Girl KH 1
by Darkuslugia
Summary: C'est une histoire cross cover de KH 1 mais avais différent personnage série que final fantasy et disney, il y a des personnage de rosario mais humain twillight, un peu des disney que aime, les lonny toon bug bunny et cie et FF aide pour fin
1. Présentation

Présentation de l'histoire pour Girl Kingdom Heart.

Girl Kindom Heart est l'histoire d'une fille de 16 ans nommé Moka. Elle vivait tranquillement sur son ile avec deux de ses meilleurs amis Benoit et Mei. Ils prévoient de fuguer pour découvrir de nouveaux mondes. Ils se construisent alors un radeau. Mais leur départ est précipité par l'invasion des Sans-Cœur.

Moka se retrouve séparé de ses amis et expédié dans un monde inconnu. Il rencontrais Kakashi, puis Naruto, Puis Temari et surtout Yoru et Ayamé qui deviendront ses meilleurs alliés. Ensemble, ils partent en voyage à travers les monde pour retrouver le Roi Minato, Benoit et Mei.

Moka l'héroine.

Moka est âgé de 14 ans. Elle a les cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux bleu océan. Elle a un corps mince et une forte poitrine pour son âge mais une forte caractère. Joyeuse, fidèle, spontané, déterminé et place l'amité avant tout. C'est l'un de 3 personnage principal du roman. Elle est Porteuse et L'élue de la Keyblade, la Clé qui a le pouvoir de repousser et détruire les Ténèbres.

Elle porte de large chaussure jaune, un sort et une décolter blanc et noir. Elle porte du cou un pendentif en forme argent et forme de couronne.

Elle est secrètement amoureux de Mei mais comme mei est au également attiré par les deux sexe, elle subit la concurrence permanant de Benoit qui lui est supérieur. Benoit est bisexuelle a temps parsielle, mais a parfois un léger trouble de personnalité quand Moka est disons dans le coin et il est déchirée quand il s'apperçois que Moka est plus attiré par Mei qui lui il soit par lui.

Ne retrouvant pas ses amis après l'invasion des Sans-Cœur, elle décide d'explorer tous les mondes avec ceux qui deviendront ses plus fidèles compagnons, Yoru, Ayamé et Hanabi qui fait office tenir une journal de ses aventure.

Yoru est la meilleur, si ce n'est le seul ça on ne saiit pas, magicienne du royaume Kisai. Elle se voit attribué la tâche de retrouver le porteuse de la Clé sur ordre du Roi Minato, avec l'aide de son idiot de frère capitaine des garde du Royaume, Ayamé, meilleur ami du Roi avec Ayamé, la Ninja n'a de cesse de le rechercher à travers les monde avec Moka.

Leur rapports sont d'abord, froide, mais elles finissent par devenir de bons amies.

Yoru a beau être tenigneuse, Hargneux et colérique, elle dispose d'un grand cœur et un grand sens du dévouement à l'égard du Roi. Elle ne laissera jamais tombé Moka, même dans les plus mauvaises situations, malgré leurs petits différents.

Armée d'un bâton de magicien bleu ornée d'un chapeau ruban noir, la magicienne ninja maîtrisel es sorts basique de chakra de flamme, de glace, de foudre et de soin ninjutus. Toujours vêtu de bleu, elle porte un gilet et un bandeau de Ninja.

Ayamé, le guerrier.

Avant toutes choses, ces particularité : Ayamé est honnête, travailleur, sait faire l'idiot pour faire rire et détendre l'atmophère, connais Presque par cœur l'alphabet. Et surtout, surtout il sait épeler le nom de Yoru de multiples façon (au secours!). Mais ça, c'est son CV. ^^larme.

En fait, Ayamé est le capitaine des chevaliers du royaume Kisai. Un combattant à la défense infranchissable. Non violent, il favorise les armes défensives, d'où son fameux bouclier (et oui, ça change des gros guerrier ninja baraqués et bourrins des RPG de Naruto au grosse larme tranchante et qui décapite leur ennemi en un seul jutus)

Comme dit précédemment, il est un peu simplet (carrément imbécile), très maladroit et se fait souvent corrigé par sa sœur yoru qui l'assome avec sa canne de magie ninja. Mais assez parlé de ses défauts, venons en a ses qualités! (oui oui, il en a) il est fidèle, d'un gentillesse sans égale, respecteux envers son roi et ami, il se lie avec Moka une amitié plus forte que ses coups (qui son dévastateurs, il faut préciser, même si Ayamé est un peu mince.) sa joie de vivre est sans pareille, tout comme son appétit a manger des ramen, c'est d'ailleurs l'activité qui préférais avec le roi Minato, c'est le plus optimiste du trio, ainsi que le pilier central de l'amitié qui unit les trois héros. Ayamé a les cheveux orange , porte une veste verte, d'un gilet noir, d'un pantalon orange et de chaussres marrons.

Benoit, L'amour, l'incertain de son oriantation et meilleure amie de l'héroine.

Benoit, a 15 ans. Fort, Sage, Optimiste, un peu colérique quand il pert mais sincère et très mature pour son jeune âge, il est un parfait modèle pour Moka, qui le considère en quelque sort comme son grand frère,. Son ambition est de vister les autres mondes, échappant à la monotonie de l'ile.

Malgré l'assurence qu'il dégage devant ses amis, lorsqu'il se retrouve seul, il est pris de tourmants et d'angoisse et perd ses repaire. Il forme avec Moka et Mei le format classique des trosi personnage principaux dans un triangle amoureux bisexuelle, 2 garçon pour une fille. Cepenant, il ne sait déterminer si elle aime Moka ou Mei d'amour ou d'amitié pour les deux.

Fasciné par l'inconnu, doté d'un esprit d'initative, Benoit est l'un des personnage central de la lutte entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière.

Mei, le meilleure ami de héroines.

Mei est l'amie de Benoit et de Moka, elle n'est pas née dans le village de ses amis. Elle est arrivé sur l'ile du Destin lors d'une nuit très étoilée, Moka la trouva le lendemain. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son passé. Il s'est très vite liée d'amité avec le garçon et la fille. Elle sait que Moka éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais il ne sait rien que benoit est également dans le même cas. cette tension est un supplice, surtout que selon Moka, il a beaucoup trop changé en l'espace de 8 ans. Ses sentiment à ce sujet sont confus, si ce n'est qu'ils désire que Moka ne change pas.

Les deux amis le chercheront ardemnt mais séparément durant leur quête.

Hanabi hyugga, la conteuse.

Et voici le dernier personnage parmi les principaux durent l'aventure. Hanabi est une jeune ninja, elle est la conscience de sa sœur Hinata. Elle a été séparé de ce dernière quand son monde a été détruit. Elle s'est retrouvé au Château du monde Kisai. Quand Ayamé et Yoru sont partis pour la ville de Konoha, trouver le Porteur de la Clé, la Reine Kushina (désolé sa fait des siècle que j'ai pas écrie le nom de la femme de Minato) la nomma Hanabi Conteuse. C'est elle qui relate les aventures dans son petit carnet. De petite taille de petite fille, mais fidèle, amical, sage , même si elle n'influence pas souvent l'anventure de la même manière que Moka, elle joue quand même un rôle majeur, elle ne quitte jamais le trio, utilisant un jutus qui la retrécie a volonté dans la poche de Moka. (ce dont je me suis inspiré d'une héroine de Marvel la femme guêpe)

Voilà, tous les personnages principaux ont été présenté, à un exception tout à fait justifé, étant donné que ce personnage n'apparaît qu'une seul fois. Alors maintenant, place à l'histoire !


	2. Chapter 1

**Moi, Moka.**

'' **Tout ce qui existe a un ombre, une part obscure en tout un, chacun. Le bien et la facilité sont des hcoix que tout être doivent prendre. Le mal n'est pas les ténèbres, ils sont la facilité. Le bien n'est pas la lumière, plus on s'approche d'elle, plus l'ombre grandit. Chaque être naissent et meurent dans les ténèbres. Les ténèbres apportent la lumière. La lumière du jour n'est qu'une illusion éphémère déterminée par la nuit. La vuit est l'obscurité, l'obscurité est les ténèbres. Les ténèbres sont immortelles. A chaque victoires de la lumière, ce sont les ténèbres qui gagnent.***

-Eh toi ! dit doucement quelqu'un.

A sa voix, cela devait être un garçon. Elle peinait à se réveiller et à lever les yeux pour voir la personne qui lui avait parlé.

'' Hmmm, fit-il.

'' Dis-moi… D'où viens-tu ? Et… qui est-tu ?

La soleil brillait, qui aveugla moka qui venait de se réveiller. Moka était une jeune fille de 14 ans, les cheveux châtains en bataille et les yeux aussi bleu que l'océan. Elle protégea son visage des rayons du soleil dans sa main. Elle s'était encore endormi sur la plage ! elle se mit à bailler ouvertement et paresseusement. Le plus surprenant était qu'elle avait encore fait ce rêve… le jour où…

'' Hey Moka !

La fille sursauta violemment, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle se retourna et vit un jeune garçon du même âge que elle, aux cheveux à la fois noir foncée et rouge. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus et clairs que ceux de Moka, pétillant de malice. Il semblait ravie d'avoir surpris la jeune fille.

'' tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

'' C'est toi qui m'a fait peur, Mei ! répondit Moka en souriant.

Mei s'assit à côté d'elle et le regarda en souriant toujours. Elle était toujours aussi lunatique.

'' Désolé, mais c'était dans mes intentions, fainéant, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Il regarda la mer, Moka la regardait lui, toujours habillé de deux débardeurs, un blanc et une noir, et d'un jeans bleue, et il fixais son torse, musclé mais pas trop, tout ce que Moka aimais bien matée. Il entoura ses bras autour de ses jambes et se servit de ses genoux comme appui pour sa tête. Il sembla concentrée uniquement sur le large.

Ce regard… Moka aimerait tellement être l'objet de ce regard si envoûtant. A cette pensée, ce dernier se secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à ça.

'' Hé, dites donc vous deux !

Les intéressés se retournèrent et virent un garçon de 1 ans aux cheveux longs et argentés. Il avait aussi les yeux bleus mais ceux-ci était limpides comme le cristal.

'' Oh, Benoit.

Benoit était le meilleur ami de Moka depuis toujours. Ils se connaissent depuis tout petits et ont toujours joué ensembles. Ce dernier portait un rondin de bois.

'' Vous êtes devenus inséparables ces derniers temps, remarqua-t-il. Vous avez partagé un calin sans m'invité ou quoi ?

'' qu…qu…QUOI ? trembla Moka en regardant son ami avec des yeux ronds.

'' Détends toi. Tu démarres au quart de tour ! remarqua Benoit en souriant narquoisement.

Mei décida d'aborder un autre sujet :

'' Notre radeau avance!

'' Pas grâce à vous! Fit remarquer Benoit. Je suis le seul à m'activer pour le terminer!

'' Excuses-nous, Mr le Ronchon, dit Mei, on s'y remet ! Hein, moka ?

'' Heu… oui! Excusez-moi, je me suis assoupis.

'' Pas grave, assura Benoit.

Ce dernier s'assit auprès d'eux.

-Mais dis-donc, tu ne deviendrais pas un peu lunatique des fois ?

'' Qui ? Moi ? Pas du tout! Se vexa Moka. Bon, si on allait le finir, ce radeau ?

'' Et si on faisait une course ? jusqu'au radeau ? proposa Mei en se levant.

'' Oh non ! dit Sora.

'' Tu plaisantes ?

On sais tous que Benoit allais gagné vu qui était le plus rapide.

'' A vos marques… prêt… partez ! annonça Mei.

Moka et Benoit se regardèrent puis se levèrent en un éclair et commencèrent à courir sur la plage. Benoit, avec un légère avance, regarda son amie en lui disant :

'' il y a une tortue qui te dépasse Mei.

Derrière eux, Mei courait en riant. Moka et le garçons ont beau être gentils avec lui, dès qu'ils se éfiaient, inutile de leur demander de le laisser gagner, mais il avait un plan pour éviter que le perdant soit triste, qui serait Moka, naturellement. C'est mathématique.

Lorsque Mei arriva à la baie, elle trouva les garçons près du radeau. Elle continua de courir et s'arrêta une fois arrivée à leurs côtés. Elle avait vu juste : Moka avait une petite mine et Benoit abordait un air supérieur, comme d'habitude. Mei se dirigea vers le radeau tranquilement.

'' Mei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Moka.

Il toucha le mât et se tourna vers les deux garçons, les regardants avec un grand sourire.

'' J'ai gagné !

'' Ah bon ? demanda Benoit.

''Quoi ? Mais tu avais dis que c'était le premier qui arrivait au radeau ! se plaignit Sora.

'' Arriver au radeau ET toucher le mât, résuma Mei avec désinvolture.

'' Mais pourquoi tu ne l'a pas précisé ? demanda Moka.

'' J'avais pas envie! Répondit-elle simplement avec un joli sourire, ce qui calma les ardeurs de son ami.

'' Bon, alors on a perdu tous les deux, Moka, résuma tranquillement Benoit.

Moka s'éclaircit la gorge, regardant mieux le radeaux et poussa un exclamation :

'' Wouahou ! Notre bateau commence à prendre forme !

'' Pas grâce à vous! Répéta Riku. J'ai fait le plus gros du travail.

'' Oh, ça va !

'' On va le finir ensemble Moka et moi.

'' A votre guise, je vais sur le petit îlot, près de la plage.

'' Pour maté Tifa en monokini en bas je supose dit Moka d'un ton moqueuse.

Une veine tanpais au front de benoit qui partit en grognant, mei éclatais de rire mais ne dit rien.

'' OK ! Moka, va me chercher un autre rondin et un drap. Il y en a un dans la cabane dans l'arbre.

'' D'accord, et toi ? demande Moka.

Son ami lui sourit et lui répondit :

'' tu verras.

Mei regarda Moka s'éloigner. Elle avait beau être maladroite, Moka était tellement gentille et attentionné avec lui. Trop peut être… ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs années. En fait, il la connaît trop bien. Même si il fait semblant de ne pas le voir, elle sait que Moka éprouve plus que de l'amitié envers lui. Il préfère ne pas trop penser à ça : les sentiments amoureux sont la pire chose qui puisse arriver à des amis, même de longue date.

En fait, il connaît Moka et Benoit depuis qu'elle est arrivé sur cette île. Pas dans la ville qui se trouvait à quelques brasses d'ici où ils vivaient, sur cette île ou benoit était diriger pour maté tifa qui bronzais toujous en enlevant son haut de vêtement de cuir dévoilant ses énorme pie de vache laitière. Déjà petits, les deux enfant, allait tous les jours de vacances pour jouer. Puis un soir, lors d'une nuit très étoilée, à ce qu'on raconte, Il était arrivé là. Le lendemain, Moka le trouva inconscient sur la plage. Il ne se souvenait de rien, à part de son prénom. Malgré ça, il s'est vite intérgrée à sa nouvelle vie, avec les deux enfants qui sont devenus ses meilleurs amis. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Moka, malré son caractère d'enfant, grandit. Lui aussi il grandit. Ils ne resteront malheureusment pas éternellement des enfants. Ce sentiment lui pinça le cœur, elle aimerait tant que rien ne change, hormis qu'ils voyagent ensemble pour voir de nouveaux horizons.

Moka descendit de la cabane dans l'arbre avec un drap pour faire la voile du radeau. Puis il descendit sur le petit port en bois qu'ils avaient fabriquer, lui, Benoit, Cecil, et Butz, et Tifa. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs assise et regardait l'horizon, et curieusement elle était pas en monokini cette fois.

'' C'est une belle journée, dit-el;le, tu ne trouves pas, Moka ? cette brise légère chatouille un peu.

'' Oui, tu as raison.

'' Mei et benoit, mijotent quelque chose, je me demande ce qu'ils font. Tu le sais, toi ?

'' Bien en fait… on construit un radeau.

Moka soupira, il ne pouvait décidément mentir à personne, elle était trop honnête pour ça!

'' Ah ? Et où comptez-vous allez ? demanda Tifa avec sa curiosité habituelle.

'' Explorer TOUS les mondes qui nous entourent ! peut être qu'on trouvera celui de Mei.

'' Et… à propos de lui, tu comptes y allez avec lui et Benoit, ou juste avec lui ?

Tifa lui fit un petit clin d'œil à la fin de sa pharse, elle était au courant! Comment cela se faisait-il ? Moka s'exprimait-il aussi clairement sans le vouloir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Moka exprimait clairement sa gêne et son trouble sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

'' Tu sais, ça se voit trop que tu as envie de rester seul avec lui, ajouta Tifa.

A ces mots, Moka se mit à rougir et préféra écourter la conversation en se dirigeant vers l'ilôt, en face de l'ile accessible par un pont en bois. Benoit était là, assis sur un arbre courbé, contemplant l'horizon qui s'offrait à lui.

''J'espère que ça avance, moi j'ai fait ma part, dit-il à Moka sans se tourner vers lui.

Moka se pencha et souleva péniblement le rondin qu'il venait de voir et l'enveloppa avec le drap pour ête moins encombré.

'' tu veux faire un petit duel ? proposa Benoit. Mais court! Je sais que Mei t'attends

'' Heu… d'accord !

Moka prit son épée en bois à sa ceinture, Benoit fit de même.

'' Bien, celui qui touches cinq fois son adversaire gagne.

'' C'est parti! Yaaaaaaaaa!

Moka chargea sur benoit.

'' tu ne peux pas faire plus original ? railla Benoit

Ce dernier esquiva avec souplesse et donna, avec son épée, une petite tape sur la nuque de Sora. En course, il pouvaient rivaliser, mais pas en combat. Toutes les 20 victoire, il recommençaient à 0-0. Hier, ils avaient fait 10 victoire à 10. Ils avaient commencé ces duels depuis que Mei était arrivée, comme par hasard.

'' C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? railla Riku.

Une fois de plus, ce dernier provoquait Moka. Alors Moka s'emporta et chargea à nouveau, Benoit l'évita et lui donna un coup sur son épaule. Mais Moka fit un dégagement de son épée qui toucha Benoit à la jambe.

'' 2 touches à une, Benoit! Annonça Moka.

'' Et tu en est fier ?

Benoit sauta soudainement, aterrit sur le sol, derrière Moka. Ce dernier leva son épée et tapa de haut en bas, mais Benoit se protégea de son épée. Moka réessaya sans plus de succès et Benoit répliqua en attaquant de bas en haut.

'' 3 touche, Moka !

'' Grrr ! Tu n'as pas encore gagné !

Moka sauta à son tour et fut acceuilli par un coup d'épée sur le ventre.

'' Plus qu'une touche !

Mais pendant que Benoit le raillait, Moka en profita pour abattre son épée sur le bras de son adversaire.

'' Pas mal, avoua son ami, mais si je te touche une fois je gagnes, et c'est ce que je vais faire!

Sur ces mots, Benoit sauta au dessus de Moka, mais ce dernier évita le coup en hauteur et toucha le pied de Benoit.

Ce dernier commença à s'inquiéter. Moka chargea à nouveau et benoit se protégea en parant ses coups de son arme. Mais Moka augmenta l'ampleur des coups, la défense de Benoit commençait à faiblir. Puis finalement, Moka perça sa défense et lui envoya un coup au torse. Benoit était paniqué mais resta lucide, il tomba en arrière, allongé, prit appui sur ses mains et plonga sur Moka les pieds en avant, qui, surprise, ne put les évité. La fille tomba àa la renverse.

'' 5 touches à 4, c'est moi le vainqueur, Moka.

'' Mince! Ça fait 1 à 0!

Riku tendit la main vers Sora, toujours au sol et l'aida à se relever. elle est vraiment très forte, elle ne s'en rends pas compte. _Il y a quelque chose en elle, comme si la victoire ne pouvait lui échapper. Heureusement que j'ai réussis cette manœuvre, sinon, j'aurais perdu !_

Moka ramassa le rondin recouvert du drap et partit en direction de la baie. Il était un peu déçu d'avoir perdu mais n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire, elle pouvait toujours battre benoit la prochaine fois. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Moka gagna toujours une fois sur deux face à Benoit. Elle apporta à Mei ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Celle-ci, toute souriant l'entraîna dans une grotte.

'' faut que personne ne nous voit, avait-elle précisé. Maintenant, fermes les yeux.

Moka, devant cette demande se sentir rougir. Ils étaient là, seuls, dans une grotte et il lui demandait de fermer les yeux. Il les ferma malgré tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Mei. Il sentit la main de Mei prend la sienne et fit glisser quelque chose sur son poignet.

'' Ouvre les yeux !

C'est ce que Moka fit et vit à son poignet un bracelet fait de beaux coquillages et d'une jolie pierre rouge.

'' C'est pour toi, un bracelet d'amitié! Précisa-t-elle en montrant son propre poignet.

Elle en avait un aussi avec une pierre violet.

'' J'ai trouvé ces pierres si joli que je me suis dit qu'elles pouvaient servir. Tant que nous porteronsses bracelets au poignet, nous seront toujours amis.

'' Wouha! Et bien je le porterai toujours, je tel e promet! Lui assura Sora.

'' Bien! Et si on allait voir le coucher de soleil ?

'' Oui !

Un peu plus tard, ils rejoignirent Benoit sur l'îlot.

'' J'ai gardé la pierre bleue pour Benoit.

'' QUOI ? Tu en as fait un autre pour Benoit ? s'exclama Moka.

'' Bien oui, c'est notre ami aussi, non ?

'' Heu… oui, bien sûr.

Moka était déçu. Il avait espéré que Mei avait fait un cadeau rien que pour eux deux, mais non, il y en avait un pour Benoit !

Mei alla donc voir Benoit et lui donna le bracelet à la pierre bleue. Le garçon le remercia chaleureusement, puis il s'assirent sur l'arbre courbé pour admirer le coucher du soleil.

''Vous croyez que le pays de Mei est là-bas ? demanda Moka aux deux autres.

'' Je n'en sais rien, mais on ne le saura jamais en restant ici, répondit Benoit.

'' tu crois qu'on ira loin sur ce radeau ? demanda Moka.

'' Qui sait ? Mais on trouvera bien autres choses si ce n'est pas le cas.

'' Et si tu arrives dans un autre monde, qu'est-ce que tu y feras ? demanda Mei en rigolant.

'' Et bien, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais je me demandes depuis que je suis tout petit… pourquoi sommes-nous ici, si il y a d'autre mondes ? Pourquoi avons-nous atterri ici ? En y réfléchissant, le monde est grand, nous sommes dans une infime partie d'un tout gigantesque, on aurait très bien pu ne jamais se rencontrer. Pas vrai ?

'' J'en sais rien, répondit simplement Moka.

'' Moi non plus, avoua Benoit. Mais rester ici ne changera rien. On doit en avoir le cœur net. La vie est répétitive ici, on n'a finalement pas grands choses à perdre, alors en route!

'' Tu y a beaucoup réfléchit, hein ? constata Mei.

'' C'est grâce à toi, merci Mei.

'' Y'a pas de quoi, répondit-il.

Dès que le soleil fut couché, le trio, Mei en tête, retournait vers le minuscule port en bois. Mais Benoit appela Moka pour la prendre à part.

Ce dernier se retourna et attrapa un fruit jaune en forme d'étoile.

'' Un calin?

'' Si deux personnes en partage un, ils seront toujours ensembles, unis pour la vie, quoi qu'il arrive. Allez! Je sais que tu veux y goûter !

'' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? se fâcha Sora en entenant le rire de Benoit.

Le château Kisai était un royaume prospère. Les habitant de ce royaume vénéraient plus que tout leur souverain. Celui-ci possédait une sagesse inouïe et une grande connaissance des mondes. Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du trône, une ninja vêtu d'un chapeau et d'une robe bleu de magicienne se promenait tranquillement puis s'arrêta devant l'immense porte menant à la Salle du trône. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tapa à la porte. Puis il ouvrit la porte qui lui était accessible pour sa taille. La Salle du trône était aussi grand en largeur. La ninja marcha sur le tapis d'un pas joyeuse. De chaque côtés du trône, deux statues étaient visibles, celle de gauche représentait un ninja magicienne et de l'autre, un ninja vêtu d'un armure et d'un bouclier.

'' Bonjour, votre Majesté ! dit la ninja avant d'arriver à 10 mètres du trône. Quelle joie de vous voir ce mat… Majesté ?

Personne n'était assis sur le trône. Un chien jaune orangé apparut derrière portant une lettre dans sa gueule. La ninja, étonné la prise et la lut de haut en bas. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle s'affola, prit ses jambre à son cou et se précipita hors de la salle…

Elle parvint au jardin où il était sûr de LE trouver. En effet, IL était là, allongé sur le gazon et ronflant bruyamment.

'' Réveille-toi Ayamé! Réveille-toi vite ! C'est dramatique!

Mais Ayamé, le capitaine des Soldats du royume qui était par-dessus tout le frère de la magicienne ninja et l'un des meilleurs amis du Roi, comme sa sœur, continua de dormir paisiblement. La Magicienne se fâcha, brandit sa baguette et la pointa au ciel.

'' Foudre !

Un petit éclair jaune tomba sur Ayamé, le faisant sursauter. Le réveil fut brutal. Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

'' Oh, c'est toi, Yoru ? bonjour soeurette.

'' On a un problème Ayamé! Mais n'en parle à personne, surtout ! S'affola Yoru.

'' Oh ? Et à la reine Kushina ?

'' Non ! Pas même à la Reine!

'' Et à Suigetsu ?

Yoru émit un caquètement en secouant la tête. Il ne manquerait plus que Suigetsu, le fiancé de Yoru soit au courant!

'' C'est Ultrasecret!

Mais Ayamé regarda derrière Yoru et dit :

'' Bonjour mesdame, bonjour Monsieur.

'' OUHA?

Yoru s'immobilisa. Il se retourna tout en sachant déjà qui était derrière elle.

Il vit une ninja au long cheveux rouge, vêtue d'une robe mauve avec une couronne sur la tête, la reine Kushina et une homme vêtue d'une robe violette, sa fidèle serviteur, Suigetsus.

Yoru eut un rire nerveux et s'apprêta à tout leur expliquer.

Sur l'ile Moka débarqua avec son canot et vit Tifa.

'' Eh Moka, dit-elle, tu as entendu parler du légendaire fruit Caline ? On dit que si tu le parages avec une personne à qui tu tiens, tu seras lié pour toujours avec elle.

Les yeux noir de tifa se mirent a briller.

'' C'est si romantique! Poursuivit-elle. Il faudra que j'essaie un jour ! Avec… Hihi!

'' Oui, je vois de qui tu parles !

Sora se dirigea vers l'îlot où il vit Cecil qui s'arrainait avec son épée.

'' tu est devenue très forte, Moka, mais tu ne fait toujours pas le poids face à Benoit! On s'est mis à trois contre un, mais il nous a quand même battus !

Le sentiment d'infériorité de Moka s'amplifia en entendant cette pharse.

'' Je crois que Mei pourra toujours compter sur lui, ajouta-t-il.

Ce fut lapharse choc ! Moka en eut assez que tout le monde, lui-même compris, croit qu'il n'est pas aussi fort que Benoit. Alors, sur un coup de tête, il dit :

'' Je vous prends tous les trois!

'' Pardon ?

'' Oui ! je vous défie !

'' tu l'auras voulu !

Sur la plage, Tifa pris ses gant de luteuse au corps a corps, Cecil pris son épée, et Butz pris son baton.

'' Ok, annonça Tifa, alros c'est 5 touches pour chacun. Et toi Moka, on devra te toucher 15 fois.

'' Non!

''Pardon ? demanda Butz.

'' 5 touches ! vous gagnez si vous me touchez 5 fois!

'' Mais Moka… ce n'est pas un peu…

'' Bof, il sait ce qu'il fait, dit Cecil.

'' Parfaitement ! confirma Moka qui n'en était pas sûr elle-même.

'' C'est parti ! annonça Tifa.

Ils avaient encerclé Moka. A cette instant, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle était vraiment stupide…

Moka arriva sur la baie, très fier de lui. Il avait réussi à vaincre ses trois ami à elle tout seul ! A sa doite, il vit Benoit, les bras croisés. Dès qu'il eut remarqué Moka. Benoit sourit.

''Hé Moka, Il faudrait peut-être donner un nom à notre navire. Pourquoi pas Hautvent ?

'' Moi, je préfères… Rosario !

'' Hautvent est mieux !

'' Non ! Et si on se déparageait en faisant une course ? Proposa Moka.

'' Comme d'habitudes.

'' Je serais l'arbitre! Annonça Mei qui venait d'arriver.

'' Très bien.

'' Si je gagnes… je suis le capitaine! Paria Sora. Et si tu gagnes…

'' Je partage un calin avec Mei fini Benoit.

'' HEIN ?

'' D'accord ? Le vainqueur partagera un calin avec Mei.

'' QUOI ? NON ! Attends ! fit désespérément Moka.

Mei, qui n'avait pas entendu les enjeux fit le signal de départ.

'' 3…2….1… Partez !

Et la course démarra. Moka ne voulait pas que Benoit gagne ! Jamais elle n'avait tant désiré la victoire. Si il perdait, Benoit avouera sa flamme à Mei et il oubliera Moka. Moka ne pouvait accepter de perdre Mei. Ua fond de lui, il trouva ça tellement injuste que Benoit, qui était comme un grand frère pour elle et qui lui était si supérieur soit aussi amoureux de Mei, a cause benoit avais des tendance homosexuelle et Mei aussi parfois. Surtout qu'il a une foule de prétendant(e) dans leur ville. Il ne lui volera pas Mei jamais !

Poussé par une force qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Moka dépassa légèrement Benoit. Il passa l'arbtre, en fit le tour et reparti vers Mei, Benoit sur ses talons. Il fallait revenir là où était Mei. Benoit la rattrapa, mais Moka se mit à courir comme jamais et suata au-dessus de la brèche du pont improvisé qu'ils avaient construits dans un bond surhumaine et finalement parvint devant Mei, Benoit arrivant derirère lui une seconde plus tard. Moka fut si contente qu'elle sautilla sur place.

'' Ouiii! J'ai réussi ! Ça fait 1 à 1 !

Mais avant que Moka n'ai pu dire quoique se soit de plus :

'' Du clame! Intervint Riku. Ne t'excites pas Moka, ce n'est qu'un nom.

Moka aurait dû s'en douter, Benoit n'était qu'un mauvais perdant!

Dès que Mei s'éloigna, Moka eut vraiment envie de péter la figure à Riku.

'' Quoi ? Pour le Calin ? C'était une blague!

'' Comment tu peux dire ça ? se rebella Moka.

'' En tous, ça t'as simuler de courir pour le cœur de Mei, non ?

'' Hé Moka ! Viens m'aider à finir le radeau! Appela Mei.

Moka alla sans plus attendre à sa rencontre. Ils continuèrent à monter le radeau toute la matinée et s'arrêtèrent à 15h.

'' En fait, il faut des provisions! Réalisa Mei. On devrait s'en occuper maintenant, Moka!

'' Très bien! On commence par quoi ?

'' J'ai deux gourdes, je vais m'occuper de l'eau.

'' tu rigoles! Intervint Moka. Laisse moi m'en occuper !

'' Heu… d'accord, mais les remplis pas avec de l'eau de mer!

'' tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en moi! se vexa Sora.

''Exactement, répondit Mei en riant.

Moka se rendit à la plage et alla à la petite chute d'eau. Butz en était proche.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Butz ?

'' Cecil et moi nous allons partir en exploration! Tu sais, cette grotte qui est là.

Il montra du doigt une entrée trop petite pour des adultes creusée dans la montagne.

''Non! C'est pas la peine ! il n'y a rien, là-bas ! rien d'intéressant!

'' Ah ? Bien si tu le dis… dit Butz? En s'éloignant.

Moka regarda l'entrée et décida d'y aller, oubliant royalement les gourdes. En entrant, une foule de souvenirs lui revint.

Il était petit, c'était quelque jours après l'arrivée de Mei. Moka lui avait demandé :

'' Hé Mei, est-ce que tu veux connaître notre cachette à benoit et à moi ?

Une fois entrées, il regarda autour de lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand choses à voir, rien que des rochers. Des roches et, il n'a jamais sur et ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, une porte en bois. Elle ne s'est jamais ouverte et jamais Benoit et Moka n'avaient pu l'ouvrir.

'' Personne à part moi et Benoit n'avons le droit d'entrer ici!

'' Vraiment ? Personne ?

'' Et toi, si tu veux.

Mei avait accepté de garder le secret et elle et Moka devinrent encore plus proche. Un jour, il avaient dessiné sur la pierre la plus proche de la porte leur figures. Mei avait fait celle de Moka et Moka avait fait celle de Mei, les visage se tournaient l'un vers l'autre avec de grand sourires.

Moka arriva près de la porte et vit son portrait et celui de Mei, toujours les mêmes depuis 8 ans. En les voyant, Moka sourit. Ce qu'il éprouva était étrange dans son cœur, une certaine nostaligie. Il s'agenouilla en face des deux portraits, prit un caillou et dessina quelque chose entre eux. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il y avait une étoile, ou plutôt un calin.

'' Ce monde a été connecté.

Moka sursauta et cacha instinctivement le calin dans ses mains, de peur que ce soit Mei. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Vu sa taille, c'était un adulte, et sa voix grave mais féminine, une femme elle portait un long manteau brun et avait rabattu sa capuche, masquant son visage. Elle parlait lentement.

'' Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Moka. Et de quoi parlez vous ?

'' Je suis venu voir la porte de ce monde. Relié au ténèbres, il sera bientôt détruit.

Ténèbre ? Détruit ? son monde ?

'' Qui que vous soyez, arrêtez de me faire peur comme ça! Dit Moka inquiète. En effet l'étrangère n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Mais… d'où venez-vous ? ajouta-t-il.

'' tu ignores ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte.

'' Alors vous venez vraiment d'un autre monde ? conclut Moka.

'' Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre… et toi tu ne comprends rien.

'' Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on verra ! Je découvrirai tous les mondes ! annonça Moka.

'' Un effort inutile, répondit l'étrangère d'une voix lente. Celle qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre.

'' Mais vous allez arrêter de parler par énigmes ! s'impatienta Moka.

La fille se tourna vers la porte, puis à nouveau vers l'étrangère mais celle-ci avait disparue !

Moka sorti de la grotte et se fit surprendre puis réprimander par Mei pour avoir négligemment laisser les gourdes et l'avoir oubliée. Moka insista pour qu'ils n'aillent pas dans la grotte, sous les questions curieux de Meil et allèrent finir le radeau. À la fin de la journée, ils s'installèrent sur le petit port pour regarder le soleil se coucher.

'' Tu sais…, dit Mei, Benoit à changé.

'' Comment ça ? demanda Moka.

'' Et bien…, mais Mei ne sut comment finir sa pharse.

'' Ça va ?

'' Moka… prenons le radeau et partons, rien que toi et moi.

'' Hein ?

'' Hihi, je plaisante.

'' Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ces derniers temps ? c'est plutôt TOI qui as changé.

'' Peut être… dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse. Tu sais, j'ai eu un peu peur, mais maintenant, je suis prête à partir. Peu importe ce quej e verrai, où j'irais, je pourrais toujours revenir ici. Pas vrai ?

'' Bien sûr!

'' Génial. Il marqua une pause et se décida a aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur : Moka… même si je change, toi reste comme tu es, reste la Moka auquel je parle.

Mei se leva.

'' J'ai vraiment hâte de partir. Ce serais génial, tant que je resterais avec vous.

_Je ne resterais peut-être pas un enfant, mais toi, s'il te plait, reste comme ça. C'est comme ça que je t'aime._

Mei avait un peu honte de cette pensée égoïste qui n'était finalement pas sortis de sa bouche. C'était peut être bien comme ça, et puis, il avait tout son temps pour lui dire ça, du moins, il l'espérait.

Dans la lettre laissée par le roi il était écrit :

'' Yoru, je suis navré de partir sans dire au revoir mais un grand danger nous menace. J'ignore pourquoi mais les étoiles s'éteignent les unes après les autres. Cela signifie qu'un grand désastre se prépare. Désolé de vous abandonner, mais je souhaites comprendre ce mystère. Quelque part dans un autre monde, une fille ou une garçon possède une '' Clé'' qui est la clé de notre survie. Toi et ton frère Ayamé vous êtes les meilleurs guerriers du royaumes, vous devez trouvez cet fille et rester toujours avec lui. Il nous faute cette Clé ou nous sommes perdus ! Allez dans la Ville de Konoha et trouvez mon ami Naruto. Il vous dira quoi faire. P.S. Pourrais-tu dire à Kushuna que je suis désolé ? Et que je pourra pas manger de ramen avec ton frère, Merci, mon amie.''

Le sceau royale était apposé au bas de la lettre. (qui est la feuille de Konoha dans naruto)

Suigetsu était très inquiète mais la Reine resta confiante, Yoru promit alors de retrouver le roi et cette Clé. La reine les remercia.

'' Oh! Et pour relater vos aventures, elle vous accompagnera, ajouta la reine en montrant le bureau de la bibliothèque.

Donal, surpris, examina le bureau mais ne vit rien jusqu'à une qu'une ninja se mit à bondir en répétant :

'' Je suis là, je suis là ! puis elle arrête de bondir pour reprendre sa forme normal. Je m'apelles Hanabi, Hanabi Hyugga, à votre service.

'' Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt, dit la reine. Aidez le Roi.

Yoru se mit au garde-à-vous et regarda la Reine, puis Suigetsu, puis… Ayamé?

'' TU VIENS AUSSI, TOI ! dit Yoru en assommant ayamé avec sa canne et le tirant par le coup en le trainant par terre avec elle.

Ils descendaient vers le hangar, Hanabi sur le casque de Ayamé.

'' Ça alors, Hanabi ! lui dit Ayamé. Ton monde aussi a disparu ?

'' Ce fut terrible, nous avons tous été séparés ! Et je suis absolument la seule a avoir atteint ce château ! Pauvre Hanabi, j'espère qu'elle est avec son père!

'' Ayamé! Lui dit Yoru. J'espère que tu a compris ! dit yoru en lui tapant son scepte sur le bras. En signe que si il répondait mal il allais le recevoir sur la tête.

'' Akyuk! Oui ! dès que nous serons dans d'autres mondes, il ne faudras pas dire d'où on vient, c'est ça ? Nous devons protéger le désordre des mondes !

'' L'ordre ! corrigea Yoru.

'' Ah oui! L'ordre des mondes !

'' Bien! Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, on va changer de tenue.

Le hagard était gigantesque. Au milieu, pein en rouge, le vaiseau spatial! Yoru s'approcha du haut-parleur.

'' Hé Ho! Yoru à la salle de machines. C'est quand vous voulez !

Deux ninja un petit et un gros reçurent le message et mirent en marche les machine avant de monter eux-même dans le vaiseau. Une main mécanique géante prit Ayamé et Yoru qui s'était changés. Yoru avec une veste et un chapeau bleu et Ayamé avec une chemise verte, pantalon et un bandeau orange et gilet noir sans armure, et les mirent dans le vaisseau. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Pakkun, le chien orange du Roi sauta à l'intérieur du vaiseau etl 'équipage, au grand complet, '' décolla'' vers le bas. Une fois hors du royaume, Yoru mit les pleins gaz et ils partirent en direction de la ville de Konoha.

Moka, Benoit et Mei se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain sur l'ile pour le grand départ. Ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Vers 20h, Benoit, qui était au balcon de sa maison regarda l'île et se sentit soudain comme attiré par cette dernière. Des mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche formant la pharse '' La porte s'est ouverte.''

Moka était dans sa chambre, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Kairi. Il regardait le Calinou que Benoit lui avait donner hier. Puis, sur un coup de tête, il le jeta dans sa corbeille et se concentra sur son sac. Gillet de sauvetage, ballon, parasol, maillot… puis il entendit le tonnerre gronder.

Moka accosta sur l'île, se disant que si le radeau dérivait, leur voyage était fini. Il remarqua que les canots de Benoit et Mei étaient là. Il vit comme une silhouette sur l'ïlot et s'y précipita, sans voir que des ombres se matérialisaient derrière lui.

Arrivé sur l'ilot, il reconnu, même de dos son meilleur ami.

'' Benoit! Où est Mei ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

'' La porte… s'est ouverte.

'' Quoi ?

'' Elle s'est ouverte, Moka! répéta Benoit en se tournant vers lui. Elle va nous mener vers d'autres mondes!

'' Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? et Mei ?

'' Il vient aussi ! C'est notre seule occasion! Je n,ai pas peur des Ténèbres !

Benoit tendit la main à Moka pour qu'il le suive. Cet dernière hésita puis soudain, des formes noires enveloppèrent le corps de Riku. Son sourire devenait presque effrayant.

'' Viens avec moi.

Des petites créatures noires dans des cercles jaunes en guises d'yeux attrapèrent Moka pendant que les formes l'enveloppèrent à son tour. Moka essya de toutes ses forces d'attraper la main de Benoit, mais il fut rapidement englouti.

Elle se sentit glisser, il n'y avait rien que du noir dans l'endroit où il flottait. Puis soudain, une lumière apparut et se retrouva dans la grotte, Mei se tenait devant la porte. Il semblait aller mal. Elle se tourna vers elle et essaya de le rejoindre.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain par un vent noir et violent. Mei fut propulsée vers Moka qui disparu au moment où celle-ci essaya de l'attraper. Moka se retrouva balloté par le souffle. Lorsqu'elle se réceptionna, elle crut entendre une voix qui disait : ''N'aie pas peur des ténèbres.'' Il leva les yeux et vit une immense sphère noire qui aspirait son monde. Il eut une forte lumière qui se concentra dans sa main et qui prit la forme… d'une grande Clé! Moka hésitait entre Clé ou Épée. '' Le pouvoir qui sommeil en toi, la Keyblade…'' Cette voix raisonna encore dans sa tête. Il se retourna et vit la chose la plus effrayant qu'il n'ai jamais vu : un géant noir avec des yeux jaunes qui avait un immense trou dans sa poitrine à la forme d'un cœur.

La première réaction de Moka fut de prendre la fuite. Mais pour aller où ? elle se trouvait sur un morceau de plage qui se trouvait au milieu de nulle part! Et il regressait à vue d'œil. Le monstre abatti son poing, que Moka eu du mal à éviter. '' N'aie pas peur!'' cette voix lui redonna confiance. Le géant abattit de nouveau son poing. Ça passa près ! Moka en profita pour monter le long de son bras puis arrivé à l'épaule. Comme guidder par son instinct sauta et abattit son arme sur la tête du monstre. Qui s'écroula lourdement.

'' Adieu, affreux ! Ça t'apprendras !

Pendant que Moka parlait, le sol se fissurait et la sphère immense aspiral e monstre mais aussi Moka qui, par desespoir, s'agrippa à l'ancien arbre courbé sur lequel il s'était toujours assis. Mais l'aspiration fut irrésistible et Moka fut entraîné à l'intérieur de la sphère… allait-il s'en sortir ? qu'adviendra-t-il de ses amis? Dans la tourmente, cette voix résonna à nouveaux dans ses oreilles.

'' Souvent tu devras te battre contre ceux qui convoitent ton pouvoir. Le jour où tu accomplira ton destin est à la fois proche et lointain. Plus tu t'approchera de la lumière, plus ton nombre grandira. Mais n'aie pas peur. Tu détiens la plus puissante des armes. Et n'oublies pas.

Se tortillant dans tous les sens en essayant de sortir de cette mer noire, cette voix continuait à raisonner dans sa tête.

'' A l'aiiiiiiiide!

Puis tout à coup, la conscience de Moka tomba dans les ténèbres, les dernières parole de la Voix résonnant en elle.

''… c'est toi qui ouvriras la porte.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : A la recherche de la porteuse de la clé.

Un vaiseau rogue se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage de la ville de Konoha. Yoru, Ayamé et Pakkum en sortirent, entrèrent dans la ville et se mirent à la recherche de Naruto. Ils avaient un brève description de lui : cheveux orange, jeune, utilise un attaque puissant du nom de Ressengan. A peine arrivés, Dingo leva les yeux au ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Quelque chose le frappa.

'' Oh! Regardes ! Une étoile disparaît! Dit-il, affolé en pointa du doigt la fameuse étoile.

'' Vite Ayamé ! Il faut trouvé Naruto ! pressa Yoru.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique et la Ninja eut la surprise de sa vie en voyant les tenants : trois jeune Ninja, à peine adolescent, vêtusde la même manière, Pull et bandeau, mais avec de couelru différents.

'' Senseil Yoru ! dirent les trois jeune ninja en cœur.

'' En effet, ces trois garnements était les élèves de Yoru, triplés, ils étaient aboslument identiques, sauf que l'une était une fille, et la couleur de leur vêtements.

'' Konohamaru, Undon et Moegi. Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Yoru.

'' Akyuk ! Salut, les petits! Dit Ayamé.

'' Nous aidons les pauvre gens qui se sont réfugiés ici lorsque leur monde a été détruit. En temps que Genin, c'est notre Nindo! Répondit le ninja qui se nommais Konohamaru.

'' De plus, nous réunissons de l'argent pour un voyage. Et toi, Sensei Yoru ? demanda Mogie en bleu.

'' C'est secret !

« '' Oui! Nous ne devons absolument pas dire que nous recherchons le roi qui est parti à la recherche d'une fameuse Clé pour sauver les mondes d'une éventuelle menace, dit fièrement Ayamé.

'' Ah oui ? fit Undo, vêtu en vert.

'' Grrr… AYAMÉ! ESPÈCE DE TRAITRE! S'emporta Yoru, et qui Assomma son frère.

Mais ayant l'expérience des crises intempestives de leur sensei, Konohamaru et Undo tirère chacun de leur coté une corde, qui firent trébucher Yoru et l'enroula autour de cette dernière pour éviter que celui-ci ne se rue sauvagement sur Ayamé et ne fasse en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais rien dire. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la crise passe.

Ayant retrouvé son calme et après avoir fait juré ses neveux sur leur honneur de Genin qu'ils ne diraient rien. Yoru, suivi de Dingo, et de Pakkum, qui rigolait toujours avoir vu sa sœur attaché, continuèrent leur exploration. Il montèrent des marches et Donald partit vers la droite.

'' Heu… Yoru, lui dit Ayamé, il y a quelque chose par là !

Ayamé regardait à gauche, le chemin où Pakkum s'engageait. Mais sa sœur, têtu comme une mule, ignora ce détail en ne disant qu'une chose à son frère :

''Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? c'est dans ton imagination !

Ayamé se laissa convaincre et le suivit tandis que Pakkum empruntait la ruelle.

Le chien s'arrêta devant des caisses en bois à sa gauche en remuant la queue, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui dormait. Ce quelqu'un était visiblement très jeune. Elle avait des cheveux châtains en bataille, portait un haut et une robe rouge, une chemise décolté noire et blanche, des mintaines blanches et des basquets jaunes. A son cou était accroché unecouronne en argent. Pakkum lécha sa joue, ce qui réveilla l'inconnue en sursaut.

Moka ouvrit les yeux, sentant sa joue humide, regarda à droite, puis à gauche et se rendit compte de la présence d'un chien à poils jaune orangés, prtant un collier vert. Ce dernier le regardait en souriant.

''?... Quel drôle de rêve !

Mais le chien appuya sur sa poitrine. En sursauta Moka réalisa une chose :

'' Ce n'est pas un rêve !

Puis elle se leva et regarde mieux autour de elle.

'' Mais où suis-je ? demanda-t-il dans le vide.

A sa droite, des caisses en bois, à sa gauche une ruelle qui menait quelques mètres plus tard à une impasse. Elle contourna les caisses et vit un chemin bifurquant sur la droite. Ça lui parut ridicule, mais se tourna vers le chien et elle lui demanda :

'' Et toi, tu sais où on est ?

Le chien leva une oreille, parut content et se précipita hors de la ruelle, ignorant les appels de Sora.

'' Eh! Attends !

Moka se lança à sa poursuite mais à peine eut-elle sorti de la ruelle qu'elle s'arrêta, ébahis. Manifestement, il n'était pas dans son village, encore moins dans son ile. Elle se trouvait au cœur d'une grande ville. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour voir si elle avait quelque chose, mais non, rien! Il voulu vérifier dans ses poches arrières et sentit…. Le pommeau en or de cette arme, quel a Voix avait nommé '' Keyblade''. Elle la sorti de sa ceinture pour mieux la voir, tout en descendant des marches. La lame était en argent et ne portait aucune trace de son combat face à ce géant noir. Il décida de garder la Keyblade dans sa main et explora la ville. Elle qui voulait voyager et découvrir de nouveaux mondes, c'était réussi ! Elle se demanda ce que Benoit penserait de ça… Benoit… il avait disparut dans cette espèce de masse noire…. Mais Moka était persuadé qu'il allait bien. Il se força à ne pas penser à Mei, qui ne ferait que l'inquiéter. Elle regarda le ciel et remarqua que c'était la nuit, pas étonnant qu,il n'y avait personne dehors. Mais l'éclairage était si fort qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçu avant. Il se dirigea vers la femme qui se tenait près des tables d'où brillait sur chacune d'elle une flamme de bougie. Sa mère klui avait déconseillé fortement pendant au moins la moitié de sa vie de parler aux étrangers, mais là, c'était une dame. Elle espérait pouvoir se renseigner mais la femme le devança.

'' Bonjour, Petite, c'est la première fois que tu viens dans la ville de Konoha ? dit-elle d'une voix … bizarre. Tu as l'air perdue.

'' Heu… et bien… essaya-t-il.

La femme caressa la joue de Moka en lui disant :

'' tu est très mignione.

Le qualificatif de mignone mit Moka très mal à l'aise.

'' tu veux que la gentille dame te fasse visiter ?

'' N… Non merci ! bafouilla-t-elle.

'' Héhé, pas la peine de me résister, ma petite.

Mais Moka résistait, du moins comme elle le pouvait. Elle n'était pas habitué à se retrouver avec un femme '' trop'' gentille.

'' je ne veux… fit-elle désespérémenttandis que la dame rapprochait son corps de plus en plus prêt de la pauvre fille tout déboussolé.

Soudain, une petite créature vêtue d'un habit bleu foncé, portant un casque surgit de nulle part et attaque la dame, plongeant sa main dans sa poitrine et sorti… son cœur ! Cœur qu'il écrasa dans sa main. Le corps de la femme disparut mystérieusement. Derrière le monstre, de petites créatures apparurent les même que celle qui avait envahis l'île de Moka ! elle se dépêcha de filer vers une boutique. Même armée elle voulait éviter l'affrontement autant que possible avec ces choses. Il ouvrit une porte à la volée et la referma immédiatement derrière elle.

'' Soyez le bienvenue dans la boutique dej oallier de K…

L'homme masque a demi se tourna vers son '' client'' et eut l'air déçû.

'' Oh, c'est qu'un gamine!

Moka la regarda, il était grand, blanc, assez musclé les cheveux cours peigner et retrenus pas un bandeau qui cachais un œil, portant un t-shirt noir et un patalon bleu.

'' Si tu n'achète rien, géages ! poursuivit-il d'un ton plus lourd.

'' Mais…

Moka s'interrompit en entendant des grattements à la porte, à l'extérieur.

'' Oh non ! Ce sans eux ! S'affola-t-elle.

'' Quoi ? Les Sans-Cœur ? demanda le monsieur.

Il se pencha sur son contoir pour prend un objet qui ressemblait à un épée de ninja dans les films de Kung fou. Sur celui-ci était marqué : Les mille oiseaux de Kakashi. Puis il se dirrigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit sans méangement en retirant son bandeau et hurla :

'' ARRÊTEZ DE POURRIR MON BUSINESS, SALETES!''

Un choc électrique se produisait tout en disant ça, Kakashi pulvirisa les créature avec un puissant rayon électrique qui sonnais comme une nuée de oiseau criard qui sortait de son arme, sous le regards ébahis de Moka. Puis il referma la porte et se tourna vers la fille.

'' C'est la première fois que je te vois, gamine, t'es pas d'ici, d'où tu viens ?

'' Chui pas une gamine ! se rebella Moka. Et je m'appelle Moka!

'' Hoho! Ravis de te connaître, Moka! répondit Kakashi qui semblait s'amuser devant la réaction de la fille. Les Sans-Cœur, que tu viens de voir, sont des monstre qui prennet le cœur des gens rien que parce qu'ils n'en ont pas! C'est plutôt surprenant, de les voir ici. D'Habitude, ils s'absitennent de traîner dans le 1er quartier… Je suppose qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose de consistant. Une superbe met à se mettre sous la dent.

'' Dis papy, demanda Moka.

'' Hein ? Papy ?

'' On est vraiment dans un autre monde ?

Moka raconta à Kakashi tout ce qui lui était arrivé, de la tempête de l'ile, le soir, à son arrivée dans cette ville, ne passant par la description de Benoit et de Mei.

'' Hmm… on appelle cet endroit La vie de Konoha, c'est un refuge pour tous ceux qui ont perdu leur chez soi. J'imagine que si tes amis vont bine, ils doivent être dans le coin. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas jeter un coup d'œil ?

Moka baissa la tête. Il avait peu d'espoir de retrouver ses amis ici. En fait, elle était triste de les avoir perdu. Kakashi compatit et lui tendit un œuf.

'' tiens, mange ça, ça ira mieux après, il est un peu entamé, mais bon… Si jamais tu as des ennuis, tu peux revenir me demander de l'aide quand tu veux !

Moka regarda Kakashi avec des yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

''… papy.

'' Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te botte les fesses ! Je suis Kakashi!

'' merci papy, dit Moka en partant.

'' C'EST KAKASHI! Hurla-t-il en claquant la porte derrière Moka.

La fille décida de commencer son exploration. Elle ne connaissait pas la ville, mais il y avait maintenant des gens sur la place. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

'' Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, fit une voix venant de derrière elle.

Moka se retourna vers ce quelqu'un

'' Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était un jeune homme, avec un T-shirt Jaune sous une veste orange. Il avait aussi des gant noir, un patalon et des chaussures de la même couleur et un pendantif en cristal pendait à son cou. L'étranger se tint la tête et continua d'une voix lassée :

'' Mais pourquoi… pourquoi a-t-elle choisie une gamine comme toi ?

'' Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'impatienta Moka.

'' Laisse tomber, ça te dépasserait! Maintenant, voyons cette Keyblade.

L'étranger connaissait le nom de son arme ? En tout cas, une chose était clair pour Moka : la Keyblade étant la seul arme qu'elle ait pour se défendre. Il était hors de question que le garçon la donne au premier venu, ce qu'il cria à cet homme.

'' Très bien, tu l'auras voulu… je vais devoir utiliser la force.

Moka observa l'étranger, il avait des cheveux Orange, des yeux bleu et portait ce qui semblais être une sorte de moustache au joue. (bon vous avez deviner c'est Naruto dans la saison 1 qu'elle affronte, mais il a un caractère un peu différent du vrai naruto), il prit son épée et se mit en garde. Cette épée était étrange, elle était à la fois une épée et un immense colte de cow-boy.

Il s'approcha de Moka, qui, gardait ses distances, reculant à chaque nouveaux pas du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier fit une attaque à l'horizontale. Cette épée avait de la portée et elle effleura le sort de Moka. cette dernière réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas un match amical contre Benoit ! Là, elle affrontait un adulte, armée d'une VRAI épée. S'il chargerait inconscienemment, elle allait se faire embrocher!

Moka essaya de se rapprocher mais il fut accueilli par un coup d'épée qui érafla sa manche. Ce type était dangereux ! Moka ne pouvait ni attaquer, ni parer les coups. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solition.

Elle se mit en garde… puis tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers la grande porte qui devait être l'entrée de la ville. Mais à peine eut-il dévalé les marches pour attendre la place que l'inconnu bondit et se retrouva subitement devant elle. Moka freina et repartit vers les marches, espérant que Cid pourrait l'aider, mais une fois de plus, le jeune homme bondit et se retrouva à nouveau devant elle.

'' tu ne peux pas fuir!

'' merci, j'avais remarqué ! répliqua Moka.

Il sentit les regard des gens. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi ce garçon et cette fille se battaient.

'' Mais je vais quand même essayer ! finit-par dire en se dirigeant vers la place.

'' Tans pis pour toi! Pouvoir de la KonoBlade Ressengan !

Sora se tourna et vit une boule de chakra qui se précipita sur elle ! Il fit de son mieux pour s'écater de sa trajectoire. L'inconnu le toisait du haut des marches.

'' Surveilles toujours tes arrières, débutante!

Cet homme n'était pas un tendre, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il leva son épée et de celle-ci jaillit une autre boule d'énergie.

Moka se protégea avec sa Keyblade mais elle était un peu mince et une partie de énergie lècherent un de ses gent et fut projeté face au mur. Affoler et sonner Moka essaya de se relever aussi rapidement que possible, ce qu'il réussi a faire avant qu'une autre boule dévastatrise la frappe a nouveau pour l'achever. Elle fit plusieurs roulade au sol, pour éviter la série de boule dévastatrice que l'homme lui lançais et reprit enfin la position debout. Le gant de Moka avait un peu norici mais était pratiquement intact. Ce dernier se pencha pour le remasser et vite dessous une jolie pierre rouge, la même que…

Paniqué, Moka regarda son poignet et vit, où plutôt ne voyait plus, le brachelet que Mei lui avait offert! Il avait était détruit! Les coquillages avait été brisé et avait perdu leur belles couleurs.

Moka resta quelque seconde agenouillé puis elle se releva soudain. La Keyblade assurée dans sa main. Ce type, qui qu'il soit allait payé ! Et très cher ! Moka le regardait avec haine.

'' tu as osé abimé l'objet le plus précieux que j'avais ! Tu vas le regretter ! cria-t-elle avec hargne avant de s'élancer vers son adversaire.

Ce dernier, sûrement surpris par cette attitude quais-suicuidaire, ne réagit que trop tard : Moka avait sauté et l'avait frapper en plein visage avec son poing. Moka se récepttionna et voulu lui donne un coup d'épée sur l'épaule de son adversaire. Ce dernier répliqua en bloquant avec la lame et donna un coup de pied à Moka sur le ventre, qui le repoussa. Mais la fille se releva rapidement, toujours porté par la colère qui lui donnais une énergie nouvelle. Son instinct lui fit tourner les talons et repartir. Son Adversaire bondit à nouveau, Moka bougea dans la même direction et lorsque le jeune homme atterrit, Moka se trouvait derrière lui. La fille en profita pour lui donner un violent coup de pied sur le derrière.

'' Espère que tu sais ou est ta place. Dit t-elle.

Le jeune homme tomba la tête la première par terre. Il avait largement perdu patience, voir il eut vraiment du mal à ne pas se précipiter sur Moka pour l'étrangler. Il contenta de se relever pour l'attaquer à nouveau. L'attaque fut bloquée par Moka mais le jeune homme continua à attaquer.

Moka évita le dernier coup d'épée au lieu de blo quer et attaqua à son tour. Son adversaire bloquait tout ses coups lancés au hasard.

Le duel continua comme ça pendant cinq bonnes minutes durant lesquelles ils firent jeu égal. Moka sentait sa haine faiblir, l'adrénaline baissait dangereusement son adversaire, lui aussi fatiguait. Après un dernier échange d'épées, ils reculèrent et se regardaient, la respiration accélérée, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Puis, sous le coup de l'épuisement, l'inconnu tomba un genou à terre mais Moka s'affala dos au sol et s'évanouit.

Le jeune homme le regarda en se redressant, la respiration haletante.

'' Ah! Tu l'as trouvée ! Bien joué Naruto !

Ce dernier se retourna et vit une jeune fille au cheveux noirs.

'' mais… c'est encore pire que ce qu'on avait imaginé. Bien pire.

Yoru et Ayamé se retrouvèrent au dieuxème quartier, dans la rue.

'' Bon sang ! il n'y a personne ici ! Et cet endroit est drôlement sinistre! Commenta Ayamé, la voix chargée d'appréhensions.

'' Bah! Ca ne me fait pas peur, moi! assura Yoru, la tête haute.

Mais la fille ninja senti quelque chose sur saute épaule et sursauta très haut pour atterrir dans les bras de Ayamé.

'' Excusez-moi, c'est le Roi qui vous envoies ? demanda une voix douce.

Le frère et la sœur regardèrent la personne et virent une jeune femme brune très belle vêtue d'une longue robe étroite et rose. Elle avait aussi de jolis yeux émeraude et avait noué un foulard rouge dans ses cheveux. Elle les regardait en souriant.

Il était allongé, il n'y avait aucun bruit, il faisait tout noir, c'était étrangement reposant. Elle comprit qu'elle était endormis, ça devait être ce qu'on appelait un sommeil sans rêves.

'' Debout, grosse fainéante! Fit une voix amusée. Réveille-toi!

Moka se redressa et secoua sa tête pour mieux se réveiller. Il était allongé sur un lit bien confortable mais il se força à se lever et vit la personne qui venait de lui parler : Mei ! Il était là ! Il lui souriait ! En la voyant, Moka fut extrêmement soulagé.

'' Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

'' Heu… je crois.

'' Les créatures qui t'ont attaqué, elle sont à la recherche de la keyblade. Mais en réalité, c'est ton cœur qu'elles veulent. Parce que tu possèdes le Keyblade.

Moka avait du mal à bien retenir ce qu'il disait, ça rentrait par une oreille et ça ressortait par l'autre, alors il dit simplement :

'' je suis si content que tu ailles bien, Mei ?

'' Mei ? Mais de qui tu parle ? demanda-t-il alors que sa voix était plus en plus grave. Je suis vincent Valentin ex membre des truck.

'' Hein ?

La vision de Moka redevint normale et vit un jeune homme ténébreux avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs, portant au front un bandeau rouge, une échappe noir, de gants noir, un haut noir et qui cachais une partie de son menton. Des une cape rouge et des chaussure rouge. Il se tourna vers quelqu'un qui était derrière lui et lui dit :

'' Je crois que tu y as été un peu fort, Shinji.

Moka regarda à qui s'adressait Vincent. Une chance à ce moment là que ce dernier était un peu patraque parce que sinon, il aurait sursauté violemment en voyant le jeune homme qui l,avait attaqué tout à l'heure.

'' Je m'appelles Naruto, répliqua doucement ce dernier à Vincent.

Moka regarda autour de lui, il se trouva dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il vit aussi la Keyblade posée sur l'encadrement d'une porte.

'' Vous connaissez le nom de cette arme ? demanda Moka.

'' Ouais, on à dut te la prendre pour éloigner ces créatures, parce que c'est grâce à ça qu'elle arrive àa te pister.

'' C'était le seul moyen de te protéger, précisa Naruto.

'' Bien alors ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

'' parce que…

'' Parce qu'il est stupide! Coupa Vincent en riant.

'' Ça suffit, Vincent !

'' Tes trop tendu, mon gars, faut t'apprenne a te détendre un peu !

Naruto essaya de se contenir pour ne pas répliquer, pourquoi était-il toujours aussi malchanceux! Il fallait toujours qu'il joue les nounous parce que Aéris n'avait soi-disant pas besoin d'aide. En y réfléchissant, Vincent était encore un gamin (pas comme l'original je l'ai croisée avec Youffie) il n'avait que 16 ans. D'un autre côté quand il se battait, il devanait un redoutable tireur d'élite dont la principale arme était son revolver à tripe canon qui s'appellais Cerbère : Il porte un large hoster a ccrcohé à sa jambre droite. À ce titre, Cerbère semblait être le symbole de Vincent, tout comme le petit médaillon suspendu à une chaine reliée à la crosse de son revolver. Le médaillon est forgé dans un métal sicntillant et représente le chien à trois tête, à la différence près qu'il possède des ailes de chauve-souris, en référence à la créature endormie à l'intérieur même du corps de Vincent : Chaos sa transformation scellez, a cause les sans-cœur semblerais se multiplier quand il se transformait en chaos.

'' Cacher la Keyblade de l'extérieur ne marchera pas longtemps. Mais c'est bizarre… je n'arrives pas à croire que tu sois l'élue.

Naruto prit la Keyblade dans sa main, puis elle se mit à briller et disparut et arriva toute seule dans la main de Moka.

'' Enfin… j'imagine qu'il faudra faire avec.

'' Je comprends rien du tout à ce que vous dites! Et puis que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Moka.

Dans une autre chambre du même hôtel, la jolie jeune fille en rose, nommée Aéris, commença à parler de ce qui se passait dans la ville à Yoru et Ayamé :

'' Vous savez qu'il existe d'autres mondes en dehors de votre château et de cette ville ?

'' Oui, répondit Ayamé avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche et continuer, mais ils sont sensés être secrets!

'' Oui, car ils n'ont jamais été reliés. Jusqu'à présent. Quand les Sans-Cœur sont arrivés, tout à changé, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix triste.

'' Les Sans-Cœur ? demanda Sora.

'' Ouais, les monstre qui t'ont attaqué, répondit Vincent qui s'était confortablement assise à coté de elle. Ce qui les attire, c'est la part obscure du cœur des gens.

'' Et malheureusement, il y a une partie sombre en chaque cœurs.

'' Dis, t'as entendus parler d'une femme s'appellant Jasmina ? demande Vincent.

'' Jasmina ? répéta Dingo.

'' Elle étudiait les Sans-Cœur, renseigna Aéris. Elle a noté ses découvertes dans un rapport très précis.

'' ça alors ! On peut le voir ?

'' Je suis désolée mais les pages, qui sont au nombre de 10 ont été éparpillées dans les autres mondes.

''QUOI ?

'' peut-être que le Roi est partis les chercher ! conclut Ayamé. Nous devons le retrouver! Et vite !

'' Attends! Intervient Yoru. Avant tou, il nous faut cette Clé!

'' Oui, approuva Aéris. La Keyblade.

'' alors si j'ai bien compris, c'est ça la Clé.

'' Tout à fait, dit Vincent.

'' Les Sans-cœur la redoute par-dessus-tout. Celle qui la porte est sensé posséder un cœur pur. Voilà pourquoi quoi que tu fasses, ils s'en prendront à toi.

'' Hé! Mais j'ai rien demandé !

'' Bien logique, vu que c'est l'arme qui désigne son Maître, dit Vincent. C'est toi qu'elle a choisie, chanceuse.

'' Un choix discutable, ajouta Naruto en s'adossant à la porte, les yeux fermés et les bras croisées.

'' Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? Je me souviens, j'étais dans ma chambre, il y a eu cette tempête… OH ! Moka sauta soudain du lit et se remit à s'inquiéter : Une minute ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ma maison ? A mes parents ? A mon ïle ? Et à benoit… et à Mei ?

'' tu sais quoi ? demanda Naruto tranquillement. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Moka se sentait perdu, il voulu alors regardé son bracelet que lui avait offert Mei pour se réchauffer le cœur… avant de s'avercevoir qu'il n'était plus à son poignet parce qu'il avait été détruit.

'' Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Vincent.

Moka réalisa qu'elle devait vraiment avoir une mine débitée, il sentait même dans ses yeux des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, ce qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais le pire était qu'il avait perdu la pierre que Mei lui avait donné.

'' Oui, ça va, mentit-il.

Il posa une main sur son épaule en lui adressant un sourire, elle était jeune, plus jeune qu'elle. Et puis ses grands yeux bleu étaient tout brillant de tristesse. Il était assez touchant avec son petit air de chiot perdu. Il trouvai ça mignon.

Moka le regarda, comment faisait-il pour toujours sourire ? Il était sans doute à peine plus âgée que elle. En tout cas, ce sourire était réconfortant, ajouté a cette main, un peu plus froid que habitude. La fille reprit alors confiance en lui.

'' Regardez ! dit soudain naruto.

Les deux autres se tournèrent dans la direction pointée du doigt par le jeune homme. Une forme sombre se transformant en un Sans-Cœur vêtu d'un casque apparut.

'' Vincent, va vite prévenir Aéris!

Le jeune garçon ne se le fit pas répéter.

Yoru se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte indiquée par Aéris qui menait à la chambre de Léon. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur elle, un jeune garçon au cheveux noirs en sortit et se précipitait vers une autre chambre.

'' Vincent ? demanda Aéris en se lançant à la poursuite, laissant Ayamé en plan.

Naruto pris son Gunblade et quelque instant plus tard, le soldat Sans-Cœur vola à travers la fenêtre.

'' Allons-y, moka !

Moka approuva, la Keyblade bien assurée dans sa main et il sortirnet par la fenêtre brisée et atterrirent dans la rue du 2 ème quartier.

Ayamé regarda la porte se décoller du mur et vit une Ayamé aplatit, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas entendu à voir cette porte s'ouvrir d'un coup.

La rue grouillait de Sans-Cœur ! Moka en compta 12, donc 3 soldats. Naruto se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

'' Ne te préoccupes pas d'eaux, nous devons trouver leur chef !

'' D'accord !

'' On se retrouve au 3 ème quartier!

Léon parti en direction du deuxième quartier par la droite tandis que Moka partit vers la gauche. Il était poursuivit et il s'aperçut que le chemin qu'il empruntait menait à une impasse. Elle était piégé! Elle ne lui restait plus qu'à se battre. Elle recula le plus possible et vit à sa gauche une porte. Moka hésita puis essaya de l'ouvrir, elle s'ouvrit. La fille resta perplexe pendant quelque secondes mais quand il entendit les créatures qui se rapprochaient, elle se précipita à la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Elle se retrouva dans une maison au style Américain. Elle regarda dans tout les pièces, personne. Les propriétaires avait dû partir précipitamment pour avoir laissé la porte ouverte. Il entra dans la dernière pièce et vit deux chien, un golden retrever, un boxer anglais et un chat persan. Il acceuillirent leur visiteur, les patte ouverte pour le golden du moins quand au boxeur il avais carrément sauté pour léché le visage de moka qui le repoussais doucement, quand a la chatte elle venais pour se faire carressée. Il portait chacun un pendantif, qui était praitque. Il lut que les deux chien, s'appellais Shadow et Chance et que la chatte s'appellais Chassie. Shadow semblais être le chien le plus sage et docile et chance totalement fou et gamin, chassie semblais un peu hautaine mais gentille. Il prit dans sa gueule unegrande photo et la tendit à Moka. Ce dernierl a regarda et vit les deux chien et la chatte entourée par leur famille, qui comportait la mère, le père 2 garçon et une fille.

'' Mais… ils ne sont pas là ! Où sont-ils ?

Shadow lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient été séparés. Moka compatit èa leur peine : ses amis lui manquait mais les chiens eux, avait, perdus leur maîtres, ce qui devait être plus dur à vivre. Il leur promit qu'il fouillerait tous les mondes et qu'il les ramèneraient tous !

'' Mais dites-moi… combien sont-ils ?

Mais quel question stupide, il était 5 dans la famille. Mais Moka teindra sa promesse ! Elle se le jura intérieurement, puis, il sortit par la porte menant au deuxième quartier en disant au revoir aux chiens et au chat.

Ayamé et Yoru avaient finalement, sous les miles excuses d'Aéris, apprirent par Vincent que le porteur de la Clé devait se trouver au troisième quartier, maitnenant. Les deux compères s'y précipitèrent alors.

La ''petite promenade'' au second quartier ne fut pas aisée pour Sora. Il était tombé sur une boutique où le propriétaire était un vrai fou des chapeaux! D'ailleurs, il s'est présenté comme étant le Chapelier Fou. Mais il avait enfin réussi à atteindre le troisième. À sa droit. Il vit une maisonnette plongée dans le noir. Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans une vaste cour.

Yoru et Donald étaient sur une terrasse, au premier étage d'une maison avec vue sur le troisième quartier. Dingo se pencha au balcon et vit que quelqu'un se promenait dans la vaste cour, mais il ne put voir de qui il s'agissait. Soudain, il entendit un bruit, il se retourna et vit un petite créature portant un casque.

'' Ho! Ça alors ! Sont-ce là les Sans-Cœur ? demanda-t-il en positionnant bien son bouclier rond devant son visage.

'' Allons-y Ayamé ! Montrons-leur de qul bois on se chauffe, cria Yoru tout en saisissant son baton de magicien bleu orné d'un chapeau brun.

Moka entendit une détonation suivit de duex cris au-dessus d'elle.

'' POUR KONOHA!

''RAMENNNN!

Il vit deux personne qui chutaient vers elle. Moka se mit à courir mais Malheureusement, les deux Zigotos ninja atterrirent sur elle, l'écrasant au sol.

Yoru et Ayamé avait la tête qui tournait mais revinrent vite à eux lorsqu'il virent l'objet que tenait la personne sur qui ils étaient tombés.

'' Oh ! La Clé ! s'exclamaèrent-ils en chœur.

Mais un tremblement de terre les secoua tous les trois et des colonnes apparurent devant les escaliers et le chemin qui menait à une porte rouge, ils étaient pris au piège! 6 soldats Sans-Cœur apparurent devant eux, l'air menaçant. Les trois se mirent en garde.

'' On va devoir unir nos force, dit la fille ninja magicienne.

'' Ok, C'est partis ! cria Moka.

Celui-ci se précipita vers le premier soldat venu et le fit disparaître d'un coup. Mais Moka s'était trop vite précipité : un autre soldat sauta sur elle, la fille n'aura pas le temps de réagir !

'' Braisier!

Le soldat se mit à bruler puis disparut. Moka se tourna vers la ninja, c'était une magicienne !

''Surveilles tes arrières, petite ! lui dit-elle.

'' Merci !

Pendant ce temps, l'autre qui était armé d'un bouclier en avait vaincu deux à lui tout seul.

Il se regroupèrent et se débarrassèrent des deux derniers rapidement.

Ils croyaient que le combat était fini mais une, ou plutôt, plusieurs choses tombère du ciel. Mais ces objet immense prirent vit. Il y avait deux pieds géants en métal violet, un cylindre géant qui formait le corps et une ête casquée. Moka avait joué à Rayman une fois et il trouvait que cette armure géante ressemblait au personnage du jeu vidéo. Quoi qu'il en soit, les trois compagnons étaient babas !

'' C'est sûrement leur chef ! cria Moka. Si on le bat, les Sans-Cœur disparaîtront de la ville!

Les deux autres approuvèrent et se mirent en garde.

Une des mains serra le poing et se précipita sur eux. Le garçon, si était bien ce qu'il était, s'interposa et bloqua le coup avec son bouclier. Moka en profita pour sauter et faire une grosse entaille à la main géante en abattant sa Keyblade sur le membre métalique.

Action que le chef Sans-Cœur n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Son torse se retourna et une rayon laser en sortit, visant Moka. Celui-ci fut sévèrement touché.

'' Soin! Cria la femme Ninja.

Moka ne savait pas comment ça se faisait, peut-être grâce à la magie, mais il se sentit tout à coup bien mieux ! Il avait à peine eu le temps de ressentir la douleur. Heureusement que la ninja avait vit agit.

'' Merci ! cria Moka en repartant à l'attaque.

Yoru avait bien fait de suivre les mouvement de la fille, mais le combat n'était pas encore fini! A peine guérit, la fille se jeta à nouveau vers le chef Sans-Cœur. Yoru, ne sachant pourquoi, se prépara pour un sort de Flamme. Ayamé, comme poussé par un automatisme, attaqua au même instant que le garçon le pied gauche de l'adversaire. Ils s'écartèrent intinctivement et une boule de feu acheva le pied. C'était Yoru qui avait attaqué au bon moment !

Les trois compagnons se rendit compte alors qu'ils possédaient un incroyable esprit d'équipe alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Ils décidèrent d'en profiter !

La fille détruisit à nouveau un pied, l'armure retentit un rayon laser, Ayamé le protégea avec son bouclier et Donald soigna son amie des dommages du rayons. Puis bondirent à l'unisson pour détruirel e dernier poing géant.

Moka sauta une deuxième fois et abattit sa Keyblade sur le corps métallique, le tranchant littérallement en deux.

'' C'est fini pour toi! Reste donc à ta place Cria-t-elle fièrement.

En effet, les restes de l'armure se mirent à trembler puis tombèrent à terre. Une forme brillante sortit du corps métallique, un cœur, qui s'envola et disparut dans le ciel. Puis, ce fut au tour de tous les membres de métal de disparâitre. C'était fini, ils avaient gagné !

Moka se tourna vers les deux compères.

'' Alors, c'est moi que vous cherchiez ?

Les deux amis confirmèrent.

'' Eux aussi recherchent le Porteur de la Keyblade.

Moka se retourna et vit Naruto et Vincent. Cette dernière hochait la tête pour confirmer ce que disait Naruto, puis elle ajouta :

'' C'était pas mal !

'' Pas mal ? répéta Moka. On l'a démoli!

'' Hihi, te fâche pas ! c'était génial, ça te va ?

'' Hé! Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec nous ? proposa le guerrier au bouclier. On exploera d'autres monde avec notre vaiseau!

Un fois de plus, Moka baissa les yeux tristement en disant :

'' Je me demande si je pourrais un jour retrouver Benoit et Mei…

Naruto leregarda furtivement puis referma les yeux.

'' Bien sûr! Assura la ninja.

Devant cette affirmation, Moka releva la tête.

Ayamé se baissa vers sa sœur et lui demanda tout bas :

'' Heu… c'est vrai, ça ?

'' J'suis pas sûr, répondit-il furtivement. Mais il FAUT qu'elle nous accompagne pour nous aider à trouvé le roi.

Naruto s'avança et dit à la jeune fille :

'' Moka, pars avec eux. Surtout si tu veux retrouver tes amis.

'' ouais… d'accord, répondit mollement le garçon.

'' Ah! Mais si tu fais cette tête-là, on ne t'emmène pas, dit Donald. Pas de boudage… pas de visage triste, d'accord ?

'' Ouais, intervint Dingo en se penchant vers sa sœur, il faut qu'il ait l'air drôle comme nous ! Ahyuk!

Yoru le frappas sans menagement son frère en continuant à regarder la fille.

'' Ce vaiseaux fonctionne aux visages heureux !

'' … Heureux ? répéta-t-elle.

Donald et Dingo se penchèrent pour voir son visage. La fille baisse son visage et le releva en disant :

'' Ouistiti…

Cela se voyait clairement qu'elle se forçait : ses yeux était grands ouverts et elle serrait les dents. Le résultat fut tellement drôle que les deux compères furent pris d'un fou rire.

'' ça c'est un visage heureux! Résussi à articuler Ayamée.

Après tout, ils se battaient bien, tous les deux. Et ils s'entendaient bien en situation de combat, et si il partait avec eux, il pourrait comme il l'a toujours rêvé, explorer d'autre mondes.

'' Ok, je viens avec vous! Si vous voulez bien de moi dans votre équipe.

Les deux se regardèrent et la ninja femme tendit la main.

'' Bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Yoru.

'' Moi, c'est Ayamé.

'' Et moi, Moka.

Ils unirent leur main et Dingo clama :

Un pour tous et tous pour un !

Dans une endroit plongé dans la pénombre, 5 silhouettes regardèrent une reconstituion du combat de Sora, Donald et Dingo face au Sans-Cœur.

'' Cette petite morveuse a réussi à vaincre le Sans-cœur! Qui l'aurait cru ? une femme au aile de chauve souris et a l'énorme poitrine.

'' Tel est le pouvoir de la Keyblade, répondit une voix de vielle sorcière bossus. La force de cette femme n'entre pas en jeu.

'' Pourquoi ne pas la transformer en Sans-cœur ? proposa alors une voix féminine avant d'éclater de rire d'enfant sadique. Ça résourdrait nos problème rapidement.

'' Et les compagnons du morveaux ! ajouta une voix hautaine qui se montrais une main armée de gant armée de griffe de jardinage.

'' Tu n'es pas non plus un prix de beauté, répondit une voix marrante, détendue et cool, houhahaha!

'' Tais-toi! Se vexa L'intéressée en menaçant son voisin de sa mais d'un griffe qu'il avait en guise de main.

'' Ça suffit! Intervient une voix d'homme vampire qui venait d'apparaître. La Keyblade l'a désigné, Maitrisera-t-il les ténèbres ou bien sera-t-elle englouti par elles ? En tout cas, elle pourra nous être très utile.

Ils étaient revenu au 1er quartier. Moka rencontra une jeune femme de 18 ans qui était amie avec Naruto et Vincent. Elle était très polie avec elle et très gentille.

'' Bonjour, je m'appelle Aéris, et toi ?

'' Moka!

'' Enchantée. J'espère que la Keyblade n'est pas trop dure à maîtriser.

'' heu… non, ça va, répondit-il.

Il l'avait rangé à l'arrière de sa ceinture.

'' En tous cas, merci beaucoup. Grâce à toi, et à vous deux, ajouta-t-elle pour Yoru et Ayamé, la ville de Traverse est sauvée. Pour vous récompenser, je vous donnes ça, prenez-en soin.

Elle tendit une feuille de papier. Donald la regarda et sursauta.

-Quoi! C'est la première page du raport de Jasmina!

'' Lis la ! dit Sora.

'' D'accord :

'' _J'ai acquis d'immense connaissance pendant de nombreuse années. C'est ce savoir qui m'aide à maintenir la paix en ce monde. Le peuple me voue une amour et un respect sans bornes. Cependant, malgré mon statut de sage, il est encore une chose qui m'échappe. Elle sommeille au plus profond du cœur de chaque être, aussi pur soit-il. Il suffit d'un rien pour qu'une once de cette entité grandisse peu à peu, Inexorablement, et finisse par dévorer le cœur qu'elle habite. Je fus moi-même maintes fois la témoin impuissant de ses malheureuses victimes. Les Ténèbres, la face obscure du cœur. D'où viennent-elles ? Quel est leur but ? En tant que souverain, je me dois de percer leurs mystères avant qu'elles n'incitent les femmes à troubler la paix de notre monde.''_

A la fin de la lecture, le trio se tourna vers Aéris, celle-ci rougit légèrement et dit :

'' Jasmina était le souveraine d'un monde, mais celui-ci a disparu. J'ai récupéré ça quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où.

'' Alors… il faut faire attention aux ténèbres du cœur…., résuma Moka.

'' Exactement, répondit Naruto.

Soudain, Moka sursauta, se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol et se mit à l'explorer attentivement. Yoru et les autres étaient étonnés par l'attitude de la fille.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? demanda la fille ninja.

Moka ne répondit pas et finis par abandonner, l'air triste.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda tendrement Aéris.

'' Je… j'ai.. j'ai perdu la pierre que Mei m'avait donné! Répondit-il tristement

'' tu veux parler de ça ?

'' Aéris lui montra un bracelet… oui ! c'était bien lui! Avec cette pierre et ces coquillages qui étaient flambant neuf. Des larmes brillèrent aux yeux de Moka qui se précipita sur Aéris pour l'étreinte par la taille, sa tête contre la douce poitrine de la jeune fille.

'' merci! Merci! J'avais tellement peur de l'avoir perdu ! Mais… il a été détruit, non ?

'' Adresse-toi à Naruto, répondit-elle en regardant Moka tendrement.

'' Naruto ?

'' Quand tu as perdu connaissance, j'ai regardé ce que avait détruit. J'ai vu cette pierre rouge et ces coquillages. A voir comment tu a réagit, c'était quelque chose d'important pour toi, alors je l'ai ai confier à Aéris pour qu'elle le répare.

'' Hm ? Ais-je bien entendue ? dit Vincent en tendant l'oreille. Naruto, touché de compassion par quelqu'un? C'est du jamais vu !

'' Oh ça va !

'' Merci! Merci à vous deux ! Merci Merci! Vous m'avez rendu mon trésor le plus précieux !

'' De rien ! dit Vincent, fière de lui.

'' C'est pas toi que je remercies ! tu n'as rien fait!

'' Oui, mais comme ça, j'ai la classe !

'' N'importe quoi!

'' Et puis, pour que ton bracelet soit si important pour toi, c'est sûrement quelqu'un de très important qui te l'as offert, non ? fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et je suis prête à parier que c'est un garçon!

Moka eut l'air gêné, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

'' Au fait, Moka! Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de te donner ça! Dit Yoru en bougeant les mains et en jetant un sort à Moka. voilà, maintenant, essayes d'utiliser le sortilège de Flamme. Dit brasier.

Moka ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait faire ça, en effet, elle n'a jamais manifesté le moindre don pour la magie. Enfin, il fallait bien qu'elle essaye. Il leva la Keyblade à la verticale et l'abaissa en criant :

'' Brasier !

Une boule de feu partit droit devant, elle était plus petite que celle de Yoru et s'éteint rapidement. Moka en fut surpris, puis elle sourit et se mit à sautiller sur place, folle de joie.

'' C'est génial ! je maîtrise la magie ! c'est chouette! On y va ? demanda le garçon.

Les deux autres approuvèrent mais Naruto intervint :

'' La pière de ce bracelet, j'ai la même mais d'une autre couleur.

Il sortit une pierre similaire à celle de Moka mais celle-ci était brune.

'' Je la gardais comme porte-bonheur, mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert, alors je te la donnes.

'' Merci beaucoup ! bon, Allons-y!

'' En route pour de nouveaux mondes ! annonça fièrement Ayamée.

'' Au revoir, reviens vite ! cria Vincent dès qu'ils furent éloignés. Naruto n'est pas marrant, il ne réagit jamais à mes taquineries!

'' Bonne chance à vous, dit Aéris. Prenez soin de vous.

'' Faites attention, ajouta simplement Naruto.

Après un dernier salut le trio franchit les portes qui les conduisirent au spacio-port. Une fois à l'intérieur du vaisseau, Yoru avertit Moka de la règle à suivre :

'' Nous ne devons pas nous mêler des affaires des autres mondes, nous serons là juste en tant que observateurs !

-Ahyuk, oui! Nous devons respecter le désordre des mondes!

-L'ordre! corrigea Donald.

Dans un monde inconnu, où le bruti de chute d'eau résonnait en concert un jeune homme se réveilla au mileiu d'un rocher. Il regarda autour de lui… mais il n'y avait rien à voir dans un monde où aucune vie n'était présente.

'' Où… mais où suis-je…? Demanda Benoit alors que personne ne pouvais l'entendre. Moka! Mei !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 4 : Le cœur de l'amitié.

Le vaiseau le romano fafare sortit de l'hyper-espace pour se retrouver devant le monde de la ville de K…

Une question vint dans l'esprit de Moka : depuis quand Konoha était toute verte ? La fille eut l'impression de rêver, mais non, le monde face auquel il se trouvait été bien une immense jungle.

Il eut un silence dans le vaiseau, puis Ayamée prit la parole :

'' Ça alors, la ville de Konoha a bien changée !

'' Mais non, idiot! S'écria Yoru. On est dans un monde inconnu! Moka ?

'' Quoi ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

'' Comment se fait-il qu'on se retrouve dans cet endroit paumé ?

'' Hé! C'est pas ma faute! J'ai donner les même ordre a bob comme tu as fait lors du premier voyage!

Yoru eut un doute, elle se détacha, se leva et regarda le tableau de bord qui était face à Moka, qui indiquais au pilote la destination. Des qu'elle le vit, la ninja sursauta :

'' ARGGGG! Tu as progammé l'ordinateur de bord pour qu'il nous emmène au monde le plus proche de la forêt de Sherwood!

'' Et ce n'est pas Konoha ?

'' Le monde le plus proche de Traverse est bien la forêt de Sherwood, cria Yoru, mais à partir ce monde, il faut mettre en objectif : ville de Traverse!

'' Je ne pouvais pas savoir! S'écria Moka, je n'y connais rien moi a la navigation dans l'espace, je te rappelle que mon monde on voyais en bateau.

'' Maintenant tu le sais !

'' Heyeuh, mais c'est pas grave Yoru, intervint Ayamé, que ce monde soit hostile ou pas, nous sommes en orbite ! Nous pouvons repartir.

'' Oui, bon! Moka, je vais te montrer comment on fait pour entrer les données. Comme ça, on accédera directement à la ville de…

'' Un instant! Intervint le jeune garçon. Posons-nous d'abord.

'' Arrrg ?

'' Mais pourquoi, Moka ? demanda Ayamée.

'' Mes amis sont peut-être ici! Il faut qu'on atterrisse pour vérifier.

'' Non!

'' Quoi ?

'' Pas question! Le Roi n'est sûrement pas allée dans un endroit pareil.

''Le Roi! Le Roi ! Et mes amis dans tout ça? Se rebella Sora.

'' Le plus important est le Roi, tes amis passent en second !

'' Oh ne dit pas ça, Yoru, lui dit Ayamée. (ouais la elle est vraiment pas fine la yoru la)

'' En Second! Répéta Moka. Mes amis sont mille fois plus important que votre petit Roi!

'' COMMENT? QU'AS-TU- OSÉ DIRE ?

'' Pourtant c'est vrai, Yoru, le Roi est plutôt petit je le dépasse en la taille.

'' SILENCE TOI! ET TOI, TU NOUS SUIVRAS COÛTE QUE COÛTE! ET ON VA PAS LA-BAS!

'' AH OUAIS? Bob on atterrie

''A vos ordre capitaine Moka.

Cette action, plus stupide qu'autre choses eut pour conséquence immédiate de précipité le vaisseau vers le monde dans une descente en piquer vertigineuse.

Moka se retrouva hors du vaiseaux par une porte de la passerelle qui ouvrais a l'exétrieur et chuta vers une maison. Ce fut une chance qu'elle soit en bois et non en brique, car Moka transperça le toit et atterrit lourdement sur le derrière. Il se mit péniblement en position assise et se masse le crâne.

'' Oh… ma tête…

Il fallait préciser que plonger sur un toit, même en bois. La tête première, ça ne pouvait apporter qu'une atroce migraine. Heureusement qu'il a réussit, durent la fin de sa chute, à se retourner, parce que le sol était sensiblement plus dûr.

'' Yoru? Ayamé ? Vous êtes là ?

Il y avait bien quelqu'un au premier étage à entendre les bruits de pas. Moka leva la tête et vit… un léopard! Un féroce prédateur aux crocs tranchants!

Sans attendre, le léopard plongea sur lui, Moka évita son plaquage mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la puissante patte qui la giffla. La jeune fille fut violemment repoussé en arrière. Elle devenait impératif de répliquer mais à peine Moka eut-il fait un geste de la main vers son dos pour prendre sa Keyblade, le léopard bondit à nouveau sur lui. La jeune fille leva son bras devant son visage sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien. Il allait se faire dévorer sans qu'elle puisse se défendre! Quelle fin pitoyable, pensa-t-elle tristement. Mais en un éclair, le léopard fut repoussé en arrière par…. Un homme! Cet homme venait de repousser en lui sautant dessus. Le léopard voulut le mordre mais l'inconnu bloqua sa gueule avec sa lance. Elle avait beau être en bois, elle était résistante et l'homme repoussa unee fois de plus le léopard. Ce dernier tomba par terre, regarda rapidement autour de lui et s'enfuit en plongeant à travers une fenêtre, répandant des morceaux de verre.

Moka détaille mieux son sauveur. Dans les goût vestimentaires, il n'avait pas l'air difficile. Il portait juste un pagne marron pour couvrir son intimité mais sinon. Il n'avait rien sur lui. Il devait être plus grand que la fille mais se tenait courbé, les genoux pliés. Son corps était athélétique, à en juger par ses muscles, il devait être habitué aux rencontres avec des léopards et toujours s'en tirer sans une égratinure. Ses cheveux étaient longs, plats et bruns et ses yeux noisette. Quand il prit la parole, c'était des pharses sans mots de liaison, il ne devait pas être habitué à parler cette langue.

'' Sabor, Danger.

'' Heu.., hésita Moka, merci.

'' Merci, répéta l'inconnu.

'' Heu… dis- moi, on est où, là ? tenta la fille.

'' ouh là, ouh la.

'' D'acc…ord. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu mes amis ?

L'inconnu le regarda avec attention mais ne semblait pas comprendre une traitre mot de ce que Moka lui disait.

'' Écoute, j'ai perdu mes amis, articula-t-il. A-mis! Ajouta-t-elle en montrant sa poitrine.

'' Amis, répondit l'homme en faisant le même geste.

'' C'est ça! Il sotn deux ! dit-il en levant deux doigts. La petite teigneuse et râleuse s'appelle Yor…

Mais elle s'interrompit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Yoru et Ayamé, des amis ? des compagnons, certes, mais pas au point d'être amis. De plus, ils recherchaient juste leur roi, tandis que Moka recherchait ses véritables amis, ceux qui ont toujours été avec elle, ceux qu'il connaissait bien et qui connaissaient bien Moka.

Un petit bruit de la bouche de l'inconnu en signe d'interrogation la ramena à la réalité.

'' excusement-moi, je dis n'importe quoi. Je recherche Benoit et Mei.

'' M, cherche Benoit… Amis.

'' C'est ça ! répondit Moka qui regarda derrière l'homme avec l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose.

Il était là ! Avec ses cheveux acajous ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, se tenant debout, le regardant, Mei!

'' Mei, Ami? Demanda l'inconnu.

'' Heu… oui! Répondit-t'elle distraitement.

Mei lui sourit et partit sur le côté. Dès qu'il passa derrière l'homme, il disparut.

Mei… A cette vision, Moka vérifia dans sa veste et fut grandement soulagé quand il snetit son bracelet. Hanabi n'était pas dans sa veste lors de la chute, elle devait être avec les deux autres.

'' Amis, ici.

'' C'est vrai ? demanda hâtivement la fille.

'' hihou houhou ha, répondit L'inconnu.

'' C'est pas très clair, mais montre-moi! Mène-moi à Benoit et Mei!

'' Tarzan, fit l'homme en montrant sa poitrine. Tarzan Aller.

'' Et moi, c'est Sora, dit-il en se pointant du doigt, Tarzan aller, Moka aller aussi!

Il ouvrirent la porte et Moka se rendit compte qu'ils étaient au sommet d'un arbre immense qui, de son sommet, offrait une vue splendide sur toute la jungle, des arbres feuillus jusqu'à l'océan sans fin. C'était impressionnant, cette vue était sûrement imprenable, Moka eut l'impression de dominé toute la jungle. Cette maison aussi d'aussi grand, même si cette maison commençait à tomber en ruine. Ce n'est peut être la demeure de Tarzan. Ce dernier descendait vers les marches de fortune faite de rondins. Moka se détourna donc du paysage et suivit Tarzan qui s'enfonçait dans la jungle Profonde.

La chute fut assez dure pour eux mais par chance, ils avaient atterrit sur les branches d'un arbre avant de se retrouver au sol. Ils firent quelques mètres et s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière entourée de bambous. Ils s'assirent sur une grosse pierre pour faire le point.

'' Mais où sommes-nous, Yoru? J'espère que Moka va bien! S'inquiéta Ayamée.

'' Pff, qui a besoin de cette idiote ? On peut trouver le Roi tout seuls!

'' Mais voyons, Yoru, il faut que nous la recherchions, c'est notre amie, dit Hanabi.

'' NON! C'est juste une princesse gâté !

'' C'est pas genti, ce que tu dis là, remarqua Ayamée.

'' Silence! C'est MOI le chef ! et je dis : EN ROUTE!

Yoru se pencha pour ramasser sa canne magique mais lorsqu'il la prit, il sentit que quelque chose la tenait aussi. Elle regarda et vit… un gros singe à poils bleus ! Yoru et le singe crièrent leur surprise.

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans les bambous. Le singe, ou plutôt LA singe s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant quelque chose derrière elle.

Les fourrés de bambous remuèrent, les deux compères déguirent avec difficulté tandis que Hanabi s'était caché dans une poche du gilet noir de Ayamé. Un homme sortit des bambous, tenant un fusil de chasse dans ses mains. Il avait des cheveux courts et noirs, des petits yeux de la même couleur, une petite moustace, un pantalon vert et des bottines beiges. Son regard n'exprimait aucune émotion…

Moka devait avouer qu'elle s'était bien amusé. Jamais elle n'avait fait ça dans son enfance : bondir de lianes en lianes, se balancer et surtout, faire du surf sur les arbres. Le meilleur pour la fin était cette chute d'eau. Moka avait glissé jusqu'aux dernière blanches d'une arbre, suivant Tarzan, avant de faire un saut prodigieux. En voyant cette chute d'eau et toute cette rivière au-dessous d'elle. Elle écarta les bras et les jambes dans le vide et eux l'impression de voler. Elle se sentait libre, comme un oiseau. Tarzan, qui était maintenant sur un grand arbre dans une colline lui envoya une liane. Sage précaution, car à cette hauteur, toute chute serait mortelle. Moka attrapa la liane et s'y balança en hurlant comme une folle. Ils descendirent de l'arbre et prirent un chemin qui les conduisirent vers… un campement ? Tarzan, suivit du jeune garçon entèrent dans une tente.

Moka vit quelqu'un qui se penchait sur un objet.

'' Jane, dit Tarzan.

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et un sourire au lèvres. Elle portait un haut blanc et une longue jupe rouge.

'' Tarzan ! Oh et qui est ce jeune femme ?

'' Heu… salut… je suis..

'' Oh, vous parlez notre langue ? Vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas un parent de Tarzan. Ëtes-vous là pour étudier les gorilles ?

'' C'est fort peu problable, fit un voix grave.

'' Un homme entra dans la tente suivit de…

'' Yoru ! Ayamée !

'' Moka !

Yoru et Moka se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre pour serrrer leurs mains, rassurés l'un l'autre mais du coups il se rappelèrent soudainement pourquoi elles avaient atterrit dans cet endroit, elle se lâchèrent croisèrent les bras et s'évitèrent du regard, laissant Ayamé et Hanabi derrière eux dans un silence navré.

'' Une bande de rigolos. Ils ne seront d'aucune utilité pour la chasse aux gorilles, se plaignit l'homme en sortant de la tente.

'' Monsieur Clayton! Gronda Jane. Nous les étudions, nous les chassons pas. Nous faisons de la recherche!

Puis elle se tourna vers le groupe et leur dit d'un ton plus calme :

'' Enfin bon, plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Faites comme chez vous. Mon père, qui est venu en Afrique avec nous, vient de partir à la plage pour s'occuper du ravitaillement.

Moka et Yoru s'évitaient encore du regard.

'' En tout cas, moi…' commença Moka.

'' Je reste ici, finirent Yoru et la fille en chœur.

'' Moka, tenta Ayamé pour calmer les esprits, regarde ce qu'on a trouvé ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Ayamé avait dans ses mains ouvertes un objet orange et brillant.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune garçon.

'' Un bloc Fafare. C'est à partir de ça qu'est fait notre vaisseau! Cette matière est très spéciale.

Moka était très intéressé par cette découverte. Puis, en parlant u vaiseau, elle sursauta.

'' Eh! Une minute! Et le vaiseau ?

'' Akyuk, ne t'en fait pas, Bob et Flavien ont réussis à le remettre sur orbite après qu'on soit tombés.

'' Par ta faute !

'' C'est facile de dire ça! Si tu n'avais pas piqué ta crise de bébé….

'' QUOI? Moi? piquer une crise? Espèce de salle gamine!

'' tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine?

'' Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit ?

'' Mais de qui vous parlez ? demanda Ayamé

'' Qu'il a va avoir du ninja grille à la broche de Keyblade!

'' Essaye de me flamber, tu va voir ce qu'il va t'arriver!

Les deux compères étaient face à face, les dents serrés émettant des grognements.

'' Hum hum, et si on parlait de Tarzan ? intervint Jane. Il a été élevé par des gorilles.

'' Ah? C'est pour ça qu'il parlait bizarrement! Il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

'' Et bien nous allons essayer de découvrir son sens.

Elle tapota l'objet sur lequel elle était penchée quand Moka et Tarzan sont arrivés. Elle s'agissait d'un projecteur.

'' Tarzan, répète ce que tu as dit à Moka, demanda Janes en faisant des signes de la main pour qu'il comprenne tout.

'' Hihou houhou ha.

'' Maintenant, regarde là, Tarzan et dis-nous si c'est ça.

Jane fit projeter l'image d'une fortesse.

'' Hé! Intervient Moka. cet endroit me dit quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

La prochaine image fut celle des deux escrimeurs, puis une avec un homme offrant à genoux un bouquet de fleur à une femme si habillée que Moka se demanda si toutes les femmes du monde de Jane s'habillaient comme ça. Si c'était le cas, elle devaient s'étouffer ou mourir de chaleur tous les jours. La dernière image fut celle d'un gorille mais Tarzan ne réagit pas.

'' Alors Tarzan ? dit Jane.

'' Où sont mes amis Benoit et Mei ? demanda anxieusement Moka.

Mais Tarzan fit non de la tête, ce qui impatienta la jeune fille.

'' Hé! Je croyais que…

'' Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'endroits.

Moka se retourna et vit Clayton entrer dans la tente.

'' Jeune fille, reprit-il, nous explorons, avec miss Potter ici présente et son père, cette jungle depuis un bon moment. Nous n'avons encore jamais rencontré autre choses que des animaux. Je parie qu'ils sont avec les gorilles. Mais Tarzan refuse de nous conduire à eux.

'' Allons, monsieur Clayton! Intervint Jane. Tarzan ne nous cacherait…

'' Alors conduis-nous chez les gorilles, demanda Clayton à ce dernier. Les Go-ri—lles, articula-t-il.

Depuis quelque jours, Janes apprenait à Tarzan leur langue. Il comprit ce que Clayton lui dit. Il se tourna vers Moka qui le regardait plein d'espoir. Tarzan réfléchit puis hochat la tête en signe d'approbation.

'' Tarzan, tu en es sûr ? demanda Jane.

'' Tarzan va voir Kerchak dit ce dernier.

'' Kerchak ? demandèrent Jane et Ayamé.

'' Ça doit être leur chef, conclut Clayton.

'' Je viens avec toi! Dit Moka.

'' Nous aussi! Dirent Yoru et Ayamée.

Mais une nouvelle tention apparut entre la fille et la ninja qui détournèrent le regard.

'' Je vous autorise à me suivre, à la rigueur ! dit Moka à contre-cœur.

'' C'est parfait, je vous accompagne. Après tout, la jungle est un endroit très dangereux.

Personne ne le remarqua à cet instant, mais Clayton sourit.

Après s'êtes séparés et avoir donné rendez-vous à Clayton resté seul à la maison dans l'arbre, Moka, Tarzan, Yoru et Ayamée escaladèrent les arbres, bondirent de lianes en lianes pour finalement arriver devant l'arbre conduisant au sommet menant à la maison. Sur une branche, un gorille tout noir se tenait à côté d'une gorrille brune. Tarzan se mit à lui parler dans un langage inconnu des trois compères.

'' Tu as compris ? demanda Ayamé à Yoru quand Tarzan eut fini.

'' Non, répondit simplement la ninja.

Tarzan appela le gorille par son nom, Kerchak, mais celui-ci détourna la tête et s'en alla suivit de sa compagne, la mère de Tarzan, Kala.

'' A mon avis, ce Kerchak refuse d'écouter son fils adoptif, dit Hanabi surgissant de la poche de la veste de Moka et se mettant sur l'épaule de cette dernier.

'' Ça, on l'avait remarqué ! se plaignit Yoru.

'' Moka, Yoru, Ayamée suivre Tarzan, dit ce dernier avec tristesse.

Ils arrivèrent sur le balcon et virent quelque chose qui les choquèrent : Clayton était bien là, mais il visait quelque chose avec son fusil. Yoru s'approcha rapidement et vit la groille bleue qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'elle est arrivé ici. Yoru lançais un kunai en hurlant dans une crie de guerre qui srurpis Clayton qui tria en l'air et le kunai frolais a 1 centiment de son nez en plantant dans le mur. La détonation affola la gorille et monta au premier étage en un éclair et se cacha derrière. Kerchak qui avait tout vu. Tarzan essaya de le retenir avec les mots mais les deux gorilles s'en allèrent, sous le regard triste de Yoru.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Clayton qui était à terre à cause de son violent sursaut.

'' Heu… j'essayais simplement de… Oui! Un serpent rôdait et j'ai voulu tirer sur lui! J'ai sauvé la vie de ce pauvre gorille.

Mais bien entendu, personne ne croyait cette histoire inventée à la va-vite. Jane non plus d'ailleurs et se montra très pointue :

'' Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose prareille ?

'' Écoutez, Miss Porter, je vous répète que je ne visais pas le gorille, se défendit Clayton.

'' Vous! Ne vous approchez plus jamais d'eux ! Si mon père n'était pas absent…

'' Tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu, voyons !

Mais les 5 autres lui faisaient face. Jane les mains sur les hanches, Moka et Donald les bras croisés, Tarzan en lançant un regard accusateur et Ayamé qui resta droit, fixant le vide en souriant, il n'avait rien suivi. Clayton eut un rire nerveux et sortit de la tente avec la haine sur le visage.

'' Je me demande pourquoi je reste avec ces imbécilles! Sales gorilles ! Je vous chasserai tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Et ensuite je vendrai vos peaux 500 livres sterling l'unité! Mais avant ça, je dois les trouver. Ils sont près d,ici, j'en suis certain, ajouta-t-il une fois arrivé dans la clairière de bambous en prenant sa pipe.

Il entendit quelque chose obuger dans les fourrés. Il pointa son fusil à l'endroit où ça remuait mais il ne vit rien, mais il sentit quelque chose se précipiter vers lui.

'' Une coup de feu résonna dans la tente, ça ne pouvait être que Clayton. Il sortirent précipitamment de la tente et virent…

'' Les Sans-Cœur!

Ces dernière avait la forme de singes, ils étaient de couleur bleu et s'excitaient autour d'un gorille, le gorille bleu qu'ils avaient vu dans la maison. Moka pris sa Keyblade. Tarzan sa lance. Yoru sa canne magique et Ayamé son bouclier et attaquèrent les singes Sans-cœur.

'' Braisier ! crièrent Sora et Donald tandis que des boules de feu s'abattaient vers les singes qui disparurent.

Ayamé et Tarzan achevèrent les survivants. Tarzan dit au gorille quelque chose que les trois autres ne comprenaient pas. le seul mot qu'ils comprirent était ''Tantor''

Le groupe arriva dans la clairière de bambous et virent sur la grosse pierre la pipe de Clayton. Quelque chose bougea dans les fourrés, Moka plongea instinctivement sur le côté. Il avait bien fait, sinon la chose étrange et jaune aurait emporté sa tête. Il s'agissait du léopart Sabor. Cette fois-ci, la fille était armé et avait ses compagnons à ses côtés.

Le léopard bondit sur lui, mais Ayamé apparut devant Moka et repoussa l'ennemi avec son bouclier. Tarzan chargea avec sa lance et repoussa Sabor plus loin. Mais le léopard n'aillait pas en rester là, il se releva et s'apprêta à attaquer.

'' Hé! Je suis l'affreux ! dit-elle en s'écartant du groupe.

Comme prévu, Sabor se jeta sur Moka, puis la fille fit un ample mouvement avec son épée et brisa le corps fragilisé par la glace.

'' Une bonne chose de faite! Dit Yoru.

'' maintenant, nous devons trouver Clayton, il est peut-être en danger! Ajouta Moka.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la falaise et virent la famille de Tarzan, des gorilles, encerclés par les singes Sans-Cœur. Clayton, armée de son fusil, visa le gorille le plus proche.

'' Non! Cria Moka.

Clayton se tourna vers eux, puis un hurlement retentit. C'était Kerchak, il apparut de la falaise et écarta les Sans-Cœur pour que sa famille puisse s'enfuir. Clayton le visa mais Moka se mit derrière lui.

'' Clayton arrête !

'' Pas Clayton! Dit Tarzan. Hibou houhou ha! Plus Clayton !

Pendant ce temps, il se revisa et pointa son fusil en hauteur. Se rendait-il? Une secousse se fit sentir et la falaise derrière la chasseueur explosa.

Le groupe regarda mais ne vit rien du tout. Tarzan se précipita sur Clayton mais un bruit se fit entendre et l'homme-singe fut violemment repoussé en arrière. Moka regarda son ami au sol, puis se tourna ers Clayton. Ce dernier flottait! Maintenant c'était clair, un Sans-Cœur invisible était derrière tout ça, le chef du régiment de la jungle. Il devait être imposant, car Clayton flottait à 2 mètre du sol, les jambres écartées et visant Tarzan.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Moka.

'' Hahaha! Rien, vous êtes finis, sales gamines ! répondit clayton en visant la fille.

'' Renforts arriver, dit Tarzan.

'' Des renforts ? demandèrent les trois compères en même temps.

Comme pour répondre à leur question, ils furent tous secoués par des pas faisant trembler le sol. Tarzan avait-il appelé à la rescousse tous les animaux de la jungle ? La réponse était… non, car ils virent la source de ces secousses : un élephant ! Un immense élephant rouge qui chargeait vers eux. Le trio s'écarta tandis que Tarzan montait sur le dos de l'animal. Clayton visa l'éléphant, mais Moka intervient :

« Brasier! »

La boule de feu détourna le fusil au moment où la détonation retentit. Tarzan et l'éléphant chargèrent sur Clayton, renfersant ce dernier du dos du Sans-Cœur.

'' Comme pour répondre à cette provocation, le Sans-Cœur devint visible : Un caméléon géant ! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et des boules d'énergie en sortirent pour frapper l'éléphant.

'' Tantor ! Cria. Guérison !

L'éléphant se redressa et chargea à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, le trio se retrouva face à Clayton. Ce dernier voulu recharger rapidement son fusil mais Yoru fut la plus rapide en abattant sa canne sur la tête de l'ennemi.

'' Ça, c'est pour le gorille bleue !

Mais Clayton sortit de sa ceinture une machette bien aiguisée et attaqua Donald, mais Sora bloqua la lame avant qu'elle n'atteigne le canard.

'' je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis! Dit férocement le jeune garçon.

'' Décampe Saloppe ! répliqua Clayton.

Ce dernier était tellement concentré sur la '' Saloppe'' qu'elle ne vit pas Ayamé le repousser en arrière avec son bouclier. Puis Ayamé l'acheva avec un coup de pied sur le ventre. L'ennemi tomba à terre, le souffle coupé Puis le trio se tourna vers Tarzan et Tantor. Ces dernier tombe à terre la souffle coupé. Puis le trio se tourna vers Tarzan et tantor. Ces derniers avait du mal à résister aux assauts du Sans-Cœur. Une fois de plus, Moka eut une idée.

'' Yoru, Ayamé, faites-moi la courte!

Les deux compères mirent les mains jointes et ouvertes. Moka s'appuya dessus et sauta sur le dos de Tantor puis bondit à nouveau, la Keyblade levée au-dessus de sa tête. Le Sans-Cœur ne put agir en voyant la fille surgir de la tête de l'éléphant, Moka en profita pour aattre avec force sa Keyblade sur la tête de l'ennemi. Moka atterit sur le sol derrière le caméléon qui redevint invisible.

'' Moka! attention ! cria Yoru.

La fille se retourna et vit Clayton qui s'était relevé accourant vers lui en récupérant son fusil de passage. Cette fois-ci, Moka ne pouvait s'échapper. Mais le caméléon réapparut derrière lui et s'effrondra sur Clayton qui cria d'effroi avant de céder sous le poids du Sans-Cœur.

'' Ce dernier disparut après que son cœur se soit envolé. Tarzan sauta du dos de Tantor, s'approcha de Moka et la serra dans ses bras pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé. Il fit la même chose pour Yoru et Dingo. Kerchak se dirigea vers eux. Le Gorille, pour remercier Moka, la prit par la capuche de sa veste et le fit voler au-delà de l'autre falaise qu'il y avait derrière la première détruite. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Donald et Dingo qui atterrirent brutalement. Tarzan leur demanda de les attendre ici. Il revint vite en compagnie de Jane et de la gorille bleu. Tok qui avait prévenue tantor avant de se réfugier dans la tente, avec Jane. Il escaladèrent la petite falaise et se retrouvèrent auprès du trio.

'' Oh, s'émerveilla Jane, c'est magnifique!

En effet, ils avaient une surperbe vue d'immenses chute d'eau située sur des montagnes.

'' Tarzan, maison, dit-il.

Il y avait une grotte à leur gauche, creusée sur la montagne. Tarzan entraîna la troupe dans la grotte. Ils étaient derrière les chutes, ils entendaient le bruissement des tonnes d'eau s'abattant sur la rivière. L'endroit était humide et rocheux. Après une escalade facile, ils se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle grotte très spacieuse et était à ciel ouvert. Ils y avait un grand arbre au milieu de la gortte qui brillait d'une lumière bleutée.

'' Hihou houhou ha, dit Tarzan.

'' C'est là que tu habites ? remarqua Moka. Mais alors…

L'homme singe leva les bras pour que Moka se taise et tendit l'oreilles. Les autres en firent autant. Il entendaient les cascades.

'' Amis, ici, voir amis, dit Tarzan.

'' Oh, je comprends ! réalisa Janes. '' Hihou houhou ha'' signifie Cœur ! Amis dans nos cœurs.

'' Voilà ce que ça voulait dire…, fit Moka déçu.

'' Amis, cœur, Clayton perdu cœur. Pas de cœur, pas voir ami. Pas cœur, pas avoir amis.

Sora se dit qu'elle était grand temps de s'excuser pour son immaturité et son égoïsme. Elle tenait à revoir benoit et Mei mais il ne devait pas oublier que ses amis cherchaient aussi quelqu'un.

'' je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, fit sincèrement Moka.

'' Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Dit yoru.

'' Ahuk ! Mais un pour tous et tous pour un! Clama Ayamé.

Les papillions lumineux qui faisaient briller l'arbre s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître une serrures bleutée, la même qu'ils avaient découverts au Pays de la forêt de Sherwood. Un rayon lumineux bleuté en sortit, toucha l'arbre à l'endroit de la fente, il eut un clic puis la serrure disparut. Un objet brillant tomba par terre.

'' C'est un fafard!

'' Mais ce n'est pas celui du Roi, ajouta Ayamé.

Yoru sentit une pression sur son épaule. C'état Tok qui se blotissait contre elle.

'' Je crois que quelqu'un à une admiratrice, dit Jane d'un ton taquin.

'' QUOIIIII? Ah non, non, non, non, non! Sushi me tuerait!

Tout les autres éclatèrent de rien en voyant la Ninja si embarrassé.

Dans une endroit obsure, une femme au pie de vache et au aille de chauve souris, vêtu d'une robe sexy noir se tenait près d'une table, autour de laquelle 5 autres personnes se trouvaient.

'' Qu'est-ce qui a mené les Sans-cœur dans cet endroit ? demanda la personne avec un scepte en forme de serpent.

'' Le chasseur avec sa soif de pouvoir. Mais finalement, il est devenu lui-même la prois, dommage aurais bien voulu m'amuser avec lui il était plutôt minion, mais trop égoiste a mon gout. Dit la succube.

Une des personne éclata de rire avant de dire :

'' Ouais! Il s'est bien fait écrabouiller comme une punaise!

'' C'est vrai qu'un lâche de son espèce n'avait aucune chance de maîtriser les Sans-Cœur, approuva l'homme au sceptre. Mais la fille pose un problème. Elle a découvert une autre serrure.

'' Cela pourrait-il être une menace pour nous projets ? demanda l'homme au gant griffus.

'' Ne craignez rien, elle mettra sûrement des années avant d'en découvrir d'autres. Elle sera tout de même bientôt au courant pour notre projet. Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle ne faisant apparaitre l'image du trio sur la table, ils ne sont pas au courant de notre second plan. Dit la succube.

'' Oui ! Les fameux princes, intervint l'autre femme a voix de gamine.

'' Ils tombe entre nos main, l'un après l'autre. A ce propos.

Quelqu'un poussa un jeune renard dans la lumière, habiller comme un Hors-la-lois Robin.

'' … nous en détenons un nouveau. Bien, avant que nous ne retourniez dans vos mondes repectifs pour retrouver les autres Serrures, dit l'homme, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une chose que j'ai découverte… où plutôt, quelqu'un…

'' Est-ce que je pourrais m'amusé avec lui ? demande la femme au aille de chauve-souris. Je m'ennuie.

'' Si tu veut Kukuru mais avant je voudrais que tu enleve quelqu'un autres.

Il était grand temps de partir. Le vaisseau flotta à proximité de la maison en bois. Moka, Yoru et Ayamé avaient rencontré un bonhomme petit, avec des moustaches et des hceveux presque inexistants et blancs ainsi que les mêmes yeux de Jane. Il s'agissait d'Archimède Porter, le père de Jane, assez rigolo, ce scientifique fait des études sur les gorilles, d'où sa présnece et celle de sa fille en Afrique. Il fut très intéressée par le vaiseau du trio, ainsi que le sifflet à Ultra-son spécial de Sora qui avait fait accourir le père qui était le chef de la famille perdu de Chance Shadow et chassie. Tarzan donna à Sora la capacité d'utiliser le sort de Guérison. Après un dernier adieu, le tro monta à bord du vaisseau, s'élevèrent jusque dans l'espace en s'appercevant pas que quand Tarzan s'était enfoncé dans la jeune une Ombre lui passais devant en l'hynotisant et complètement soumis il disparu dans un portaille ombrageuse.

'' Bon, on rentre à Traverse alors ? demanda Sora.

'' Ouais, mais il y a un petit problème, on s'en est un peu éloigné. L'énergie du vaiseau se renouvelle automatiquement mais les sauts en hyper-espace ne permettent d'atterrir que dans le monde le plus proche de celui où nous sommes.

'' Ah ?

'' Oui! Et à chaque fois qu'on fait un saut, il ne reste plus assez d'énergie en faire un autre avant au moins 4 heures.

'' Très bien, voyons… si on évitait le pays de Sherwood.

'' faut voir.

'' On pourrait passer par là ! intervint Ayamé en leur montrant un point sur une carte.

'' Oh, une carte des mondes ! se réjouit Moka.

'' Quoi ? tu ne lui avait pas montré, Ayamé ?

'' Je croyais que tu lui avait montré. Bref, si on allait ici ?

'' Le… Colisée?

'' C'est un endroit célèbre! Dit Yoru. Ils y organisent de grands tournois!

'' on pourrait y participer !

'' Et ensuite on retournerait à Traverse! C'est juste à côté, informa Ayamé.

'' Ouais! C'est une bonne idée ! approuva Yoru.

'' Alors en route pour le Colisée! Clama Sora en ordonna a bob d'appyer sur le bouton d'hyper-espace après avoir entré le nom du monde qu'il voulaient visiter.

'' Le vaisseau Romano Fafard fonça à travers l'espace et disparut de la vue du monde de la Jungle Profonde, emportant Moka, Yoru et Ayamé vers le nouveau monde et de nouvelles aventures.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le cœur de l'amitié.

Le vaiseau le romano fafare sortit de l'hyper-espace pour se retrouver devant le monde de la ville de K…

Une question vint dans l'esprit de Moka : depuis quand Konoha était toute verte ? La fille eut l'impression de rêver, mais non, le monde face auquel il se trouvait été bien une immense jungle.

Il eut un silence dans le vaiseau, puis Ayamée prit la parole :

'' Ça alors, la ville de Konoha a bien changée !

'' Mais non, idiot! S'écria Yoru. On est dans un monde inconnu! Moka ?

'' Quoi ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

'' Comment se fait-il qu'on se retrouve dans cet endroit paumé ?

'' Hé! C'est pas ma faute! J'ai donner les même ordre a bob comme tu as fait lors du premier voyage!

Yoru eut un doute, elle se détacha, se leva et regarda le tableau de bord qui était face à Moka, qui indiquais au pilote la destination. Des qu'elle le vit, la ninja sursauta :

'' ARGGGG! Tu as progammé l'ordinateur de bord pour qu'il nous emmène au monde le plus proche de la forêt de Sherwood!

'' Et ce n'est pas Konoha ?

'' Le monde le plus proche de Traverse est bien la forêt de Sherwood, cria Yoru, mais à partir ce monde, il faut mettre en objectif : ville de Traverse!

'' Je ne pouvais pas savoir! S'écria Moka, je n'y connais rien moi a la navigation dans l'espace, je te rappelle que mon monde on voyais en bateau.

'' Maintenant tu le sais !

'' Heyeuh, mais c'est pas grave Yoru, intervint Ayamé, que ce monde soit hostile ou pas, nous sommes en orbite ! Nous pouvons repartir.

'' Oui, bon! Moka, je vais te montrer comment on fait pour entrer les données. Comme ça, on accédera directement à la ville de…

'' Un instant! Intervint le jeune garçon. Posons-nous d'abord.

'' Arrrg ?

'' Mais pourquoi, Moka ? demanda Ayamée.

'' Mes amis sont peut-être ici! Il faut qu'on atterrisse pour vérifier.

'' Non!

'' Quoi ?

'' Pas question! Le Roi n'est sûrement pas allée dans un endroit pareil.

''Le Roi! Le Roi ! Et mes amis dans tout ça? Se rebella Sora.

'' Le plus important est le Roi, tes amis passent en second !

'' Oh ne dit pas ça, Yoru, lui dit Ayamée. (ouais la elle est vraiment pas fine la yoru la)

'' En Second! Répéta Moka. Mes amis sont mille fois plus important que votre petit Roi!

'' COMMENT? QU'AS-TU- OSÉ DIRE ?

'' Pourtant c'est vrai, Yoru, le Roi est plutôt petit je le dépasse en la taille.

'' SILENCE TOI! ET TOI, TU NOUS SUIVRAS COÛTE QUE COÛTE! ET ON VA PAS LA-BAS!

'' AH OUAIS? Bob on atterrie

''A vos ordre capitaine Moka.

Cette action, plus stupide qu'autre choses eut pour conséquence immédiate de précipité le vaisseau vers le monde dans une descente en piquer vertigineuse.

Moka se retrouva hors du vaiseaux par une porte de la passerelle qui ouvrais a l'exétrieur et chuta vers une maison. Ce fut une chance qu'elle soit en bois et non en brique, car Moka transperça le toit et atterrit lourdement sur le derrière. Il se mit péniblement en position assise et se masse le crâne.

'' Oh… ma tête…

Il fallait préciser que plonger sur un toit, même en bois. La tête première, ça ne pouvait apporter qu'une atroce migraine. Heureusement qu'il a réussit, durent la fin de sa chute, à se retourner, parce que le sol était sensiblement plus dûr.

'' Yoru? Ayamé ? Vous êtes là ?

Il y avait bien quelqu'un au premier étage à entendre les bruits de pas. Moka leva la tête et vit… un léopard! Un féroce prédateur aux crocs tranchants!

Sans attendre, le léopard plongea sur lui, Moka évita son plaquage mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la puissante patte qui la giffla. La jeune fille fut violemment repoussé en arrière. Elle devenait impératif de répliquer mais à peine Moka eut-il fait un geste de la main vers son dos pour prendre sa Keyblade, le léopard bondit à nouveau sur lui. La jeune fille leva son bras devant son visage sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien. Il allait se faire dévorer sans qu'elle puisse se défendre! Quelle fin pitoyable, pensa-t-elle tristement. Mais en un éclair, le léopard fut repoussé en arrière par…. Un homme! Cet homme venait de repousser en lui sautant dessus. Le léopard voulut le mordre mais l'inconnu bloqua sa gueule avec sa lance. Elle avait beau être en bois, elle était résistante et l'homme repoussa unee fois de plus le léopard. Ce dernier tomba par terre, regarda rapidement autour de lui et s'enfuit en plongeant à travers une fenêtre, répandant des morceaux de verre.

Moka détaille mieux son sauveur. Dans les goût vestimentaires, il n'avait pas l'air difficile. Il portait juste un pagne marron pour couvrir son intimité mais sinon. Il n'avait rien sur lui. Il devait être plus grand que la fille mais se tenait courbé, les genoux pliés. Son corps était athélétique, à en juger par ses muscles, il devait être habitué aux rencontres avec des léopards et toujours s'en tirer sans une égratinure. Ses cheveux étaient longs, plats et bruns et ses yeux noisette. Quand il prit la parole, c'était des pharses sans mots de liaison, il ne devait pas être habitué à parler cette langue.

'' Sabor, Danger.

'' Heu.., hésita Moka, merci.

'' Merci, répéta l'inconnu.

'' Heu… dis- moi, on est où, là ? tenta la fille.

'' ouh là, ouh la.

'' D'acc…ord. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu mes amis ?

L'inconnu le regarda avec attention mais ne semblait pas comprendre une traitre mot de ce que Moka lui disait.

'' Écoute, j'ai perdu mes amis, articula-t-il. A-mis! Ajouta-t-elle en montrant sa poitrine.

'' Amis, répondit l'homme en faisant le même geste.

'' C'est ça! Il sotn deux ! dit-il en levant deux doigts. La petite teigneuse et râleuse s'appelle Yor…

Mais elle s'interrompit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Yoru et Ayamé, des amis ? des compagnons, certes, mais pas au point d'être amis. De plus, ils recherchaient juste leur roi, tandis que Moka recherchait ses véritables amis, ceux qui ont toujours été avec elle, ceux qu'il connaissait bien et qui connaissaient bien Moka.

Un petit bruit de la bouche de l'inconnu en signe d'interrogation la ramena à la réalité.

'' excusement-moi, je dis n'importe quoi. Je recherche Benoit et Mei.

'' M, cherche Benoit… Amis.

'' C'est ça ! répondit Moka qui regarda derrière l'homme avec l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose.

Il était là ! Avec ses cheveux acajous ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, se tenant debout, le regardant, Mei!

'' Mei, Ami? Demanda l'inconnu.

'' Heu… oui! Répondit-t'elle distraitement.

Mei lui sourit et partit sur le côté. Dès qu'il passa derrière l'homme, il disparut.

Mei… A cette vision, Moka vérifia dans sa veste et fut grandement soulagé quand il snetit son bracelet. Hanabi n'était pas dans sa veste lors de la chute, elle devait être avec les deux autres.

'' Amis, ici.

'' C'est vrai ? demanda hâtivement la fille.

'' hihou houhou ha, répondit L'inconnu.

'' C'est pas très clair, mais montre-moi! Mène-moi à Benoit et Mei!

'' Tarzan, fit l'homme en montrant sa poitrine. Tarzan Aller.

'' Et moi, c'est Sora, dit-il en se pointant du doigt, Tarzan aller, Moka aller aussi!

Il ouvrirent la porte et Moka se rendit compte qu'ils étaient au sommet d'un arbre immense qui, de son sommet, offrait une vue splendide sur toute la jungle, des arbres feuillus jusqu'à l'océan sans fin. C'était impressionnant, cette vue était sûrement imprenable, Moka eut l'impression de dominé toute la jungle. Cette maison aussi d'aussi grand, même si cette maison commençait à tomber en ruine. Ce n'est peut être la demeure de Tarzan. Ce dernier descendait vers les marches de fortune faite de rondins. Moka se détourna donc du paysage et suivit Tarzan qui s'enfonçait dans la jungle Profonde.

La chute fut assez dure pour eux mais par chance, ils avaient atterrit sur les branches d'un arbre avant de se retrouver au sol. Ils firent quelques mètres et s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière entourée de bambous. Ils s'assirent sur une grosse pierre pour faire le point.

'' Mais où sommes-nous, Yoru? J'espère que Moka va bien! S'inquiéta Ayamée.

'' Pff, qui a besoin de cette idiote ? On peut trouver le Roi tout seuls!

'' Mais voyons, Yoru, il faut que nous la recherchions, c'est notre amie, dit Hanabi.

'' NON! C'est juste une princesse gâté !

'' C'est pas genti, ce que tu dis là, remarqua Ayamée.

'' Silence! C'est MOI le chef ! et je dis : EN ROUTE!

Yoru se pencha pour ramasser sa canne magique mais lorsqu'il la prit, il sentit que quelque chose la tenait aussi. Elle regarda et vit… un gros singe à poils bleus ! Yoru et le singe crièrent leur surprise.

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans les bambous. Le singe, ou plutôt LA singe s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant quelque chose derrière elle.

Les fourrés de bambous remuèrent, les deux compères déguirent avec difficulté tandis que Hanabi s'était caché dans une poche du gilet noir de Ayamé. Un homme sortit des bambous, tenant un fusil de chasse dans ses mains. Il avait des cheveux courts et noirs, des petits yeux de la même couleur, une petite moustace, un pantalon vert et des bottines beiges. Son regard n'exprimait aucune émotion…

Moka devait avouer qu'elle s'était bien amusé. Jamais elle n'avait fait ça dans son enfance : bondir de lianes en lianes, se balancer et surtout, faire du surf sur les arbres. Le meilleur pour la fin était cette chute d'eau. Moka avait glissé jusqu'aux dernière blanches d'une arbre, suivant Tarzan, avant de faire un saut prodigieux. En voyant cette chute d'eau et toute cette rivière au-dessous d'elle. Elle écarta les bras et les jambes dans le vide et eux l'impression de voler. Elle se sentait libre, comme un oiseau. Tarzan, qui était maintenant sur un grand arbre dans une colline lui envoya une liane. Sage précaution, car à cette hauteur, toute chute serait mortelle. Moka attrapa la liane et s'y balança en hurlant comme une folle. Ils descendirent de l'arbre et prirent un chemin qui les conduisirent vers… un campement ? Tarzan, suivit du jeune garçon entèrent dans une tente.

Moka vit quelqu'un qui se penchait sur un objet.

'' Jane, dit Tarzan.

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et un sourire au lèvres. Elle portait un haut blanc et une longue jupe rouge.

'' Tarzan ! Oh et qui est ce jeune femme ?

'' Heu… salut… je suis..

'' Oh, vous parlez notre langue ? Vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas un parent de Tarzan. Ëtes-vous là pour étudier les gorilles ?

'' C'est fort peu problable, fit un voix grave.

'' Un homme entra dans la tente suivit de…

'' Yoru ! Ayamée !

'' Moka !

Yoru et Moka se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre pour serrrer leurs mains, rassurés l'un l'autre mais du coups il se rappelèrent soudainement pourquoi elles avaient atterrit dans cet endroit, elle se lâchèrent croisèrent les bras et s'évitèrent du regard, laissant Ayamé et Hanabi derrière eux dans un silence navré.

'' Une bande de rigolos. Ils ne seront d'aucune utilité pour la chasse aux gorilles, se plaignit l'homme en sortant de la tente.

'' Monsieur Clayton! Gronda Jane. Nous les étudions, nous les chassons pas. Nous faisons de la recherche!

Puis elle se tourna vers le groupe et leur dit d'un ton plus calme :

'' Enfin bon, plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Faites comme chez vous. Mon père, qui est venu en Afrique avec nous, vient de partir à la plage pour s'occuper du ravitaillement.

Moka et Yoru s'évitaient encore du regard.

'' En tout cas, moi…' commença Moka.

'' Je reste ici, finirent Yoru et la fille en chœur.

'' Moka, tenta Ayamé pour calmer les esprits, regarde ce qu'on a trouvé ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Ayamé avait dans ses mains ouvertes un objet orange et brillant.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune garçon.

'' Un bloc Fafare. C'est à partir de ça qu'est fait notre vaisseau! Cette matière est très spéciale.

Moka était très intéressé par cette découverte. Puis, en parlant u vaiseau, elle sursauta.

'' Eh! Une minute! Et le vaiseau ?

'' Akyuk, ne t'en fait pas, Bob et Flavien ont réussis à le remettre sur orbite après qu'on soit tombés.

'' Par ta faute !

'' C'est facile de dire ça! Si tu n'avais pas piqué ta crise de bébé….

'' QUOI? Moi? piquer une crise? Espèce de salle gamine!

'' tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine?

'' Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit ?

'' Mais de qui vous parlez ? demanda Ayamé

'' Qu'il a va avoir du ninja grille à la broche de Keyblade!

'' Essaye de me flamber, tu va voir ce qu'il va t'arriver!

Les deux compères étaient face à face, les dents serrés émettant des grognements.

'' Hum hum, et si on parlait de Tarzan ? intervint Jane. Il a été élevé par des gorilles.

'' Ah? C'est pour ça qu'il parlait bizarrement! Il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

'' Et bien nous allons essayer de découvrir son sens.

Elle tapota l'objet sur lequel elle était penchée quand Moka et Tarzan sont arrivés. Elle s'agissait d'un projecteur.

'' Tarzan, répète ce que tu as dit à Moka, demanda Janes en faisant des signes de la main pour qu'il comprenne tout.

'' Hihou houhou ha.

'' Maintenant, regarde là, Tarzan et dis-nous si c'est ça.

Jane fit projeter l'image d'une fortesse.

'' Hé! Intervient Moka. cet endroit me dit quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

La prochaine image fut celle des deux escrimeurs, puis une avec un homme offrant à genoux un bouquet de fleur à une femme si habillée que Moka se demanda si toutes les femmes du monde de Jane s'habillaient comme ça. Si c'était le cas, elle devaient s'étouffer ou mourir de chaleur tous les jours. La dernière image fut celle d'un gorille mais Tarzan ne réagit pas.

'' Alors Tarzan ? dit Jane.

'' Où sont mes amis Benoit et Mei ? demanda anxieusement Moka.

Mais Tarzan fit non de la tête, ce qui impatienta la jeune fille.

'' Hé! Je croyais que…

'' Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'endroits.

Moka se retourna et vit Clayton entrer dans la tente.

'' Jeune fille, reprit-il, nous explorons, avec miss Potter ici présente et son père, cette jungle depuis un bon moment. Nous n'avons encore jamais rencontré autre choses que des animaux. Je parie qu'ils sont avec les gorilles. Mais Tarzan refuse de nous conduire à eux.

'' Allons, monsieur Clayton! Intervint Jane. Tarzan ne nous cacherait…

'' Alors conduis-nous chez les gorilles, demanda Clayton à ce dernier. Les Go-ri—lles, articula-t-il.

Depuis quelque jours, Janes apprenait à Tarzan leur langue. Il comprit ce que Clayton lui dit. Il se tourna vers Moka qui le regardait plein d'espoir. Tarzan réfléchit puis hochat la tête en signe d'approbation.

'' Tarzan, tu en es sûr ? demanda Jane.

'' Tarzan va voir Kerchak dit ce dernier.

'' Kerchak ? demandèrent Jane et Ayamé.

'' Ça doit être leur chef, conclut Clayton.

'' Je viens avec toi! Dit Moka.

'' Nous aussi! Dirent Yoru et Ayamée.

Mais une nouvelle tention apparut entre la fille et la ninja qui détournèrent le regard.

'' Je vous autorise à me suivre, à la rigueur ! dit Moka à contre-cœur.

'' C'est parfait, je vous accompagne. Après tout, la jungle est un endroit très dangereux.

Personne ne le remarqua à cet instant, mais Clayton sourit.

Après s'êtes séparés et avoir donné rendez-vous à Clayton resté seul à la maison dans l'arbre, Moka, Tarzan, Yoru et Ayamée escaladèrent les arbres, bondirent de lianes en lianes pour finalement arriver devant l'arbre conduisant au sommet menant à la maison. Sur une branche, un gorille tout noir se tenait à côté d'une gorrille brune. Tarzan se mit à lui parler dans un langage inconnu des trois compères.

'' Tu as compris ? demanda Ayamé à Yoru quand Tarzan eut fini.

'' Non, répondit simplement la ninja.

Tarzan appela le gorille par son nom, Kerchak, mais celui-ci détourna la tête et s'en alla suivit de sa compagne, la mère de Tarzan, Kala.

'' A mon avis, ce Kerchak refuse d'écouter son fils adoptif, dit Hanabi surgissant de la poche de la veste de Moka et se mettant sur l'épaule de cette dernier.

'' Ça, on l'avait remarqué ! se plaignit Yoru.

'' Moka, Yoru, Ayamée suivre Tarzan, dit ce dernier avec tristesse.

Ils arrivèrent sur le balcon et virent quelque chose qui les choquèrent : Clayton était bien là, mais il visait quelque chose avec son fusil. Yoru s'approcha rapidement et vit la groille bleue qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'elle est arrivé ici. Yoru lançais un kunai en hurlant dans une crie de guerre qui srurpis Clayton qui tria en l'air et le kunai frolais a 1 centiment de son nez en plantant dans le mur. La détonation affola la gorille et monta au premier étage en un éclair et se cacha derrière. Kerchak qui avait tout vu. Tarzan essaya de le retenir avec les mots mais les deux gorilles s'en allèrent, sous le regard triste de Yoru.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Clayton qui était à terre à cause de son violent sursaut.

'' Heu… j'essayais simplement de… Oui! Un serpent rôdait et j'ai voulu tirer sur lui! J'ai sauvé la vie de ce pauvre gorille.

Mais bien entendu, personne ne croyait cette histoire inventée à la va-vite. Jane non plus d'ailleurs et se montra très pointue :

'' Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose prareille ?

'' Écoutez, Miss Porter, je vous répète que je ne visais pas le gorille, se défendit Clayton.

'' Vous! Ne vous approchez plus jamais d'eux ! Si mon père n'était pas absent…

'' Tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu, voyons !

Mais les 5 autres lui faisaient face. Jane les mains sur les hanches, Moka et Donald les bras croisés, Tarzan en lançant un regard accusateur et Ayamé qui resta droit, fixant le vide en souriant, il n'avait rien suivi. Clayton eut un rire nerveux et sortit de la tente avec la haine sur le visage.

'' Je me demande pourquoi je reste avec ces imbécilles! Sales gorilles ! Je vous chasserai tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Et ensuite je vendrai vos peaux 500 livres sterling l'unité! Mais avant ça, je dois les trouver. Ils sont près d,ici, j'en suis certain, ajouta-t-il une fois arrivé dans la clairière de bambous en prenant sa pipe.

Il entendit quelque chose obuger dans les fourrés. Il pointa son fusil à l'endroit où ça remuait mais il ne vit rien, mais il sentit quelque chose se précipiter vers lui.

'' Une coup de feu résonna dans la tente, ça ne pouvait être que Clayton. Il sortirent précipitamment de la tente et virent…

'' Les Sans-Cœur!

Ces dernière avait la forme de singes, ils étaient de couleur bleu et s'excitaient autour d'un gorille, le gorille bleu qu'ils avaient vu dans la maison. Moka pris sa Keyblade. Tarzan sa lance. Yoru sa canne magique et Ayamé son bouclier et attaquèrent les singes Sans-cœur.

'' Braisier ! crièrent Sora et Donald tandis que des boules de feu s'abattaient vers les singes qui disparurent.

Ayamé et Tarzan achevèrent les survivants. Tarzan dit au gorille quelque chose que les trois autres ne comprenaient pas. le seul mot qu'ils comprirent était ''Tantor''

Le groupe arriva dans la clairière de bambous et virent sur la grosse pierre la pipe de Clayton. Quelque chose bougea dans les fourrés, Moka plongea instinctivement sur le côté. Il avait bien fait, sinon la chose étrange et jaune aurait emporté sa tête. Il s'agissait du léopart Sabor. Cette fois-ci, la fille était armé et avait ses compagnons à ses côtés.

Le léopard bondit sur lui, mais Ayamé apparut devant Moka et repoussa l'ennemi avec son bouclier. Tarzan chargea avec sa lance et repoussa Sabor plus loin. Mais le léopard n'aillait pas en rester là, il se releva et s'apprêta à attaquer.

'' Hé! Je suis l'affreux ! dit-elle en s'écartant du groupe.

Comme prévu, Sabor se jeta sur Moka, puis la fille fit un ample mouvement avec son épée et brisa le corps fragilisé par la glace.

'' Une bonne chose de faite! Dit Yoru.

'' maintenant, nous devons trouver Clayton, il est peut-être en danger! Ajouta Moka.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la falaise et virent la famille de Tarzan, des gorilles, encerclés par les singes Sans-Cœur. Clayton, armée de son fusil, visa le gorille le plus proche.

'' Non! Cria Moka.

Clayton se tourna vers eux, puis un hurlement retentit. C'était Kerchak, il apparut de la falaise et écarta les Sans-Cœur pour que sa famille puisse s'enfuir. Clayton le visa mais Moka se mit derrière lui.

'' Clayton arrête !

'' Pas Clayton! Dit Tarzan. Hibou houhou ha! Plus Clayton !

Pendant ce temps, il se revisa et pointa son fusil en hauteur. Se rendait-il? Une secousse se fit sentir et la falaise derrière la chasseueur explosa.

Le groupe regarda mais ne vit rien du tout. Tarzan se précipita sur Clayton mais un bruit se fit entendre et l'homme-singe fut violemment repoussé en arrière. Moka regarda son ami au sol, puis se tourna ers Clayton. Ce dernier flottait! Maintenant c'était clair, un Sans-Cœur invisible était derrière tout ça, le chef du régiment de la jungle. Il devait être imposant, car Clayton flottait à 2 mètre du sol, les jambres écartées et visant Tarzan.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Moka.

'' Hahaha! Rien, vous êtes finis, sales gamines ! répondit clayton en visant la fille.

'' Renforts arriver, dit Tarzan.

'' Des renforts ? demandèrent les trois compères en même temps.

Comme pour répondre à leur question, ils furent tous secoués par des pas faisant trembler le sol. Tarzan avait-il appelé à la rescousse tous les animaux de la jungle ? La réponse était… non, car ils virent la source de ces secousses : un élephant ! Un immense élephant rouge qui chargeait vers eux. Le trio s'écarta tandis que Tarzan montait sur le dos de l'animal. Clayton visa l'éléphant, mais Moka intervient :

« Brasier! »

La boule de feu détourna le fusil au moment où la détonation retentit. Tarzan et l'éléphant chargèrent sur Clayton, renfersant ce dernier du dos du Sans-Cœur.

'' Comme pour répondre à cette provocation, le Sans-Cœur devint visible : Un caméléon géant ! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et des boules d'énergie en sortirent pour frapper l'éléphant.

'' Tantor ! Cria. Guérison !

L'éléphant se redressa et chargea à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, le trio se retrouva face à Clayton. Ce dernier voulu recharger rapidement son fusil mais Yoru fut la plus rapide en abattant sa canne sur la tête de l'ennemi.

'' Ça, c'est pour le gorille bleue !

Mais Clayton sortit de sa ceinture une machette bien aiguisée et attaqua Donald, mais Sora bloqua la lame avant qu'elle n'atteigne le canard.

'' je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis! Dit férocement le jeune garçon.

'' Décampe Saloppe ! répliqua Clayton.

Ce dernier était tellement concentré sur la '' Saloppe'' qu'elle ne vit pas Ayamé le repousser en arrière avec son bouclier. Puis Ayamé l'acheva avec un coup de pied sur le ventre. L'ennemi tomba à terre, le souffle coupé Puis le trio se tourna vers Tarzan et Tantor. Ces dernier tombe à terre la souffle coupé. Puis le trio se tourna vers Tarzan et tantor. Ces derniers avait du mal à résister aux assauts du Sans-Cœur. Une fois de plus, Moka eut une idée.

'' Yoru, Ayamé, faites-moi la courte!

Les deux compères mirent les mains jointes et ouvertes. Moka s'appuya dessus et sauta sur le dos de Tantor puis bondit à nouveau, la Keyblade levée au-dessus de sa tête. Le Sans-Cœur ne put agir en voyant la fille surgir de la tête de l'éléphant, Moka en profita pour aattre avec force sa Keyblade sur la tête de l'ennemi. Moka atterit sur le sol derrière le caméléon qui redevint invisible.

'' Moka! attention ! cria Yoru.

La fille se retourna et vit Clayton qui s'était relevé accourant vers lui en récupérant son fusil de passage. Cette fois-ci, Moka ne pouvait s'échapper. Mais le caméléon réapparut derrière lui et s'effrondra sur Clayton qui cria d'effroi avant de céder sous le poids du Sans-Cœur.

'' Ce dernier disparut après que son cœur se soit envolé. Tarzan sauta du dos de Tantor, s'approcha de Moka et la serra dans ses bras pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé. Il fit la même chose pour Yoru et Dingo. Kerchak se dirigea vers eux. Le Gorille, pour remercier Moka, la prit par la capuche de sa veste et le fit voler au-delà de l'autre falaise qu'il y avait derrière la première détruite. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Donald et Dingo qui atterrirent brutalement. Tarzan leur demanda de les attendre ici. Il revint vite en compagnie de Jane et de la gorille bleu. Tok qui avait prévenue tantor avant de se réfugier dans la tente, avec Jane. Il escaladèrent la petite falaise et se retrouvèrent auprès du trio.

'' Oh, s'émerveilla Jane, c'est magnifique!

En effet, ils avaient une surperbe vue d'immenses chute d'eau située sur des montagnes.

'' Tarzan, maison, dit-il.

Il y avait une grotte à leur gauche, creusée sur la montagne. Tarzan entraîna la troupe dans la grotte. Ils étaient derrière les chutes, ils entendaient le bruissement des tonnes d'eau s'abattant sur la rivière. L'endroit était humide et rocheux. Après une escalade facile, ils se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle grotte très spacieuse et était à ciel ouvert. Ils y avait un grand arbre au milieu de la gortte qui brillait d'une lumière bleutée.

'' Hihou houhou ha, dit Tarzan.

'' C'est là que tu habites ? remarqua Moka. Mais alors…

L'homme singe leva les bras pour que Moka se taise et tendit l'oreilles. Les autres en firent autant. Il entendaient les cascades.

'' Amis, ici, voir amis, dit Tarzan.

'' Oh, je comprends ! réalisa Janes. '' Hihou houhou ha'' signifie Cœur ! Amis dans nos cœurs.

'' Voilà ce que ça voulait dire…, fit Moka déçu.

'' Amis, cœur, Clayton perdu cœur. Pas de cœur, pas voir ami. Pas cœur, pas avoir amis.

Sora se dit qu'elle était grand temps de s'excuser pour son immaturité et son égoïsme. Elle tenait à revoir benoit et Mei mais il ne devait pas oublier que ses amis cherchaient aussi quelqu'un.

'' je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, fit sincèrement Moka.

'' Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Dit yoru.

'' Ahuk ! Mais un pour tous et tous pour un! Clama Ayamé.

Les papillions lumineux qui faisaient briller l'arbre s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître une serrures bleutée, la même qu'ils avaient découverts au Pays de la forêt de Sherwood. Un rayon lumineux bleuté en sortit, toucha l'arbre à l'endroit de la fente, il eut un clic puis la serrure disparut. Un objet brillant tomba par terre.

'' C'est un fafard!

'' Mais ce n'est pas celui du Roi, ajouta Ayamé.

Yoru sentit une pression sur son épaule. C'état Tok qui se blotissait contre elle.

'' Je crois que quelqu'un à une admiratrice, dit Jane d'un ton taquin.

'' QUOIIIII? Ah non, non, non, non, non! Sushi me tuerait!

Tout les autres éclatèrent de rien en voyant la Ninja si embarrassé.

Dans une endroit obsure, une femme au pie de vache et au aille de chauve souris, vêtu d'une robe sexy noir se tenait près d'une table, autour de laquelle 5 autres personnes se trouvaient.

'' Qu'est-ce qui a mené les Sans-cœur dans cet endroit ? demanda la personne avec un scepte en forme de serpent.

'' Le chasseur avec sa soif de pouvoir. Mais finalement, il est devenu lui-même la prois, dommage aurais bien voulu m'amuser avec lui il était plutôt minion, mais trop égoiste a mon gout. Dit la succube.

Une des personne éclata de rire avant de dire :

'' Ouais! Il s'est bien fait écrabouiller comme une punaise!

'' C'est vrai qu'un lâche de son espèce n'avait aucune chance de maîtriser les Sans-Cœur, approuva l'homme au sceptre. Mais la fille pose un problème. Elle a découvert une autre serrure.

'' Cela pourrait-il être une menace pour nous projets ? demanda l'homme au gant griffus.

'' Ne craignez rien, elle mettra sûrement des années avant d'en découvrir d'autres. Elle sera tout de même bientôt au courant pour notre projet. Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle ne faisant apparaitre l'image du trio sur la table, ils ne sont pas au courant de notre second plan. Dit la succube.

'' Oui ! Les fameux princes, intervint l'autre femme a voix de gamine.

'' Ils tombe entre nos main, l'un après l'autre. A ce propos.

Quelqu'un poussa un jeune renard dans la lumière, habiller comme un Hors-la-lois Robin.

'' … nous en détenons un nouveau. Bien, avant que nous ne retourniez dans vos mondes repectifs pour retrouver les autres Serrures, dit l'homme, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une chose que j'ai découverte… où plutôt, quelqu'un…

'' Est-ce que je pourrais m'amusé avec lui ? demande la femme au aille de chauve-souris. Je m'ennuie.

'' Si tu veut Kukuru mais avant je voudrais que tu enleve quelqu'un autres.

Il était grand temps de partir. Le vaisseau flotta à proximité de la maison en bois. Moka, Yoru et Ayamé avaient rencontré un bonhomme petit, avec des moustaches et des hceveux presque inexistants et blancs ainsi que les mêmes yeux de Jane. Il s'agissait d'Archimède Porter, le père de Jane, assez rigolo, ce scientifique fait des études sur les gorilles, d'où sa présnece et celle de sa fille en Afrique. Il fut très intéressée par le vaiseau du trio, ainsi que le sifflet à Ultra-son spécial de Sora qui avait fait accourir le père qui était le chef de la famille perdu de Chance Shadow et chassie. Tarzan donna à Sora la capacité d'utiliser le sort de Guérison. Après un dernier adieu, le tro monta à bord du vaisseau, s'élevèrent jusque dans l'espace en s'appercevant pas que quand Tarzan s'était enfoncé dans la jeune une Ombre lui passais devant en l'hynotisant et complètement soumis il disparu dans un portaille ombrageuse.

'' Bon, on rentre à Traverse alors ? demanda Sora.

'' Ouais, mais il y a un petit problème, on s'en est un peu éloigné. L'énergie du vaiseau se renouvelle automatiquement mais les sauts en hyper-espace ne permettent d'atterrir que dans le monde le plus proche de celui où nous sommes.

'' Ah ?

'' Oui! Et à chaque fois qu'on fait un saut, il ne reste plus assez d'énergie en faire un autre avant au moins 4 heures.

'' Très bien, voyons… si on évitait le pays de Sherwood.

'' faut voir.

'' On pourrait passer par là ! intervint Ayamé en leur montrant un point sur une carte.

'' Oh, une carte des mondes ! se réjouit Moka.

'' Quoi ? tu ne lui avait pas montré, Ayamé ?

'' Je croyais que tu lui avait montré. Bref, si on allait ici ?

'' Le… Colisée?

'' C'est un endroit célèbre! Dit Yoru. Ils y organisent de grands tournois!

'' on pourrait y participer !

'' Et ensuite on retournerait à Traverse! C'est juste à côté, informa Ayamé.

'' Ouais! C'est une bonne idée ! approuva Yoru.

'' Alors en route pour le Colisée! Clama Sora en ordonna a bob d'appyer sur le bouton d'hyper-espace après avoir entré le nom du monde qu'il voulaient visiter.

'' Le vaisseau Romano Fafard fonça à travers l'espace et disparut de la vue du monde de la Jungle Profonde, emportant Moka, Yoru et Ayamé vers le nouveau monde et de nouvelles aventures.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Je suis une héroine.

Moka regardait distraitement l'espace en faisant le bilan de son voyage. Tout avait commencé par une attaque nocturne des Sans-Cœur sur son île, puis sous ses yeux, ses meilleurs amis avaient disparus. Benoit et Mei lui manquait tellement! Qui sait où pouvaient-ils être maintenant. Elle, Elle était arrivé dans la Ville de Konoha et avait rencontré Yoru et Ayamé. Ces derniers étaient à sa recherche. Ils partirent ensemble explorer les mondes et c'est ainsi que leur voyage à commencé. En trois mondes visités, toujours aucune trace de Benoit et Mei, pas la moindre piste. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas de rechercher le Roi et ses amis, Moka s'était montré incapable d'aider Robin quand il avait eu le plus besoin de son aide. En un sens, elle se sentait responsable de sa disparition. Avec un espace aussi grand et un morale aussi bas, comment Moka pourra-t-il tenir le coup ? Mais malgré tout, les deux clown de bob et flavien tentais aussi de lui remonté le moral surtout en fesant des mauvaise blague a Yoru comme la faire trébuchée par une corde par exemple ce qui lui fesais piquer des crise de nerf au deux autres, ce qui arrivais a faire rire Moka.

La jeune fille fut tiré de sa rêverie par quelqu'un qui lui tirait les joues par derrière. Il se retournait et vit Ayamé debout et Bob aux commendes du vaisseau avec Yoru.

'' Tu en fait une tête, Moka ! remarqua Yoru en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Relaxe-toi!

'' Ramen, nous trouverons tes amis et le Roi, tu peux en être sûr!

'' Il est vrai que l'espace est vaste, mais si on baisse les bras maintenant, autant renter chez nous!

'' Et n'oublie pas, dit bob, ce vaisseau marche aux visages joyeux!

Bob mis le pilotage automatique et avec flavien vient a derrière Moka et lui tirent les joues pour faire apparaître un sourire. Mais ce sourire attendu lui vitn naturellement, ses nouveaux amis et lui étaient déjà complices, la preuve en était qu'ils pouvaient presque lire dans ses pensées.

'' Vous avez raison! Même si nous ne savons toujours rien, on finira bien par trouver quelque chose!

'' Bon, maintenant que tu es requinqué, allons au Colisée!

''Et c'est parti!

Le vaiseau atterrit au spacio-port de L'Olympe. Le trio descendit et se mit à marcher le long escalier menant au Colissée. Ils franchirent la grande porte et se retrouvèrent dans une vaste cour au fond de laquelle un édifice gigantesque trônait, deux statues de gladiateurs croisant le fer, se tenant sur chaque côtés de l'entrée. Moka, Yoru, Ayamé franchirent la porte menant à un Hall très spcieux. Ils virent alors, sur un petit pillier… une petite personne replète mi-homme mi-bouc qui leur tournait le dos, un satyre! Ils s'approchèrèrent de lui, il avait l'air occupé.

'' Heu… tenta Moka.

'' tu tombe à pic! Répondit la créature sans se retourner. Donne-moi un coup de main. Déplace ce socle, là-bas, tu veux bien?

Il pointait du doigt un gros bloc de pierre. Moka se mit devant et commença à le pousser de toutes ses forces. Mais c'est pas possible! En effet le bloc n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce alors que Moka y mettait toutes ses forces. Il retourna voir l'inconnu.

'' C'est bien trop lourd!

Ces paroles firent sursauter le satyre.

''Quoi? Trop lourd ? Mais depuis quand t'es devenu une…, dit-il en se retournant.

Il regarda au-dessus de la tête de Moka puis baissa son regard vers la jeune fille.

'' Oh, vous êtes qui vous ? je t'avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre !

Il descendit de son pillier, l'impression de Moka fut confirmée, le satyre un peu plus petit que Donald.

'' Ici c'est LE célèbre Colisée réservé au Héro! Et je suis débordé par les préparatifs du prochain tournoi qui aura lieu aujourd'hui! L'entrée des tribunes, c'est l'arcade à côté des escaliers.

'' Mais on est pas des spectateurs! Informa Moka.

'' Quoiqu'il en soit, cette zone est réservée aux duellistes et aux héros, ou dans votre cas Héroines, Alors du balais, les gamine!

En voyant la grimace de Moka, elle ajouta en croissant les bras :

'' Écoute, c'est comme ça. De grands héros des quatre coins des mondes viennent ici pour affronter des monstre féroces et des adversaires farouches! Et juste a cause que on est des fille vous nous rejetée.

Yoru, en colère, croisa aussi les bras et dit :

'' Justement! Tu vois pas que t'as des héroines devant toi ?

'' Ouais! C'est une vrai héroines ! renchérit Dingo en prenant Moka par les épaules. La Maitresse de la Keyblade!

'' Une héroine ? répéta le satyre en pointant du doigt Moka. Cet petite fille ? HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Moka détestais se faire traité de petite fille.

'' Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? se rebella la jeune fille. J'ai commbattu et vaincu des bandes de monstres !

Le satyre, en continant de rire, s'approcha du bloc.

'' Pff, si tu peux pas bouger ça…, ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant sur le socle, tu peux pas prétendre être… une héroine!

Il se mit dos au bloc, essayant de le pousser de toutes ses forces, sans plus de résultats que Moka. Il finit par s'asseoir, à bout de souffle, sous les trois regards sceptibles.

'' Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ça demande plus que du muscle. Voyons de quoi tu es capable, petite, puisque tu insistes tant. Suivez-moi, au fait, je m'appelles Phil, le plus grand coach de héros!

Le trio suivit Phil dans un terrain vague où se tenait beaucoup de personnes et a en juger par leur aspects, ce n'étaient pas des spectateurs.

'' Les règles sont assez simples. Les participants se battent en équipes. Il peut y avoir jusqu'à dix membres dans une équipe, mais on peut aussi se battre seuls. La magie étant considéré comme une technique de combat, elle est autorisée et il n'y a aucune restriction d'armes! On peut même tuer son adversaire.

'' HEIN?

'' QUOI ?

'' Pardon ?

'' Et oui, évidemment, ça arrive pas souvent mais quand ça arrive, c'est involontaire. Bon, voilà la suite : comme je vous le disais, les tournois du Colisée sont réputés dans de nombreux mondes. Si par exemple tu gagnerais, gamines, tu serais connus partiquement partout.

'' PARTOUT? Cria Moka, ce qui fit sursauter Ayamé et Yoru et attira les regards.

_Si je gage, je serai connu dans beaucoup d'autres mondes! Benoit et Mei en entendront sûrement parlé! Alors c'est décidé, je gagnerai! _Jura-t-elle intérieurement_. Ainsi, ils me retrouveront!_

'' Hum Hum, bien, poursuivit Phil, j'imagine que vous savez que la concurrence est rude ici. Parmis 500 équipes, 32 seulement son retenues. Si vous passez ce test, je réfléchirai à votre proposition.

'' Ok! Qui sont nos adversaires ?

'' Lui!

Un squellette est une bande de monstre horrifiant mais qui semblais d'un autre côté sympatique comme si était des costume d'halloween.

'' Bien le bonjour, cher amie, dit aimbablement le squelette, vous venez d'arriver je présume, je ne vous ai encore jamais vu.

'' Oui, je m'apelle Moka, et voici mes amis Yoru et Ayamé.

Le squelette enlevais sa tête et fit hurler le groupe, était vraiment horrifiant mais sa semblais faire plaisir au squelette.

'' Ce cris d'horreur me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Je me présente, je suis Jack Squeleton, et voici Alice Cullen et Jasper Cullen et quand a la petite Renesmée Cullen. Curieusement ces vampire ne craigne pas la lumière du soleil, mais se sont excellent compagnion de route.

(mdrrr pas mal un squelette et deux vampire de twillight)

'' Ravis de faire votre connaissance dit Alice avec un sourire joyeuse. Ça fait longtemps que vous concourrez. Ne vous en fait pas on vous mangera pas, on est vampire végétarien.

'' Mais moi je suis a demi-humain dit la petite fille que moka trouvais assolument craquante.

'' On vient de temps en temps pour se surpasser, pour voir où en est notre niveau. La dernière fois, nous sommes arrivés jusqu'en demi-finale.

''Wouahou! Fit Ayamé.

'' Bon, maitnenant que vous vous connaissez un peux, si on faisait ce Test? Intervint Phil.

'' un instant, demanda Moka en sorant son bracelet de sa poche et en le confiant à Hanabi qui venait de sortir aussi. Veilles sur ça.

'' Bien sûr, pourquoi crois-tu que je reste tout le temps dans ta veste ? Bonne chance ! Je vais vous encourager.

Puis Hanabi mit le bracelet autour de sa taille comme ceinture et bondit sur le chapeau d'un concurrent celle de Jasper pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle.

'' Très bien, medame et messieurs! Ce combat et non-officiel et ne vous défavorisera pas. Cependant, j'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire devant vos futurs adversaires, idem pour eux, ajouta-t-il en regardant les autres. Ce match sera arbitré par mes soins, Je l'arrêterai quand je voudrais ! Donc, l'équipe des Cullen affrontera l'équipe des FPA

'' FPA ? répéta yoru ?

'' Futur Perdantes Attirés, répondit tranquillement Phil sous les rires des autres combattants.

'' Ah ouais ? demanda Moka. C'est bon, là on est en rogne! Ça va cogner !

_Ils m'ont l'air assez chaudes, _pensa Phil, _C'est le moment._

'' Allez-y !

Et Moka se rua, la Keyblade en avant vers Jasper qui lui, dégaina aucune arme curieusement.

Ce fut un combat rude a cause Jasper était un vampire et il utilisa sa vitesse mais Moka connaissais bien ce type de combat, il ressemblais curieusement a Raiku et fini par le vaincre en analysant son point arrivée.

A la fin du combat, Moka du se rendre à l'évidence, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de gagner! Lui et ses amsi se dressèrent tout firers face à Phil au Hall.

'' Alors ? Qu,est-ce que tu dis de ça ? demanda Moka.

'' C'est vrai que tu n'es pas mauvaise, Petite.

'' Alors on participera au tournoi! Génial!

'' je crois pas.

'' Pourquoi ? demandèrent Moka et Yoru en même temps. La bouche bée.

'' En deux mots : Vous n'êtes pas des héros.

Ayamé fit prit d'un doute et se mit à compter les mtos sur ses doigts, tandis que Yoru baissait la tête de désespoir.

'' Allez ! supplia Moka.

'' Écoute, petite, c'est vrai que tu as fait un beau combat, mais vous êtes trop inexpérimentés! La meilleure preuve : vous vous êtes occupés individuellement de chaque adversaires ! Une vrai équipe est soudée, compact et vous, c'était brouillon! L'équipe des Cullen-Squelletton a perdu mais ils sont resté soudés, quand on y penses, vous n'êtes pas de leur niveaux!

'' Mais on les a battus !

'' Parce qu'ils ne se sont pas donnés à fond. Et oui, ils ne ovulaient pas y aller direct alors que c'était non-officiel.

''Grrr!

'' En revanche, vous êtes assez bon, je veux bien être votre entraîneur.

'' S'il te plaît !

'' J'ai dit non, n'insiste pas!

'' Bon, d'accord, se résigna Moka.

Puis ils sortirent du Hall la mine triste. C'était surtout Moka qui était déçu. Elle aurait tant aimé concourir et vaincre des adversaires comme Alice et ses amis. Sans parler, et ça, c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, du grand espoir qu'elle avait eu de retrouver Benoit et surtout Mei.

'' Et bien, fit une voix féminine derrière les trois compères, ce vieux bouc machos et tête comme une mule, tu trouve pas ?

Elle se retorunèrent et vie une femme a la poitrine énorme, au yeux brillante et d'une beauté hynotisante et au yeux bleus, elle portais une robe d'écolière de lycée.

'' Mais qui est-tu ? demanda Yoru, soupçonneuse.

'' Eh là ! un instant, mon amie. Quand à toi, dit-elle en regardant Moka et en s'approchant d'elle, laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux participer aux jeux ?

Elle disparut et réapparut en un instant derrière Moka en serrant son épaule.

'' Dans ce cas, prends, Et hop!

De sa main, elle fit apparaître…

'' Un entrée!

'' C'est pour toi et tes camarades, vous m'avez convaincu en battant cette vampire de Alice. Bonne chance, je parie sur toi, ma petite fille, ajouta-t-elle affectueseusement avant de partir.

Moka, Yoru et Ayamé ne réfléchirent pas d'avantage et se précipièrent dans le Hall, ce qui énerva Phil.

'' Encore toi ? je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas participer! De plus, je ne peux pas t'entraîner pour l'instant!

'' C'est pas ça. Regardes, fit Moka en tendant son entrée avec un sourire.

Phil prit l'objet des mains de la jeune fille et sursauta. Il faut dire que lorsque une gamine tendait une billet sur lequel il était marqué : '' Autorisation Divine de participer au tournoi'' avec comme signature le sceaux des Dieux, ça faisait un choc.

'' Où as-tu eu ça ?

'' Alors ? Je participes ?

'' D'accord, s'inclina Phil.

'' Super!

'' Hourra! Cria Yoru.

'' yahouhouhouhou! Fit Ayamée.

'' Pas si vite, moucherons ! Je vais vous prendre sous mon aile, il faut vous entraîner un peu quand même. Voici votre position, je comptais organiser un match pour voir quelle serait l'équipe qui en serait digne. Vous êtes dans le groupe A, donc vous ouvrez le bal!

'' Génial ! J'espère qu'il y a de la musique disco, j'adore danser ! S'excita Ayamée.

Yoru le frappais avec son secptre.

'' Aille

'' C'est une façon de parler ! Ayamée dit Yoru.

'' Ah!

'' Bon, vous pouvez m'écoutez ? Les premiers matchs commencent dans vingt minutes. Vous, vous serez dans le stade 1.

'' Il y a plusieurs stades ?

'' Oui! Ça me paraît normal étant donné le nombre de participants! Tâchez de faire bonne figure! Pour chaque équipes, 1 match toutes les heures, ça vous suffit pour vous reposer?

'' Bien sûr !

'' je vous accompagne, au fait, il faut donner une nom à votre équipe.

'' L'équipe des Dingos!

'' QUOI ? et puis quoi encore ? On nous prendrait pas au sérieux! Il faut un nom agressif! L'équipe des Ninja sauvages!

'' C'est nul! Trouva moka.

'' Et bien trouves-en un, Madame Je-Sais-Tout!

'' D'accord! L'équipe… Sept ?

'' L'équipe Sept ? … Ça sonne bien! Trouvais Ayamé.

''… ouais ! approuva Yoru

(vous avez surment remarquer le lien avec l'équipe 7 de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuké mdr)

'' Bien, alors se sera l'équipe sept, et bien voilà, le ring 1. Je vais regarder dans les gradins, au premier rang.

'' D'accord! Hanabi…

'' oui, je sais, dit la mini ninja en s'installant dans les tribunes à côté de Phil.

15 minute plus tard, un homme avec un micro monta sur le ring.

'' Bien le bonjour, mesdames et messieurs, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nos héros! Le trounois de la Coupe Préliminaire va commencer! Quand j'appelerai le nom de l'équipe, qu'ils montent sur le ring!

Moka et ses amis étaient dans le Hall A. Ils étaient avec les équipes du groupe E qui se battaient après eux. Ils écoutaient les paroles du présentateur.

'' Le premier match du premier groupe verra s'affronter des nouveaux venus ! Il s'agit d'une jeune fille et ses deux compagnons! Les voici, qui vontcombattre dans l'arène, je vous demandes de les applaudir, l'équipe Sept!

Le trio sortit du Hall et pénétra dans la vaste cour où les gens sur les tribunes applaudissaient. C'était assez impressionnant, tout ce monde. Moka, Yoru et Ayamé montèrent sur le ring, attendant le groupe adverse qui devait arriver dans l'autre côté de la cour.

'' Et voici leurs adversaires… Les Éclaireurs!

Il y avait sept membres dans ce groupe et ce qui frappa Moka, c'était leur nature!

'' Des Sans-Cœur!

Le trio se mit en garde.

'' Heu.. excuse-moi, jeune gens, mais pas d'attitudes offensives avant le duel!

'' Mais c'est des méchants!

Mais Moka se souvient soudain des paroles de Phil : De grands héros des quatre coins des monde viennent ici pour affronter des monstres féroces. Il parlait sans doute des Sans-Cœur.

Quatre soldats et trois denrées. Cest dernières n'étaient pas rouges mais bleues, elle devaient maîtriser une autre élément que le feu. Unefois sur le ring, les trois compères s'apprêtaient à affrotner les Éclaireurs. Les denrées bleues se mirent à tourner autour d'elles même et lancèrent des cristaux de glace sur le trio. Ayamé protégea le groupe avec son bouclier, puis Yoru lançais un jutus de flamme qui carbonisa une denrée. Pendant ce temps les Soldats s'approchèrent sur les côté pour prendre leurs adversaires en tenaille. Tentative qui se solda par un échec lorsque Moka abattit sa Keyblade sur deux d'entre eux qui les firent disparaître. Yoru continua ses sorts de flammes. Moka se débarrassait des Soldat tandis que Dingo les protégeait avec son bouclier. Puis finalement, Moka bondit évita l'attaque et se débarrassa du dernier survivant avec sa fidèle épée.

'' Et les vinqueurs du match : L'équipe Sept!

'' Trop facile!

'' Pour Sushi!

'' Ramen! Pas mal, hein ?

Puis ils descendirent du ring sous les acclamation de la foule. Phil vint les voir.

'' tu te débrouilles bien petite! Avoua-t-il. Tu n'es pas encore une héroines, mais c'est un bon niveau.

Puis il entreprit le discours pour le remaniement de leur stratégie tandis que les presentateur annonçait le prochain combat entre deux groupes de E.

Les trois compères attendaient avec impatience leur prochain match. Soudain, quelque chose attira le regard de Moka : le groupe qui allait se battre. En effet, celui-ci était particulier vu qu'il ne comptait qu'un seul membre : un jeune homme noir au cheveux plat, élancer au yeux noirs. Il portait un simple costume de étudiant de la même couleur, une ceinture simple sur la taille et sur les jambes pour serrez ses pantalons et une longue cape rouge qui couvrait la moité de son visage, cachant son nez et sa bouche. Tout en marchant d'un pas assuré vers le ring, son regard se posa birèvement vers moka qui le regardait aussi avant de regarder de nouveaux devant lui. Il dégagais de ses main une aura terrifiant et portait un blachelet gravé d'une croix, même yoru semblais ressentir sa puissance. De plus, rien qu'à le voir, il assurait!

''Et maintenant, voici le premir match du groupe E avec une équipe ne comptant qu'un seul membre, l'équipe Shuzen, Tsukuné.

Phil remarqua les yeux ronds de Moka.

'' Mon petit doigt me dit que ce type sera une adversaire difficile à battre. Tu l'affronteras peut-être durent le tournoi. Bon venez, je vais vous apprendre à agir en équipe.

Moka voulais voir le match mais Phil s'y opposa en précisant qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Moka, Yoru et Ayamé étaient fatigués par l'entraînement qu'ils avaient subis. Ils avaient courus, évités des flèches, détruits des mannequins en bosi et même tenus en équilibre sur des poteaux en effectuant des positions de karaté. Phil s'approcha de Moka avec un mètre et lui demanda de gonfler ses bicewps. Moka força le plus possible pendant que le satyre enroula le mètre autour de son bras. Comme il s'y attendait, le résultat n'était pas fameux, ce que moka vit aussi.

'' Bon, c'est peut-être pas encore ça, et je sais que les fille ne sont pas aussi musclé que les garçons, mais sa devrait être suffisant pour ton prochain match. Il vous reste vingt minutes, reposez-vous bien.

Cet entraînement était remarquablement bénifique. Vingt minutes plus tard, l'équipe Sept écrasa l'équipe Sinistre sous les accalmations de la foule. Leur prochain combat sera le dernier de leur groupe, face à l'équipe Feu et Glace, comptant cinq denrées bleues et cinq denrées rouges. Durent leur vingts minutes de repos, Alice et son équipe vinrent les voir. Moka leur annonça fièrement que son équipe avait gagné ses deux premier matchs. L'équipe des Cullen avait fait pareil. Ils étaient dans le groupe D, ce qui voulait dire que si ils gagnaient tous leur matchs, il s'affronteraient en demi-finale.

L'équipe Sept se retourva à une équipe invaincue dans le groupe, le feu et la Glace. Au signal du départ, Moka se précipita en plein cœur de la formation de l'équipe adverse et d'un mouvement de bras, vaincu un ennemi rouge. Une denrée bleue se précipita sur la fille mais un Brasier de Yoru le détruisit avant! Les huit autres encerclèrent Moka et s'apprêtèrent à utiliser leur magies. Au dernier moment, la fille se précipita sur un magicien bleu, plongea en avant et fit une roulade magistrale à l'aide de laquelle, il passa sous son adversaire. Moka eu le temps de se retourner pour voir les magicien, qui avaient déjà lancés leurs sorts, s'entretuer, les cristaux de glace sur les élements feu et les boules de feu sur les éléments de glace. Le combat se termina, le trio était victorieux, une fois de plus. Grâce à cette victoire, ils se qualifièrent pour les huitième de finale et terminèrent premier de leur groupe. Ils étaient tous les trois fous de joie. Le premier pas était franchis.

'' Vous êtes impressionnats tous les trois! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

'' Qui ? demanda Moka.

'' Hercules! Le plus grand des héros que j'ai formé! Il est partis rendre visite à son père Zeus.

'' ZEUS? Répétèrent les trois compères.

'' Ça veut dire… que Hercules est…

'' Le fils d'un Dieu, Oui! Il a été 4 fois d'affilé champion, toutes les coupes confondues! Il est toujours le tenant du titre!

'' tu m'étonnes! Ce type est un Dieu!

'' Demi-Dieu, corrigea Phil, dut à un incident technique, mais assez parlé, passons à un entraînement plus poussé.

Maintenant, il y avait non seulement de l'entraînement physique, mais aussi l'application des règles fondamentales pour être un vrais héroines.

'' Un héros doit être fort physiquement mais doit aussi être aimable avec les gens, être toujours là pour aider autrui et surtout, toujours prèt à affronter les dangers et les méchants qui menacent les innocents. Il doit aussi avoir une certaine classe, charmeur et sûr de lui! Voilà ce qu'est un héros!

'' Bien, à partir de maintenant, annonça Phil à la fin de l'entraînement, toutes les équipes devront se réunir dans le Grand Stade, là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Les équipes front leurs matchs les unes après les autres sur le même ring. Cette fois, faites attentions petits, c'est des matchs à é-li-mi-na-tion directe! Vous n'aurez pas de deuxième chance si vous perdez! C'est compris ?

'' Oui, Phil! Répondirent en chœur les trois compères, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Ils arrivèrent au Hall. Aucun Sans-cœur ne s'y trouvait. En revanche, l'équipe des Cullen était là, ils étaient arrivé premiers de leur groupe. Pour Moka, c'était sûr, ils s'affronteront en demi-finale! Le garçon remarqua aussi le jeune homme au cheveux et au costume de Lycén. Il était très discret et ne se mêlait à absolument personne. Sa façon de se tenir lui rappelle Naruto, mais en plus renfrogné.

'' Et maintenant, medames et messiers, le premier match des huitièmes de finale va commencer! Je vous demandes d'acceuillir l'équipe qui a rapidement conquit vos cœurs, celle de cette mignione petite fille…

'' Hé! Je suis pas petite! Se rébella inutilement Moka étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans le Hall et l'autre sur le ring.

''… L'équipe Sept !

Moka, Yoru et Ayamé sortirent du hall, sous une foule d'acclamations de la part des gradins.

'' Et face à eux, une équipe comptant dix membre, l'équipe Esquadron de l'ombre!

De l'autre côté du ring apparurent les Sans-Cœur. Trois magiciens bleus, trois magiciens rouges, deux ombres et deux soldats.

'' C'est partis!

Moka se mit en garde, devant ses compagnons. Les magiciens bleus s'avancèrent en premier et furent acceuillis à bras ouverts, ou plutôt à Brasiers ouverts par Moka et Yoru. Ayamé stoppa et vaincu les ombres qui s'étaient avancées. Les soldats chargèrent sur Moka qui répliqua d'un coup de haut en bas pour le premier, puis de gauche à droite pour le seconde avec sa Keyblade. Yoru utilisa le sort de Galce pour en terminer avec les magicien rouge. Le combat fut terminer en trois minutes, les vainqueurs s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient beaucoup progressé grâce à l'entraînement de Phil.

'' Vainqueurs : l'équipe Sept, qualifiée pour les quart de finale.

'' Bravo P'tite! Jolie travail! Excellente!

'' Bien joué, cher confrère, lui dit Jack Squelleton, lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'elle.

'' merci, bonne chance à vous!

Après quarante minutes d'entraînement intensif, Phil remesura les biceps de Moka.

''C'est pas encore ça, mais il y a du progrès.

'' Oh ? Qui a éteint la lumière ? demanda stupidement Ayamé.

'' Enlèves le chaudron qui s'est enforcé dans ta tête, suggéra Yoru.

'' Il est vrai que la force physique compte beaucoup dans un combat, mais si elle s'avère limitée, comme c'est ton cas p'tite, concentre-toi sur ta force morale. Tiens, ton cœur, par exemple. En chaque cœur dort un potentiel qui ne demande qu'à se réveiller.

'' Et comment on fait pour éveiller la force combative du cœur ?

'' Ça, tu dois le trouver par toi-même, intervient quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver sur le terrain d'entraînement.

'' Herc! Cria Phil.

'' Hey, Phil! Je viens de finir le clean service dans les vestiaires et dans tes t…

'' Écoutez-moi attentivement, les petits! Cria le satyre. Je vous présente l'homme le plus fort du Colisée et du monde! Mon protégé qui est devenu le plus grand héros légendaire de tous les temps : Hercules!

C'était donc lui, Hercules. Il était visiblement jeune, Moka ne lui donnait pas plus de 25 ans. Il avait des cheveux blonds sombres, presque roux, un bandana rouge barrait son front, il avait aussi des yeux bleus et un corps musclé. (une chance que j'ai pas donné ce rôle a Jasmine lol) il portait une armure en bronze qui ne couvrait pas ses bras, avec une petite cape bleue attaché à son dos. Il avait une jupe en bronze et des sandale brunes, comme les légionnaires romains.

Phil était surpris que Hercules ait pu faire les corvée de ménages. Moka n'écoutait pas leur conversations, elle était trop occupé à gonfler ses biceps au maximum pour comparer avec Hercules. Elle retint sa respriation, une faible bosse apparut sur son avant-bras. Moka relâcha sa respiration avec un soupir, regardé par Ayamé et tapoté dans le dos par Yoru qui faisait des non de la tête comme pour dire '' c'est normal, petit''.

'' Alors ? vous êtes en quarts de finale? Demanda le héros. C'est bien pour une première fois.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Avec moi, c'était impossible de faire moins! Ils ont bien fait de me choisir comme entraîneur.

'' Mais c'est toi qui t'es incrusté! Corrigea Yoru.

'' Oui mais sans moi, vous ariez peiné à vos derniers adversaires.

Après ce temps de repos, où Moka regardait sans cesse les biceps d'Hercules, le trio suivit de leur coach arrivèrent dans le Hall où les équipes se tenaient fin prêtes. Le premier quart de finale fut annoncé : l'équipe Sept face à l'équipe Vengence Bleue. En effet, les neuf membre de l'équipe était tous des Sans-cœur magiciens bleus. Il faudra utiliser la nouvelle attaque de Ayamé.

'' Combattez!

Aussitôt, quatre ennemis se portèrent à leur rencontre.

'' Dingo-Boomerang!

Dingo lança son bouclier comme un disque sur les attaquants. Le bouclier suivit unetrajectoire courbée , allant de la gauche vers la droite, sciant au passage les quatre Sans-Cœur avant qu'elle ne revienne dans la main de son propriétaire.

'' A moi, je vais vous montrer ! clama Yoru. J'ai améliorer mon sort, vous allez voir! FOUDRE!

Une groupe d'éclairs jaunes tombèrent du ciel et s'écrasèrent sur troi magiciens. Moka charge et se débarrassa des survivants avec sa fidèle Keyblade.

'' Beau travail, P'tite!

'' Et les vainqueurs sont : L'équipe Sept

'' On a réussit! Cria Dingo.

'' Ah chouette! Dit Donald en dansant.

'' C'est le pouvoir de la Keyblade! Clama Moka et la tenant sur son épaule voici en demi-finale! Tu crois qu'on pourrait regarder les autres matches, Phil?

'' Heu… et bien…

'' Oh sois sympa! Implora Moka.

'' C'est vrai, nos amis vont bientôt passer, informa Donald.

'' Et nous les encouragerons! Ajouta Ayamée.

'' Bon très bien, c'est bon! Vous avez quartier libre!

Après avoir remercier leur coach, il s'installèrent dans les gradins pour voir le match celui qui déterminera quelle équipe sera l'adversaire de l'équipe sept.

'' Et voici l'équipe des Cullen!

Jack et sa bande de vampire arrivèrent sur le ring.

'' Qui affronteront pour cette deuxième place en demi-finale l'équipe nommée le Gros.

Moka faillit exploser de rire en entendant un nom d'équipe aussi… original. Mais ce qu'il vit par la suite le fit passer de l'état de détente à l'état d'alerte. Trois magiciens bleue et trois magiciens rouge formaient l'équipe dirigée par… un rondouillard! Jake et ses amis dégaignèrent se mit au garde a vous a cause il se battais toujours sans armes, mais seraient-elles suffisantes?

Malgré tout leur effort titanesque les pouvoir vampire ne fut assez puissante contre le gros rondouillard et il se retrouvait à terre. Ils s'étaient vaillamment battus mais ne vain, il ne purent vaincre le rondouillard. Moka se mit en colère! Comment ces sales créatures avaient réussi à vaincre l'équipe des Cullen ? Fort heureusement, les Sans-Cœur n'avaient pas essayer de voler leur cœur. Moka se leva et partit s'entraîner, suivit des deux autres, la rage au cœur.

Avant de se rendre au stade, ils firnet un détour dans la chambre de repos pour voir si Jack, Alice, Jasper et Renersmée allaient bien. Ces derniers rassurèrent leur amis. Puis, après que la bande des cullens leur souhaitèrent bonne chance, le trio se dirigea vers le stade.

'' Medames et surtout Messieurs, voici enfin rien que pour le plaisir de vos yeux la première demi-finale, un match qui promet d'être acharné! A ma gauche, la nouvelle coqueluche du public, surnommé par de nombreux fan la ''petite Lione'', accompagnie de ses deux amis, la Magicienne, à la fois foudroyant, froide et chaleureux et enfin '' Le gardien Protecteur'' voici pour vous l'équipe Sept!.

Les spectateurs étaient en transe. Ils avaient trouvé une idole en ce jeune fille de 14 ans.

'' Et à ma gauche, ajouta le présentateur, il est grand, il est méchant! Accompagné de ses six gardes du corps, l'équipe du Gros!

_Ils vont payer pour avoir humilier nos amis! _se jura Moka.

'' Combattez!

Le match fut en effet acharné, les spectateurs assistaient réellement à une demi-finale. Après cinq Brasiers, trois Glaciers et un Soin, il ne restait plus sur le terrain que Moka, Yoru, Ayamé et le rondouillard. La fille sauta par dessus l'ennemi mais celui-ci se retourna et le coup d'épée rebondit contre son ventre. A ce moment, Ayamé lui donna un coup de bouclier dans le dos, ce que le Sans-coeur ne sembla pas apprécier. Il se mit à s'impatienter en donnant des coups de pieds sur le sol, puis, il se jeta sur Ayamé qui se protégea avec son bouclier. Mais avec la masse de l'adversaire, Ayamé fut violemment rejeté en avant.

'' Brasier! Tenta Yoru.

La boule de feu atteint le dos du Sans-cœur qui se remit à manifester des signes d'impatience. Moka se mit à sourire, le Sans-Cour était fait !

Pendant que ce dernier chargeait vers Yoru. Il tournait le dos à Moka.

'' Brasier!

La boule de feu de la fille atteint l'adversaire qui se retourna et décida de s'occuper de Moka.

'' Yoru!

'' ouais, j'ai compris! Brasier!

Le rondouillard fut toucher par Yoru et repartit dans la direction de la ninja avant de se faire toucher par Moka. Ce Sans-Cœur n'était à l'origine pas très malin, mais là, il est totalement étourdis! Il se gratta la tête en regardant de partout, comme si ses ennemis avait disparus soudainement.

'' C'est fini! Brasier! Cria Yoru.

Le Sans-Cœur le sentit et se lança sur la Ninja mais Ayamé arriva et bloqua la charge. Moka, qui était derrière l'adversaire bondit et abattit sa keyblade sur son dos pour le coup de grâce. L'ennemi disparut.

Quelque secondes plus tard, une véritable ovation s'offrit au trois amis.

'' Les vainqueurs de cette demi-final, l'équipe sept, les premier finalistes pour la coupe Préliminaire!

Après avoir reçu les félicitation de Phil, de Jack et son groupe des Cullen, et d'Hercules, ils s'installèrent à nouveau dans les tribunes pour regarder la dernière demi-finale. Le jeune homme au cheveux noir, Tsukuné, monta sur le ring, sous les acclamation de la foule. Moka se tourna vers les adversaires de ce dernier et sursauta en voyant… trois rondouillards!

'' Pour la dernière demi-finale, ce match va s'opposer l'équipe Shuzen à l'équipe Indestructible!

'' A ton avis, qui va gagner, Moka ? demanda Ayamé, il ne porte aucune arme comme dans l'équipe des cullen.

'' C'est évident! Les Sans-cœur! Affirma Yoru. Ils sont plus nombreux que lui et ont trois lourdauds dans leurs rangs. Il n'y a que nous qui puissions les battre!

'' Commencez!

Une énegie figurante transformais le regarde de Tsukuné et son regarda changais en une version terrifiant d'un vampire qui n'avais rien a voir avec les Cullens. Sora avais eu raison, ce type cachais une puissance vraiment trop puissante. Tout se passait en un éclaire, le vampire cherage sur ses adversaire avec une vitesse et une force phénoménal, laissant des anneaux noir derrière lui. Il traversa un rondouillard, puis un deuxième et acheva le dernier surivant en sautant d'une hauteur que Moka ne l'avait jamais fait et abattant avec une puissance son pied sur sa tête qui fit explosé le sang-cœur.

Un long silence résonna dans le stade avant que l'arbitre ne déclare Tsukuné vainqueur.

Cela confirmait ce que Moka avait ressentit. Lorsqu'elle l'a regardé, la fille avait eu un sombre préssentiment.

'' Houlà!

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Dingo.

Moka se leva de sa place et partit silencieusement, suivit des trois autres. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au Hall, Yoru dit :

'' Vous pensez qu'on peut faire cette finale?

'' il est vrai que ce noiraux est plus dangereux que je ne l'avais prévu, avoua Phil. Sa technique de combat me paraît imparable.

'' Je suis sûr qu'il y a une parade, ou un moyen de lutter contre son attaque! Répliqua fortement Moka. Je le trouverai! Et je le battrai!

'' Oui, tu as raison! Approuva Ayamé. Il y a toujours des solutions!

'' A mon avis, pour son attaque physique, il faudrait éviter et attaquer en même temps, car si il nous touche avec cette Aura on est cuit, mais ce n'est pas possible. A moins d'être aussi rapide que lui au point de l'attaquer en le croisant…

Soudain, un éclair traversa l'esprit de Moka.

'' Yoru! Cria-t-elle, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Ça y est! Je le tiens, mon moyen de gagner!

'' Ah oui ?

'' Quoi ? tu douterais de Moka ? demanda Ayamé.

'' Non!

'' Alors faites-moi confiance! J'ai un plan en tête, on va aller au terrain d'entraînement pour le répéter!

Les autres approuvèrent et Phil, sceptique, les suivit.

Pendant ce temps, ils avaient été observé par la pénombre par la femme au gros sein et au cheveux bleu. Il regarda les trois amis et leur coach s'éloigner.

'' Cette salle gamine est ton prochaine adversaire ! Mon élue, alors pas de fausse notes, Massacre-là, ordonna-t-elle tendrement.

La personne è qui elle s'adressait était le jeune homme, Tsukuné. Celui-ci regarda Moka s'éloigner.

'' Elle y ressemble… dit-il doucement. Désolé, mon contract stipule…

'' Je sais! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'AI redigé le contrat! Et il stipule que tu dois libérer ta véritable forme scellez pour dévoré Hercules pendant le tournoi! Mais pour l'affronter, tu dois te qualifier pour la coupe Héraclès! Et cet gamine te barre la route! Pourquoi ne pas en profité, dans la foulée, pour lui donner une raclée, à cette morveuse ? Comme le dit ce vieux bouc dans son stupide régle N 11, c'e n'est qu'un jeu! Alros lâchons-nous et amusons-nous! Après tout, un petit blessé involontaire, c'est pas si grave, pas vrai? Hé hé hé.

Mais Tsukuné ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigea vers le stade, le temps de repos fixé à une demi-heure était bientôt écoulé. La fille des enfers, la succube Kurkuru, le regarda partir sceptique.

'' Une chance qui est bon au lit sinon je l'aurais donné a bouffée…. Enfin! Les crétins aussi cérdules que lui ne sont pas légions… n'est-ce pas, mon cher? Héhéhé!

Un grognement vint confirmé l'affirmation la succube.

Ca y est ! Le temps de repos et écoulé! Moka, Yoru et Ayamé virent le jeune homme de loin, il était déjà sur le ring.

'' Et voici la Grand match, celui que vous attendiez tous! La Finale! Qui verra s'affronter l'équipe Shuzen face à l'équipe Sept!

Maintenant, Moka était face à face à celui qui sera sûrement le plus redoutable adversaire qu'il n'aura jamais connu… (hé hé tu crois ça toi mdr tu sais pas que je suis un véritable conteur sadique)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Moka VS Tsukuné le vampire.

'' Nous y voilà, les copin! Annonça fièrement Moka.

'' La grande Finale! S'enthousiasma Yoru.

'' On va gagner! Cria Ayamé.

Face au trio, avec son épée imposante couverte de bandelettes, l'autre finaliste qui est parvenu seul à vaincre tous ses adversaire, Tsukuné.

''_Il est puissant, mais nous pouvons le battre! _Pensa Moka en serrant les dents.

Phil apparut en dehors du ring et dit tout bas à Sora :

'' P'tit, je n'hésiterais pas à jeter l'éponge si tu es en difficulté, après les rumeur ce que on a vu contre le combat avec les cullen et les trois gros lard, ce n'est rien, ce n'est que 10% de sa puissance.

'' 10%! Mais Merci quand même, firent les trois avec un sourire.

'' Vous êtes prêts ? demanda plus fort Phil aux deux équipes. Allez-y!

Tsukuné se mit en position classique : les jambes écartées, la levant ses poing au niveau de sont front, en position de concentration, il se marchait de côté, Moka, Yoru et Dingo se mirent à bouger dans l'autre sens pour rester bien en face de leur adversaire. La tention montait, la foule était impatient de voir qui allait se passer.

Après avoir décrit un cercle complet face à Tsukuné, ils se décidèrent :

'' Maintenant! Cria Moka en s'élançant à corps perdu sur son adversaire.

Cette manière de combat laissait Tsukuné perplexe. _Le même style de combat qu'elle mais en plus faible, comment il ont pu se rendre juste qu'en final ? _se demanda-t-il.

Ce dernier se transformais en vampire et s'apprêta à contré Moka en levant son bras entouré d'énergie qui bloquais attaque comme un bouclier d'énergie au dessus de sa tête. Dès que la fille fut à la portée de son autre bras. Tsukuné l'abattit sur sa tête. Mais Moka stoppa net son crochet de sa charge, fit un bon en arrière tandis que le bras heurta quelque chose de solide. Il s'agissait du bouclier de Dingo. Ce dernier avait chargé derrière Moka. Le bras épée d'énergie ricochas et fit bratiquement une angle de 180e en arrière, retenu à grand peine par son propriétaire qui tentait de reprendre son équilibre. Profitant de cet instant, Moka se réceptionna de son bond et s'élançais à nouveau vers Tsukuné, effectuant cette fois une rotation pour agumenter l'ampleur du coup. Il allait attendre l'ouverture, leur plan avait fonctionné! Mais tsukuné réussi à prendre appui sur le sol et sauta le plus haut possible, évitant ainsi l'attaque de la fille.

Cloud, en position de force, s'apprêta à répliqué en abbatant son épée chargée énergie vampirique sur Moka.

'' Brasier!

Tsukuné se tourna vers Yoru qui venait de crier et vit une boule de feu se précipitant vers lui. Le jeune homme passant à travers en souriant maléfiquement a cause sa ne lui avais assolument rien fait aucun dommage, la peau de vampire du moins de son univers se regénérais comme si rien était. Moka avait profité pour reculer et se mettre ainsi hors d'atteinte. Tsukuné se réceptionna sur le sol, un genou à terre et regarda rapidement autour de lui : Moka se trouva en face de lui, Yoru et Ayamé étaient derrière Cloud, près de chaque extrémités du ring.

_Ça alors! Depuis quand il sont aussi synchronisés? _se demanda le jeune homme au cheveux noir.

'' _C'était bien joué!_ Se dit Phil. _Un adversaire normal aurait été battu, mais ce type est un corriace! La suite du combat va être intéressante. _La foule semblait penser la même chose puisqu'elle acclamait à tout rompre les deux équipes.

Cependant, un immense brouillard parcourait la tête de Tsukuné. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _ Se demanda-t-il. _Je me sens hésitant… comme si je n'avais plus envie de me battre…_ _elle y ressemble trop a elle… je dois rester lucide, je dois faire appel aux ténèbres!_

'' J'avoue que c'était pas mal joué, reconnu Cloud, mais il vous manque encore plusieurs années d'entraînement avant de pouvoir me battre, ou la battre elle.

'' Erreur, répliqua Moka, nous te battrons aujourd'hui! Les copins, plan B! Go!

Sans attendre, cet dernière sauta au dessus de Tsukuné sans que ce dernier puisse répliquer. Mais à peine Moka atterrit sur le sol que Tsukuné s'apprêta à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il tira son aura d'attaque vers l'arrière… et se précipita sur Moka à une vitesse si grand qu'une traînée de lumière noir restait derrière lui. La Poing-Éclair! Moka fit un bon de côté laissant apparaître Ayamé qui se jetait sur le corps de tsukuné, bouclier en avant pour couvrir son amie. Le bouclier amortit l'impact du coup, mais ce dernier était si puissant que Ayamé fut projeter violemment en arrière.

''Brassier! Invoqua Moka qui se trouvait devant son adversaire.

Le bras de tsukuné trancha net la boule de feu avant que cette dernière ne l'atteigne, mais Moka exécuta une autre rotation, sa Keyblade bien assurée dans sa main.

Cloud allait contrer mais il entendit :

'' Foudre!

C'était Yoru, un éclair jaune jaillit du ciel pour frapper le jeune homme. Ce dernier réfléchit très rapidement et trouvau ne solution en un temps record. Il leva son bras d'énergie au dessus de sa tête, attendit que l'éclair entre en contact avec et plantant son pied au sol, sur la trajectoire de la Keyblade qui fut bloquée. Mais Moka eut le réflexe de lâcher la Keyblde de faire un nouveau bond en arrière et de faire réapparaître l'arme dans sa main.

'' Continuez! Encouragea Phil. Maintenez la pression!

Mais Phil n'en était pas au milieu de sa pharse que déjà Tsukuné avait de nouveau son sabre et Moka se précipitait sur lui.

'' C'est maintenant! Pensa Moka.

'' Je vais te montrer mas nouvelle technique! Aquillon!

Cloud avait abattu son bras en même temps, puis Moka en un éclair se retrouva derrière son adversaire. Mais le jeune homme se tourna immédiatement vers la fille et sentit une coupire à la joue. _Quoi ? elle m'a touché alors que je n'ai rien vu ?_

'' Glacier!

Tsukuné revient à la réalité en entendant Moka et fit de rapides mouvements d'épée d'énergie pour arrêter tous les cristaux glace. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de souffler que Moka se précipita déjà sur lui. Les deux adversaires attaquèrent à l'horizontale et les deux lame se crosèrent énergie vampirique contre le pouvoir le la keyblade. Moka et Tsukuné faisait jeu égal, ils faisaient pression sur leur épée pour faire reculer l'autre. Moka vit le regard du vampire de plus près, il était bleu, comme le sien mais semblait vide, aussi vide qu'un puits sans fond. En même temps, ses yeux semblaient crier au secours. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il à l'air… perdu, _pensa Moka.

Tsukuné mit plus de force dans sa poussée. Comme il était plus grand et plus costaud que Moka, la fille recommençais à reculer. Tsukuné venait de prendre l'avantage mais Moka relâcha la pression, le sabre d'énergie effleura son bras tandis qu'il prenait appui sur le pied sur le sol. Puis il sauta en levant sa jambe le plus haut qu'il le put et envoya un formidable coup de pied mirabolant à tsukun.. ce dernier, sous l'effet du coup s'éleva à quelques centimètre du sol.

'' Ayamé!

'' C'est parti, compris ce dernier, Ayamé-Rensegan!

Ayamé, qui avait attendu ce moment se mis a tourner sur lui-même en se rapprochant rapidement de Tsukuné en se transformant une boule d'énergie immence qui au contact de Tsukuné le propulsant de plus en plus haut en en formant autour de lui une tornade de coup de poing. Tsukuné continuait à monter, malmener par l'attaque de Ayamée. Au final, dès qu'ils furent assez haut, ce dernier prit son blouclier sur Tsukuné qui chuta s'écrasant loudement sur le sol, mais à peine l'eut-il toucher que :

'' Foudra! Cria Yoru.

Un nouvelle éclair surgit dans le cielle atteignant cette fois-ci sa cible étendue sur le sol. Puis plus rien, juste le silence.

Le trio se regrouppa, fatigué par leur enchaînement violent.

'' C'est fini, dit Moka.

'' Espérons-le, fit Yoru.

'' Wouahou! J'ai la tête qui tourne! Constata Ayamé.

Soudain, dans les gradins, on entendit la foule qui se déchaînait, acclamant les vainqueurs.

_Pourquoi ? Comment ont-ils pu me battre? Je ne suis pas si faible! Je dois être fort, il faut que je me serves des ténèbres! Venez à moi, les parts obscure de mon âme, formez les ténèbres donnez-moi votre force!_

'' Hourra! Cria Donald.

'' On a gagné! S'enthousiasme Moka.

'' Akyuk! Oui!

'' Ne baisse pas ta garde, petite! Prévint Phil.

Moka se retourna et vivement vers Cloud qui commençait déjà à se relever.

'' Oh non!

'' il est résistant! Remarqua Ayamé.

'' Mais c'est impossible! Se désespéra Yoru.

'' Vite Yoru, soigne-moi!

Mais pourquoi ? il ne t'a pas t…

Mais Donald vit une légère entaille sur la veste de Moka sur sa poitrine d'où échappais un mince filet de sang. Il avait du se blesser tout à l'heure, quand il a entailler la joue de Cloud. Elle se nel e fit pas répéter.

'' Soin!

Moka guérit de sa blessure et se mit en garde face à son adversaire.

'' alucard Combo! Dit Ayamé.

Ce dernier fit une nouvelle Charge-Éclair sur Ayamé. Il se protégea avec son bouclier mais fut une fois de plus repoussé mais Tsukuné hurla de rage et enchaîna cette fois immédiatement avec une autre charge-éclair qui cette fois-ci perça la défense de Ayamé et le mit à terre Assomé.

'' AYAMÉ! Cria sa sœur. Tu vas me le payer Salle vampire!

Mais Tsukuné était incontrolable et n'avait pas fini son enchaînement, à peine eut-il fini sa seconde charge éclair qu'il en fit un troisième vers le canard.

'' Glacier!

Le sort n'eut guère beaucoup d'effet si ce n'est qu'il stoppa l'attaque de Tsukuné à quelques centimètres de Yoru, mais le jeune homme, complètement déchainé par l'odeur du sang et de la victoire, enchaîna avec un géagement circulaire de son bras qui repoussa et mit la pauvre Ninja magicienne K.O.

Profitant de son élan, Tsukuné acheva son combo en sautant haut dans le ciel et abattit son sabre sur Moka mais la fille se protégea avec sa Keyblade. Toutefois, le choc fut si violent que Moka tomba en arrière, elle tenait toujours son épée mais Tsukuné menaça son cou avec ses mains qui se transformais en griffe montreuses. Moka regarda à nouveau le regard du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait changé, elle ne vit que… le vide obscur, les ténèbres!

'' Alors ? tu pensais pouvoir me battre? Juste un seul geste et je te tue et je savourais ton sang juste a la dernière goute, contrairement a tes autres amis, moi je suis carnivore. Dit froidement Tsukuné a son adversaire. À ce que je vois, ajouta-t-il en regardant la Keyblade, tu comptais sur cette arme pour t'en sortir.

Phil s'apprêta à jeter l'éponge mais la femme aux cheveux bleu et au aille de chauve sourir apparut devant lui et l'empêcha d'une geste de la main.

'' Kurkuru! Espèce de grosse vache! Se rebella Phil.

'' Oh voyons, ne gâchons pas une scène si émouvante, vielle bique.

La ''Scène si émouvante'' se poursuivit avec les grife de Cloud qui s'éleva pour frapper.

_Je ne sens plus mes jambes, il va me dévoré, je ne peux pas m'échapper! Est-ce que c'est la fin ? Est-ce qu'il va me… vidé… j'aurais tellement aimé vous revoir… une dernière fois… Benoit… Mei, Mei ? _Il vit l'image de son premier et seul amour qui lui souriait. _Non!_

Moka roula sur le côté au dernier moment et évita les griffe du vampire goule. Ce dernier regarda sans émotions et lui dit :

'' Tu refuses de perdre ?... il y a de la passion en toi, tu me fait pensé a elle autrefois… mais rends-toi a évidence une humaine seul, tu ne pourras jamais gagner contre moi. Pourquoi continue ce vain combat alors que tu sais que tu n'a aucune chance de gagner ?

'' Quelqu'un qui est possédé par les ténèbre ne peut pas compreendre. Encore moins ME comprendre. Si je participe à ce tournois, si je continue vainement de me battre, si je veut gagner et si je veux absolument devenir fort, tout ça… C'EST POUR MES AMIS! Ils sont quelque part, peut-être a des années-lumières d'ici, MAIS JE LES RETROUVERES! Si je gagnes ce tournoi, j'ai unechance de les revoir parce qu'il est connu dans beaucoup de mondes! Et personne, PERSONNE ne m'empêcheras de les revoir! Surtout pas TOI! JE VAIS TE MONTRÉ OU SE TROUVE TA PLACE!

Son regard désespéré lorsqu'il était allongé s'était transformé à la fin de sa pharse en regard ardent. Tsukuné avais était pétrifier, était la pharse fétiche de son némésis. Moka Shuzen, son némesis et seul amour disparu quand les ténèbres ont détruit leur monde.

'' C'est bien petite! Lui cria Phil. C'est CE regard qu'on les vrais héros alors en deux-mots : BAS-LE!

Facile à dire! Moka était motivé mais n'avait pas d'idée pour s'en sortir. Si seulement Dingo était en état! Il aurait pu arrêter un coup, ça m'aurais permis d'en profité! Ou Yoru aurait fait diversion avec sa mag… MAGIE! C'est ça!

Moka sourit. Il pouvait gagner seul! C'était très risqué mais il n'avait rien à perdre Il ferma les yeux et se rémémora son combat dans la forêt de Sherwood. Yoru lui avait dit que la puissance de la magie ne dépendait pas de la force phyisque mais de la force mentale. La force combative de son cœur. Grâce à ça il avait libéré une formidable énergie et vaincu ce géant Sans-Cœur grâce au sort de Glace. Il devait le refaire! Pour battre Tsukuné Il devait à nouveau révieller cette force qui dormait en lui.

'' En garde! Dit Tsukuné.

Moka rouvrit les yeux et leva sa Keyblade au dessus de sa tête, à la verticale. Du point de vue des Spectateurs, de Phil, Kurkuru et de Tsukuné, c'était clairement une invitation. Tsukuné s'apprêta à effectuer une nouvelle Charge-Alucard. Les eux adversaires se regardaient intensément, la tension était à son comble c'était problablement les derniers instants de cette finale!

Ils se décidèrent en même temps.

'' Charge-Alucard!

'' Glacier!

De la Keyblade de Moka, au lieu de quelques cristaux de glace, sortit un véritable blizzard. Tsukuné s'y retrouva au beau milieu.

Le souffle d'air froid était si puissant que la charge de Tsukuné se stoppa. Il essaya de protéger des cristaux de glace aussi coupant que le verre. En dépit de ça, il réussi à préserver ses point phénoménale vitaux en se protégant en générant un bouclier d'énergie. Les nombreuse coupures apparaissant sur son corps ne se situaient qu'au jambes et aux bras, sa gravité. Il réussi aussi à réssister au froid intense dégagé.

'' Pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, cria Tsukuné à travers le bizzard qui commençais à se dissiper, détrompes-toi! Je peux comprendre!

Le sort se dissipa et Tsukuné s'apprêta à attaquer à nouveau quand il vit Moka se précipiter aussi sur lui, le coude droti replié devant son nez, le bras droit tenant la Keyblade, une attaque croisée! Tsukuné chargea sans attendre.

'' Aquillon!

'' Combo-grife-Éclair!

Les deux adversaires se traversèrent. Il se retouvèrent le dos tourné à l'autre à une écart de deux mètres. Il eut un silence impressionnant, durent lequel personne n'osait une mot ou faire un commentaire dans les tribunes.

Soudain, les genoux de Moka se plièrent, tout le monde retint son souffle et le corps de tsukuné tomba dos au sol.

Quelques instants après, la foule était en délire, le public se mit à acclamer Moka à tout rompre. Cette dernière leva le poing en signe de victoire.

Yoru et Ayamé revirent à eux et vit Tsukuné étendu et Moka debout, victorieux. Il précipitèrent sur lui tout en bondissant pour exprimer leur joie.

'' Et le vaincqueur du Tournois Préliminaire, l'équipe Sept! Dit l'annonceur.

'' Bien joué! Cria Yoru.

'' Tu l'as fait! P'tit! Tu l'as eu! Clama Phil en dansant sur place.

Dès qu'il furent près de lui, Moka les regarda, leur souri et s'écroula sur le sol. Elle était épuisé, i avait donné ses dernières forces pour attaquer.

'' Bravo, tu mérites cette victoire.

Moka se tourna vers tsukuné toujours allongé et remarqua qu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Il vit que son regard avait changé, il était animé, ses yeux brillaient de sincérité.

'' tu t'es vaillamment battu, félicitations, ajouta-t-il.

Moka se sentit rougir mais pu quand même articuler une pharse :

'' toi aussi tu as été très redoutable.

Puis la fille sourit. Tsukuné bougea soudain et tendit la main de Moka. Ce dernier très surpris et regarda à nouveau le visage de Tsukuné, celui-ci souriait aussi. Alors Moka fit un gros effort pour bouger l'épaule et tendre sa main. Les main se rapprochaient l'une l'autre.

Elle allaient presque se serrer lorsque un immense grognement retentit. Il venait des arcades d'où sortaient les équipes. Elle s'écroula aussi soudainement qu'inexplicablement. Mais l'explication parut aussitôt après : Une immense et gigantesque chie noir se tenait à quatre pattes sur les décombres. En plus de sa taille, il n'avait pas plus que… trois têtes! Ses rangées de dents pointues étaient comparable à celle d'un Tyrannosaure et ses trois paires d'eux brûlaient d'un feu sauvage. Ça expliquait clairement pourquoi les tribunes se vidaient à grande vitesse. Derrière lui se tenait la Succube des Enfaire qui s'en allait en disant tranquillement :

'' Ah oui, j'oubliais, une autre règle : les accidents, ça peut arriver. Cloud mon chéri tout est fini entre nous. Hahahahaha.

Puis elle disparut.

'' C'est Cerbère! S'affola Phill. Le chien chargé de garder l'entrée des Enfers!

'' Oui, c'est sûr qu'u premier coup d'œil, c'est pas un chien qui garde n'importe quoi commenta Yoru.

Les regards de Cerbère semblaient tous s'interresser par une suele chose : Moka toujours allongé. Sans plus attendre, la gueule de la tête centrale du chien se précipita sur Moka.

'' Non! P'tit, rélèves toi! Cria Phil.

Tsukuné se releva en un éclair et abattit son pied dans la guelle du gros molosse qui tentais de fermé sa mâchoire pour le bloquer. Puis sa tête gauche lui assémina un violent coup de tête qui envoya le jeune homme valdinguer dans les airs et s'écraser contre un mur. Pendance ce temps, Yoru et Dingo épaulaient Moka pour l'aider à mercher et à s'éloigner, malgrès les protestations de ce dernier qui leur demander de s'occuper de Tsukuné. Mais le chien fléchit les pattes avant et s'apprêta à bondir sur le trio pour l'écraser. Avec son poids, si il leur faisait un plaquage, ils étaient fichus. Le trio accéléra le pas, mais trop tard, Cerbère bondit. Il sera sur eux dans un instant, ils allaient être écrasés. Mais un silhouette apparut et bondit vers le chien, le poing en avant. Dès que l'immense molosse fut à sa portée, l'inconnu porta un coup de son autre poing et assena un uppercut monumental au museau de Cerbère. Monumental était peu dire, car le chien était violemment repoussé en arrière et s'écrassa au sol dans une immense fracas. Phil,Moka, Yoru et Ayamé reconnurent leur mystérieux sauveur de dos avec sa petite cape bleue ses cheveux blonds-orangés.

'' Hercules ! crièrent-ils à l'unison.

Mais le chien était loin d'être vaincu, il se relevait déjà, Hercule se précipita sur lui et le souleva par le torse.

'' Vite! Courrez! Cria-t-il aux autres.

'' Mais…

'' Partez! Je me charge de lui! Phil! Emmène-les à l'abri!

Peut après, les quatres compères étaient dans le Hall désert, fatigué par leur course et par leur combat.

'' tu crois qu'il s'en sortira tout seul ? demanda Ayamé à Phil.

'' Comment ça seul ? Hercules en vaut 100 comme toi à lui tout seul! Répliqua le satyre je suis sûr qu'il est en train de l'achever. Tiens petit, bois ça, ajouta-t-il en tendant une potion à Moka.

Ce dernière la but et se sentit beaucoup mieux, même en pleine forme.

Une villente secousse fit trembler le Hall suivit d'un cri.

'' tu es sûr qu'il maîtrise la situation? Demanda Yoru, sceptique.

'' Bof, c'est rien! Dit Phil. Il n'y a rien à craindre! En deux mots, Herc est In-vin-c…ç

Une autre secouse se fit sentir.

Moka et Yoru regardaient Phil tandis que Ayamée comptait les ''trois mots'' sur ses doigts alors qu'en fait, il s'agissait de trois syllabes.

''… cible.

Il eut un court silence.

'' Hercules! Cria Phil au bord de la crise de nerf.

Moka lle dépassa et se dirigeait vers le stade.

'' Hé P'tite! Ne fais pas ça!

'' Je vais sauver Hercules et Tsukuné.

'' Quoi ? S'affola Phil. Ce n'est pas un match! Le niveau est trop élevé pour toi!

'' je peux y arriver! Je n'ai pas peur!

'' Mais… tenta désespérément Phil.

'' tu peux dire que je me prendre pour une héroine ou que j'en suis un, ça m'est égal.

'' Ouais, moi aussi. Ëtre un héros est une qualité, pas un titre! Ajouta Yoru en suivant Moka.

'' Je viens moi aussi! Ramen! Renchérit Ayamé.

''… ces gosses sotn vraiment exaspérants! Mais ils n'ont pas tort…

'' Attendez-moi!

Hercules tenait Tsukuné inconscient sur son épaule, observant attentivement Cerbère qui l'avait mit dos au mur.

'' Hé l'affreux! Cria Moka.

'' L'affreux'' se tourna vers ce dernier qui se tenait au côté de Yoru et Ayamé.

Hercules profita de cette diversion pour se diriger vers le Hall, Tsukuné toujours sur son épaule.

Le trio faisait face à présent au gigantesque molosse.

'' P'tit! Dit Phil. Écoutes-moi bien, j'ai deux mots à te dire! A-TTAQUE!

Heu… deux mots? Pensa Ayamé tandis que Yoru regardait les trois têtes pas franchement rassuré et Moka qui réussissait à garder son sang-froid.

Cerbère ouvrit ses trois gueules d'où s'échappèrent des boules de feu. Le trio les esquiva toutes.

'' On devrait faire une attaque groupée! Proposa Moka. Une tête chacun.

Les deux autres accquiescèrent sans hésiter.

Esquivant les autres boules de feu, le trio se sépara. Moka se précipita vers la tête centrale, Ayamé courrait vers la tête droite tandis que Moka restait dans le rayon de la tête gauche.

'' Maintenant! Cria Moka en sautant le plus haut qu'il put.

'' Ayamé-ressengan-shuriken

'' Foudre!

Ayamé, qui pouvait sauter plus haut que les autres, prit appuit et sauta a l'horizontal en se transforment en boule de vent mais en forme de shuriken ninja, bouclier en avant sur la tête qu'il devait neutraliser.

Yoru fit apparaître cinq éclairs venant du ciel se dirigeants vers la tête gauche.

Moka, elle, abbatit sa Keyblade sur la tête centrale du chien géant.

Les trois impacts eurent lieu en même temps.

Le chien commença à vaciller, puis, après un dernier grognement, tomba par terre, vaincu.

Moka le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Ils avaient battus le chien des Enfer et tout ça en…

'' Et une suele attaque! Se réjoui-t-il. On est des champions! Oh ouais!

'' Oh chouette! Cria Yoru en effectuant des pas de danse.

'' Oh a réussi! S'exclama Ayamé ivre de joie. Yahooohouhouhou!

Peu après, Phil les réuni tous les trois dans le Hall, hercules se tenait à côté de lui bras crosés en les regardant fièrement.

'' Ainsi donc, annonça Phil, par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, je vous proclame vous, Moka, Yoru, Ayamé, Apprentis Héros! Je vous discerne la Coupe Préliminaire, et je vous proclames champions du Tournois Préliminaire. Je vous confères aussi les droits et les privilèges de participer aux tournois de catégorie supérieure qui auront lieux prochainement. Par ailleurs, vous…

'' Quoi ? Comment ? se rebellla Yoru. C'est quoi ça, '' apprentis héros''?

'' Justement, j'y viens! Continua Phil. Vous n'avez toujours pas les qualité requises.

'' Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi, ces qualités? Demanda Ayamé.

'' Eh bien, répondit Hercules, vous devez le découvrir par vous-mêmes. Comme je l'ai fait.

''Aucun problèmes! On fera nos preuves durant les prochains jeux! Annonça Moka.

''D'ailleurs, il ne recommenceront pas avant quelques temps! Constata Phil. Je doit nettoyer les dégâts de ce combat.

'' Ok, nous reviendrons! Promirent-ils en sortant. Et ce jour là, ajouta Moka, je réussirai à bouger ce bloc!

'' Je n'arrives VRAIMENT pas à croire que cet enfant et ces deux-là aient pu battre Cerbère! Et en UN COUP chacun!

''Entre nous, Phil, dit Hercule ne parlant doucement et en se rapprochant de l'oreille de son coach et ami, je l'avais déjà épuisé avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur les lieux.

Ils virent la porte du Hall se refermer derrière le trio.

'' Motus et obuche cousue, Herc!

Ils virent assis sur les marches qui menaient au portait de l'entrée du colisée, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir rebelles, tukunée. Il fixait le sol en tenant un rosario a la main.

'' Hé, ça va aller ? demanda Moka.

'' Ouais, dit-il simplement.

'' Et… pourquoi tu t'es associer avec cette garce ? tenta Moka.

Tsukuné ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regarda la fille puis croisa les main sur son rosario et appuya son nez dessus.

'' Je cherche quelqu'un, répondit-il tristement, Kurkuru avait promis que si je couchais avec elle, elle m'aiderais si je tue Hercules. Le paradoxe est que c'est lui qui ma sauvé. J'ai utilisé le pouvoir des ténèbres mais j'ai quand même perdu face à toi. Mais je dois te remercier…, Tsukuné leva les yeux et fixa le ciel bleu raideux. J'ai chuté comme elle dans les ténèbres, la lumière avait disparue… mais grâce à toi, ma dernière étincelle qui s'est mise à briller quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois est perceptible à persent. Elle a gagné en puissance surtout quand tu a prononcer la pharse Je vais te remettre a sa place, était sa pharse fétise quand je libérais sa vrai forme de vampire, tu sais autrefois j'étais comme toi, un humain, mais elle ma transformée en vampire a cause d'où je venais était la seul manière de survivre a mon Lycée. Je l'a hais mais également je suis totalement amoureux d'elle.

'' Je vois. Voilà pourquoi tu as dit que tu pouvais me comprendre, tu cherches quelqu'un toi aussi. Sûrement vu comment tu parle d'elle c'est quelqu'un d'important pour toi. Et bien tu trouveras ta lumière. Je peut te posé une question ?

'' Oui?

'' Comment elle s'appelles ?

'' tu verra problablement par toi-même, je ne peut le prononcée son nom.

A ces mots, Tsukuné baissa son regard vers Moka.

''… ta lumière ? répéta Tsukuné en s'approcha de Moka en lui tendant la mains.

Moka la serra volontiers et sentit quelque chose passer de la main de Tsunadé à la sienne, un morceau collé sur le rosario tombais dans sa main.

'' Ne la perds pas de vue, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

'' Le garçon regarda sa main et vit un bloc Romano. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour remercier son nouvel ami alors il lui cria simplement :

'' La prochaine fois, ce sera un match plus passionnant! On se battra sans ténèbres!

Tsukuné s'arrêta et dit :

'' Inutile, puis il retrouna avec un sourire pour voir Moka et ses amis une dernière fois, tu est déjà plus forte que moi. Mais je vais te donner un conseille, si tu rencontre mon némésis, sa faiblesse est l'eau, sa neutraliser ses pouvoir vampirique a cause l'eau est contraire a sa nature, mon je n'ai pas la même faiblesse que elle vu que je suis originellement un humain, mais elle est une pure vampire.

Moka lui rendit son sourire, fier de se que la personne la plus forte qu'il n,ait jamais rencontré, à part Hercules, Naruto et Benoit, lui avait dit. Puis, après un dernier au revoir, Alice, Jasper, Jack et Renesmée, qui les filicitaient pour leur grande victoire en finale. Moka, Yoru et Ayamé armée de sa Keyblade entre ses mains. Puis il fit à pparaitre de son autre mains figurine d'herules.

'' Il est fort, genti, beau comme un dieux, fidèle, insensble au charme des succube, en un mot : parfait! Parfait! PARFAITEMENT EXASPÉRANT! S'emportant Kukuru en faisant fondre sa figurine, ses Aile de chauve sourie et ses griffe il découpa la figurine en million de petit morceau. JE LE VEUT DANS MON LIT.

Kukuru tenta de reprendre son calme en inspirant et en expriant profondément.

'' Minute papillion, pourquoi je m'inquiète? D'accord, je n'ai pas encore obtenu ce que je voulais mais ça va venir! Hercules va entraîner la gamine, ils se retrouveront inévitablement face à face, Ils s'affrontent, ils s'épuisent, je les attaquent avec quelquues-unes de mes monstres, je l'ai tue, je m'empare de la clé de la gamine, dit-elle en découpant a coup de griffe la figurine de Moka laissant que la Keyblade, et je m'en sert pour liberé mon cher papa et ses titant et envahir le Mont Olympe! Puisque tant que Hercules est en vie, mon père ne ganera jamais contre les dieux, je vais faire d'une pierre trois coups! Hm? Qu,est-ce vous fichez là ? demanda Kukuru à l'ombre qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos.

Il s'agissait du mystérieux homme au teint blanc.

'' Je ne vous ai pas invitée! Vous mêlez pas de ça! C'est MON monde!

'' Très bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, bats toi de toute tes forces.

Puis il disparut.

'' Parce que tu ne m'en crois pas capable, vieux vampire merdique ? demanda Kukuru dans le vide, TU M'ÉNERVES ARO!

Une fois de plus kukuru sortit ses aile de chauve-souris mais ce calma rapidement et alla aux toilettes pour seregarder dans une miroir, arrangeant sa chevelure de succube.

'' Quelle femme je suis! Et cette petite saloppe et ce héros à la gomme, ajouta serra le lavabo, je les écraseraient! Ça va chauffer!

Mais le lavabo se fissura et se brisa tandis qu'une collone d'eau jaillit, mettant et arrosant Kukuru en colère.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en attrapant une pancarte.

Il était écrit : aujourd'hui, le clean service est assuré par : Hercules. Ça expliquait pourquoi le lavabo était si fragile et pourquoi le sol se fissurait sous les pieds de Kukuru.

'' Maman!

Puis la fille des Enfer tomba dans les égouts où elle fut emporté par le courant…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Une histoire de pomme.

Le romano fafare sortit de l'hyper-espace pour se retrouver enfin devant le monde de Konoha.

'' Bien, on va atterrir, annonça Yoru.

'' Hey bob, si je faisais l'atterrissage ? proposa Moka.

'' Hein ? Non merci! Avec de la malchance, on va se retrouver catapultés au Colisée a nouveau.

'' Allez! Au moins ça !

'' Je te dit non!

'' Et moi je te dis si!

'' Et c'est reparti, dit Dingo, bob et flavien.

'' Non, non et non!

'' Si, si, et si!

'' tu va te taire, sale gamine ?

'' Et toi, Ninja boiteuseuse!

'' NOOOOOOOooon!

'SI!

Yoru en eut assez et se rua sur Moka, mais cette dernière évitais la charge en bondisant sur les côté en bousculant bob qui atterrissant sur… Les commandes!

'' Oh non! Fit Yoru.

''Oups!

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, le vaisseau piqua du nez et se précipita dans le port de la ville de Traverse.

'' Merci, au revoir, fit poliment Vincent en sortant d'une boutique en soupirant. Bon, bien il faut que je continues à chercher!

BAOUM.

? c'était quoi cette explosion ? se demanda le jeune homme. Des Sans-cœur ? Ça venait du spacio-port. Puis il sourit.

'' Enfin un peu entraînement de tire ! C'est parti! Cira-t-il, s'attiant le regards des passants.

Indifférent aux regards, Vincent se dirigea vers le premier quartier. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la place cerberus au poing, il vit la cause de tout ce raffut.

'' Moka, Yoru et Ayamé. Ils étaient dans un sale état, au sens propre du terme et leur vêtements fumaient. Mais ce n'était rien comparée à la fumée qui s'échappait de la tête de Yoru qui était furieuse, s'adressant à Moka.

'' PLUS JAMAIS! PLUS JAMAIS! Tu m'entends ? Plus JAMAIS MAIS ALORS PLUS JAMAIS TU NE T'APPROCHERAS À MOINS DE CENT KILOMÈTRES DE LA PASSERELLE! PLUS JAMAIS!

Vincent ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air ébahis de Ayamé et Moka. Ce dernière a dut faire une bétise. Seul Yoru restait lucide grâce à sa colère, le spectacle était vraiment amusant.

Moka, reprenant peut à peu ses esprit, crut entendre un rire, il regarda devant lui et vit… Vincent!

'' Salut les fille! Leur dit le jeune homme.

_Hm…_ _ils tombent plutôt bien ces trois-là, surtout Moka, _pensa Vincent.

'' Des soucis? Ajouta-t-il.

'' Oui, mais pas trop grave, assura la fille.

'' Ramen! Juste le vaiseau qui s'est écrasé la tête en avant.

'' ET GRÂCE À QUI ? hurla Yoru.

'' Oh, c'est pas grave, on le répara, assura Vincent. C'est génial que vous soyez revenus. J'ai besoin de vous.

'' Nous ? demandèrent en chœur les trois compères.

Vincent confirma d'un signe de tête.

'' C'est que… on allait voir Naruto, informa Moka.

'' Naruto ? Vous le cherchez ?

'' Bien oui.

'' Bof, il peut attendre, j'aimerai que vous veniez avec moi.

'' Mais Vincent… c'est important!

'' Et alors ? Pour moi aussi c'est important!

'' Mais on doit lui parler maintenant!

'' Allez! S'il vous plaît! Juste cinq minutes!

'' Écoute, Vincent, on va d'abord le voir, ensuite, promis, on va avec toi.

'' Bon d'accord! Renonça-t-il. Il doit être en train de s'entraîner dans une grotte située sous la ville.

'' S'entraîner?

'' Bien oui, et il met les bouchée doubles! Et ce, depuis qu'il t'a ''Battu'' ajouta-t-il en lui fasnant un clin d'œil.

'' Comment on y accède, à cette grotte? Demanda Yoru.

'' Vous voyez au deuxième quartier, dans la ruelle?

'' Oui.

'' Et bien il y a un canal menant à des barreaux. L'entrée de la grotte est derrière ces barreaux.

'' D'accord, merci! Fit Moka en s'éloignant avec ses deux compagnons.

_Hihihi, ça vous apprendra à me laisser sur la touche, les copins._

Le trio arriva dans la ruelle. Il y avait bien des barreaux. Soudain, Ayamé sursauta.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda précipitamment Yoru.

'' Un ennemi ?

'' Non, je viens de penser à quelque chose!

Les deux autres les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ayamé ? Penser ?

'' Et… à quoi ?

'' À Pakkum!

'' À Pakkum! Répéta Moka. Qui est-ce ?

''C'est le chien du Roi! C'est vrai qu'il est venu avec nous !

'' Un chien ? Orange avec un bandeau de Ninja ?

'' Oui! Tu l'as vu ?

'' Et comment! C'est la première personne que j'ai vu en arrivant ici. Il est parti sans raison juste après que je lu ai demandé où on était.

'' Il doit être encore ici! Faudra fouiller la ville après avoir vu Naruto.

'' Oui, allons le voir! Dit Moka en s'approchant des barreaux. Hm? Il n'y a pas de mécanisme ?

Le trio se mit à fouiller partout autour des barreaux, rien!

'' Bon, bine c'est pas grave! Il nous reste la manière forte!

'' Pardon ?

Moka prit sa Keyblade et se rua sur les barreaux, ignorant royalement l' "attends!" de Yoru. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Sora donna un coup d'épée, des étincelles giclant sur le métal. Les deux amis regardèrent la Fille. Il eut un court silence avant que Moka se mit à trembler puis à tomber sur le derrière. Les barreaux n'avaient rien du tout!

'' Je comprends pas! Normalement ils auraient du céder!

'' Ça t'apprendras à faire la fanfarone et a toujours foncer tête baissée gronda Yoru. Laisse faire les pro! Ajouta-t-elle en pointa sa baguette en direction des barreaux. Je vais les faire fondre, Brassier!

La boule de feu s'écrasa sur les barreaux ne laissant même pas la moindre trace de brûlure. Moka se leva et croisa les bras en regardant Yoru qui ne bougeait plus.

'' Hum, hum, ce… ce genre d'incident peut arriver! Même les professionnels ont leur limites! Se défendit yoru.

'' Bon, à Moi! Bingo-Boomerang!

'' Non!

Trop tard, le bouclier se précipitait sur les barreaux, ricocha dessus et atteint Ayamé au front. Yoru éclata de rire en voyant son frère étalé par terre, ébahis par son coup s'était retourné contre lui. Il s'amusait si bien qu'il ne vit pas le passer du front de Dingo aux barreaux pour à nouveau rebondir et attendre la tête de sa sœur. Moka les pointa du doigt en riant :

'' Ça t'apprendra à te moquer des autres!

Mais le bouclier refit le même trajet et atteint cette fois le ventre de la fille qui tomba de nouveau par terre.

'' Holàlàlà! Maintenant, j'ai froid aux fesses! Se plaignit Moka.

En effet, ils étaient tombés, sous les assauts du bouclier, dans le canal dont le niveau de l'eau leur arrivait aux semelles des chaussures de Moka.

'' Grr! Cette histoire commence à me faire mal à la tête!

Il se relèverent en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Parfois, s'arrêter et réfléchir avaient du bon : le trio remarqua que les barreaux n'avait rien, or, Naruto était passer par là. Comment avait-il fait? Moka ne voyait qu'une explication :

'' Vincent s'est moqué de nous a cause on la vexée! C'est obligé qu'il y ait un autre passage! Mais on va lui montrer!

'' Et comment on va s'y prendre ? demanda Ayamé.

'' Que nous a dit Phil, déjà ? QU,une vrai équipe est soudée et compact. Alors si on attaquait ensemble?

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

'' C'est vrai que un pour tous et tous pour un!

'' Allons-y!

'' Glacier! Cria Donal

Les cristaux de glace recouvrèrent tous les barreaux.

'' Dingo-Fusée!

Le guerrier sauta haut et plongea en piquer vers les barreaux et les atteignirent. Ils se mirent à vibrer tandis que Moka se précipitait vers eux.

'' Si ça ne marche pas, rien ne le pourra! AQUILLON!

La Keyblade de Moka atteignit les barreaux qui cédèrent. La fille se mit a crier de joie, mais emportée par son élan, elle ne put s'arrêter, butta sur un caillou et tomba en avant sur le sol mouillé. Les deux autres se précipitèrent sur elle, inquiets. Mais Moka leva un pouce avant de se relever tout seul avec un gran sourire. Yoru et Ayamé éclatèrent de rien en voyant le visage de Moka tout mouillé. La jeune fille netarda pas à rire aussi, puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du tunnel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout, ils virent un objet briller. Ils se précipitèrent… trop vite et évitait de justesse la lame d'une épée. Quelques torches enflammées éclairairent la grotte et ils reconnurent le porteur de l'épée.

'' Naruto!

''… désolé, j'étais en train de m'entraîner et vous avez surgis.

'' C'est pas grave! On a des choses importantes à te dire !

Naruto les invita à s'assoir sur un grand drap qui recouvrait des pierres, il n'y avait plus tellement d'eau, ici. Il prit une serviette et essuya la sueur qui perlait son front. Il avait du faire beaucoup d'efforts. Son gilet téait posé sur un rocher, prêt de sa GunBlade. Les trois aimis contèrent leur voyage, de la Forêt de Sherwood jusque dans la Jungle Profonde, mais Naruto les interromprirent avant qu'il n'aillent plus loin dans leur récit.

'' Alors… vous avez trouvé des Serrures.

'' Oui.

'' La Keyblade les a verrouillé automatiquement.

'' Bien, chaque monde possède une Serrure. Et chaque Serrure mène au cœur d'monde concerné. D'ailleurs, il y en a sûrement une dans chaque ville.

'' Comment ça ?

'' En gros, les Sans-Cœurs cherchent à entrer dans les Serrures pour modifier le centre du monde visé.

'' Et que lui arrive-t-il ?

'' Il disparaît, répondit calmement le jeune homme.

'' QUOI ? sursautèrent les trois compères.

'' C'est pour ça que la Keyblade est très importante. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse verouiller les monde pour les mettre à l'abri de la menace Sans-Cœur. Tu comprendras mieux quand tu auras vu d'autre mondes.

''Pas de problèmes, dit Donald.

'' Oui, nous retrouverons tes amis et le Roi coûte que coûte, Moka !

'' Vous avez raison! D'accord! Je parcourrai tous les mondes! Au fait, Naruto, il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler…

'' Vous avez faim ? demanda une voix féminine.

Le trio leva les yeux et vit Aéris. Elle portait un panier remplit de pettis gâteau et de jus d'orange.

'' Heu…oui, merci beaucoup!

Elle posa le panier et s'assit près de Moka qui se mit à manger. Mais bien vite, la fille s'aperçut que la jeune femme le regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance.

'' En fait, poursuivit Naruto, félécitation à vous trois.

'' Pour quoi ? demande Ayamé.

'' Pour avoir remporté le tournoi du Colisée.

'' Vous êtes au courant ? demanda Moka.

'' Moka… aujourd'hui ici, qui ne connaît pas le nom de la petite fille qui, à 14 ans à peine est sortit vainqueur d'un tournoi ?

'' Ah… c'est vrai que les tournois du Colisée sont connus, se souvint Moka. Heu… petite ?

'' Moka… fit timidement Aéris

'' Oui ?

'' Je peux… te parler seule à seul ?

'' Bien sûr.

Ils s'éloignèrent des trois autres.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se demanda Yoru.

'' Elle avait l'air troublée, remarqua Ayamée.

'' Oui, elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée depuis…

'' Depuis?

Elle se demandait au fond d'elle pourquoi elle éloignait Moka des autres. Elle se sentait ridicule mais elle trouva la force de se tourner vers la fille et lui demandais :

'' Moka, S'il te plaît, réponds sincèrement…

'' Oui?

'' Au Colisée, vous avez bien rencontré un jeune homme… spécial ? Noir aux yeux bleus et rouge quand il combat.

''Oui! L'autre finaliste, Tsukunée.

A ce nom, Aéris se précipita vers Sora et se mit à serrer ses épaules.

'' Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Comment allait-il ? Portait t-il son brachelet avec une croix dessus ?

'' Heu.. et bien… oui il avais un brachelet et il a utilisé les ténèbres pour essayer de nous battre…

'' Les ténèbres ? Oh non !

'' Mais ils ont disparus quand je l'ai battu! Ajouta précipitamment moka. Du moins, une grande partie.

'' C'est vrai ?

Devant la confirmation de Moka, l'étau qui serrait si fort le cœur d'Aéris se desserra et elle prit la fille dans ses bras. Moka rougit, même si était une fille j'aimais on l'avait pris dans ses bras. Même Mei ne s'était jamais blotite contre elle. Aéris le serrait fort en le remerciant d'avoir sauvé Tsukuné de sa douce voix. Curieusement, ce n'était pas désagréable pour la fille. Quand elle desserra son étreinte, la jeune fille se sentit tout chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était, mais il y avait une curieuse chaleur qui se dégageait de son visage. Soudain, il réalisa que la jeune femme avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

'' Alors, comme ça, Tsukuné était le disciple de Cloud qui était une amis d'Aréis, résuma Donal après que Léon leur a raconté pourquoi la jeune femme était si inquiète.

'' Et il vient du même monde que le vôtre?

'' Pas vraiment non ? il s'est retrouvé dans notre monde quand le sien a été détruit par des sang cœur et qui a perdu celle qu'il aimais. Cloud a pris amitié pour lui et il l'a entrainer comme combatant, sauf que ses pouvoir était scellez et un jour durent un entrainement cloud lui en enlevée par accident le brachelet et sa la transformée en un monstre qui a détruit le monde de Aeris et a fait disparaître cloud, a cause son aura était tellement ténébreuse que tout les sans-cœur sont apparut et on fait disparaitre notre monde a cause de cette incident.

'' Alors par accident, il a tuer son petit ami ? demanda ouvertement ayamée.

'' Ayamé! On n'a pas idée d'être aussi indiscret! Gronda Yoru.

'' Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'est autant inquiétée pour vous que pour lui, quand elle a sur que vous l'affrontiez.

Moka et Aéris revinrent auprès des autres, légèrement troublés. Naruto les interrogèrent du regard mais n'insista pas.

'' Au fait Moka, tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

''…

'' Moka ?

'' Hein ? Ah, oui! Nous avons trouvé ça!

Il lui montra deux Romano, celui trouvé au pied de la Serrure de la Jungle et celui donné par Tsukuné.

''Ils servent à quoi, d'après toi ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, il se faisait même distant.

'' Heu… Naruto ?

''…..

'' Demande à Kakashi, proposa Aéris.

'' Kakashi ?

'' Le tenant de la joaillerie.

'' Le Papy ? sursauta Moka.

'' Il n'est pas si vieux que ça, répondit Aéris en souriant.

''Très bien, nous y allons de ce pas.

'' Moka.

'' Oui, Moka ?

'' tu connais Chance, Shadow et Chassies ?

'' les 2 chien et le chat dans la maison américaine ?

'' Oui. J'ai déjà trouvé la fille, le père et un des frère qui s'apelle Peter au colisée.

'' Il y a sûrement un ou deux perdu dans la ville.

''Ah! Je n'y avais pas pensé!

Moka, Ayamée et Yoru sortirent de la grottes et prirent la direction du premier quartier.

Dans un endroit plongé dans la pénombre, Un femme au visage pâle portant un robe bleus se tenait debout fiant un grand miroir ovale. elle leva les main et dit :

''Esclave du Miroir Magique, accourt du plus profond des espace, par les vents est le ténèbres, je te l'ordonnes, parles!

Un vent se leva dans la pièce. Puis un flash suivit d'un bruit de tonnerre provenant du miroir retentit.

'' Et montre-moi ta vrai nature.

Un masque verdâtre au milieu d'une fumée noire apparut dans le miroir.

'' Vous m'avez fait appelle, O ma reine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

'' Miroir magique au mur, qui a beauté parfaite et pure chez les vampires ?

'' Et bien, il y a quelque temps, j'aurais répondu que, après la disparition de Edward Cullen, votre rival, c'était vous, mais étant donne dans un autre monde après la destruction de mon royume original et de votre monde et ayant focalisé mes recherches dans tous les monde, je puis dire, hélas ,que vous es très loin d'être la plus belle des reine vampire.

'' Et bien, miroir magique, dit moi. qui est, dans Traverse le plus belle des fille selon toi ?

'' Je ne saurait dire, O ma reine. Si tu parles de la beauté du cœur, vous êtes de loin la dernière.

'' Non, sombre idiot de miroir, je te demande dans la beauté extérieure, qui pourrait être cause à un tourment.

'' Ta beauté, bien qu'elle ne soit que superficielle, et grande, ma reine, cependant la fille la plus belle de Traverse et non seulement celle dont la beauté du corps est parfait mais également la beauté du cœur.

'' Décris-la moi! je te l'ordonne dit Jane Volturi.

'' Bien sûr, je suis à tes ordres. _Aie Aie Aie! A peine on est arrivé ici qu'elle a déjàa des idées de meurtre! On est pas sortits de l'auberge!_

Arrivés au premier quartier, Moka, Yoru et Ayamé se dirigèrent vers la boutique mais un cri les stoppa net.

'' Hé!

'' Heu…oui? Demanda Moka se souvenant tout à coup d'une chose.

'' Lâcheuse! Vous m'aviez promis!

Ils se retournèrent et virent Vincent, les bras croisés. Ils avait l'air fâchée.

'' On le sait… on cherchait juste quelqu'un.

'' Vous cherchiez à vous défiler, oui!

'' Oh, vincent, tu ne vas pas te vexer! Et puis tu nous a bien roulé tout à l'heure! Il y avait d'autre moyens d'attendre la grotte! On est quitte!

Ils sourit à l'évocation de sa petite blague.

'' Du calme! C'est bon, allez faire vous petites affaires. je peux attendre.

'' Merci, Vincent.

'' Mais pas trop! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

'' promis!

Puis il entrèrent.

''Soyez le bienvenu dans la boutique de Kakashi…m? Hé Gamine! Ça va ?

'' Salut Papy.

'' M'appelle pas papy, je n'est que 26 ans! Alors, je vois que tu as retrouvé tes ami c'est drôle, jaurais pourtant juré que tu m'avais dit qu'un avec des cheveux d'argent et l'autre des cheveux rouge et que c'était deux garçon.

'' Ouvre les yeux, bigleu! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a deux fille avec nous !

'' Qu'est-ce t'as dit, la costumée pour Halloween.

'' J'suis un ninja comme vous.

'' Ouais ouais… retourne ceuillir des friandise ailleur gamine.

'' Quoi ? Essyes tu de me faire passé pour une enfant, tu va voir!

'' Heu… excusez-moi, mais je viens pour ça!

Moka montra les duex romano.

''Oh ! ce sont des demi-naviromano!

'' Des quoi ? demanda Yoru.

'' Ne me dite pas que vous ne savez pas ça, vous qui pilottez un vaiseau romano!

'' Hein ? tu savais que j'étais avec eux ? Pourquoi as-tu fait semblant den e pas les connaître?

'' Pour les provoquer, en tout cas, vous êtes une belle bande d'ignorants!

'' Et alors ? Tant qu'on sait comment fonctionne le vaisseau, ça va non ?

'' Ok, tu m'a convaincu! Les Naviromano donne de nouvelles capacités à un vaiseau, z,'en voulez un sur le vôtre ?

Les trois approuvèrent.

'' Je vais vous installer ça!

'' Heu… notre vaisseau est… un peu…

''endommagé! A qui la faute ?

'' Pas grave, je le réparerai! Après avoir livré ça.

Kakashi montra une boîte.

' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

'' Ça vous regardes pas, je dois l'emmener à… Eh! Ça vous gênerait pas de le livre à ma place ?

'' Faudrait savoir! Dit Donald. Je croyais que ça nous regardait pas!

'' Troisième quartier, emprunter la porte rouge.

''Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

'' parce que là-bas vit un enchanteur.

'' un enchanteur ?

'' Ouais, un grand enchanteur.

''Et alors ?

'' Et alors, il pourrait t'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges. Voir de puissants sort destructeur.

Moka réfléchit cinq secondes, le temps que l'information pénètre au cerveau, il sursauta puis cria à ses amis.

'' Allons-y!

'' Hé! Gamine! Oublies pas ça!

Sora attrapa la boîte au vol et se précipita vers la sortie.

'' Hé bien! Cet fille est gentille, mais bien Naive!

Vincent vit passer Moka suivit de Yoru et Ayamée. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il bondit et atterit devant Moka.

'' Vous allez où, encore ?

'' Au manoir du vieux sorcier!

'' Du grand sorcier !

'' ah oui, ahyuk!

'' Génial! Et moi dans tout ça?

'' heu… vincent…

Mais le jeune homme posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Moka avant qu'elle n'invente une autre excuse.

'' Plus un mot! Maintenant, vous venez!

Ding Dong!

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

'' C'est la cloche de la ville, informa le jeune homme. Elle se trouve au deuxième quartier où nous allons!

Et Moka, Yoru et Ayamée suivirent Vincent qui s'engagea dans le deuxième quartier. : trouve le temps de prendre son sifflet qui, sous le regard étonnée de vincent, appellais la mère maitresse de Shadow, Chance et Chasie.

'' Heureusement que Naruto m'a rappelé de le faire.

'' Ah? Naruto s'intéresse au sort des maitre de Chance, Shadow Et Chassie? C'est très mignon de sa part!

'' je ne sais pas comment il réagirait si il entendait, ça, dit Moka en souriant.

'' Moi je sais, il ferait son grognon.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les quatre avant de se diriger à l'endroit où Vicent voulait les conduire.

'' Heu… au sujet de cette cloche… on pourrait aller vérifier!

'' Moui… bien on n'a qu'à se séparer! Proposa vincent.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Parce que je n'a besoin que l'un d'entre vous et se sera… Moka !

'' Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

'' Et oui, toi ! Allez viens ! ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant par le bras.

'' mais où ?

'' Juste ici.

Moka regarda puis ouvrit des yeux ronds, la bouche bée. Vincent pointait du doigt une boutique de vêtement.

'' C'est ça, ton truc '' super important''?

''Et oui! Les fille adore magasiné non ?

'' Et bien bonne chance, dit yoru en s'éloignant tranquillement.

'' Ouais, amusez-vous bien.

Décidément Vincent était vraiment bizard, pour un garçon, en dirais qui agis comme une fille, ou problablement était pour faire plaisir a Moka qui agisait comme ça. Quand a elle, Moka ne voyait pas ce qu'il y aura d'amusant à faire les boutiques, mais Vincent l'entraînant quand même à l'intérieur en lui tenant le bras. Après quelque arrêts pour mieux voir les vêtements, Moka s'assit et demanda :

'' Vincent, tu trouves ça vraiment plus important que d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges qui pourraient sauver des mondes ?

'' Oui, répondit-il en prenant une jupe pour moka. elle te plait ?

'' Des fois, je me demande si ça tourne rond dans ta tête, soupira-t-elle.

'' Oui, comme tout le monde.

'' On dirait pourtant pas.

'' Excuse-moi.

Moka fut surpris par le ton surieux de Vincent tout à coup.

'' tu as bien sûr des choses importantes à faire que de te trouver ici avec moi. c'est vrai que c'est un peu égoiste de ma part de mobiliser le Porteuse de la Clé, mais je n'y peut rien! Tu sais j'ai était victime de plusieurs expérimentation désagréable du a mes limite d'attaque et une de mes limite est une tueuse femme ninja et parfois c'est des impulsion féminine hors de mon contrôle. Aéris est toujours occupée. Ma meilleure amie est quelque part, je ne sais où, Naruto s'entrâine… et moi dans tout ça ? Je veux juste qu'au moins une amie passe du temps avec moi! Mias c'est trop demandé… je le sais. C'est bon, tu peux y aller, je te retiens pas.

Moka fut touché par la solitude et la tristesse qui étaient dans la voix de Vincent. Il ne pleurait pas mais semblait vraiment mal. Elle se sentit vraiment stupide. Elle était son amie, oui ou non ? même si il avais des gout un peu bizard, mais que a présent il comprenais la raison, Elle, il avait tout son temps pour voir le sorcier et livrer ce fichu colis. Moka se leva et aida Vincent à s'assoir. Celle-ci regardait le sol silencieusement. Moka ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulais seulement lui faire plaisir en lui achetant de vêtement, problablement sa personnalité féminine implanté la trouvais pas suffisamment féminine pour elle.

'' Vous avez un problème avec votre ami ? demanda un client.

'' Mêlez-vous de vous affaires! répliqua sèchement Moka sans s'en rendre compte.

Le client s'éloigna en se demandant pourquoi les jeunes étaient tous si impolis. Moka se sentit dépassé,. Il avait besoin d'aide mais refusait de l'aide. D'une main timide, il approcha le dos de Vincent et le tapota doucement. Quand ils se sont rencontré, il lui avait remonté le moral, maintenant, c'était à elle de le faire. Moka entoura alors doucement les épaules de Vincent de son bras et fi basculer doucement la tête du jeune garçon complexé sur son épaule. Puis il ferma les yeux.

'' Non, je ne partirai pas. je… je veux rester avec toi. Tu es mon ami… tous mes amsi son importants pour moi.

Moka se sentit rougir en prononçant ces paroles. C'était pourtant pas son petite amis, mais il devait avouer que…

''Que tu est sérieuse! Tant mieux, sinon, tu ne serais pas aussi facile à piéger!

Moka sursauta, tourna sa tête vers la droit et vit un vincent très amusé. Puis il se mit a rire.

'' Oh, c'était pas marrant! A un instant, j'ai vraiment cur que tu allais mal!

'' Non, t'en fait pas! J'irai toujours bien, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Bon, on s'y remet ? Au fait, très miginone, ton petit cractère rebelle.

Moka lui tira la langue. Le jeune garçon, amusée, forçais moka a entrée dans une cabine pour essayer quelque vêtement qu'il avait choisie pour elle.

'' Les ninja ne sont pas sensé avoir le pouvoir de manipuler les gens ? Et bien il réussi plutôt bien, pensa Moka en se changant.

Une fois changer, elle dit en sortant.

'' Alors, je suis commnent ? Vincent ? demanda-t-elle.

Moka se regarda et la fixa d'un regard ébahis. Vincent lui avais fait porté une robe Jaune canaris avec des cœur rose! Et encore, elle lui réservait d'autres surprises.

La reine Janes venait d'apprendre le nom de la femme la plus belle de Traverse. Elle décida pour la punir, de lui faire manger une pomme empoisonnée. Une rouge, comme le sang. Une petite bouchée et les yeux de la victimes se fermeront à jamais dans un sommeil de mort. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Parce que si la fille en queston disparaissait, elle deviendrait la femme la plus belle de Traverse. C'était comme une obsession chez elle. Il faut avoue que s'appelle Janes Sybèle Volturi laissait des traces dans la mentalité. Le miroir lui avait qu'elle irai aujourd'hui dans une boutique de vêtements. Elle se déguisa donc en vendeuse après avoir hypnotisé la tenante de la boutique. Il y avait eu tout à l'heure un garçon qui avait fait un petit scandale, elle était accompagné d'une jeune fille, sans doute sa petite amie. Mais depuis, plus d'alerte. La fille essaya maintenant un haut bleu sans manches qui jurait d'abominablement avec sa jupe orange que le garçon lui avais choisie. Le fille qui l'accompagnait la regardait d'un air stupéfaits. Le garçon s'amusais a lui faire essyer importe que quelle agencement. Si il se contentait de cette fille sans classe, après tout… Mais lele se concentra sur les autres clientes. Toujours pas.

Ça faisait 20 bonne minute qu'elle essayait des vêtement féminins que vincent lui donnais et curieusement, ça ne lui allait jamais. Les shorts lui allaient mieux que les jupes, ce qu'elle le lui dit lorsqu'elle le fixa d'une regard dangereusement pénétrant et sévère.

'' Allez, le dernier!

Et moka ressort de la cabine vêtu d'une superbe robe rouge sans manche qui descendait jusqu'à ses cuissses.

'' Ha la c'est vraiment magnifique comme ça.

_Bien ? tu es magnifique comme ça. _Mais Moka ne l'avouera jamais à un autre gars que Mei. Pourtant c'était bizarre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se confier a lui, comme si c'était Mei. Mais pour éviter de parler à Youfie, il sourit et leva son pouce.

'' Bien! Vendu!

A peine sorti de la boutique, ils reconnurent la jeune femme au palier qui allait entrer.

'' Ah! Aéris ! Te voilà!

'' Vincent ? _dans une magasin de fille_, tes avec Moka ?

'' Oui, elle a bien voulu m'aide à choisir un truc pour elle.

'' Il s'est montré très persuasive, précisa la fille ne souriant.

'' tu y vas?

'' oh, juste pour un petit quelque chose moi aussi.

'' très bien, nous, on va à base secrète!

'' Ah bon ? On a une base secrète ? demande Moka.

'' Oui, et c'est sur le chemin qui mène à côté de chez ton sorcier.

''Alors, c'est super! Allons-y.

'' Eh! Attendez-nous!

'' Yoru, Ayamée.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Vincent.

'' On s'et un peu attardé parce qu'on a découvert quelque chose d'intéressant! Clama Ayamé. Le sonneur de la cloche est absent.

'' Et alors ?

'' Et alors si il est absent, comment ça se fait qu'elle aille sonné tout à heure ?

'' C'est juste, ça. Et bien si on allait…, commença Moka.

Mais Vincent le prit par le bras. Moka comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister et ils partirent en direction du troisième quartier.

'' Hé, Ayamé , Yoru! Demanda Youfie.

''Oui?

'' Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on a l'air d'un couple d'amoureux?

Cette pharse plus qu'osée de la jeune fille mit Moka très mal à l'aise. Pas par le fait qu'ils est plus haute que lui de 6 centimètres, mais parce que c'est le genre de blague qu'aurait fait Mei si elle avait 16 ans. La fille n'entendit pas la réponse de ses deux amis, plongé dans ses pensées.

La Reine avait fini de patienter : la voilà! C'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir! Elle se mit à la caisse.

'' Bonjour, Mademoiselle, dit-elle.

'' Bonjour, répondit-elle chaleureusement.

'' Vous êtes bien jolie.

'' merci, mais vous êtes belle aussi.

En effet, du quel soit une vampire, a l'âge de 16 ans, le teint pâle, les lèves rouge, des cheveux longs brun clair, et de superbes yeux verts.

'' on ne me flattez pas, ça me gêne. Tenez, ça fera 25 munnies.

'' La jeune femme paya et s'apprêta à partir.

'' Dites-moi.

'' Oui ?

'' Voudriez-vous goûtez à quelques unes de ces pommes ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le panier plein de peomme qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

'' Oh, ce serait un plaisir, mais je ne sais pas…

'' Ne vous en faites pas, cela ne me g^nes pas, vous pouvez prendre tout le panier.

'' Vous êtes sûre ?

'' Mais oui. Je vais même vous confier quelque chose. La seule pomme rouge du panier n'est pas ordinaire.

'' Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-elle de spécial ?

'' Elle réalise les vœux même les vœux imposible.

'' Vraiment ?

'' Oui, à condition d'avoir un cœur pur, qui me semble être votre cas.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement en entendant ça.

Puis elle sortit.

'' Héhéhé, parfait! Bon appétit, ma cher demoiselle Aéris.

La base secrète était en fait la petite maison que Moka avait vu avant qu'il n'affronte cette espèce d'amure. Maintenant que l'électricité était restaurée, il régnait dans l'unique pièce qui constituait la maison une bonne ambiance. Mais le trio reparti vers cette fameuse porte rouge. Ils la franchirent, suivirent le passage qui déboucha sur… un petit lac! Dans une immense grotte. Au beau milieu de ce lac, un îlot dans lequel se trouvait une grande maison en briques blanches. Le trio passa le pont en pierre et accéda à l'ilot. La porte était fermée.

'' Je croyais qu'elle était habitée, cette maison!

''Moka! appela Donald. J'ai trouvé un passage ici!

Un passage? Un trou oui!

Il était situé derirère la maison, il y pénétrèrent l'intérieur était aussi nu que l'extérieur. Une fenêtre sur le côté, le centre de la pièce était surélevée, mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Portant, Moka sentit quelque chose, comme si il connaissait cet endroit.

'' Ça me fait tout drôle d'être ici, moi aussi.

Moka sursauta et regarda au fond de la pièce. Il était réapparue, Mei! Ils marchait tranquillement prêt de la fenêtre.

'' Il me rappelle notre cachaitte secrète sur notre île… On gribouillait sur les murs. Tu te souviens de cette surprise que on t'avais, benoit et moi ? demanda-t-il en souriant. Vous m'aviez dessinée en prince et qui te sauvais d'un immense dragon qui te menaçait Moka. Et tu nous a dis que on était tes deux preux chevealiers qui apparurent et affrontèrent férocement le dragon pour te sauver. Moi et Benoit, armée de vos épée et de votre courage. J'aimais bien ce dessin. Mais tu devrais savoir quel est mon préféré, non ?

'' Mei… je…

'' Moka, ça va ? demanda Dingo.

La fille se tourna vers ses deux amis avant de se retourner vers Mei qui avait disparut… _Oui, je sais quel est ton dessin préféré… si seulement j'avais eu le temps de te montrer ce que j'avais ajouté dessus._

'' Excusez-moi.

Les trois compères sursautèrent et se tournèrent avers une personne qui était entré par le trou. Il était un jeune homme habiée de dorée et au des aile de Phénix sortait de son dos. Avant de disparaitre a l'intérieur de lui.

'' Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes les amis du Roi.

'' Vous êtes qui ? demanda Moka.

'' Vous connaissez le roi ? s'exclama Yoru

'' Un instant mes amis, cette pièce vide m'attriste, mettons-y mes affaires.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche, prit sa baguette de phénix, se mit sur le centre de la pièce et se mit à danser au rythme de la baguette qu'il bougeait. Le plus étonnant était que de la sacoche s'échappait des modèles réduit de meubles qui grandissaient progessivement et quie se mirent tout seul à leur place. Une fosi fini, la pièceé tait plus éclairée et aussi plus chaleureuse.

'' Je me nommes Angelius Phénix et en effet, je connais le Roi Minato.

'' Savez-vous où il est ?

'' Non, je regrette. En revanche, il m'a envoyé à votre rencontre par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre. Il veut que je vous initie à la magie le plus poussée possible. Mais je vous en pries assaillez-vous.

'' C'est super! J'allais vous demander de m'entraîner! Oh, ajouta Moka. Il est bien empailler ce oiseau.

''Quoi..qu… quoi ? Empaillé ? dit le Phénix en s'agitant. S,Il vous plaît, évitez cette expression!

'' Mais… mais tu est vivant! Et tu parles! Réalisa Moka

'' Heu, oui, en effet je parler et beaucoup mieux que vous, madame je tutoies au premier Phénix venu !

'' Bien… excusez-moi, c'est jsute que comme vous ne bougiez pas..

'' Ça ne fait rien, petite, intervint Angelius. Je te présente funix, mon fidèle et raleuse, phénix, et toi, tu es?

'' Moka, l'élue de la Keyblade.

'' Alors c'est toi ? Ravis de faire ta connaissance. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je t'entraîne ?

'' Ouais! Mais avant, je dois vous remettre ça.

Merlin ouvrit la boîte en carton qui ne contenait pas grand-chose : un livre et une feuille de papier.

'' Ah, dit Merlin en prenant la feuille de papier, voilà ce que mon ami a découvert de l'un des ses voyages. Vous pourrez l'apporter à Naruto, s'il vous plaît?

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Yoru.

'' Le rapport de cette fameuse chercheuse, Jasmina (je sais plus ou j'ai pris se nom la)

'' Quoi ? demandèrent en chœur les trois compères.

Le numéro deux de la liste.

'' Faites voir! Demanda Moka en tendant sa main.

Merlin lui donna et Moka commença à le lire à haute voix mais s'interrompit. Il valait mieux que les autres entendant aussi au lieu de le lire comme ça.

'' Et c'est quoi ce livre ?

'' Il est très ancien et très spécial. Mais je ne sais pas encore en quoi.

'' Bug bunny et les Lonny toon'' lut Moka.

(Allais quand même pas mettre winnie l'ourson quand même)

'' Oh, Naruto m'a dit que tu avas deux pierre identiques ?

Moka fouilla la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortit la pierre brune que lui avait donné Naruto et son brachelet avec la pierre rouge.

'' Au fait j'ai ammenée une vielle connaissance, elle est ici d'ailleurs.

Les trois compères se tournèrent à l'endroit que Merlin regard et, prêt d'un petti carrosse blanc apparut effectivement une vielle connaisance une dame habillé en bleu, des cheveux blanc et un peu replète et un grand sourire, la fée maraine qui l'avais aidé dans la forêt de sherwood.

'' Bien le bonjour, Angelius m'a parler de la pierre de naruto et me voilà.

'' C'est vous qui nous avez aider dans le monde de Sherwood et j'ai pas demandé votre nom.

'' oh que je suis stte. Je suis Marraine la bonne fée.

''Waow! Une vraie fée!

'' Et oui.

''cette jeune femme possède deux pierres. Peux-tu les regarder ?

'' Mais avec plaisir.

Moka donna la pierre brune à Marraine puis, après une légère hésitation, son bracelet la fée les examinèrent.

'' Alors ? Savez-vous ce que c'est ? demanda Moka.

'' Oui, il y a de la vie à l'intérieur de ces pierres.

'' Quoi ?

'' Ce sont des créatures transformées en orbe d'invocation.

'' Des orbes d'invocations ?

'' Oui, ils ont du être transformés ocmme ça après la destruction de leur monde. Tu sais, normalement on ne survit pas à la destruction de son monde, sauf si on est doté d'un cœur puissant. Et donc, au lieu de disparaître, ils sont transformés en orbes.

'' Je vois… Mei m,a dit qu'il avait trouvé la rouge sur notre île. Mais ce n'était pas la seule! Il y en a une au poignet de Benoit et une autre à celui de Mei!

'' Veux-tu que je les libères ?

'' Hein ? Mais qu'adviendra-t-il des pierres ?

'' Ne t'en ait pas pour ton bracelet. Pour l'instant, seules leurs esprits peuvent apparaître. Je vais libérer leur esprits prisonniers et tu pourras les invoquer quand tu le voudras.

''Alors ça va !

''Bien, il faut que je prononce la formule magique! Bibdi badidi bou!

Les deux orbes se mirent à briller puis redevinrent normales.

'' Dès que tu les invoqueras, il viendront t'aider. Si tu en trouves d'autres, reviens ici et je les libérérais.

'' Merci beaucoup.

'' Une dernière chose : si tu restaures leurs mondes, leurs corps renaîtront. Moka, nous comptons sur toi.

'' Je le ferai! Promis!

Après s'être entraîné durement pour mieux maitriser, Moka, accompagné de Yoru et Ayamé arrivèrent de nouveau au troisième quartier. Ils firent à peine quelque pas lorsque soudain, deux soldats Sans-Cœur apparurent. Une bonne occasion pour Moka d'utiliser une invocation! Mais soudain, ils disparurent. Quelqu'un les avaient attaquer par derrière. Moka regarde et une une grande surprise. Il vit d'abord une épée dont la lame était comme une aile de démon rouge et viollette, un main gantée la tenant. Des chaussures blanches et bleues, un jean bleu foncé, des gants noirs, un brachelet de coquillages et une pierre bleue au milieu, un débardeur jaune devant et noir derrière, des yeux cyan et de longs cheveux argentés, oui! Il n'y avait pas d'erreur!

'' Ah te voilà! Dit-il. Mais où éest-ce que tu étais ? On m'a dit que tu étais dans cette ville.

Moka n'était pas en train de rêver, c'était bien lui!

'' Benoit! Cria-t-elle en se pricipitant vers elle et en tirant ses joue entre ses deux doigts.

'' Hé! Ça suffit! Protesta-t-il en souriant.

'' je ne rêves pas! tu es le seul et l'unique!

''Bien, oui, c'est moi, j'en ai mis du temps pour te retrouver!

'' Benoit! Répéta Moka toute radieuse. Au fait, où est mei ?

'' Pardon ? il n'était pas avec toi ?

_Alors… Mei n'était pas avec Benoit… mais où peut-il être ? _pensa Moka en baissant la tête. Son ami prut lire dans ses pensées.

'' Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il a réussi aussi à quitter l'île. Te rends-tu compte, Moka ? Nous sommes libres!

Une ombre apparut derrière Benoit qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

'' D'ailleurs, il nous cherche aussi, peut-être! Nous serons bientôt tous les trois réunis, ne t'en fait pas, Au fait très jolie ta robe rouge. Tu n'a qu'a me laisser faire. Je vais le…

L'ombre se rua vers Benoit, ce dernier vit un éclair rouge passer à côté de lui et entendit un coup dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Moka qui lui tournait le dos, l'épée en diagonale et levée. Il était devenu rapide! Il y a une seconde à peine, il était devant Benoit! Ce dernier compris que Moka avait battu un ennemi. Il mit son épée en forme de clé sur son épaule et sourit.

''Que je laisse faire qui?

Le ton qu'employait Moka était bizarre, jamais Benoit ne l'avait entendu.

'' Moka ? qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

'' Je vous ai cherchés dans beaucoup de mondes, toi et Mei. Mes nouveaux amis m'ont aidé.

Ayamé et Yoru approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Benoit ne les avaient pas remarqué avant, il les regarda brièvement et demanda d'un ton froid :

'' Qui sont-ils?

'' hum hum, je m'appelle Yo…

'' Il y a beaucoup d'épreuves qu'on a traversé pour vous retrouver.

'' toi ? Un aventurière ? demanda Benoit. Ah, je n'y crois pas !

'' Oh, et devine un peu! Moka est la maitresse de la Keyblade! Informa Ayamé.

'' Qui l'aurait cru ? demanda Yoru, les bras croisés.

'' Et alors ?

''Donc, c'est ça une Keyblade ? Demanda Benoit en la montrant au trio.

Moka regarda sa ceinture, Benoit lui avait prise.

'' Hé rends-là moi! s'affola Moka en esssayant de l'attraper.

Benoit bondit en arrière et Moka, déséquilibré tomba au sol pendant que son ami l'examinait.

'' Attrape.

Moka la réceptionna. Il avait des miliers de questions à poser à Benoit.

'' Dis, c'est quoi cette épée ?

'' Elle ? je l'ai trouvée là où j'ai atterrit, dans un monde un peu bizarre. Elle était sur un stèle, je l'ai prise et une lumière intense est apaprure. Ensuite, un homme plutôt beau, est sortie de nulle part et m'a demander de l'accompagner. Il m'a dit que j'avais des chances de te trouver ici, et me voilà. Sur la stèle où j'ai découvert l'épée, il était marqué '' Shadowblade, l'œil de l'aube'', donc je l'appelle comme ça.

'' tu dis que tu as atterrit dans un monde bizarre ? Hé une minute qu'à peine, la femme t'as envoyé ici, ça veut dire, que pendant tout ce temps…

'' Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre la Shadowblade, j'errais dans ce monde.

'' Pendant trois jours! Benoit, ça fait trois jours que notre monde a disparut!

'' Tout ce qui importe est de retrouver Mei ?

'' Oui, tu as raison! Alors ? tu viens avec nous ? On a un vaiseau spatial génial! Et tu va adoré bob et flavien il sont vraiment drôle, il faut que tu le vois!

'' Non, il ne peut pas venir! S'ooposa Yoru.

'' Quoi ?

'' C'est non.

'' Oh, allez. C'est mon meilleur ami!

'' Ouais, bien j'm'en fiche!

'' Ça alors! Intervient dingo. Il est parti.

Moka regarda la place de droite à gauche et en effet, plus aucune trace de son ami.

'' Benoit ?... bien joué, apprenti magicienne!

'' tu l'a regardé, lady red ?

'' Bon… au moins, il va bien. Et puis, peut-être qu'on finira par retrouver Mei.

'' On aurait du en profité pour lui prendre son bracelet.

'' Arrête Yoru! C'est Mei qui nous les a offerts! C'est plus qu'un trésor pour nous.

Ils partirent vers la maisonnette, ne remarquant pas au sommet d'un bâtiment la silhouette du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent qui serrait les poings en voyant son amour si facilement cessé de le rechercher.

Moka ouvrit la prote et sourit, tout le monde était là : Léon, kakashi, Aéris, Vincent et…

'' Quoi ! Konohamaru, moegi, Udon ? Que faites-vous ici?

'' Salut Sensei Yoru! Firent les trois enfants en se jetant sur leur oncle pour le serrez dans leurs bas. Félicitations!

'' pourquoi ?

'' Ta brillante victoire au Colisée!

'' Ah oui! En effet, j'ai était brillante. Dit yoru ventarde.

'' Tellement brillante que tu t'es fait assommé d'un seul coup, précisa Moka.

'' Eh! C'est pas vrai!

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

'' Alors, vous aidez Naruto ?

'' Oui, répondirent les trois enfants.

'' C'est notre…, commença Konohamaru

''…devoir de…'', continua Moegie.

''… Genins'' finit udon.

'' toujours aider les personnes dans le besoin, récitèrent-ils.

'' Et bien c'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez! Vous tenez la boutique qui est à côté de celle de Kakashi ?

'' Oui, et on s'en sort bien.

'' Pour gérer oui, mais après nos chambres ,c'est autres choses.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Parce que le magasin nous prend beaucoup de temps, on a plus le temps de ranger nos chambres.

'' Ah, je vois, fit Moka en souriant.

'' Dis donc Moka, intervint Kakashi.

'' Oui ?

'' tu connais un homme s'appelant Aro Volturi ?

'' non.

'' il paraît qu'il est en ville en ce moment.

''Qui est-ce ?

'' Un vampire sorcier.

'' Et plus précisément, ajouta Naruto, le chef surprême des généraux de l'ombre qui commandent les Sans-Cœurs.

'' Quoi? Crièrent Moka, Yoru, et Ayamé à l'unisson.

'' Oui, et à cause de lui, commença Vincent, notre monde…

'' C'était il y a neuf ans dit Aeris.

'' Neuf ans! Mais alors, vous étiez…

'' Oui, des enfants, des enfants qui ne pouvaient aboslument rien! Dit Vincent avec colère.

Aéris la serra dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais Vincent se dégagea, il n'était plus un enfant. Il était forte maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin d'une grande sœur.

'' Je les ai pris avec moi et nous nous sommes sauvés, le plus dificile a sauvé fut vincent a cause c'est Aro qui a fait des expérience sur lui, mais heureusement on a réussi a le sortir de la.

'' Cet ca maudite pute de Janes Volturi. Murmurais Vincent d'un air sombre.

'' Depuis ce temps la on vie ici dit Kakashi.

'' Et bien, quelle histoire! Commenta Donald.

'' Notre reine était une sage nommée Jasmina. Elle a consacré sa vie à étudier les Sans-Cœurs.

'' C'est pour ça que nous cherchons partout son rapport, pour qu'elle nous dises comment les éliminer. On soupçonne que Aro posséde plusieurs pages.

'' J'ai la page 2!

'' Vas-y, lis la !

'' Bonne idée, Yoru, approuva Naruto.

'' D'accord, fit Moka en sortant la page de sa poche.

Pour découvrir la vrai nature des Ténèbres terrés dans le cœur des gens, j'ai procédé à diverses expériences. Certaine visant à les extraire. D'autres, à les faire naître dans un cœur pur. D'autre encore, à en freiner ou en acélérer l'évolution. Mais le cœur de chaque sujet, fût-il doté d'une volonté de fer, se brisait dès que j'y portais la main. Quelle chose fragile que le cœur d'un homme…. Je leur est procuré des soins mais en vain : ils l'avaient totalement perdu. Pour épargner ce triste spectacle au peuple, je les ai enfermés dans les sous-sol du château. Quelque temps après, J'y ai fait une étrange découverte : des êtes paraissant naître des Ténèbres hantaient désormais les lieux. Que peuvent bien être ces choses ?

Pendant ce temps, Benoit et l'homme qui l'a trouvé, le teint blanc, habillée en noir regardaient la fenêtre de la maisonnette où ils pouvaient voir Moka et sa bande. L'homme s'était présentée à Benoit sous le nom de Aro Volturi.

'' tu vois ?demanda-t-il. C'est exactement ce que je t'avais dit. Pendant que tu peinais tant pour retrouver ton soi-disant meilleure amie, elle, elle t'avait tout simplement remplacé. N'est pas abect de sa part ? Avoues-le, tu es bien mieux sans cette misérable fille. Comment apppelez-vous ça, les jeunes ? Ah oui, une traîtresse, Allons, ne penses plus à elle et vient avec moi. je t'aiderai à trouver ce que tu recherches.

Benoit avait mal au cœur. Comment Moka avait-il pu l'oublier comme ça ? Lui, son meilleur ami depuis plus de 12 ans. Peut être que Aro avait-il raison ? Non, il savait que Moka n'était pas comme ça, mais elle avait curieusement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'étaient vue. Avant, elle était naif, incertaine, et étourdis. Mais maintenant, elle était ventarde trop sûr d'elle! Benoit prit alors une décision :

'' Très bien, je viens avec vous. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait rencontrer vos ''généraux de l'ombre'', non ?

'' Bien, alors, allons-y. Pendant que tu discutais avec elle, je suis allée voir une amie. Tout est réglé, nous pouvons y aller.

Aro ouvritu ne porte dimensionnelle et entra dedans. Benoit regarda une dernière fois Moka. _Mon ami, je te jures que je retrouverais Mei, et ensuite, je te ramènerai dans le bon chemin._ Puis il s'avança vers le passage et disparut.

'' Et bien, il est joyeux, ce rapport! Constata Sora.

'' Je l'étudierais attentivement, promit Aéris.

'' Au fait, Moka, c'est bon, j'ai fait quelques retourches à votre vaisseau et j'ai ajouté le navigummi, tout est prêt! Grâce à lui, vous pourrez retrouner instatnément dans un monde que vous avez visité. Et il consomme moins d'énergie, un vrai plus !

'' Merci, Kakashi!

'' Hé hé, c'était du gâteau!

'' Parles pas de ça ! Je meurs de faim!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Youffie et éclatèrent de rire.

'' Moka, Donald, Dingo, vous avez entendus tout à l'heure la cloche ? demanda Aéris.

Les trois amis approuvèrent.

'' J'ai entendus une petite légende à son sujet! Intervint Vincent. Y'aurait un truc mystérieux quand elle sonne. Elle se trouve au-dessus de la salle des machines.

'' Oh, on va véri… vincent ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit quand on y était ?

'' parce que tu n'aurais pas accepté de rester avec moi si tu l'avais su, répondit-il en lui trant la langue.

'' Pff, au fait Naruto, nos pierres sont des orbes d'invocation!

'' Hm… interessant.

'' tu veux que je te la rendes ?

'' Non, gardes-là, tu en auras sans doute plus besoin que moi.

'' Merci! Les amis en route!

Ils sortirent de leur base secret et se dirigèrent vers le deuxième quartier.

La reine Janes se trouva devant le Miroir et lui demanda :

'' Miroir magique écoute, qui est la plus belle de toutes?

'' tu sais, ma reine, tu peux me parler normalement, sa rimes, parce que là, ça commence à me faire au oreille (et au doigt de l'auteur )

''Ferme la et contentes-toi de me répondre!

''Et bien, la jeune femme n'a pas encore magié cette pomme, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Ça y est! Elle l'a fait!

'' Montre-là moi! Je veux voir son agonie!

Gloups, quelle sadique!

'' oui majesté.

Arrivée à la salle des machines, ils montèrent l'échelle menant à la cloche.

'' Hum… il n'y a rien de spécial, remarqua Moka.

'' Et si on la sonnait ? proposa Ayamé.

'' Et comment on fait ? demanda Yoru. C'est bouché par des planches !

'' C'est simple. Je vais utiliser la magie, dit Moka.

'' Bon, mais fait attention de ne pas brûler tout les clocher, ce serait embêtant.

'' T'en fait pas, je maîtrise la magie, grâce au conseil de Angelius Phénix, Brasier!

La boule de feu fit brûler les planche mais les flammes s'arrêtèrent là, confomrément au désir de moka.

'' Voilà !

'' Moka !

La fille se retourna et vit des Sans-Cœurs, que des petits magiciens. Il y en avait deux de chaque catégories rouge, feu, bleu glace, jaune et vert. Moka se demanda quel étaient leur attributs, mais lui et ses deux amis avait autres choses à faire, alors ils se débarrasèrent rapidement des deux bleus et des deux rouges, restaient donc plus que les inconnus. L'un des jaune fut soudain entouré d'éclairs et chargea sur eux, mais Ayamé l'arrêta avec son bouclier mais un des verts se mit à gigoter et le jaune se rremit à l'attaque. Les jaune pour la foudre et les verts pour la guérison, donc, c'était l'occasion! Moka prit son bracelet, le serra près de son cœur. L'orbre rouge se mit à briller.

'' Viens à moi!

La sphère de lumière, représentant l'âme de la personne, se détacha de son bracelet pour aller au bout de la Keyblade de Moka. Puis, après une immense lumière, une silhouette apparut menaçante,rusée, malicieuse, c'était un dragon… minuscule! On aurait dit un lézard avec de petites cornes bleues sur la tête, des fines moustache jaunes et un corps à écailles rouges. Il avait de grand yeux mais pas d'ailes.

'' Ouais, c'est moi, Je suis Mushu! Dit le petit dragon en se posant sur la tête de Moka.

'' Heu… salut, dit la fille en souriant. tu maîtrise le feu ?

'' Naturellement! Admire! Dit Mushu en s'accorchant aux cheveux de moka. Mitrafeu!

De la guele du dragon jaillit une avanche de boule de feu qui terrassèrent les Sans-cœurs restants.

'' Et voilà ! un problème, appelez Mushu, le super grand gardien de la famille Fa! Et qui êtes vous, mes petits fille et garçon ?

''Heu… moi c'est Moka et voici Yoru et Ayamé.

'' Oh, je vous autorise à me remercier!

'' Ramen! Merci ,Mushu.

'' De rien, voyons! Je sais que je suis indispensable! Se venta-t-il en bombant le torse.

'' La fée nous a dit que chacune des orbes renfermait un élement de la nuature que maîtrise la créatures enfermée. Toi c'est le feu. On en a un autre.

'' Et bien sors-le pour savoir quel est cet élément!

'' Pas la peine, Moka n'est pas stupide, dit Dingo en riant. Elle a déjà deviné l'élément rien qu'en voyant la couleur de l'orbe.

'' Ah bon ? demanda Moka.

'' … je vois le genre. Bon, quel est la suite du programme ? demanda Mushu.

'' On doit sonner cette cloche, répondit Moka en tira sur la ficelle.

La cloche se mit à sonner, mais rien d'extraordinaire n'arriva.

'' Pff, quelle arnaque!

'' Oh, Moka ! Regarde!

Ayamé pointait du doigt la place du deuxième quartier. Celle du premier était ronde, celle du carrée était carré, mais celle-ci était réectangulaire, sur la fontaine, le décor bouga de lui-même passant d'un printemps à un été. Moka regarda ses deux amsi, ceux-ci appreuvèrent et Moka tira une nouvelle fois, ce qui fit bouger à nouveau le décor en passant de l'été à l'automne, puis à l'hiver, et enfin, après un dernier coup sur la corde, la cloche sonna une dernière fois, faisant voir le printemps, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, la serreu était apparue.

'' En avant! On va fermer ça!

Moka se mit à bondit de tois en toits, Mushu accroché à ses cheveux ébourrifiés suivit de Ayamé et Yoru. Puis Moka sauta du toit pour atterrir dans la cour. La serruee n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Mais soudain, d'immenses morceaux de métal violets tombèrent du ciel, devant la serrure qui se mirent ensuite à bouger tout seuls et formaient…

'' L'armure gardienne!

Mais quelque chose un hurlement horrifiant apparaissais dans les airs un monstre jamais vu apparut dans les airs un bras métalique au lieu d'un vrai et l'amure gardienne se décomposa pour fusionné avec la bête noir volante.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'affola Yoru.

'' C'est bien ce que Aro avais raison, ça marche!

Moka et ses amsi levèrent les yeux et virent une femme d'apprence 16 ans mais au craux de vampire prédominante avec une robe bleu sombre, au teint pâle et au cheveux chatin.

'' Aro? C'est lui qui t'envoies?

'' Ça ne te regardes pas, enfant, Maintenant, Chaos Sans-cœur, empare toi de cette serrure!

'' Chaos! Sora! C'est sans doute un des généreaux de l'ombre et Chaos et la transformation ultime de Vincent Valantine elle veut la contrôlée.

''Alors elle sera la première sur notre liste! Cria en abattant sa Ketblade sur l'armure gardiene et sur Chaos et en tranchant son corps. C'est ça votre puissance ?

'' Ne sous-estimes pas les ténèbres, enfant, Chaos, relèves toi et montre ta vrai puissance.

Le monstre en armure hurlais de haine, et le metal se fusionais sur la blessure et fusionnais avec le chaos pour devenir Métal Chaos, totalement insensible au attaque de la Keyblade. Moka vie alors les yeux de la créature et il reconnus les yeux horrifier de vincent valantine.

'' il ne t'impressionne pas ma création dit la femme.

Sora était pétrifier était vincent et elle était incapable de la frappée. Mais elle tentais de le frapper peut importe pour lui faire reprendre ses esprit mais Chaos le repoussant d'une puissante attaque de vent.

'' Hoooooooooo! Ça secoue! Se plaignit Mushu.

'' Soin! Dit Yoru pour soignée Sora.

'' As-tu un plan ? demanda le dragon au garçon.

'' Je n'ai rien qu'une idée! Répondit-il en prenant son orbe marront et ne levant bien haut son épée. Élement de la terre. Prête-moi ta force!

Un rayon limineux partit de la Keyblaide et s'envola dans le ciel. Des nuages se formèrent, dessinant.. un Lion! Celui-ci poussa un rigissement avant d'apparaître en chair et en os devant Moka. il avait le poils jaune et une crinière brune.

'' Je m'appelle Simba, le fis du roi lion Mufasa.

'' je m'appelle Sora, je suis l'élu de la Keyblade. Je te demandes de te prêts ta force pour battre l'armure, mais sans tuer le monstre qui est emprisonné dedans, c'est mon ami vincent valantine et il est controler par cette sorcière.

'' très bien, restes à côté de moi, Nous allons charger ensemble.

'' Je t'ordonne, Métal Chaos, de terrasser ceux qen qui je porte ma Haine!

'' Et en plus, elle se prends pour un poète, commenta Mushu.

'' Allons-y, Simba!

La fille et le jeune lion se lancèrent à l'assaut du chaos qui s'apprêtais a abbatre ses énorme poing démonique sur eux. Avant l'impact, Moka replia sa Keyblade vers l'arrière, devant Simba.

'' Maintenant!

'' RUGISSEMENT! Cria la lion.

L'énergie de Simbat s'accumula dans la Keyblade puis Moka frappa de bas en haut, ce qui détruisit le point en métal. Ce qui libéra chaos mais encore plus dangeux, mais moka prononça : pardonne moi Vincent. Et sauta à nouveau le plus haut possible et acheva Chaos pour l'assomée et chaos qui semblais reconnaitre la robe de Moka se laissais a son plus grand étonnement frapper en plein cœur pas le Keyblade, libérant un cœur dans le ciel.

'' Et voilà!

'' Comment? Comment avez-vous pu…

'' Et maintenant, dis-nous en plus sur Aro Volturi.

'' Il m'a demandé de m'emparer de la Serrure. Mais il y avait autre choses!

''Et quoi ?

'' A cause de votre amis le mutant, cette femme, Aéris, est toujours envie.

'' Comment ça ? tu as tenté del 'assassiner ?'

'' Mais j'ai échoué a cause que de votre intervention! Si vous n'étiez pas venus, elle serait empoisonnée, mais malheuresmeent, la pomme empoisonné a été croquée par quelqu'un d'autre.

'' Qui? Réponds nous!

'' Cet votre idiot que vous venez asssommé, Vincent valantine évidement.

''Quoi !

'' Le poison de ma pomme empoisonne les femme mais si un homme en mange ses ténébres sort hors de contrôle. Et avais oublier que il avait été une de nos expérimentation sur les sans-cœur, son corps humain et a votre basse et vous avez renfermer chaos dans son corps en l'assomant.

Après des menace qui fini par se faire assommée par la keyblade de Moka il rammenais la général a la base. Quand il entrèrent dans la base secrète et virent Aéris de dos, assise sur une chaise devant le lit quelqu'un était allongée.

'' Aéris? Fit tmidement Moka.

La jeune femme se retourna, des larmes à ses joues. La fille se précipite à ses côté d'elle et eu l'impression que son cœur était arrêté. Sur le lit était étendu Vincent Valantine.

'' Vincent! Cria Moka en se précipitant devant le lit.

'' je suis désolée, dit tristement Aéris. C'est moi la responsable.

'' Qu,est-ce qui s'est passé ? on a combattu un démon ailer qui avais ses yeux.? Demanda précipitamment Sora.

La jeune femme restait silencieuse. C'était il y a une heure, elle avait montré le panier de pommes à son ami.

'' Miam! Ça me donne faim.

'' Tu veut la rogue ?

'' Ouais! C'est sûrement la plus appétissante.

'' tien, et fait un vœu.

'' Un vœu? Pourquoi ? dit vincent sceptique, c'est pas le premier fruits que je mange de l'année.

'' Comme ça, dit Aéris en lui souriant, sachant quel vœux Vincent ferait.

_Tu en as plus besoin que moi._

'' J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit ici avec nous.

'' a moi aussi, elle me manque.

'' Bon, ben alors je voudrai qu'où qu'elle soit elle nous retrouves, et aussi que Moka m'embrasserais sa aussi sa serais chouette… dit-il avant de croquer la pomme appétissante… … je… me… sens… bizarrre…

Hein?

'' non non PAS CHAOS!

'' Vincent?

'' fuit aeris dit la voix diformée de vincent.

La jeune femme revint à la réalité.

'' Où sont les autres ?

'' heu… Naruto vous hcerche et les enfants sont partis chercher Angelius, répondit-elle mollement.

'' On sait qui a fait ça! Simba.

Aéris sursauta, un lion vient de pénétrer dans la maison avec à son dos une femme, la vendeuse! Donald la réveilla un peu a sa manière préféer en lui assomant un coup de sceptre magie. Ayamé était content pour une fois était pas lui qui se fesais réveille de cette manière.

'' Allez Saloppe de vampire enlevel e sort que tu lui as jeté! Ordonna Sora.

'' Héhéhé, c'est impossible.

'' Et pourquoi ?

'' Il n'y a pas d'antidoe à ce poison. Il est condamnée à dormir pour l'éternité!

'' Moi, je suis sûr qu'il y en a un, dit Yoru en montrant sa baguette. Soin!

Le sort atteignit Vincent mais n'eut aucun effet. Ayamé se tourna vers Janes pour exiger des réponses.

'' S'il vous plaît, demanda Aéris en pleurant, quel est l'antidote ?

'' Héhéhé! Crois-tu sincèrement que je me suis embêtée à distiller ce poison pour rien ?

'' S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie.

'' Comment faites-vous ôur être aussi insensible? Se rebella Moka.

Janes se mit à rire, elle cherchait vraiment les coups !

'' Et si on la faisait taire en l'assommant ? proposa Mushu.

'' oh Oh! Vous n'oserez jamais toucher ma sainte personne! Je demande à voir!

Mais elle s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'un bruit sourd retnetit. C'était Yoru qui l'avait frapper de tout ses force sur la tête.

'' Alors ? t'en veux une autre ou tu parles ?

'' Très bien, très bien! Il n,existe qu'un deux antidote au monde! Un premier baiser, et des larmes de Phénix, mais vu que les phénix n'existe plus depuis que j'ai fait explosé leur univers.

'' Un… baiser ? répéta Moka.

'' C'est ça! Et moi je suis la Reine Kushina? Demanda Donald.

'' Bon, on va cherche Angelius, les petit doivent entre tombés sur des sans-cœurs, dit Ayamé. Il y a un phénix lui.

'' Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour veiller sur Vincent.

'' Moi, bien sûr ,ej dois rester avec lui. Dit Aéris.

'' pourquoi pas moi ? proposa Sora. Tu pourras conduire cette garce jusqu'à la maison de Angelius sans problèmes avec Yoru et Ayamé. Mushu, Simba et moi, on reste ici.

'' Mais Moka… bon d'accord.

'' Tu n'es pas responsable, Aéris. La seule responsable, cet c'est laiderons de femme.

'' Très bien… prends soin de lui, demanda la jeune femme avant de sortir avec Janes Sybèle encadrée par Yoru et Ayamé.

Moka rappela Mushu et Simba dans leur sphères et s'assit sur une chaise, regardant Vincent. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouche.

'' Eh, vincent, fit doucement Moka. je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire… mais ce n'est pas grave! Angelius est un grand sorcier, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un moyen pour te réveiler. Et oui, après tout, tu est la grand vincent valantine ex truk ! un petit poison comme ça n'a aucun effet sur toi.

Plus Moka parlait, plus il désespérait. Il se forçait à sourire mais n'était pas vraiment convainquant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vincent était toujours dans le même état. Le pire était que Moka désespérait de plus en plus. Il voyait vincent partir sans rien pouvoir faire. Qui sait si il y avait un antidote! Qui sait si il n'était pas comdamnée à fermer les yeux éternellement! Non! Moka voulait y croire, ce n'était pas possible que Vincent soit vaincue comme ça! Elle s'approcha d'elle et rapprocha son oreille de sa bouche. Rien, pas le moindre petit souffle. C'était vraiment effrayant! Si être mort voulait dire fermer les yeux pour toujours, elle était tout prêt de Vincent. Il avait ue l'impression qu'il avait bougé… mais non. Il remarqua que son visage était si prêt du sien. _c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Mei._ A cette évocation, Moka sentti son cœur bayttre à tout rompre… _Mei! La première fois que j'ai vu Vincent, j'ai cru que c'était Mei. Mon cœur… pourquoi bat-t-il comme ça ? '' _ Il n'existe que deux seul antidoe au monde! Un premier baiser. '' un premier baiser ? Maintenant que j'y penses, je n'ai jamais embrassé de ma vie. Mei… je l'aime tellement.

Pendant qu'il pensait à ça, il se approchait encore du visage de Vincent. Il s'en rendit compe etrecula légèremen. Que faisait-elle ? elle était stupide ou quoi ? Son rythme cardiaque se calma légèrement mais battait toujours aussi fort. Un premier baiser… vincent, si il se réveillait, n'apprécierait sûrement pas… un premier baiser. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dira?... c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Mei… Moka se rapprochait des lèvres de Youfie. II y a surement un autre moyen… son cœur battait si fort, je ne peux pas faire à a un ami… une ami que j'aime beaucoup… que j'aime… ils étaient si proche, Mei… tu…, il allait l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux, c'était comme si son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches… puis soudain, il se renvoya avec Mei qui lui donnait son bracelet. A ce moment, il était si content… il revint à la réalité et se recula quelque peu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ce fut comme si son cœur, battant si fort il y à peine une seconde, s'était arrêté : vincent avait un œil mi-clos mais bien ouvert. Elle était penché sur elle, ce qui ajouta en elle une hone encore plus grande, étant donné qu'ils venait de se réveiller. Elle avait envie de disparaître à la seconde. Mais elle s'aperçu d'une chose : Vincent souriant, il semblait dire du regard'' Oui ? tu comptais me faire quoi ?. Pire, le garçon eut l'impression que son œil mil mi-ouvert disamt'' continues!'' ce qui le fit rougir encore plus mais il était plus que tout rassuré.

'' VINCENT! Cria Moka avant de l'enlacer.

Au même moment, dans le manoir au hibou, la demeure de Angelius, Janes sursauta.

'' Zut! Je viens de me rendre compte! J'ai trempé la pomme dans le sonnifère et de l'éther sans y ajouté le poison!

'' Ce qui veut dire ? demanda anxieusmenent Aéris.

'' Que cette salle gamin se réveillera au bout de seulement deux heures et que l'éther a activée sa limite.

'' Mais ça doit faire deux heure qu'ils est endormie! Remarqua Yoru. Alors…

'' Il doit être réveillé dit alors Phénix en éclantant de rire.

'Ahyuk! J'en connais une qui doit être soulagé.

'' Ouais Moka!

'' alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour les rejoindre?

Un peu plus tard, ils furent dans la maisonnette. Il trouvèrent Moka et vincent assis côte à côtes sur le lit, parlant à voix basse. Naruto les avait rejoints adossé au mur, les bras croisées.

'' Ah, vous voilà! Vous en avez mis du temps, dit ce dernier.

'' C'est pas de note faute, on a du passer à la prison pour enfermer cette sois-disant reine. Expliqua Yoru.

'' Aéris, tu veux bien briserl e charme ? ces deux là ne se sont pas arrêter de parler depuis que je suis là, ils ont à peine remarqué ma présence.

'' J'ai entendu, Shinji.

'' je m'appelle Naruto!

'' Quoiqu'il en soit, je trouves ça très mignon deta part de t'inquiéter des maitre de Chance Shadow et sassie. Dit Aeris.

''…mignon?

'' Oui, ce serait presque attirant.

''….

Moka se mit à rire en voyant la mine renfrognée de Naruto. Visiblement, il n'était pas insensible aux avances de Aeris. Car en effet, lui et aussi Aeris avait parler longuement des personnes qui leur étaient chères, vincent était plus au moins bavard. Quand ils avaient abordés leurs avis sur Naruto, Aeris s'était mit à rougir, puis elle lui avait finalement avoué son plus grand secret, la seu chose qui pouvait la faire rougir. Après être resté une journée pour se reposer, chercher pakkum et Benoit sans succès. Moka, Yoru et Ayamé dirent au revoir à leurs amis, décollèrent de Traverse avec un vaiseau flambant neuf et firent cap pour de nouveaux mondes à découvir.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : le troisième souhait

Moka regarda du vaisseau gummi le prochain monde qu'ils allaient explorer. Il y avait une grande ville avec une immense palais tout en blanc. Le reste n'était que désert, mais la fille remarqua que sur l'autre versant du monde. Il y avait une forme sombre mais son regard ne s'y attenda pas, car Yoru annonçait a l'équipage déjà leur atterrisage en bordure de la ville.

Les rues D'agrabah était désertes. Seul deux personnes parcouraient la ville. Aro et un homme. Aro restais dans les ombre des bâtiment a cause qu'il aimais pas le soleil et l'homme marchais a ses côté. Ce dernier avait les yeux noirs ainsi qu'une barbiche entortillée. Il portait une longue robe noire, serrée à la taille par une centure rouge, une cape et des chaussures rouge et un sceptre de serpent. Un chapeau demi-ovale était posé sur sa tête, noir avec un rubis et une plume rouge à son milieu. Il s'agissait du vizir d'Agrabah et un des généraux de l'ombre, Jafar.

''La Serrure ? demanda Aro Volturi.

'' Bientôt nous l'aurons. Et nous nous emparerons de ce monde, si ce n'est déjà fait.

'' Et le garçon que l'on recherche ?

'' J'ai envoyé mon meilleur espion a ses trousses. Il a réussi à s'enfuir du palais lors de ma prise de pouvoir mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous le trouvions. (et oui je fait inversée les rôle, Aladin est le prince et son amoureuse une fille des rue)

Une battement d'ailes attira l'attention de Jafar qui leva la tête. Un perroquet rouge se posa sur son épaule.

''Oh Jafar! Dit-il. J'ai vraiment cherché le prince Aladin partout, mais aucune trace de ce garnement! Il a disparu comme par magie!

''Hmmm, décidément, ce garçon cause plus de problème qu'il ne le mérite.

'' Tu as pourtant certifié que tu avais la situation en main, rappella Aro.

'' Cette ville regorge de cachettes, se défendit Jafar. Mais après tout, pourquoi s'inquiéter du sort du prince Aladin ? Avec ou sans lui, nous aurons ce monde quand nous aurons trouvé la Serrure.

''Oui, mais n'oublies pas une chose : Nous avons besoin des sept Prince de Cœur pour notre projet. S'il il en manque une à l'appel, nous échouerons.

'' tu ne voudrais pas m'en dire plus à propos de ce projet tenu si secret que seul toi sait de quoi il s'agit précisément?

'' Contentes-toi de le trouver, je t'en dirais peut-être plus après.

'' Très bien, de toutes façon, si tu dit qu'il est importante, il l'est. Et nous le trouverons. Vous entendez ? Amenez-moi Aladdin sur le champ. Iago, guide-les.

Une escouade de Sans-Cœur apparut derrière Jafar puis suivirent lago le perroquet à la recherche du Prince.

''Prends garde à ne pas aller trop loin dans les Ténèbres. Les Sans-Cœurs dévorent le cœur de insouciants.

Devant cette affirmation, Jafar éclata de rire.

'' Votre sollicitude est très touchant, mon chère Aro, mais totalement inutile.

Sur ces mots le vizir parti. Aro resta quelques instants immobile à regarder son complice s'enfoncer au cœur de la ville puis disparut dans une fumée noir pour rejoindre le quartier général, sous les yeux d'une jeune homme qui était cachée derrière un comptoir.

Les trois amis descendirent du vaiseau et entrèrent dans la ville. Tout autour d'eux des étalages mais aucun vendeur à l'horizon. Les maisons étaient toutes faites de pierre brune. Ils s'engagèrent dans la rue suivante quand il tendirent un cri.

'' Ça venait de là! Dit Yoru en pointant du doigt une ruelle.

''Allons-y! cria Moka.

Arrivés dans le cul-de-sac, ils virent des Sans-cœur! Ces derniers portaient des gilets et des pantalons violets et des sabres à lame courbée. Ils avaient aussi des turbans blancs qui couvraient leur tête et une visage à par une fente pour les yeux, pour les définir, des Bandits. Ils encerclaient un jeune homme portant des habits vert masculaire d'eau. Un des bandits bondit sur lui et fut acceuilli par un coup de Keyblade.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et vit une fille tenant une grande clé dans sa main. Ce dernier abattit son arme sur deux autres bandits qui disparurent mais l'un d'entre eux se faufila derrière eux.

'' Attention! Cria-t-il.

'' Brasier!

Une boule de feu atteint le bandit par derrière et disparut.

'' Il faut toujours qu'on surveille tes arrières! Se plaignit Yoru.

Ce dernière eut un rire bref avant de voir d'autres Sans-cœur les encercler lui et le garçon.

'' C'est à moi de jouer! Fit Ayamé en bondissant au milieu du cercle de Sans-Cœur. Ayamée-toupie!

Il se mit à tourner rapidement sur lui-même. Les ennemis qui avaient eu le courage de se jeter sur Ayamé furent détruits.

'' Foudre!

Des éclairs tombèrent sur les deux derniers ennemis.

'' Pas mal, ton sort de Foudre! Commenta Yoru. Mais loin d'être aussi performant que le mien.

'' Tu ne veut pas plutôt dire que tu est jalouse que je le maîtrise si bien ?

'' tss, rêver, c'est permis!

Le jeune garçon regardait les deux chamailleuse.

'' Excusez-les, c'est leur façon de s'appécier.

'' Je vois, dit le jeune garçon en riant. Je me nommes Aladdin.

Les deux autres s'étaient arrêtes de se disputer.

'' Je m'appelle Yoru, et voici Moka et Ayamé. Tu va bien?

'' Oui, ne vous en faites pas. j'ai beau être le fis du sultan, je sais me défendre! Ils sont tenaces, ces monstres!

'' C'est quoi un sultan ? demanda Sora.

'' Un sorte de roi.

'' Oh! Alors ça fait de toi un Prince ! réalisa Ayamée.

'' Oui, le prince d'agrabah. Mais ce fichu Jafar, le Visir du royaume, que j'ai jamais apprécier de tout manière, le conseiller si vous préférez, ajouta-t-il devant le regards interrogatifs du trio, a renverser mon père grâce à des pouvoir maléfiques.

'' Ce Jafar commande les Sans-Cœur?

'' Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air. Ils ont envahis le palais et ont voulu me capturer mais heureusement, elle m'a sauvé et conduti dans sa cachette.

''Qui?

'' Jasmine.

''Ah oui! Cette chère Jasmine ! fit une voix située au-dessus du groupe.

Ces derniers levèrent les yeux au ciel et virent le général de l'ombre…

'' Jafar!

'' Et oui, mon cher Princes. Où pourrais-je trouver cette vauriene ? Mais avant, parlons de vous mon cher princes. Sans votre permission, permettez-moi de vous trouver une compagnie plus seyant. Ces minuscules insectes ne vous conviennent guère.

'' Vite Aladdin! Cria Moka. File te cacher!

Le jeune homme s'exécuta tandis que la fille prit sa Keyblade de sa ceinture.

''Ah! La fameuse fille qui détient la clé.

De nouveaux Sans-Cœur apparurent aux côtés du vizir.

'' Éliminez-les, dit-il avec désinvolture avant de s'éloigner.

Après un rapide combat, les trois compères retrouvèrent Aladdin.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda Moka.

''Et c'est toi notre chef ? fit yoru.

''Ouais parfaitement! Répliqua Moka. Mais je suis toute ouïe a vos suggestions!

''Pourquoi ne pas retrouver cet Jasmine ? proposa Ayamée.

''Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Aladdin, elle présente une sérieuse menace pour Jafar et elle sait se battre.

'' Oui! Un alliée de plus, ce serait super… mais comment peut-on savoir où elle est ? demanda Moka.

Le prince sourit et siffla entre ses doigts.

''J'espère qu'il a réussit.

'' Qui ?

Pour réponse, un tapis surgit des airs et vola dans leur direction. Vola? Moka devait avoir un problème de vision! Non, le tapis était bel et bien dans les airs. Et sur elle, un petit singe d'à peine trente centimètres de haut. Aladdin fut heureux.

'' Bien joué, Abu! Tu as libèré le Tapis Volant.

'' C'est un vrai tapis volant ? Demanda bêtement Moka.

''Bien comment pourrait-il voler sinon ? répliqua Yoru.

''Jasmine est partis chercher je ne sais quoi. Elle a demandé à Abu de rester ici pour trouvé le tapis qui avait été caputré et m'indiquer un endroit où me cacher.

Le tapis s'agitait puis il se posa sur le sol. Moka, Yoru et Ayamé montèrent dessus.

'' Nous allons chercher Jasmine, toi et Abu, restez cachés.

'' D'accord.

Le tapis s'éleva dans les airs malgrès le poids de ses trois passagers et partit en direction du désert.

Après une demi-heure de vol. il se retrouvèrent dans une partie éclairée d'Agrabah où règnait une nuit perpétuelle.

Moka regardait l'horizon dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Jasmine, c'est alors que dans la nuit noire un cri désespéré retentit, Yoru s'écria.

'' Là! Regardez en bas!

Moka et Ayamée aperçurent alors une silhouette qui s'enfonçait dans du sable chaud du désert! C'était Jasmine! Moka dit alors au tapis.

''Vas-y, il faut allez l'aider !

Le tapis plongea et Moka cria à Jasmine :

''Accroche toi!

Le jeune hemme attrapa la main de Moka et tira de toutes ses forces. Yoru et Ayamée furent soudain projettés avec Moka et Jasmine sur le sable par un jet de flamme. Des Sans-ceour, en particulier des bandits et Gros bandits venaient de tous les côtés. Les gros bandits étaient aussi gros et forts que les rondouillards, portant un gilet et un pantalon beige. Fort heureusement, il n'y en avait que deux mais les bandits étaient très nombreux Moka et Jasmine furent bientôt encerclés. Des bandits avaient attraper le tapis et le maintenait au sol en le piétinant et essayaient de l'immobiliser avec les sabres. Jasmine sortit une vieille lampe à huile de sa poche et se mit à l'astiquer, sous le regards perplexe de Moka. Contre toute attente une fumée bleue jaillit et un immense type bleu apparut. Il était démeusré presque deux mètres de haut, il flottait dans les airs. Les Seul vêtements qu'il avait était une centure bleu en dessosu de laquelle une fumée formant une queue, il ne semblait pas voir de jambes. Il portait une boucle d'orreille en or sur son oreille pointue, et des bracelets de la même couleur au poignet. A part sa barbiche noire et une queue de cheval tout petite et noire, il n'avait pas de cheveux. Jasmine s'écria :

'' Genie je souhaite que tu te débarasse d'eux!

'' ttttttttttt un premier vœux, un! Dit-il en retroussant des manches imaginaires puis il s'éleva dans les airs et… claqua du doigt qui fit une lumière rose.

Juste après, tout les Sans-cœurs se volatilisèrent.

Moka et ses amis n'avaient pas de temps et retournèrent dans une partie du désert où le sable était illuminé par le soleil. Ils se présentèrent devant cet jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, portant un gilet bustier violet, une centure marrons, un sabre à lame retroussée et un pantalon blanc rapiécé par endroits.

'' Merci pour le coup de main, Moka, Yoru et Dingo.

'' Jasmine, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ici, en plein désert? Demanda Moka.

'' Une chasse aux trésors légandaires. Je reviens de la Caverne au Merveilles où j'étais déjà allé il y a quelque jours pour y rencontrer ce tapis volant. J'ai voulu y retourner pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait combattre Jafar et délivrer Agrabah, c'est là que je suis tombé sur la lampe magique. La légende raconte que celle ou celui qui la détient peut invoquer..

''Hep Hep Hep! Interrompit le génie en virevoltant dans les airs. S'il te plaît, petite, laisse les professionnelle faire les présentations. Donc, le détenteur ou la détentrice pour ce cas la peut invoquer le seul et l'unique génie de la Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaampe! Lampe qu'il suffit de frotter pour que vos vœux soient exaucés. Et le gagante du jour et… Jasmine ! ajouta-t-il en faisant tomber des conféttis brillante sur elle. (ce qui me fait vraiment trop marré ce génie) Mes félicitation, conclut-t-il en lui serrant énergiquement la main.

Yoru, qui avait regardé le génis s'exciter en volant partoute en faisant de grands gestes, un peu subjugée essaya de résumer.

''… un vœu?

Mais le génie l,interrompit en levant la main devant la ninja.

'' Patience, fidèle compagnon ninja. TROIS VŒUX! Ajouta-t-il en se divisant en trois. N'importe lequels! Et un, le premier double du Génie disparut, et deux le seconde double disparut aussi, et trois vœux! Ensuite je file à l'anglaise, comme la crème! Finit-il avant de disparaître à son tour. Notre heureuse vainqueur vient de faire son premier vœu!

Le génie réapparut à côté de Moka, lui chuchotant.

'' Et pour être franc, je me suis à peine échauffé.

Puis un autre génie apparut, ils se mirent dos à dos pour clamer en chœur :

'' Elle lui en reste donc encore deux!

Puis les jumeaux disparurent. Une chose était sûre. Le Genie avait l'air de vraiment bien s'amuser.

'' Alors, Maitresse, que va-tu demander pour ton vœux numéro brrrrrrrrrr… demanda le génie en tournoyant sur lui-même, 2?

''hmmm… peux-tu faire de moi une princesse incroyablement riche ?

''Oh, évidement! Dit le Génie en virevoltant dans les airs. Toujours aussi souriant. L'argent, la royauté, la renommée! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? très bien! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Alors on va faire grand, très grand! Des centaines de serviteurs! Des miliers de chameaux chargés d'or ! tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te livre ça en à peine 30 minutes sinon la commende est gratuite. Et j'y a joete même un capuccino.

'' heu… hé hé, non merci.

'' D'accord, alors c'est party…

'' un instant! Coupa Jasmine.

'' Oui ?

'' Une fosi qu'on sera à Agrabah, je me déciderai pour mon second vœu.

'' Mais, Jasmine, intervient Ayamé, pourquoi en princesse?

'' Et bien… il y a un garçon à Agrabah, il s'appelle Aladdin et c'est… un princesse. Et moi… oh! Elle n'aimera jamais une fille comme moi, finit Jasmine, baissant tristement la tête.

'' Hein ? Prince ? répèta Yoru.

'' Aladdin ? dit Ayamée.

Moka sursauta, elle avait complètement oublié pourquoi ils étaient là, avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

'' Jasmine, il a des problèmes !

''Quoi?

'' Jafar est à sa recherche.

'' Alors venez, direction Agrabah!

Pendant ce temps, Aladdin et Abu étaient cachés derrière le comptoir d'une boutique.

'' je crois qu'on les a semé, merci Abu.

Le singe fut flatté et baissa la patte, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien.

'' J'espères que Moka va bientôt retrouvé jasmine avant que Jafar ne détruise notre monde.

Abu se mit à s'agiter, afollé. Aladdin se retourna et eut un haut le cœur en voyant l'immense silhouette devant lui.

A quatre, Moka et ses amis arrivaient à tenir ensemble sur le tapis Génie, quand à lui, volait à côté d'eux.

''Ahhhh! Fit-il en se balottant. L'air libre, les grands espaces!

A voir sa bonne mine, Moka crut deviner à quoi le génie faisait allusion.

'' tu ne dois pas sortir souvent, hein ?

'' C'est la rançon de la gloire. Des pouvoir cosmiques phénoménaux dans un mouchoir de poche! Claustrophobes s'abstenir, quand même. C'est toujours trois vœux et je retroune dans ma pison portative attendant le prochain client. J'ai la chance de voir la lumière du jour un siècle sur deux.

'' Dis, Génie, et si j'utilisais mon troisième souhait pour te libèrer? Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Jasmine en jetant un regard complice à ce dernier.

Génie regarda son maître temporaire avec un grand sourire surpris.

'' tu ferais ça ?

'' Génie, je te le promet! Après avoir sauvé Agrabah et Aladdin. Moka, tu penses que Jafar recerche une… Serrure?

''Oui ! C'est un général de l'Ombre et il recherche la Serrure de ce monde pour le détruire, j'en suis sûr!

'' La Serrure? Intervint Génie. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

'' Quand ? demanda anxieusement Moka.

'' Heu… je ne sais pas. il y a quelques siècles je penses.

'' Alors pas la peine d'insister, dit Yoru.

Le groupe parvint enfin à Agrabah, ils survolèrent les portes de la cité.

'' Hé! Il y a quelque chose là! Cria Yoru.

Les autres se penchèrent, suivant du regard le doigt de la Ninja. Il virent une pettie forme s'agiter, leur faisant signe.

''Hé! Mais c'est… commença Moka.

'' Abu! Tapis, descent, on va le prendre au passage! Demanda Aladdin.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Abu était assis sur le tapis avec le groupe. Le language du singe n'était pas facile à déchiffrer mais Jasmine, qui vivait depuis plusieurs années avec son compagnon réussit à déchiffrer.

'' Aladdin est entre les griffes de Jafar aux portes du Palais!

'' Nous devons le délivrer! Clama Moka.

'' On va s'approcher de lui en silence, par les airs.

'' Bonne idée Jaz ! (aille ma tête migraine)

Le groupe se posa sur le toit d'une maison la plus proche des portes du palais. Ils virent Jafar le visir et un des généraux de l'ombre. Il était avec Jasmine, ligotée.

'' Alors, Prince? Espèrez-vous que votre précieuse Jasmine ou ce fillette tout petite avec sa bande de vauriens viennet vous sauver? Et bien… on dirait que vous avez raison, et toi… filette, on dirait que tu t'es attaqué à plus fort que toi, ajouta-t-il sans lever la tête, mais s'adressant à Jasmine.

Moka et la jeune fille bondirent du haut du toit pour se retrouver face à Jafar.

'' Retourne d'où tu viens, vauriene, ordonna-t-il d'un ton supérieur. Je ne t'autorise plus à dérange le prince.

'' Ne t'en fait pas, Aladdin, on va te sortir de là!

'' Jasmine…dit-il.

Le jeune homme sortit discèrtement la lampe de sa poche arrière et chuchota en la frottant :

'' Genie, aide aladdin, je t'en supplie.

Jafar eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers le prince que celle-ci était le dos du génie, hors d'attente.

'' Il te reste plus qu'un vœu, tu me facilites vraiment la tâche, tu sais ?

'' Rends-toi Jafar! Ordonna Moka, Keyblade en main. Sans ton otage, tu ne peux plus rien contre nous!

'' Vraiment? Et bien il y a une chose que je trouve dommage, et ça concerne Jasmine. c'est dommage, car ton second vœu, si j'ai bien compris, t'as été refusé.

Iago, le perroquet de Jafar vola vers ce dernier avec dans les pattes une lampe… un lampe? Pris d'un affreux doute. Jasmine regarda sa main et constata que Iago lui avait subtilisé. Le perroquet n'attendit pas plus longtemps et déposa la lampe dans la main de Jafar.

'' Je regrette, Jaz, dit génie en disparaissant, laissant Aladdin tomber dans une jarre rouge que Moka n'avait pas remarqué. Le plus étonnant était de voir ces pattes d'arraignée jaillir de cette jarre.

'' Et maintenant, les enfants, je vous souhaite bon vent. Attaquez-les.

D'autres Arachnocruches apparurent et encerclèrent le groupe tandis que deux autres bleues. Immédiatement la jarre contnenant Aladdin ainsi que les autres se mirent en file indienne entre les deux tête pour former une chenille Sans-Cœur.

Aussitôt après son assemblage, la chenille se précipita sur le groupe qui s'équarta pour l'éviter, mais en réalité, la chenille cherchait à s'enfuir. Moka et son groupe prirent leur jambes à leur cou pour rattraper leur ennemi et lui bloquer la route.

''Moka! Utilisons la foudre sur l'arcade!

'' Pourquoi ?Ah j'ai compris!

'' Foudre! Firent-t-elles.

Les éclairs détruisirent l'arcades servant d'entrée dans la ville, bouchant la sortie à la chenille ne pouvait plus s'enfuire. Moka et Jasmine se plantère derrière le bouchon tandis que Ayamé et Yoru était devant la chenille pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir par le palais.

'' Bin, je commence! Dit Jasmine. Voici ma spéciale, la Tempête de Sabre!

La jeune femme se jetta sur l'ennemi, son sabre se elevant et s'abattant devant lui plusieurs fois avant d'attendre l'une des deux têtes bleu.

'' A toi, Ayamé!

'' D'accord, Ayamé-fusée!

Ayamé se jetta, bouclier en avant sur l'autre tête de la chenille.

'' Bien joué! Cria Moka.

Les arachonocruches se détachèrent de la chenille à part celle qui contenait Aladdin et d'où s'échappait.

'' Jasmine! A l'aide!

'' Tiens bon, Aladdin!

Détruire ses jarres était une tâche facile pour les quatre amis. c'était la suite qui allait se compliquer, car ils risquaient de blesser Aladdin si ils ratait ce qui restait de la chenille.

'' Braisier!

'' Yoru, non!

Trop tard, la boule de feu, légèrement plus grose qu'à l'ordinnaire sortit du bourdon de Yoru et se précipita sur le Sans-Cœur.

'' tu vas blesser Aladdin!

'' Regarde bien, répondit tranquillement yoru.

L'adversaire fitu ne ondulation pour éviter la boule de feu, mais celle-ci dévia sa trajectoire pour attendre la tête arrière du Sans-Cœur qui l'enflamma et la détruisit.

''Whoua! Fit Moka, la bouche grande ouverte.

'' Et oui, je contrôle mentalement la trajectoire de mes flammes, mais bien sûr, ça nécessite de la maîtrise, chose que tu n'as pas en maitère de magie, Moka, critiqua Yoru.

'' Oui, bien c'est bon! On devrait vraiment passer un accord, on se critique pas tant que ne retourne pas sur le romano fafard ou pendant une bagare.

'' D'accord, mais alors c'estm oi qui ai le dernier mot cette fois.

'' tu vas en avoir un, de maux quand j'en aurai finit avec cette bestiole, yaaaaaaaaa! Fit Moka en bondisant sur le Sans-cœur, la Keblade levée au-dessus de sa tête. Mange ça!

Le garçon abattit son épée de toutes ses forces contre son ennemi qui disparut.

''On a réussi!

'' Hourra! Cria Dingo en bondissant sur place.

Jasmine se précipita sur la cruche et l'ouvrit.

'' Rien! Aladdin a disparut!

Un rire glacial retentit, celui de Jafar.

'' C'était une diversion, on nous a doublé!

'' Moi, j'aime pas me faire rouler! Se rebella Yoru.

'' As-tu une idée d'où pourrait aller Jafar? Demanda Moka à Jasmine.

'' Dans le désert, la Caverne, sans doute! Allons-y!

Le Tapis survolait encore le ciel, s'immobilisa au-dessus du sol pour permettre à tout le monde de monter dessus, puis ils s'envolèrent en direction de la Caverne au Merveilles.

Vingts minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva à l'endroti où ils avaient secouru Jasmine.

''Alors l'entrée est ici ? demanda Moka.

'' Mais je ne vois rien, fit Yoru.

'' Elle va bientôt apparaître, promit Jasmine

En effet, un tremblement de terre retentit ainsi qu'une tempête de sable noir s'élevant dans le ciel, sous les regards des cinq amis. Au milieu de cette tempête émergea une immense tête de tigre toute noire avec la gueule ouverte d'où échappait une lumière d'or et où étaient présents des escaliers.

'' Voici l'entrée.

'' Impressionnat! Fit Ayamé.

'' Abu? Que se passe-t-il?

Le singe perché sur l'épaule de Jasmine s'agitait en pointant du doigt l'entrée.

'' t'en fait pas, on sait que c'estl à qu'on doit aller, dit Yoru.

'' Oui, c'est partis! Cria Moka en se pricipitant dans la gueule du tigre.

Mais soudain, la caverne se referma et donna un coup de museau à Moka qui se tenait très prêt de l'entrée. La pauvre fille valsa dans les airs mais le sable amortit sa chute.

'' Mais ce truc et vivant! Constata Yoru.

''Bien oui, c'est à la fois l'entrée et le protecteur de la caverne informa Jasmine. Mais son hostilité n'est pas normale.

Abu continua de s'agiter en pointant du doigt le visage du tigre.

'' On dirait qu'il essaye de nous dire quelque chose, réalisa Ayamé.

'' Regardez! Cria Moka. Ses yeux !

En effet, les yeux du fauve des sables étaient obstrués par un aura ténèbreuse.

'' Il suffit de détruire l'aura pour que le gardien redevienne lui-même!

Les autres approuvèrent mais un nouveau problème se posa, comment monter au sommet de ce gigantesque tas de sables de plus de dix mètre de haut? En escaladant bien sûr, mais vu qu'il n'hésitera pas à gigoter… Soudain le gardien ouvrit grand sa bouche d'où sortirent des Sans-Cœur, gros bandits etbandits. Les trois gros bandits, à peines sortis inspirèrent et soufflèrent de toutes leurs forces , des flammes s'échappant de leur bouche. Le groupe fit de son mieux pour ne pas être touché par les flammes. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, des rayons d'énergie violet se précipitaient sur le groupe, partant des yeux du gardien. Moka et ses amis était cerné entre les Sans-Cœurs et le tigre.

'' Moka! tu dois parvenir jusqu'en haut! Dit Yoru.

'' J'aimerai bien, mais comment ?

'' On a qu'à unir nos force, un pous tous et tous pour un!

'' Tu as raison Ayamé! Allons-Y!

'' Je vous couvre, fit Jasmine en se mettant derrière eux tandis qu'ils faisaient face à l'entrée.

'' C'est partis!

Moka prit son élan, se mit à courir le plus vite possible et bondit sur Yoru et Ayamé qui tendaient leurs mains jointes. La fille prit appuit sur les mains de ses amis et prit son envole pour atterrir sur le museaux du tigre, face aux yeux menaçants tandis que les deux autres allaient prêter main forte à Jasmine.

'' A nous deux! Cria Moka en chargent sur les yeux de son ennemi. BANZAIIIIIIIIIIII!

Deux rayon sortirent de ses yeux mais la fille les bloqua avec sa Keyblade et l'abattit sur l'aura noire qui disparut, révèlant des yeux jaunes et étincelants. La tête géante cessa de se débattre tandis que le dernier Sans-Cœur disparut sous le coup de sabre de Jasmine. Moka descendit de la tête et la regarda, elle se mit à parler d'une voix rauque qui résonnait dans tout le désert :

'' Je vous remercie de me permettre de reprendre mon repos.

'' Attens! Nous souhaiterions entrer dans la Caverne, cria Moka pour qu'il l'entende.

'' Pour y répandre le chaos?

'' Non intervint Jasmine, pour sauver une amie!

'' Et arrêter celui qui menace ce monde! Ajouta Moka.

'' est-ce la vérité?

'' Oui, firent les quatres amis ensemble.

'' Vos yeux sont purs, très bien.

Sans hésiter, le groupe entra dans la gorge du tigre, prêts à tout pour sauver Aladdin et empêcher Jafar de s'emparer de la Serrure.

Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait, plus excellent que maintenant. Il détenait le prince et le Génie qui non seulement lui indiquera l'emplacement de la Serrure mais fera aussi de lui l'être le plus puisasant de tous! En un mot, Jafar était fier de lui, il songeait même à revoir l'ordre Hiérarchique des généraux de L,ombre avec à leur tête un meilleur chef que Aro Volturi. Mais chaques chose en son temps, pour le moment, il devait acocmplir sa mission. Il leval a lampe d'un geste majestueux et dit :

'' Génie, voici mon premier vœu! Montre-moi la Serrure.

Génie, qui n'était pas fier d'obéir à ce tyran, en avait même perdu sa bonne humeur. A contrecoeur, il leva le pouce et pointa un mur. Ce mur explosa pour laisser place à une autre mur en forme de serrure au fond duquel se trouvait le trou d'une serrure. Jafar éclata de rire, planté au beau milieu d'une immense pièce circulaire creusé à même le sol avec des architectures et des torches pour éclairer l'endroit. A ses pieds gisait le corps inconsient de Aladdin.

Après avoir évité de nombreux piège, affronté de nombreux Sans-Cœur et résolu de nombreuse énigmes, Moka, Yoru, Ayamé, Jasmine et Abu arrivèrent dans la salle du trésor. Des montagnes de pièces d'or, de joyaux et de pierres précieuses. Yoru et Abu furent comme dans un état second, hypnotisés par ces trésors. Mais Ayamé les rappela vite à l'ordre.

'' Ayamée a raison, approuva Jasmine, nous n'avons pas le temps de mieux ''Apprécier'' ces trésors, nous sommes là pour sauver Aladdin.

'' Elle est vraiment tenace quand il s'agit de son chérie, fit remarquer Yoru à Moka et Ayamé.

''Oui, sans doute, puisque tu sais de quoi tu parles yoru, répondit Ayamé en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

'' Ah bon, comprit Moka, Yoru a un…

Mais la Ninja caqueta avant que Moka ne puisse finir.

'' Alors on y va, oui ? ajouta-t-elle anxieusement.

Tous approuvèrent mais un dernier problème se dressa devant eux : cette immense porte de pierre qui bloquait leur chemin.

'' C'est pas vrai! Comment va-t-on faire ?

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir… enfin presque tout le monde, car Abu profita de cette diversion pour grimper à la statue en or située juste à côté de l'entrée bouchée pour s'emparer de l'immense gemme rouge que la satue tenait dans ses mains et qu'elle tendait. Le singe n'était plus en état de réfléchir, obsédé par ce rubis, bondit sur lui et le souleva. Soudain, il eu un tremblement de terre, qui résonna dans toute la salle du trésor.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Moka

'' La caverne va s'écrouler ? questionna Ayamé.

Comme réponse, la lourde porte s'ouvrit. Les quatre amis étaient bouche bée. Jasmine remarqua que Abu avait une grosse gemme rouge dans ses mains et qui, voyant que sa maitresse la regardait, souriait de toutes ses dents comme pour dire qu'il n'avait rien fait.

'' Bien joué, Abu!

'' Ouais, quel réfléxion! Nous te félicitons, Non d'un ramen!

Le singe ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa, le dos bien droit, un regard suffisant en train de frotter son index avec son pouce, comme pour dire, ce n'est rien voyons, j'ai jute eu un coupe dechance, enfin, les énigmes, ça me connaît.

'' Et si on laissait Abu ici pour surveiller la pore? Proposa Ayamée.

'' Bonne idée! Approuva Moka. Attends un seconde. Hanabi ?

'' Oui Moka dit Hanabi en baillant, elle était endormie au fond de sa poche en dirais.

'' tu peux rester avec Abu pour surveille la porte.

'' Ah, enfin je peux me rendre utile, maisj e dois rester avec vous tout le temps.

'' Bien on te rencontreras tout de A à Zèbre.

'' A à Z! corrigea Yoru.

Puis les quatre compères et le Tapis se précipitèrent sur la porte.

'' Encore cette fille ? demanda Aro qui venait d'apparaître devant Jafar lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait enfin trouvé la Serrure.

'' Elle est plus obstiné que je ne m'y attendait. Avoir l'audace de résister à mon autorité dans Agrabah peut encore passer, mais pénètrer dans la Caverne au Merveilles sans mon accord, c'est dépasser les limites. J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas expliquer la situation à ce jeune homme… benoit ? Cela pourrait s'avérer extrêmement utile pour notre…

Mais Jafar ne finit pas sa pharse et se retourna, croyant entendre les bruits de pas précipités. Il s'agissait de ces quatre vauriens.

Moka s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, regardant la personne avec laquelle discutait Jafar.

'' Attendez une seconde, c'est vous Aro Volturi ? demanda-t-il.

L'homme ne noir disparut sans répondre à sa question.

''Jafar! Cria Jasmine. Relâche Aladdin toute de suite!

'' Pas question, répondit-t-il tranquillement. Vois-tu, c'est un Prince. Pas seulement prince de ce monde, mais également un des sept qui détient la Clé pour ouvrir la Porte.

Jafar n'était pas inquiet après tout. Il pouvait leur dire au moins ça puisqu'ils allaient bientôt disparaître.

'' Ouvrir… commença Ayamé.

'' Mais vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour voir ce qui se trouve derrière, regrettable, n'est-ce pas ? Génie! Voici mon second vœu! Ecrase-les!

Il existait quatre règles fondamentales en matière de vœux que même Genie ne pouvait exaucer. La première était qu'il ne pouvait pas accorder plus de trois vœux à ses maîtres. La seconde qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à tomber amoureux. La troisième qu'il ne pouvait pas réssussiter les morts. Et la dernière, et la plus importante. Un génie de leur faire du mal et c'estl e sorcier qui donnera le coup de grâce.

'' Désolé Jas. Celui qui tient la Lampe tire les ficelles. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Jafar fit un mouvement avec son sceptre et tout à coup, une immense barrière de lumière se dressèrent devant la sortie. Ils étaient cernés.

'' Voyons de quoi vous êtes capables, je vais vous montres MES sorts, quel honneur je vous fait. Éclair de feu!

Un éclair parti des yeux du sceptre de Jafar pour frapper Moka, mais celle-ci roula sur le côté. Genie apparut devant elle et cria :

'' Sauve-toi!

Le géant bleu essaya d'écraser Moka avec sa main mais Ayamé protégea son ami avec son bouclier.

'' Ouf! Fit génie.

'' Il faut qu'on s'empare de la lampe! Cria Jasmine en se précipitant sur Jafar.

'' mais vien, je t'attends, vanupieds. Sceptre brasier!

La tête du sceptre du sorcier s'enflamma et Jafar frappa Jasmine mais ce dernier bloqua son attaque avec son sabre. Ils se regardèrent impitoyablement, face à face avec les même haine et le même dégoût.

'' Attend un peu, je vais te refroidir, Glacier!

Yoru parvint à crée un rayon glacial comme Moka mais Jafar se protégea avec son sceptre après avoir repoussé Jasmine, mais le jeune femme revienait à la charge. Moka et Ayamé encerclaient Jafar qui était au centre de la pièce, c'était le momnet rêvé pour le sorcier.

'' Je reviens, vaurienne, dit-il avant de se tranformé en une orbre de lumière noire.

Cette dernière se posa dans un endroti surélevé et Jafar réapparut.

'' Vous m'avez tous l'air bien chaleureux, laissez-moi refroidir vos ardeurs, Tourbillon galcial!

D'immences blocs de glace apparurent autour du groupe et se mirent à tourner autour d'eux.

'' Il faut sortir de là!

'' tu suggère quoi ? demanda Yoru.

'' C'est trop tard, vous êtes fait, adieu!

Le tourbillon se forma et englouti les quatre compères.

''Et voilà, maintenant, revons à la Serrure… Hein ? QUOI ?

Jafar vit une boule de feu qui passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, il se retourna et vit cette bande de vauriens toujours debouts.

''M… m… Mais… c'est impossible!

'' Ah bon ?

'' Oui, bravooo! Fit Génie.

'' Vous devriez être gelés!

'' En principe, oui mais on ne voulait pas trop, donc on est sortis.

'' Comment avez-vous fait ? c'est incensé!

'' On a fait comme toi, sauf qu'on a utilisé le feu.

Moka revit ce qui s'était passé, elle et Yoru avaient chacun prit un main de Ayamé qui utilisa à la demande de Moka, la toupis. La garçon et la femme ninja, tournoyants et s'élevants dans les airs utilisèrent leur sort de Flammes à répétition, tenant leurs armes de leur main libre. La répétition du sort effectué pendant qu'ils tournaient dans les airs créa une tournade de flammes qui fit fondre la glace. Moka répèta tout à Jafar.

'' Bien joué, les petits! Vous êtes formidables!

'' Silence, esclave! Ordonna Jafar.

'' Et je crois qu'on va baptiser cette attaque combinée ou plutôt cette défense combinée, la Tournade braissiale!

'' C'est égal, j'ai dautres atouts dans ma manche et je vais vous les montrer à l'instant.

'' Cesse de bluffer! Fit Moka.

'' Comment oses-tu mettre ma parole en doute? S'emporta Jafar.

'' Tu as utilisé les trois sorts, Flamme, Glace,Foudre. Désormais, ut ne nous réserveras plus aucune surprise, critiqua narquoisement Yoru.

Jafar resta un moment silencieux puis fini par éclater de rire.

'' vous avez presque raison, il me reste encore un sort que je n'ai pas dévoilé, mais si vous voulez le voir. Il faudra m'attraper, Génie, je t'ai ordonner de les écraser! Fais-le!

Génie invoqua une foudre qui s'abattit sur Ayamé.

'' Ouahaîaieahou!

'' Oh! Je suis vraiment désolé! Dit Génie en claquant des doigts.

Aussitôt après, Ayamé guérit de ses blessures. Jafar commença à s'impatienter, tandis que Moka, Jasmine et Yoru encerclaient le sorcier.

'' Alors ? qu'est-ce que tu étais sencé faire ?

'' Ça! Anneau des Ténèbres!

Un anneau noir apparut autour du corps de Jafar et s'étendit jusqu'à attendre les trois compères qi se précipitaient en lui et les repoussèrent.

'' Ahahaha! Alors ?

''Soin! Cria Yoru

Moka guérit de ses blessures.

'' Soin!

Ayamé se releva.

'' Ça suffit! Génie, détruit le!

''Soin!

A peine la ninja eut-il finit son sort qu'un éclair tomba sur elle.

'' Yoru! Cria Moka en se précipitant sur elle.

''Ahahah! Et une de moins! Et grâce à l'anneau des Ténèbres, vous ne pouvez pas m'approcher! Vous êtes finis!

'' Que tu crois! C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas t'attaquer de face, mais…

Jafar se tourna vers eux et vit Moka et Jasmine tenir Ayamé allongé sur leurs mains bouclier en avant.

''… nous pouvons attaquer par le haut! Allez!

Moka et Jasmine lancèrent Ayamé sur Jafar.

''Dingo-Ressengan!

_Ah, j'ai compris, ils ont bluffé, ils ont voulu que je me protéges des attaques aérirennes alors qu'en fait ils attaquaient de face, héhé, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ces vauriennes battront le futur chef suprême des généraux, ça non._

'' Votre bluff n'a pas fonctionné les petits. Anneaux des ténèbres.

La boule que formais Ayamé fonçait droit sur Jafar et son anneaux mais soudain, le guerrier s'éleva dans les airs.

'' Quoi?

'' Sachez que je peux controler comme je veux la trajectoire de mon attaquer, qui en passant et ma plus puissante, prends ça!

Ayamé fit une descente en piqué vers Jafar. Ce dernier pris au dépourvu eu à peine le temps de s'envoler pour éviter l'attaque qui fit une gigantesque explosion et un profond cratère.

'' Lune croissante!

Jafar regarda en-dessous de lui et s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas se faire trancher par le sabre de Jasmine qui s'élevait dans les airs.

'' Éclair de feu!

Jasmine se protégea avec son sabre mais fut touché par l'éclair rouge de jafar. Au sol Ayamé fit la courte échelle à Moka et l'envoya dans les airs, derrière le sorcier. Le garçon profita de l'effet de surprise pour lui donner un coup d'épaule.

Jafar, occupé à torturer Jasmine en maintenant son éclair fut surrpis par Sora et tomba au sol. Il regarda la fille qui atterrit au sol avec une haine aussi grande de celle qu'il portait à Jasmine.

'' Toi! Vaurienne! Je vais te…

Mais Jafar ne finit pas sa phase à cause du coup de bourdon qu'il reçut sur le crâne.

'' Ça, c'est pour avoir forcé Genie à m'électrocuté!

'' Bien joué, Yoru.

'' Grrrrr! Cette fois-ci c'est bon, vous m'avez énervés! Je vais vous réduire en miette! Commençons par toi, ma fille, Éclair de Feu!

Moka bloqua l'écair avec sa Keyblade, ressembla ses foces et détourna l'attaque de Jafar sur ce dernier qui le fit électrocuté.

'' Ahhhh! Cria Jafar, le corps parsemé d'éclairs rouge et se volatilisa.

Après un court moment de silence, Yoru prit timidement la parole.

'' Alors c'est fini?

'' Faut croire, répondit Moka.

'' Aladdin!

Le groupe se dirigea vers le jeune homme étendue sur le sol. Il était juste évanouie, elle n'avait rien. Ils étaient grandement soulagés.

''Genie!

Les quatre compères se retournèrent et virent Jafar frlottant dans les airs, tenant fermement la Lampe.

''Voici mon dernier vœu!

_Ce Genie est un incapable, il soigne ceux qu'il blesse. C'est pathétique d'avoir un si grand pouvoir et ne rien en faire, nous allons y remédier héhéhé! Je vais devenir aussi puissant que Aro Volturi et que n'importe quelle autre personne dans l'Univers!_

'' Je t'ordonne de me transformer en genie tout puissant.

'' Oh non! Dit le génie.

Genie se boucha les yeux d'une main tandis que l'index de l'autre fit apparaître un rayon qui toucha Jafar et son corps se mit à briller de milles feu, la caverne subit un violent séisme et le sol s'ouvrit au milieu de la Salle de la Lampe. Jafar s'engouffra dans le passage et disparut.

'' On doit le suivre! Dit Moka

'' Oui, mais vite alors, s'inquiéta Jasmine.

'' Ne t'en fait pas, il ne va pas disparaître comme ça, rassura la fille. Bon, allons-y! Géronimoooooooooooo!

Les trois autres le suivirent. Ils atterrirent sur une plateforme au beau mleiu d'un lac de lave en fusion.

Soudain, de la lave jaillit une immense silhouette. Moka n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le nouveau venu ressemblait à Genie sauf qu'il était encore plus grand, qu'il avait les yeux jaune et surtotu qu'il était rouge et non bleu.

'' Ahahaha! Vous voici microbe, cria le genie Jafar. Regardezbien, je détiens le pouvoir! J'ai le pouvoir absolu! Je n'ai plus besoin de Aro Volturi, plus personne ne peut s'opposer à moi! L'univers entier m'obéit, JE SUIS LE MAÎTRE!

'' Hé pas si vite, Jafar! Cria Jasmine. Tu n'a rien oublié?

Jafar baissa son regard vers Jasmine et ses amis, ceux-ci souriaient narquoisement.

'' Quoi?

'' tu voulais être un génie, tu en est un!

Des bracelets en or apparurent sur les poignet de jafar.

''Et maintenant, en tant que génie, tu dois exaucer mon vœux, cria Moka en tenant dans ses main la chose qu'il venait de ramasser, il s'agissait d,une lampe noir. Jafar, retourne dans ta lampe!

'' Non! ! Hurla-t-il tandis qu'il était aspiré par la lampe.

'' Moi je me carpates! Dit lago avant d'être saisit par la main du genis maléfique.

'' Voilà la croix à porter quand on a des pouvoirs cosmiques phénoménaux! Cria Moka tandis que Jafar et largo furent aspiré entièrement dans la lampe noire.

Aladdin venait de se réveiller, elle scrutait l'abîme, cherchant à apercevoir ses amis. Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Le jeune homme se retourna et eu un violent sursaut.

Tapis remonta tout le monde dans la salle de la Lampe, Jasmine regarda partout autour de elle mais Aladdin était plus là. Pendant qu'Jasmine l'appelait. Moka, Yoru et Ayamé regardèrent la Serrure. Elle se mise à briller, la fille pointa sa Keyblade vers le trou et un rayon lumineux vint le combler Un immense bruit de verrouillage retentit et la Serrure disparut. Dès lors, un tremblement de terre secoua le groupe. Cette fois-ci, c'était sur, la Caverne allait s'effondrer.

'' On ferait mieux de filer d'ici! Proposa Ayamée.

Après avoir forcé Jasmine à monter sur le tapis et avoir ramassé Abu et Hanabi au passage, le groupe sortit à toute vitesse de la caverne juste avant que le Tigre ne s'enfonce dans le sable.

De retour à la maison de Jasmine, celle-ci était inconsolable. C'était compréhensible elle n'avait pas pu aider le garçon qu'elle aimait au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Moka ne le savait que trop bien quand il repensait à Mei et à Robin qu'il n'avait pas pu aider. Mais il était temps pour le trio de partir.

'' Laissez-moi venir avec vous! Demanda la jeune femme.

'' Désolé, c'est pas possible, répondit Yoru sincèrement.

'' Jasmine, ne t'en fait pas, nous retrouverons Jasmine, promit Moka.

'' Ici la Terre, j'apelle Jaz, fit Genie qui avait retrouvé son sourire. Hé ho! Il te reste encore un vœu. Allez, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te le retrouve ton prince.

Après un moment de silence, Jasmine redressa la tête.

'' Je… génie, je souhaite…

Genie commençait déjà à retrousser ses manches.

''… que tu sois libre.

'' Jas?

Le corps de Génie fut soudain plongé dans un tourbillon rose. Lorsque le tourbillon disparut Génie était doté de jambes d'un bleu plus foncer que sa peau, comme si c'était un pantalon et de pied recouverte de chaussures oranges. Puis ses brachelets en or brillèrent avant de disparaître.

'' Un promesse est une promesse, Génie. Maintenant tu es ton propre maître. Mais si tu peux, ce serait formaidable que tu parles avec Moka, Yoru et Ayamé pour… les aider à retrouver Aladdin.

'' Mmm' fi génie en torunant le dos à la jeune femme, les bras croisés. Désolé Jas. Désormais, je ne reçois plus d'ordre de personne. Mais… un service, c'est complètement différent, ajouta-t-il en se retournant et en faisant un clin d'œil. Je veux bien essayer. Après tout, nous sommes copains, n'est-ce pas, Jas?

'' Génie…

'' tu peux compter sur moi!

Rassuré, Jasmine passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à rire avec les autres devant les pitreries du Génie.

Dans uune salle obscure où les généraux se ressemblaient, quatre silhouettes était autour de la table. L'un d'eux avec des aille de chauve sourie poussa un soupir.

'' Ce vizir milleux aurait pu les avoir, quand même!

'' Ouais, fit une voix détendue et narquoise, Si il s'était pas génialisé, Hahaha!

''Et aussi, si un tierce personne qui était sur les lieux lui avait donné un coup de main…

'' Ouais, à croire qu'il avait un poil dans la main.

Les deux personne regardaient surtout la plus petit qui était parmi eux.

'' Hé, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit le garçon qui avait de longs cheveux d'argent. J'ai amené votre prince, non ?

'' De tout façons, intervint Aro, nous ne pouvions rien pour Jafar. Il était dévoré par son ambition et surtout par sa propre haine. Ce sont des sentiments qu'il vaut mieux savoir maîtriser quand on est en contact perpétuel avec l'Ombre.

Il eut un long silence et Kurkuru intervient.

'' Houlà! C'rest de moi que vous parlez? Je sais garder la tête froide.

'' Houhahaha ! Si tu veux un conseil quand tu a la chatte chaude, tu peux plonger dans une cuvette pour te refroidr, c'est efficace, bitch. Quoi que t'as déjà tenté l'expérience, pas vrai?

'' toi l'épouvantaille on ta pas sonnée Freddy Kreuger.

Kukuru essaya de se contenir pour ne pas sauter sur ce salle démon des causmard réssucitée par Aro. Il n'avait que des pouvoir dans le monde des rêve et il n'était pas forcément très intelligent, mais il avait un gout très prononcé par les jeux sadiques, c'est pour cela que il a un point commun avec le sac de pomme de terre, qui avais les même caratéristique que freddy, Sûrement la raison pour laquelle les deux monde on fusionnée et pourquoi les deux était ici.

''Ho en fait petit, reprit Kurkuru se frottant contre benoit, on a une surprise pour toi.

'' Hein? Fit-il en se tournant vers Aro qui était dos tourné à lui.

'' Nous avions un marché, non ? tu nous aides et nous réalisont ton souhait.

Soudain, au milieu de la table, sur le geste de Kukuru, une silouette réduite apparut, allongé et immobile. Benoit le reocnnut tout de suite.

''Mei!

'' Va la retrouver, ton vaiseau t'attend.

Une autre personne se dirigea vers eux, il était vêtu comme uncapitaine, de rouge et avait un crochet à la place d'un de ses mains. Freddy ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, mais il était retourner dans son monde qui partagais avec Boogie boogie.

'' Mais n'oublies pas prévint-il d'une voix hautaine, ce n'est pas une croisière, ce ne sera donc pas un voyage de tout repos.

'' Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ? demanda Benoit à Aro. Quel est votre intérêt ?

'' Intérêt ? Mon intérêt ? dit Aro en se retournant. Mais voyons… ajouta-t-il en s'approchant du garçon et en caressant sa joue. Tu es comme un fils pour moi, je veux seulement ton bonheur.

Benoit s'écarta et répondit :

'' Franchement, ça m'étonnerait, je dirais plus que vous voulez me croquer pour boire mon sang.

'' Crois ce que tu veux, mais n'oublions pas que j'ai honoré ma partie du marché.

Le garçon le regarda, puis se tourna vers le Capitaine Crochet et il partirent pour le vaiseau.

_Mei, j'arrive, et après, nous irons chercher moka. il faut le ramener à sa vraie personnalité._

Sur la famille 1 se trouvaient à Agrabah et était Jimmy le petit garçon le maitre de Chance. Il retournèrent à Traverse grâce au collier dimensionnel de Moka. ce ernier se tourna vers ses amis, dans leur vaisseau.

'' Bon, on peut y aller.

'' Hé, moka, regarde ça.

Ayamée tendit au garçon une feuille de papier.

'' C'est…

'' Ramen!, ouais, la page 3 du rapport de Jasmina.

'' Mais où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Yoru.

'' Tu te souvient quand Moka a bousculé Jafar dans les Airs? Et bien Jafar avait fait tombé quelque chose, alors je l'ai ramassé.

'' Ça confirme les soupçon de Naruto, dit Moka, les généraux de l'Ombre détiennent bien les rapports de Jasmina et s'en servent pour contrôler les Sans-cœur.

Que peuvent bien être ces ombres qui rôdent dans l'obscurité des sous-sol du château ? Sont-ce les restes des malheureux qui ont perdu leur cœur ? Ou la matérialisation des Ténèbres qui se nichent dans le cœur de chacun ? elle dépassent le cadre de mes connaissances…

La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elles n'ont pas de sentiments.

Parvenir à découvrir leu but me donnerait problablement le clé des mystères du cœur.

Je dois approfondir mes recherche. Par chance, ce ne sont pas les sujet qui manquent :elles se mutiliplient à un rythme vertigineux.

Il leur faut un nom.

Les êtres qui n'ont pas de cœur…

Les Sans-Cœur.''

'' Mais de quel château parle-t-elle ? demanda Sora.

'' Surement du monde de nos amis répondit Donal en pensant à Naruto, Aérith, Kakashi et Vincent.

'' Oui, il faudra leur demander.

'' Bien en attendant, où allons-nous mes chers amis ? demanda génie.

'' Et bien…

'' Hé! Le grand Schtroumpfs, fait attention à ne pas faire de traces, on a nettoyé! Dit Flavien.

'' Ah oui je paries que je peux faire briller le vaiseaux en une seconde.

'' Ah oui ? dit bob Et bien fait-le!

''Aucun problème cher humain et ami.

Génie claqua des doigts et tout l'intérieur du vaisseau devint aussi propre que tout à l'heure avant que Moka, yoru et Ayamé neretounent au vaiseaux, couverts de sables.

''Waou! Ça c'est du nettoyage rapide! Dirent Bob et Flavien, on sais qui ont va utiliser pour les corvée de nettoyage quand on énerve Yoru.

'' Génie, connais-tu le sort de Jafar? Demanda Moka.

'' Et bien, c'estu n dérivé du sort du vent.

'' Le sort du vent ? s'exclama Yoru. Je n'ai jamais pu le maîtriser!

''' Comme quoi, même les meilleurs magiciens ont leur limites, critqua Moka

''Oh, ça va ! tu peux parler, toi qui n'arrives pas à faire un Brasier acceptable.

'' Peut-être, mais je maîtrise mieux Glacier que toi!

''Vas-y, fais moi rire!

'' Ils sont toujours aussi amicaux l'un envers l'autre ? demanda Génie à Ayamé.

'' Sa c'est rien, sa c'est seulement le début quand il y mette vraiment il faut craché le vaiseau ou on atterris a une mauvaise destination.

'' Et bien dans ce cas…

Génie claqua du doigt et la Keyblade se mit a briller.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

'' Je vous ai donné à vos deux le sort du vent. Quand à moi, je crois que je vais me transformer en orbe.

'' C'est vrai que tu prends un peu de place dans le vaiseau, se moqua Yoru.

Génie claqua une nouvelle fois du doigt et disparut, laissant derrière lui une sphère orange, l'élément du Désert. Sora mit l'orbe dans sa poche avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses amis.

''Alors ? Où va-t-on?

''Ah oui! J'allais oublier! Sursauta Flavien. Un nouveau tournois dans le Colisée à été ouvert.

'' VRAIMENT? Demandèrent les trois compères.

'' Oui!

''Alors en route pour le Colisée!

Après avoir que Bob a déclenché le saut en hyperespace, nos amis firent route pour le Colisée pour affronter de nouveaux adversaire e, ils l'espéraient, Tsukuné et Hercules.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Une amitié brisée?

Moka, Yoru, Ayamé venaient de remporter le tournois de la Coupe Philoctète haut la main, sous les féléicitations quelques peu mondestes de Phil. Le trio décida de continuer son voyage à partir d'agrabah.

''Alors ? Où va-t-on ? demanda Yoru à Moka.

'' Si on atterrissait au monde le plus proche d'Agrabah? Proposa la fille.

Ses deux amis approuvèrent, Moka programme la destination pour bob qui lui permentais d'entrer en hyperespace.

Le vaisseau gummi rouge réapparut dans l'espace devant… aucun monde.

'' Hé! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Moka.

'' Oh non, pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as encore faire une fausse manipulation?

'' Non, Yoru, je t'asssures!

'' Alors comment ça se fait qu'on soit au beau milieu de l'espace ? Serais possible que ce monde soit en….

Soudain, une violente secousse fit trembler l'équipage. Moka leva les yeux et vit une immense masse sombre les dépasser. Une vaisseau ? Non, plus grand et même… vivant. Une balaine Blanche de plusieurs kilomètres de haut se dressait devant eux.

'' Mais qu,est-ce que cette baleine fait là ? demanda la fille.

'' Oh non! C'est Moby Dick! Le roi des balaines! Cria Hanabi.

La fille dégluti.

'' Elle à l'air mauvaise. Constata-t-elle.

Comme pour confirmer cette affirmation, la baleine changea sur le ''petit'' vaiseau rouge, mais Bob agit immédiatement et grace à une habile manœuvre, le vaisseau échappa de peu à la collision avec le gros monstre.

'' On l'a échappé belle! Cria Moka.

'' Mais enfin, pourquoi s'est-on arrêté ici ?

'' A cause de cette baleine! Répondit Flavien, les corodonnée de Moka nous a conduit sur lui. C'est le seul surviant d'une monde dévoré par les ténèbres des sans-cœur.

'' Oui et alors? S'impatienta Moka.

'' Et alors, durent un saut en hyperespace, on ne peut pas être plus rapide, donc d'une fragilité extrême. Et si l'ordinateur n'avait pas stoppé le vaisseau, à cette vitesse nous aurions non seulenent fait un trou dans la tête de l'animal mais nous aurions été complètement désintégrés!

'' Je vois, répondit Moka en tremblant à cette idée.

'' Attention! Il revient à l'assaut! Cria Hanabi

En effet, Moby dick n'avait vivsiblement pas l'intention de s'en tenir là. Il chargea à nouveau sur le vaisseau, la bouche grande ouverte.

'' Elle va nous avanler! S'affola Yoru, Bob, fait quelque chose!

Mais trop tard, il ne pouvaient plus l'éviter et la baleine les engloutit en une seul bouchée…

Il était seul dans la cabine du capitaine. Être seul… cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Quand il est seul, il se sentait nu, impuissant et hésitant. Ses amis comptaient énorméments sur lui et même si de l'extérieur, rien ne le laissait paraître, intérieurement, Il était effrayé par l'idée qu'il ne puisse les revoir et que la solitude le gagne. Il avait toujours lutté contre cette terrible faiblesse et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il se racrochait à ces deux rayons de lumière. Il écarta des mèches de ses longs cheveux qui couvraient ses yeux cyan. Puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il s'en approcha pour mieux admirer l'espace et ces innombrables monde, un spectacle magnifique. Soudain, il ressentit quelque chose de très fort. Des battements sourds, comme si son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage puis se précipita vers la porte qui menait au pont du bateau où il était. Il passa sur le pont supérieur.

'' Ah, le jeune mouisaillon nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, fit narquoisement le capitaine.

'' Changez de cap, répondit-il silencieusement.

'' Comment ?

'' J'ai dit changez de cap! Répéta-t-il d'un ton légèrement plus sec.

'' Il semble qu'une mise au point s'impose, JE suis le capitaine, c'est doc Moi qui commande…

Mais vif comme l'éclair benoit pointa sa Shadowblade sur la gorge du capitaine crochet.

'' Votre air hautain et snob ne m'impressione même pas une seconde. Crochet. De plus, je dois vous signaler que vous êtes jusqu'à preuve du contraire sous mes ordres.

'' Ah oui ? Et QUI a dit ça?

'' Moi.

Aro Volturi apparut au côté du garçon et le fait baisser son arme même si c'était a contrecoeur pour benoit il aimais bien menacé les adulte avec son épée.

'' Mais… je vous rappelles que notre mission est de…

'' Contentes-toi de lui obéir, coupa Aro sinon je ferais un tic tac de toi.

Au nom de tic tac, crochet se pétrifiais.

'' …Très bien, O grand chef.

Tandis que le Capitaine Crochet donnait à contre-cœur les instruction pour changer de cap à son équipage. Benoit se tourna, confiant, vers l'océan étoilé du cosmos, serrant fort contre son cœur son bracelet à pierre bleue que lui avait offert Mei, se jurant intérieurement de faire ouvir les yeux à Moka.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, comme c'était souvent le cas sur cet ile. La petite fille s'était précipité sur son amie, lui disant qu'il y avait un monstre qui se terrait dans une grotte. Son ami le suivit. Sceptique.

'' C'est vrai! Se défendit la petite brune au short rouge. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux!

'' T'es sûr que tu ne l'as pas seulement entendu ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux atgentés et au tee-shirt jaune.

''Qu'est-ce que ça change ? je te dis qu'il y a un énorme monstre ici!

'' D'accord, admettons qu'il y ait vraiment un monstre, tu pense vraiment qu'on peut le battre à nous deux?

La petite fille et le petit garçon de 5 et 6 ans se tenaient devant la grotte.

'' Aucun problème, alors à l'attaque! Hm? Écoute! Là! C'est son grognement tu crois ?

'' Chut, tais-toi, je n'entend pas! vaux mieux être prudents.

Les garçon entrèrent dans la grotte où ils ne rencontrèrent aucun monstre.

'' tu vois! Ce n'était que le vent qui soufflait, lui dit son ami.

''En effet, une fissure était présente sur le plafond de la grotte. La petite brune se résigna.

'' Dommage! J'aurais trop voulu que ce soit un monstre! Hé! Attends, c'est quoi, ce truc? Ajouta-t-elle ne regardant cette forme brune.

'' On dirait une porte, dit son ami en s'approchant et en poussant cette forme brune. Elle ne s'ouvre pas.

'' Et bien… et moi qui pensait que ce serait plus intéressant ici.

'' tu t'attendais à quoi dans un endroit pareil?

La petite brune regarda tout autour d'elle, comme si elle espérait trouver un objet précieux ici.

'' hé, Moka.

'' Ouais ? demanda la petite brune.

'' Quand on sera grands, on quittera cet île, d'accord ? On vivre une vraie aventure, pas un truc de gamins!

A cette pensée, les grands yeux bleu de Moka se mirent à briller d'exitation. Ce détail était assez clair comme réponse pour Benoit. Face à face, tout souriants, ils scéllèrent leur promesse mains dans les main, s'échangeants des regards pétillants et confiantes.

'' Dis, demanda Moka à son meilleur ami, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

'' Et si on invitait ce garçon à jouer avec nous ? Celle que tu as trouvé sur la plage.

_Benoit…_

'' Ça suffit!

Moka se réveilla en entendant Yoru crier. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur une matière à la fois molle et humide.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande la garçon en se relevant.

'' Ses deux amis étaient en train de regarder au-dessus d'eux, Yoru avait les bras croisés et Ayamé se protégeait la tête avec son bouclier.

'' Hé Moka! tu es enfin réveill! Lui dit Ayamé. Est-ce que ça va ?

'' vous fait quoi les copin ? demanda la fille en regardant autour de lui. Et où est-ce qu'on est d'abord ?

Il entendit un bruit, comme un objet qui tombait… dans sa direction! Moka s'écarta et vit une lourde boîte s'écraser devant lui, là où il était il y a cinq secondes. Il aurait eu une belle bosse.

''Bien, pour être clair, répondit Ayamé, je crois que cette grosse baleine de Moby dick vient de nous avaler. Bulletin météo du jour : des averses.

Une autre boîte atterrit lourdement sur le bouclier de Dingo, toujours levé pour protéger sa tête.

'' De violentes averses, même, commenta-t-il.

'' Assez! Cria Yoru. Mais qui est là ?

La personne à qui parlait Yoru était au sommet d'une tour ne bois, qui fouillait un coffre. La personne s'interrrompit pour regarder ceux qui étaient en bas et dit le plus naturellement du monde :

'' C'est moi!

Moka leva les yeux et vit, avec ses deux amis une petite fille au long cheveux noir et habillé d'une façon vraiment très jolie comme une Ninja.

'' Ah, c'est ma grande sœur… Hinata… Hanata ?

Moka se souvient en un éclair d'elle, c'était juste avant leur départ de Traverse pour Agrabah. Kakashi avait fini de réparer leur vaiseau. Il devait encore y ajouter un élément et il demanda au trio de garder la boutique pendant ce temps avec de se plaindre qu'une mystérieuse personne volait des objets dans son magasin. Les trois compàres fouillèrent la boutique en l'absence de Kakashi et trouvèrent, accroupis prêt du comptoir une petit drap de camouflage qui avait bougé. Hanabi avais reconnu tout de suite la chapardeuse, étant donné que la conscience de Hinata n'était autre que la Ninja qui rétrecie, nommé par son maitre et également père de Hinata, Hiashi Hyûga. Hanabi avait interdit à Hinata de partir de Traverse avant que le groupe parte en direction d'Agrabah. Sa parciularité était que lorsqu'elle disait un mensonge, ses cheveux s'allongais juste au sol. (bien quoi elle joue le role de Pinocchio, il fallait bien que je trouve un pouvoir qui y ressemble)

De retour à la réalité, Mok s'aperçut que Hanabi était monté sur son épaule. Hinata quand à elle s'éloignait, portant un gros bloc vert dans ses bras, ignorant les appels de sa sœur et conscience.

'' En avant! Nous devons la rattraper! Dit-elle aux tros compères.

Sans plus attendre, le trio se lança à la poursuite de Hanabi dans un spatieu corps de Monstro où le stade du Colisée pourrait tenir en entier. Il y avait plusieures constructions en bois émergeants de l'eau de deux mètre de profondeur de la langue jusqu'à un bateau. _Un bateau? _ Une fois de plus, Moka se demanda si il rêvait, mais non, il y avait bien un bateau éclairé par une lampe à huile. Le batêau, ou plutôt l'épave, était endommagé se trouvait échouée sur l'autre rive. Le trio aperçut la fille ninja qui se dirigeait vers l'épave, nagère jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivèrent au bateau. Pendant qu'ils montaient sur le pont, Hinata présenta à un homme qui semblais d'apprences sévere mais gentil . par ses cheveux noir, une chemise de style japonnaise ninja, un gilet noir, un pantalon noir, de longue chaussete noir et des chausures noires.

'' QU'est-ce que tu tiens là, Hinata? Demanda-t-il à son petite fille.

'' Grâce à ça, nous pourrons sortir d'ici, père! Affirma le fillette.

'' vraiment ? grâce à ce gros bloc? Tu en es sûr?

'' Elle a raison, intervint Moka alors qu'il montait sur le pont avec ses deux amis. Mais comment as-tu atterri ici, Hinata.

'' Oh, bigre! S'exclama l'homme. La balaine vous a avalés aussi! Miséricode!

'' Ouais, on dirait répondit Moka.

'' Je m'appelle Hiashi Hyûga. Je suis le père de Hanabi et de Hinata. Quand nous avons été séparés par l'attaque, je lisais a Hinata l'histoire Moby dick c'est son préféré, quand une étrange serrure est apparut sur le livre et on a était séparé. Je l'ai ai cherché absolument partout avec mes deux compagnons.

'' Vos deux.

Mais moka fut coupé par un miaulement. Il regarda à ses pieds et vit un chat noir et blanc qui se frottait à sa jambe.

'' Voici Sakura et le poisson, là, c'est Ino ! (mdrrrrrrrrrrr)

Hachibi montra un bocal posé sur une table, à côté d'un lit en bois. Un poisson orange y nageait.

Pendant que son père parlait. Hinata crut entendre quelque chose et s'approche de la planche pour y voir une silhouette qui disparaissait dans un tunnel, sur la rive.

'' Heureusement que nous sommes à nouveau réunis, poursuivit Hiachi, en soulevant le romano vert. Vous semblez êtes des amis de Hinata, j'espère qu'elle a était une gentille fille durent mon absence.

Ayamé et Yoru se regardèrent ne csachant quoi dire. Si être sage signifiait ne pas voler des objets chez les commerçant comme Kakashi, la ninja ne l'était pas vraiment.

Heureusement, Hiachi posa le block en continuant de parler.

'' Oh! Quelle aventure extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas, Hinata ? Hinata ?

Tout le monde regarda autour d'eux, la ninja avait disparut!

'' Là! Cria Moka en pointa du doigt une petite silhouette qui disparaissait dans un tunnel.

''Elle est encore parti à l'aventure, décidément, elle me cause bien des soucis, cet petite, dit Hiachi.

'' Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons la chercher.

Aussitôt, le trio bondit hors de l'épave et se lança à la poursuite de Hinata. Après avoir franchi le tunnel, les trois compère se retrouvèrent dans un endroit caoutchouteux, violet avec de nombreuses tâches de différentes couleurs qui ne céssaient de bouger. Hinata se trouvait au fond, toute souriante près d'un autre tunnel. Elle semblait s'amuser.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Moka. Allez viens, rentrons!

'' tu sais que Hiachi se fait du souci pour toi, informa Ayamé.

Mais Hinata continuait de les regarder en souriant malicieusement, n'écoutant absolument rien à ce que ses amis disaient.

'' Hinata, arrête de faire l'idiote! S'impatienta Moka. On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser! Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici!

Mais le mutisme de Hinata se prlongea, le trio décida donc de rebousser chemin. Moka était persuadé que si ils ne jouais pas le jeu, la ninja se lasserait et rentrait avec eux.

'' Hey Moka! Je croyais que tu aimais les jeux.

La fille sursauta et se retourna en un éclair, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix.

''Oh, c'est vrai! Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que ces enfantillages ne t'intéressent plus, maintenant que tu as la Keyblade.

Le garçon venait d'apparître du tunnel derrire Hanabi, qui s'adressait à Moka si ironiquement n'était autre que…

'' Benoit! Mais… comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

'' Je joue avec Hinata, répondit ce dernier tranquillement.

''Ne dis pas de bêtises! Et Mei? Tu l'a retrouvée ? demanda anxieusement Moka.

'' Hmmm. Possible. J'ai une idée, attrappe-nous et peut-être que je te le dirai.

'' Non, attends!

Mais trop tard, Benoit avait déjà saisi la petite fille qui souriait toujours et l'entraîna dans le tunnel d'où il vienait.

… _mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, benoit ?_

'' Suivons-les! Cria Donald.

'' Oui, nous devons ramener Hinata.

'' Vous avez raison, répondit Moka, en route!

Le trio atterrit dans une nouvelle partie du ventre de Moby dick. Moka se dit que dans cette endroit il ne risquaient pas de tomber sur… il retira cette pensée lorsqu'il vit apparaître de nulle part un nouveau type de Sans-Cœur, un fantôme beige a tête ronde, aux yeux jaune, dont l'un pendait, retenu par une chaîne, avec un pull violet et des mains blanche. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait impressionner les trois amis qui furent bientôt encerclés par cinq d'entre eux.

'' Poussez-vous! On est préssés! Leur cria Moka.

Les fantôme répondirent en se jetant sur elle. Yoru et Ayamé. Ces deux derniers s'écartèrent tandis que Moka traversa deux fenôme avec Aquillon. Rejoint par ses deux compagnons, ils se mirent à courir à travers le corps de Monstro, ignorant royalement les Sans-cœur derrière eux. Les fantômes disparurent alors dans des sphères jaune et réapparurent devant le trio, leur bloquant le chemin à nouveau.

'' Poussez-vous! Brasier!

La boule de feu de Yoru allait atteindre un fantôme mais celui-ci disparut et réapparut pour l'éviter.

'' Zut! Il sont rusé en plus! Reconnut Yoru.

'' Dans ce cas…

Moka se concentra et lança soudain sa Keblade de toute ses forces sur ses ennemis regroupés.

''… je vais vous faire goûter ma nouvelle attaque!

La Keyblade tournait sur elle-même tandis qu'elle se précipitiait vers le Sans-cœur. Ceux-ci, à l'instar de Brasier de Donal disparurent et réapparurent une fois le danger éloigné. Mais ce qu'ils ne vire pas est l'épée qui revenait sur eux, les tranchant à l'horizontal et revint comme un boomerang dans la main de Sora.

'' Le diskoblos!

'' Bravo! Tu le maîtrise totalement maintenant, dit Yoru.

Diskobolos était la technique que Moka avait mise au point pendant la finale de la coupe Philoctète. Après l'observation de Yoru, les trois compères repartirent à la poursuite de Benoit avant que d'autres Sans-Cœur ne leur tombe dessus.

Un peu plus loin, benoit se retourna pour faire face à Hinata.

'' Dis, ce jeu te plaît ?

'' Il est super! S'enthousiasma la jeune Ninja,

'' très bien, alors on va le rendre encore meilleur en y ajoutant quelques règles, écoute bien…

Benoit s'en voulait un peu d'utiliser l'innocence de Hinata pour parvenir à son but mais il le devait, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour sa meilleure amie. Il laissa Hinata attendre Moka et ses deux… amis et s'éloigna un peu. Tandis qu'il était seul, une voix retentit derrière lui.

'' Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu encore à cette fille ?

Benoit se retourna et fit face à Aro.

'' Après tout, reprit-il, je te rappelle qu'elle t'a abandonné sans remors pour la Keyblade et ses nouveaux compagnons.

'' Vous fait erreur, répliqua Benoit. Je ne m 'intéresse absolument pas à elle, je la taquine un peu, c'est tout.

'' tien donc, c'est uniquement cela ? Bien, mais avant de te laisser, je dois te mettre en garde contre la part des ténèbres vivant dans ton cœur. Les Sans-cœur la convoitent avidement.

Un passage dimensionnel noir apparut devant Aro qui disparut dedans tandis que Benoit lui répondait sèchement.

'' Mêlez-vous de vos affaires!

_Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je sais que c'est comme tenter le diable, mais peu importe, les risques en valent la peine._

Soudain, il vit Hinata qui courait dans sa direction. Ce dernier le dépassa et fila vers un autre tunnel. Il était apparemment temps pour benoit de répondre aux question de son amie. En effet, Moka accompagnie de Yoru et Ayamé, apparut et s'arrêta en voyant son ami.

'' Benoit! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu cherches quoi ? tu te rends comptes que cet endroit est dangereux ?

'' Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je sais me défendre, quand à ce que je cherche, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question, Moka. Regardes-toi, on dirait que tout ce qui t'intéressse maintenant, c'est de te pavaner avec la Keyblade.

Moka avait toujours la Keyblade en main pour être paré à une nouvelle rencontre des Sans-Cœur.

'' Rassurement-moi, est-ce que tu veux sauver Mei ? reprit Riku.

La fille baissa les yeux en répondant.

'' oui, bien sûr…

_Mais es-tce vrai ? en suis-je vraiment sûr ? Mei comptes plus que tout pour moi, c'est pour lui que je me bat, mais d'une autre côté… est-ce que je penses vraiment à lui?_

AHHHHH!

Moka redressa la tête, cette voix était celle de Hinata!

Le trio et Benoit entrèrent dans l'intestin de la balaine où ils découvrirent au beaux milieu de la salle une immense et monstreux Sans-Cœur. Il était faut de deux mètres et demi, et avait deux tête empilées, la première, rose, dotée de longs bras bleus extensibles et d'yeux jaunes, faisant dans les 50 centimètres. L'autre tête était plus grande, violette ayantaussi des yeux jaunes. Sa bouche était sufisament grande pour emprisonner Moka, mais en attendant, c'était Hanabi qui était l'otage, qui se débattait à travers les barreaux de sa prison. Sous le corps du Sans-Cœur, des pattes bleues qui réussissaient à supporter son poids.

_Tiens tiens, un sans-cœur hors de contrôle… intéressant, _pensa benoit.

'' Tu te sens d'attaque ? demanda-t-il à Moka.

Le garçon brun se pencha, les jambes écartées tournées vers le monstre, sa Keyblade à la diagonale, ses maintenant le paumeau au niveau de ses cuisses, sa garde, sa garde.

'' Pas de problème, je m'en occupe! Répondit-il sous un rictus déplaisant de Benoit.

Le corps de Moka fit soudain entouré de mini-tournade qui avait pour but de le protéger contre n'importe quelle attaque.. du moins, en théroie.

'' Allez! Cria-t-elle en se lançant sur son adversaire.

_Montre-moi à quel point tu as progréssé._

Moka chargea sur le Sans-cœur, mais ce dernier repoussa légèrement la fille d'un revers de bras.

'' Heureusement qu'il avait utilisé le vent, sinon, il aurait rebondit jusqu'ici, commenta Donald.

'' Hé, benoit, tu veux bien nous aider à battre ce gros monstre ? demanda naïvement Ayamée.

'' Moka m'a plutôt donné l'impression qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Répondit Benoit en détournant la tête.

'' Ah bon ? tu trouves ? demanda stupidement Ayamé alors que Moka se faisait repoussé pour la troisième fois.

'' Il faut être réaliste, dit Yoru, elle ne peut pas se débrouiller sans nous, allons-y!

Avec le soutien de Yoru et Ayamé, Moka parvint à contenir les Sans-Cœur et réussi à plonger dans sa défense.

'' Prends ça !

Moka abattit de toutes ses forces la Keyblade sur la tête du dessus, au même instant, non seulement sa défence Rafale disparut mais en plus le Sans-Cœur réagit immédiatement en offrant un revers si puissant que le pauvre fille atterrit loudement sur le sol caoutchouteux qui amortit sa chute.

'' Alors, _Maitresse de la Keyblade?_

'' Benoit, je vais très bien! Il a eu de la chance, il m'a pris par surprise, répliqua orgeuilleusement Moka.

_Orgueilleusement? _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Moka ? Jamais elle n'aurait osé parler comme ça à quelqu'un, encore moins à Benoit!

'' Alors ? On dirait que tu commence à comprendre, lui dit Benoit.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ? lui demanda Moka.

'' Tu comprendras…

Les deux enfant se tournèrent vers le Sans-Cœur retenu à grand peine par Yoru et Ayamée.

''… plus tard, pour l'instant, débarrassons-nous de lui.

Benoit prit sa Shadowblade pendant à sa hanche, la leva à l'horizontal près de son visage le coude replié, la lame à côté de son visage, l'autre main levé en direction de l'adversaire, sa fameuse garde.

''Ou devrais-je dire, reprit Benoit, je vais me débarrassser de lui.

'' tu rigoles ? tu ne vas tout de même pas l'affronter seul! C'est trop dangereux! S'opposa Moka.

'' C'est à mon tour de te montrer les progrès que j'ai fait, admire. Eh, vous deux! Cria-t-il à Yoru et Ayamé. Poussez-vous!

Les deux compères s'écartèrent tandis que Benoit bondit au-dessus du Sans-cœur, Shadowblade en main.

'' Goûte ça, Dark Break!

Benoit decendit en piqué sur son adversaire, son épée en avant qui frappa à une vitesse et une force extraordinaire la tête du haut, l'ennemi chancela sous le regards ébahis du trio qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle démonstration.

_Il a toujours été plus fort que moi, même aujourd'hui alors que je posséde la Keyblade, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le battre. _Moka garda bien sûr cette pensée très intime uniquement pour elle, la certitude que Benoit lui était toujours supérieur le blessait.

Le cri affolé de Hanabi ramena Moka à la réalité.

Le Sans-Cœur s'était accroché aux parois intestinales découvrant ainsi un trou bouché là où il était auparavant. Le trou s'ouvrit et le monstre y jeta le pantin. Benoit n'hésita pas une seconde et se lança à la rescousse de Hanabi en plongeant.

'' Allons-y! dit Moka

'' Attends! Nous ne savons pas où nous allons atterrir, intervint Ayamé.

'' Pas le temps de discuter pour le savoir! Pressa le garçon. De toute façin, le gros n'est plus la.

'' En effet, le Sans-Cœur s'était enfui après avoir lâché Hanabi.

''Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends? Demanda la fille.

'' Rien, allons-y, répondit Ayamée.

'' Bon d'accord, c'est parti! Approuva la ninja.

Le trio plongea alors dans le trou.

'' Géronimoooooooooooooo!

Moka et Yoru attérirent sur leur pieds et Ayamé la tête premier sur le plancher en bois de l'épage de Hiachi. Ils y étaient revenus ils ne savaient comment, mais moins, ils savaient où ils étaient.

'' Hinata! Hinata! Pitié! Rendez-moi ma fille!

Les trois compères se retournèrent pour voir Hiachi sur la planche appelant désespérément sa fille, les yeux levés en direction d'une paroi de chair située sur le mur où se trouvait Benoit qui tenait Hinata sous le bras.

'' Désolé, grand-père, répondit le garçon sans regrets, je dois étudier le fonctionne de cette Poupée qui je crois est une sculture très réaliste.

'' Ce n'est pas une Poupée, c'est ma petite fille! Répondit tristement le vieil homme.

'' Ça suffit Benoit! Intervint Moka. Mais à QUOI tu joues ? Libère Hinata!

'' C'est plutôt bizarre, tu ne trouves pas, Moka ? Un cantin doté d'un cœur… je me demande si ça pourrait aider quelqu'un qui a perdu le sien.

'' Attends, tu parle de Mei ? s'affola Moka

'' Tien, il t'intéresse maintenant ?

''Bien sûr! Répliqua Moka en fouillant dans sa veste.

Il en tira son bracelet qu'il leva au-dessus de sa tête.

'' J'ai promis à Mei que nous serions toujours amis tant que nous porterons ces bracelets! Viens avec nous! Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami!

'' Si c'est le prix à payer…

Benoit retira le bracelet de son poignet et la regarda dans la paume de sa main avant de se tourner vers Moka et les autres.

''… alors tant pis!

Benoit jetta son bracelet dans l'eau, sous le regard choqué de Moka, mais la fille se reprit et plongea dans l'eau pour récupéré le bracelet de son ami. Elle l'attrappa et remonta à la surface, puis nagea jusqu'à la rive. A peine arrivé, elle leva les yeux vers Riku :

''Pourquoi ?

Mais le garçon aux cheveux argents ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla dans un passage au-dessus de celui qu'ils avaient empruntées. Moka ne savait pas quoi faire, il regarda le bracelet de son ami, avec cette jolie pierre bleu.

_Benoit! Tu as tourné le dos à notre amitié ?_

Moka frissona, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était tout trempé. Curieusement, un souvenir revint à elle, comme ça, en un éclair, un souvenir qui datait d'un ans.

Le soleil brillait, le ciel était sans nuage, la mer était calme, de légères brises tièdes chatouillaient le visage de la fille et du garçon qui nageaient. Ils étaient en short, le torse nu pour le garçon du moins et en maillot pour la fille et émergèrent de l'eau, s'allongeant sur le sable chaud.

Moka se tourna vers Benoit, un sourire complice se dessina sur la bouche des deux enfants. Leurs visage se tournèrent ensuite vers le soleil, ils fermèrent les yeux pour mieux apprécier sa chaleur.

Des nuages surgirent tout à coup, masquant le soleil et un vent froid se mit à souffler sur l'ile. Moka était aussi étonnée que Benoit par ce brusque changement mais il ne trouvèrent aucune explication. La seule chose dont la fille brune était sûr, c'est qu'il avait froid, trempé et en maillot. La pauvre Moka tremblait de tout ses membres mais il senti soudain le torse nue de benoit s'appuyer contre son dos. Les main de son ami frottèrent ses bras gelottantes. La petite brune se sentit un peu mieux avec la chaleur du corps de son amis. il se retourna et prit benoit dans ses bras pour qu'ils aient moins froids tous les deux. C'était surtotu Moka qui était protégé, car Benoti savait que son amie craignait d'avoir plus froid que lui. Le vent fini pas disparaître et les nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser place à nouveau au soleil radieux.

'' Ça va, Moka? s'inquiétais Benoit.

'' Oui, je vais bien… répondit la fille un peu gêné par rapport à leur deux corps à moitié nu serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais heureux tout de même, car il avait avec lui son meilleur ami. Il était certe un peu voyeur mais jamais il tenterais de faire des truc sans concentement de la personne.

_Où es passé ce Benoit? Celui que j'appellais mon meilleur ami?_

'' Moka!

'' Youhou!

La fille sortit de son souvenir pour regarder ses compagnons. Elle avait marché sans faire attention tandis qu'elle étaient partis à la poursuite de Benoit. Maintenant, elle fallait monter, sauter, escalader pour attendre le niveau supérieur. Arrivé au sommet, Ayamé tendit la main à sa sœur pour l'aider dans les dernier effort puis à Moka. Cette dernière ne vit pas la main et finit presque d'escalader quand soudain sa main glissa et il manqua de tomber.

Fort heureusement, Ayamé saisit sa main.

'' ne nous quittes pas déjà! Dit ce dernier.

Moka essaya de reprendre pied sur la paroi quand il sentit quelque chose glisser dans son dos. Il se retourna, poussa une exclamation et tendit son autre main du mieux qu'il pu pour attraper sa Keyblade qui avait glissé de sa ceinture.

Pendant cette acrobatie, Ayamé avait failli plonger avec Moka mais Yoru le tira en arrière.

'' Vite Remonte! Cria la Ninja.

La fille essaya de monté sans succès, sa main étant occupé par son épée, il la fixa avec amertume. Depuis que je tes rencontré, tu ne m,apporte que des ennuis! J'en viens même à me demander si Mei vaut plus que toi! Tout serais plus simple si tu venais à disparaître!

'' Moka! qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'affola Yoru.

La fille relâcha la pression de ses doigts exercé sur la Keyblade qui chuta vers le sol tandis que Moka remontait, enfin débarrassé de son fardeau. Maintenant, elle devait affronter le regard de Yoru et Ayamée.

'' NON MAIS ENFIN! QU,EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT?

''Je me suis juste débarrassé de mon poid, répondit simplement Moka, la tête baissée.

'' Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles?

''Quoi ? tu vas me faire croire qu'il fallait sauver la Keyblade parce qu'elle est plus importante que moi?

'' Oh voyons Moka, intervint doucement Ayamé, tu sais bien que tu es très important toi aussi.

'' Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus la Keyblade, que comptez-vous faire ? De toutes façon, si elle n'était pas venue sur mon ile avec les Sans-cœur, nous n'aurions jamais séparés Mei et moi et Benoit n'aurait pas changé!

Yoru s'approcha de elle et la giffla, ce qui laissa Moka choqué

''Idiote! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une crise d'adolescence! Au cas où tu ne le saura pas, on a besoin de la Keyblade pour sauver les mondes et il n'y a que toi qui puisse la maîtriser!

La ninja prit violement la fille par le col de sa veste et reprit.

'' Et cesse de dire si telle ou telle chose s'était produite, alors il se serait passer ça, ce qui est fait et fait! On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, même les plus puissantes personne de l'Univers ne le peuvent pas! Il faut savoir vivre avec! Et sâches que si tu ne veux pas combatre, c'est ton droit, mais alors tu auras perdu tout ce pourquoi nous sommes battus et avons soufferts! Naruto, Tsukuné, Robin, Aladdin, Tarzan, Jasmine et le roi et même Mei! Yi penses à ce qu'ils te diraient si ils te voyaient baisser les bras?

Au nom de Mei, Moka réagit. Moka avait raison, ils seraient tous furieux contre elle.

_Moka… même si je change, toi reste comme tu es, reste la moka auquel je parle. _Ce fut la dernière promesse qu'il fit à Mei, mais l'a-t-il tenu? _Non… j'ai changé… je t'avais promis de rester comme j'étais… mais toutes ses choses qui se sont passées, tout ce que j'ai vécu… j'ai fini par l'oublier… mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour redevenir celui que j'étais avant! Et ça, j'en ais le pouvoir._

'' Quoi!

'' Oh!

Une lumière apparut dans la main de Moka qui laissa place à la Keyblade. La fille la regarda silencieusement… Oui, j'ai encore besoin que tu me prêtes ta force, au moins jusqu'à ce que je retrouves Mei. Moka rengea la Keyblade sur sa ceinture dans son dos.

'' Excuse-moi, Yoru.

''Non, c'est moi, je me suis laissé emporter.

''Allez, les amis! On va pas chipoter pour ça, un pour tous et tous pour un!

Ayamée tendit le dos de sa main à plat vite rejointe par les mains de Yoru et Moka.

'' Alors maintenant, allons trouver Benoit et l'amener avec nous, par la force si nécessaire!

'' Oui! Crièrent à l'unison ses deux compagnons.

L'estomac de Moby dick était un étang d'acide gastrique où des matières caoutchouteuse flottaient. Benoit était là, attendant tranquillement les trois autres.

Ils arrivèrent et aperçurent Hinata mal en point, allongé contre le mur tout au fond de la salle de l'estomac. Dès que Moka la vit, il cria à Benoit d'un ton ferme et assuré :

'' Benoit, Laisse partir Hinata.

Benoit regarda avec insistance Hinata et fini par répondre à Moka :

'' Une poupée qui se fait prendre son cœur par les Sans-Cœur… c'est peut-être la clef pour sauver Mei. Qu'en dis-tu Moka ? Unissons nos forces pour le sauver. Ensemble on peut y arriver, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Mais Moka sentit quelque chose, comme si Benoit parler de s'associer avec une tierce personne qui pourrait bien être dans le mauvais camp. Alors, se fiant à son instinct, il se mit en garde. Choqué par son attitude, Benoit lui demanda :

'' Quoi ? tu préfères te battre contre un ami plutôt que l'aider? Qui plus est pour une poupée qui a perdu son cœur ?

Moka alors lui rétorqua :

'' Avec ou sans cœur, il lui reste toute de même une conscience Sœur.

'' Une conscience sœur ?

Hanabi en profita pour aller auprès de sa sœur sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent.

'' tu ne l'écoutes pas, mais moi je l'entends parfaitement, reprit Moka. Et elle me dit que tu es dans le mauvais camp!

'' Dans ce cas, tu me laisses pas le choix.

Hanabi désespéré arrive enfin près de la catin :

'' Hinata! Hinata!

Elle répondit d'une petite voix faible :

'' Hanabi… ça va très mal

Aussitôt ses cheveux s'allongea, elle releva la tête et fit un grand sourire.

'' Oh, tout compte fait, je crois que ça ira! Corrigea-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Hanabi était rassurée et sauta de joie.

_Zut! Elle ne devait pas parler, _pensa benoit. _Enfin… maintenant le jeu est finit._

Moka réalisa qu'elle s'était trompé du tout au tout. Mais elle était vraiment stupide, c'était pas possible! Comment avait-elle pu croire des choses aussi impossibles? Peut être à cause des talents d'acteur de Benoit. Le garçon n'avait fait que simuler, de son kidnapping de Hinata à son bracelet qu'il a lancé dans l'eau. Il s'en est séparé à contrecoeur. C'était évident pour Moka. La fille était fâché contre elle-même de ne pas avoir percé plus tôt le numéro de son ami. Il plongea ses main dans sa poche et en sortit le bracelet que Mei avait fait pour Benoit. Quand elle lui a offert, Moka était un peu déçu. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il n'y ait qu'à ele que le garçon ai donné un bracelet d'amitié. Mais elle s'était fait à cette idée, elle s'en fichait un peu même, puisqu'il avait à présent véritablement retrouvé son meilleur ami. Elle s'approcha de Benoit, confiant avec un grand sourire sur son visage, les yeux tout brillants, propre à son caractère d'enfant qu'il avait avant de quitter son île.

Mais soudain une ombre se désiina aux pieds de Moka qui s'écarta, voyant atterrir entre elle et Benoit le Sans-cœur que Benoit aurait pus aisément balayé.

Aussitôt benoit ouvrit un passage dimensionnel. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie. _Moka je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, je t'aimais beaucoup, plus que d'amitié pour moi. J'espère que tu t'en sortira._ Puis le garçon disparut, laissant le trop face à Parasite.

Hinata s'enfuit vers le ventre de Moby dick. Hanabi sur son épaule, tandis que Moka, Yoru et Ayamé faisaient face au Sans-Cœur.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas un instant, enfla de sa tête supérieure souffla un gaz jaunâtre sur le trio.

'' Rafale! Cria Yoru en pointant sa canne vers le haut.

Les boucliers d'air apparurent autour des trois compagnons qui les protègèrent du gaz toxique, Ayamé s'élança sur son ennemi.

'' Ayamé-Fusée!

Mais le parasite se protégea avec ses bras élastiques qui repoussèrent le guerrer qui atterrit… en plein dans l'acide! Le pauvre Ayamé se hâta de revenir sur les parties couvertes avant que son derrière ne soit entièrementrongé.

'' Soin! Ça va ? s'inquiéta sa sœur Yoru.

'' Je survis, rassura Ayamé.

'' tu vas nous le payer! Clama Moka en changeant sur le Sans-Cœur.

Une fois de plus, la fille eut la chance incroyable de pénétrer dans la défense de son adversaire sans aucune réplique, soit grâce à sa chance, soit parce que son adversaire fut tellement ébahis par sa chaise suicuidaire qu'il ne put rien faire. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, Moka était devant le Sans-Cœur et lui asséna un violent coup d'épée de bas en haut. Sous l'effet du coup, la tête inférieur s'ouvrit et la fille s'aperçut qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait une sorte de perle de la taille d'un ballon de football. Cette perle était recouverte de ténèbre, mais avant que Moka n'est compris, il fut repoussé et envoyé sur ses amis.

'' Décidément, tu ne sauras jamais rien faire d'autre que de foncer tête baissée, fit remarquer Yoru en l'aidant à se relever.

'' Cette perle… c'est son point faible! J'en suis sûr!

''Alors il faut qu'on lui ouvre la bouche, dit Ayamé.

Yoru approuva mais il restait la défense.

'' Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai un plan! Attaquez-le en même temps.

Les deux autres se torunèrent sans hésitation vers le Sans-Cœur.

'' Brasier!

'' Ayamé-Charge!

Pendant que les Sans-Cœur bloquait la charge de Ayamée et la boule de feu de Yoru, Moka se fofilla derrière les deux attaque et une fois stoppés :

'' Diskoblos!

La Keyblade frappa de plein fouet la bouche inférieure du Parasite qui s'ouvrit en grand. Moka récupéra son arme, sauta le plus haut possible et abattit la Keyblade sur la perle des ténèbres qui se volatilisa.

Après quelques contortions, le Sans-Cœur disparut après avoir délivré un immense cœur.

'' Benoit! Benoit! Appella Moka. Où est-tu ?

Il était revenu dans la cabine du capitaine et découvrit allongé sur le lit…

'' Mei!

Benoit se précipita sur lui mais il vit qu'il ne respirait plus. Sa joie laissa place à la tristesse a plus profonde.

'' Alors… Mei n'a plus que son envellope charnelle.

'' Excactement, répondit Aro qui venait d'apparaître dérrière le garçon. Il est comparable à une poupée sans vie.

'' Et son cœur…

'' Enporté par les Sans-cœur, aucune doute la dessus.

Benoit se retourna vivement.

'' Dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour qu'il redevient comme avant!

'' Il existe dans l'univers Sept jeune homme au cœur pur, nous les appelons les Prince du Cœur. Réunis-les tous et une porte conduisant au cœur de tous les mondes s'ouvrira. Là se trouve une sagesse infinie. Tu y trouveras sûrement le moyen de récupéré le cœur de ton ami.

'' Je les ferais! Je les trouverais tous.

'' Nous en avons déjà quelques-unes, la suites dépend de toi. A présent, pour t'aider dans ta quête, je vais te faire un don merveilleux. Le pouvoir de contrôler les Sans-Cœur!

Le corps de Benoit se mit à briller d'une lumière verte avant qu'il redevienne normal. Il se tourna, confiant vers Mei et lui dit doucement…

'' Encore un peu de patience Mei, bientôt…

_Bientôt nous serons tous les trois réunis et je récupérais mon bracelet, d'ici là, prends en soins Moka…_

Le trio revint sur l'épave, le vaisseau romano qui ressemblais a un ouvreboite que Hinata avait '' emprunter'' à Kakashi était prêt à décoller, mais il restait un dernier petit problème.

'' Pour s'échapper, il faut que cette baleine ouvre la bouche, informa Hiachi.

'' Comment vas-t-on faire ?

'' Le vieil homme sourit et répondit :

'' Hinata est en train de s'en charger.

La poupée rassemblait des bouts de bois sec, Moka comprit alors.

'' tu veux la faire éternuer?

'' Oui!

'' Ça peut être une bonne comme une très mauvaise, on serait sûrement expulsés…

'' Bien alors ? Où est le problème? Demanda Moka.

''… mais lancés à une telle vitesse que si nous croisons malencontreusement un astéroïde avant que le frein ne fonctionne.

Yoru mima la scène avec ses main, l'in de ses poings fermés percuta la paume de sa main.

''… BOUM!

'' Mais… tu préfères quoi ? Qu'on reste à jamais prisonniers de cette baleine géante ou qu'on s'échappe?

'' tu marques un point, reconnut Yoru.

'' Dans ce cas, Brasier!

Le bois se mit à brûler et bientôt, des nuages de fumée monta dans la bouche de Moby dick.

A l'extérieur, Moby dick n'avais pas l'air bien, elle inspira, inspira inspira et éternua violemment propulsant les deux vaiseaux romano dans l'espace.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Sous l'atlantique.

_Oh, c'est vrai! Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que ces enfantillages ne t'intéressent plus, maintenant que tu as la Keyblade. Regardes-toi, on dirait que tout ce qui t'intéresse maintenant, c'est de te pavaner avec la Keyblade. Si c'est le prix à payer… alors tant pis! Je t'aimais plus que simplement de l'amitié Moka. je suis désolé pardonne moi…_

_Benoit! Tu as toruné le dos à notre amitié ? Benoit…_

-BENOITTTTT! REVIENNNS! Hurla Moka.

Yoru et Ayamé se réveillèrent en sursautant.

'' Moka?

'' Ça va ? demanda Ayamé.

'' Hein ? …. Mais… que s'est-il passé ?

'' Et bien Moby Dick a éternue nous a recraché et…

''… nous avons aterrit en plein dans un monde, finit Ayamé ou plus exactement…

Moka suivit le regard de son amie et vit… un groupe de poisson passer devant le vaiseau.

''… nous avons plongé dans ce monde.

'' Ah oui! Je me rapelles! Moby dick, Hinata, Benoit… et il a éternué, j'ai été propulsé sur les commandes, j'ai eu une vilain coup sur la tête, puis… plus rien.

'' Oui flavien et bob et Ayamé t'on emmener dans la salle de santé et tu a eu une légère comotion cérébrale, tu a eu une belle bosse autrement dit.

'' Vous êtes sûr qu'on divague pas ? demanda Moka.

Les deux autres firent non de la tête. Alors les yeux de la fille se mit à briller de miles feu :

'' C'est génial alors ! nous sommes sous l'océan!

'' Vu l'eau qui nous entoure, ça me semble être le cas, fit Donald. Tant qu'on y est, ce monde est essentiellement aquatique. Il n'y a pas de terre ferme, tu veux qu'on l'explore quand même ?

'' Bien… j'aimerais bien mais… on peu pas respirer sous l'eau.

'' Ah ah, une fois de plus, tu sous-estime la puissance du super grand magicienne de la cour Royal, moka.

''Comment ça ? demande la fille, ayant trop mal à la tête pour mettre en doute ses parole.

''Sortons.

''Quoi ? tu est folle, on va étoufer!

''Bob, Flavien, Hanabi, vous garderez le vaisseau et vérifiez si il n'y a pas eu de dégât.

Les trois passagers du plus grand au plus petit du vaiseau acquièsenrent et se mirent au travail tandis que le trio descendit au sas. La Yoru pointa sa baguette sur lui-même puis sur Ayamé, puis sur Moka.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? demanda cet dernière.

'' Allons dans l'eau et tu verras. Mais d'abord… Ayamé ferme les yeux et essye pas de matée sinon je t'assomme.

Ayamée compris mais pas Moka.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Il faut que on se déshabilles, reprit Yoru et parfois mon crétin de frère est un voyeur.

Les joues de Moka se mirent à bruler lorsqu'il entendit le dernier mot.

'' Entièrement? Demanda timidement la fille.

'' Oui, répondit simplement Yoru.

'' C'est vraiment nécessaire?

'' tu vas comprendre en nageant.

'' Aiyeuk, on dirait que tu n'as pas confiance en Yoru dit Ayamé qui avais les yeux fermée.

'' Non, pas du tout Ayamée, mais… je peux même pas garé,,. Le tein de Moka vira au cramoisi… mes sous-vêtement!

'' Oh ça va! Fais pas de manière Moka ! Ayamée ne regardera pas et je suis aussi une fille… s'imaptienta Yoru.

'' Oui… mais quand même… tournez-vous s'il vous plaît. Même toi yoru.

'' Et bien! Qu'est-ce qu'il est timide! Taquina Ayamé en se retournant.

Moka prit la première serviette à portée de sa main et s'en servie pour couvrir sa nudité en lattachant autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle retirait ses vêtements.

'' C'est bon.

Les deux compère se retournèrent sauf Ayamée gardais les yeux fermer quand même mais yoru virent le petit corps frêle et mince de Moka uniquement vêtu d'une serviette.

Yoru remarqua tout de même que le pendentif couronne en argent était toujours au cou de la fille.

'' Dis donc, ça aussi tu le portes toujours avec toi, un autre cadeau de Mei ?

Une fois de plus, moka rougit mais il réussit tout de même a articuler :

'' C… c'est… c'est Benoit qui me la offert quand on était petit.

'' Ah, je vois.

'' Quand au bracelets, je les laisse dans le vaisseau.

'' Comme tu veux, mais je doute sincèrement qu'il y ait des Sans-cœur ici, assura Yoru en enelvant son gilet et son chapeau.

Yoru, n'était pas timide, sachant que Ayamé ne regardais pas, elle ne l'avais jamais rencontré mais un jour yoru avais faillit de tuer Ayamé qui avais fait erreur de la regardée lors d'un bain dans la salle de bain des femme au palais avec la reine Kushina en plus. En fait c'est plus kushina qui avais faillit de tuer avec Yoru son frère, par contre Minato et Sushi avais trouvé sa vraiment très drôle cette situation quand il on retrouvé Ayamé ligotée comme un drapeau ligotée par les deux femme en colère.

Une fois tous dévêtis, Yoru ouvritl e sas et l'eau s'infiltra dans toute la pièce, Moka inspira à fond et les trois amis sortir du vaiseau.

La première surprise de Moka fut qu'elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau comme sur la terre ferme. Cette eau était d'ailleurs d'une température agréable, la fille bougea ses jambes mais curieusement, elle semblaient attaché l'une à l'autre. Moka regarda ses jambes et vit… des nageoires? La moitié de son corps ressemblait à la queue d'une dauphin bleu, avec un petit ailerons. Il regarda ses amis, il dut ne pas se mettre à rire : la moitié du corps de Yoru était des tenacules de pieuvre bleu et jaune. Ayamé, quand à lui, était transformé en tortue. Moka compris portais deux étoile de mer sur sa poitrine ce que la transformation a choisie de faire.

Pendant qu'elle observait ses amis, Moka vit distraitement la Keyblade flotter devant elle. La fille se secoua la tête et l'attrap, se demandant où donc pouvait-il la mettre. Finalement, elle décida de la placer sur sa chaîne, contre la nuque et déida de faire quelques essais avec ses nageoires.

Il regarda ses amis et s'aperçut que Yoru était loin de maîtriser ses tentacules, vu qu'elle flottait tête en bas en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés. Ayamé, lui nageait, mais très lentement. Le regard de la fille se porta sur le canvon sous marin. Il remarqua trois forme qui se dirigeaient vers eux, dont l'une petite et rouge, avait du mal à suivre les deux autres.

'' Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Moka crut distinguer… oui, c'est bien ça, avec ce corps moitié fille moitié poisson, une sirène. (pas la flamme de faire une modification) celle-ci avait de long cheveux rouge et des yeux aussi bleu que l'eau qui les entouraient. Deux coquillages violets étaient posés sur sa poitrine pour la masqué. A partir de son nombril, des nageoires, comme Moka mais sanss ailerons et de couleur verte. Dérrière elle, un poisson jaune avec des rayure bleues et un petit crabe rouge qui peinait à rattraper ses eux compagnons. La sirène et le poisson s'arrêtèrent en voyant le trio. Le crabe, qui nageait tête baissée pour rattraper la sirène releva la tête pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours devant lui et sursauta quand il vit la tête ne l'envers de Yoru. Il fila derrière la sirène, le poisson fit de même. Celle-ci eut un petit rire.

'' Détendez-vous, sébastien, Polochon, il ne ressemblent pas au autres, c'est tout. Bonjour, je m'apelles Ariel et voici Polochon et Sébastien.

'' Enchantés, je m'apelles Ayamé et voilà Moka et Yoru, répondit-elle légèrement penché.

'' Dis, Ariel, fit Polochon le poisson, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont l'air un peu bizarres?

Moka eut un rire nerveuse.

'' Heu… bizarres ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ariel se mit à tourner autour de la fille-triton en l'observant attentivement.

'' Hmm… c'est vrai qu'elles sont un peu… un peu différents. D'où venez-vous ?

Moka était un peu intimidé parl 'observation attentive même si elle était une fille, d'ont elle était objet. Elle réussit malgrès tout à sortir une réponse à peu près plausible.

'' Heu… c,est que.. nous venons de… très loin… très loin… et heu… on est pas encore habitués à nager dans ces eaux, quoi!

'' Oh… je vois, dans ce cas, Polochon peut vous apprendre a nager convenablement ici.

''Ariel! Intervint le crabe. Le Roi Triton risque de ne pas aimer! Fit-il d'un ton affolé, comme si la perspective de rester plus longtemps avec Moka, Yoru et Ayamé pouvait engendré catastrophes et désastres.

'' Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant, ils ne sont sûrement pas comme les Autres.

'' Les autres? Répèta Moka, intrigué.

''Bon, je préfère leur apprendre à nager que d'en dire davantage! Coupa net Sébastien.

L'exercice était des plus simples, du moins en théorie. Il fallait suivre Polochon, mais la pratique était des plus difficile pour des raisons évidentes : de toute sa vie, Moka n'a jamais nagé avec des nageoires. Cest deux amis n'étaient guère plus perfomants que elle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, grâce notamment à Sébastien et ses judicuexu conseils, Moka parvint à maîtriser ses nageoires, bien qu'elle était encore loin de nager comme Ariel, mais c'était déjà ça.

'' Bien, et maintenant, repris Sébastien alors que Moka arrêtait de suivre Polochon, les techniques de bases pour l'autodéfense.

'' L'autodéfense? Vous avez des problèmes par ici ? demanda Yoru.

'' Et bien, intervient Ariel, disons que ces derniers temps… on a besoin de savoir se défendre en cas d'attaque.

'' Bof, c'est pas un problème pour nous, on sait se battre mieux que quiconque! Se vanta Moka.

'' Oh Attention! Les voilà! S'exclama Ariel.

Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction indiquée par son doigt et virent des grosses méduses. Celles-ci avaient au front un symbole en forme de cœur noir aux contour rouge avec une croix de la même couleur en son centre. Ce symbole, le trio ne le connaissait que trop bien.

'' Les Sans-Cœur!

Moka prit instinctivement le paummeaux de la Keyblade et faillit s'étrangler avec son collier en tirant sur son épée, sous l'œil septique de Yoru.

'' Je vais essayer de ne pas commenter ce que j'ai vu, marmonna-t-elle pour ne pas déclencer une nouvelle dispute en plein milieu d'une bataille.

Ayamé, qui n'avait pas de droit à ses pattes du accrocher son bouclier au sommet de sa carapace, demandant au passage à Yoru de le faire pour lui.

Il se ruèrrent tus les trois sur les méduses pendant qu'Ariel, Polochon et Sébastien allaient se réfugier.

Quand le danger fut écarté, Ariel, reconnaissante leur proposa de les emmener chez elle, dans une ville aquatique nommée Atlantica. Elle les condusiit devant son père. Mais derrière eux, une bande de Sans-Cœur les suivaient encore. Tout à coup, un éclair doré croisa le trio et élimina les ennemis.

'' C'était à deux doigt! S'exclama le père d'Ariel.

Ariel entendit son père et se retrouna alors pour le rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

'' Tant que j'aurai mon trident, je ne toléerait pas ces créatures à l'intérieur du palais, ni même dans ma cité, dit-il d'un air sévère tout en regardent sérieusement sa fille s'approché de lui.

Cette expression n'échappa pas à Moka. elle regarda le grand trident en or du père d'Ariel

'' Papa ! cria cette dernière d'une voix heureuse.

'' Ariel! Tu dois m'écouter! C'est dangereux à l'extérieur.

Ariel fit une triste mine et soupira, elle se lassait que son père lui prive de liberté. elle voulait découvrir le monde extérieur avec ses amis, c'était son plus grand rêve.

'' Des créatures rôdent aux alentours, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

Moka et Yoru s'étonnèrent alors.

'' Oyez, Oyez ! Vous nagez devant le maître des Océans. Sa majesté le roi Triton, clama Sébastien tout en présentant le Roi.

C'était un grand homme imposant et musclé, avec son trident en or toujours à la main, et avait une grande barbe blanche qui lui couvrait le torse, Ses nageoires étaient vertes d'eau. Il portait une couronne de corail d'or à la tête.

''Et qui sont-ils ?

''Elles nous ont aidés à combattre ces créatures.

'' Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être d'ici ?

'' Nous venons d'un océan… très très lointain, intervient timidement Moka, toujours avec la même excuse.

'' Ouais nous sommes venus trouver la serrure, ajouta tranquillement Ayamée.

'' La quoi ? s'énerva triton, car Moka voyait bien qu'il était en colère.

'' C'est quoi ? demanda Ariel curieuse.

'' Et bien, c'est une…

Ayamé ne put finir sa pharse que son père d'Ariel lui coupa la parole en colère.

'' Cela ne peut existé ! Pas dans mon royaume.

'' Mais papa… tenta Ariel. Il la fixa d'un regard sévère.

'' Ariel ! Pas un mot de plus ! ordonna-t-il, tandis que Sébastient couvrait sa bouche de ses pinces. Tu ne dosi pas quitter le palais ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Ariel, contrariée, le regarda d'un air dégoûté et quitta le palais. Ses nouveaux amis, Moka, Ayamée et Yoru la suivirent alors, laissant seul son père et Sébastien. Le Roi triton baissa la tête déçu et se lamanta.

''Peut-être suis-je trop sévère… mais je m'inquiète pour sa sécurité.

'' Bien sûr, Votre majesté, mais je dois admettre que je suis très intrigué par cette serrure.

'' Tout ceci ne te concerne pas, Sébastien! As-tu quoi que ce soit à signaler ?

'' Vous avez vu juste, Votre majesté. Ils semblent venir de la grotte d'ursula.

'' je le savais ! cette sorcière nourrit encore de noirs desseins. Malheureusement l'exil ne lui a strictement rien appris à ce que je vois.

'' Oui, elle représente un grand danger.

'' Et il me semble que je t'avait ordonné de tenir Ariel éloignée d'une telle menace, n'est-ce pas ?

''Votre majesté… Mais c'est… bredouilla Sébastien avant de partir à la poursuite de la jeune sirène et de son groupe.

Pendant ce temps, Ariel, sortie d'Atlantica, se tourna vers le trio.

''Venez dans ma cachette, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose. L'entrée est derrière ce rocher.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le gros rocher posé à même le sol sableux. Moka la poussa sur le côté et le rocher s'ouvrit comme une porte, laissant place à l'entrée d'une grotte. Ils y entrèrent tous les cinq.

Elle abritait des tas de bibelots et d'objets qui était précieux aux yeux de la sirène.

''Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé avec Polochon. Je pense qu'ils viennet d'un monde exétrieur.

Un détail attira l'œil de Moka, un orifice en forme de trident de couleur saphir fixé sur la roche.

'' Un jour, j'irai voir à quoi ça ressemble, dit-elle en tournoyant dans l'eau, comme exitée par cette perspective. Dis-moi, Moka, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre de vouloir visiter et explorer d'autres mondes ?

La fille devait avouer qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien les sentiments qu'éprouvaient la sirène, elle qui, il n'y avait même pas une semaine, rêvait de vivre des aventures par-delà mers et océans, voir d'autres monde avec ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés.

'' Non, pas du tout! Avant, j'étais comme toi.

'' Avant? Demanda la sirèene quelque peu surprise.

'' Enfin… aujourd'hui aussi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, tout en sachant qu'elle serait heureux si Benoit et Mei était avec elle.

Surtout Mei en sirène mal, il serait tellement beau, avec des nageoires rouge comme ses cheveux. Elle l'aiderait à nager et il se laisserai conduire, main dans la main. Il lui sourirait, ce qui le rendait maladroit et lui ferait perdre sa maîtrise à la nage. Elle devrait dont l'aider lui et il seraient heureux tous les deux avec un Benoit joyeux, acceptant de laisser Mei à Moka.

'' Moka ? Ça va pas ? demanda Ariel.

'' tu tires une drôle de tête, ajouta Yoru.

Moka revint à la réalité. C'est vrai que plongé dans de tels fantasmes, elle devait avoir l'air totalement idiote, un sourire béa, la bouche ouverte.

'' Heu pardon! Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

'' je te demandais si tu étais tenté de m'aider à chercher cette Serrure dont Ayamée parlait.

'' Mais… ton père…

'' J'en ai assez qu'il me traite comme une gamine ! s'énerva Ariel. Il ne me laissera jamais faire, c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux qu'il l'ignore. Il ne comprends pas ce que je peux ressentir!

Ces paroles furent entendues non seulement par Moka, Yoru, Polochon et Ayamée, mais aussi Sébastien qui se cachait à l'entrée de la cachette.

Moka demanda ce qu'il y avait dans les coffre qui se trouvaient ça et là. Ariel les laissa volontiers regarder à l'intérieur. Au troisième cofre, Moka poussa une exclamation de surprise. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, curieuse de savoir ce que la fille dauphin avait découvert. Elle se retourna et leur fit voir une sphère de couleur verte.

'' Pas de doutes ! cria Yoru. C'est une sphère d'invocation !

'' Une sphère d'invocation ? répèta Ariel avec le plus grand intérêt.

'' Oui, elle permet d'utiliser la puissance d'une créature qui maîtrise un élement de la nature, comme l'eau ou le feu.

'' J'aimerai tant voir le feu!

Moka se demanda pourquoi puis se demanda un coup sur le front. Ils étaient sous l'eau! Aucun feu ne pouvait donc subsister.

'' je vais essayer mais regarde bien, ça risque de durer qu'une ou deux secondes.

Moka prit sa Keyblade sous le regard attentif d'Ariel.

''Brasier!

Une boule de feu apparut et disparut presque aussitôt, laissant un petit haussement de température de l'eau, Ariel était émerveillée par cette boule roule lumineuse.

'' Merci, Moka. Si tu tiens tant à la sphère d'invocation, tu peux la garder.

'' C'est vrai ? merci beaucoup ! se réjouit-elle.

Elle possédait maintenant cinq orbe, celle de Simba, celle du Mushu, celle du génie, celle d'ariel et celle de… Benoit. En pensant à lui, la fille cessa de sourire, regardant dans le vide.

'' Bien, vous venez avec moi ? On va rechercher cette Serrure.

Yoru et Ayamé approuvèrent et Moka semblait encore plongé dans ses pensées. Mais elle se ressaisit et clama :

'' Oui, en avant!

'' Oui, en avant!

Ariel et ses amis sortirent de la cachette sans se douter que deux ombres les espionnaient.

Grâce aux yeux éteints de Flotsam et Jetsam, ses deux anguilles borgnes préférées, la générale de L'Ombre qui avait le teint violet, ses cheveux blancs dréssés et la moitié de son corps en peuvre noire pouvait voir depuis son chaudron Ariel et ses compagnons.

'' C'est ça, allez y, perdez votre temps hm hm hm. De toutes façons, jamais ces imbéciles insolents netrouveront la Serrure. Dommage que se ne soit pas un Prince cette Ariel, mais elle pourait être utile. De plus, j'ai les Sans-Cœur de mon côté. Triton, mon vieil ami… tes jours sont comptés.

La Sorcière des mers, Ursula, éclata de rire rêvant de la superbe scène de Triton agenouillé à ses pieds… ou plutôt a ses tentacules.

Ariel conduisit ses nouveaux amis à un épave.

''Wahou! Elle est grande! Commenta Yoru.

Ils se rapprochèrent lorsque quelque chose attira l'œil de Moka. C'était sous un canot sauvetage qui avait vraisemblabment coulé avec l'épave. Mais l'objet ne pouvait être atteint ni par Moka ni par Ariel, ni par les autres. Il y avait un rocher juste à côté avec une sorte de dragon dessiné desssus. Ils abandonnèrent pour l'instant et se tournèrent vers le plus gros morceau, l'épave. Ils y entrèrent par la cale, ne remarquent pas une ombre immense qui nageait en direction du bateau.

Vu de l'intérieur, la coquille de noix n'était pas très rassurante. Il y règnait un silence de mort. L'épave menaçait presque de s'crouler. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la soute et virent au fond de la nouvelle pièce un cofre. Moka s'y précipita et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva un objet en diament à la forme de trois flèches attachées. Cette forme rappelait quelque chose à la fille.

Soudain, les vitres de la pièce se brisèrent, et Moka ouvrit grand les yeux devant les rangées de dents pointues et tranchantes qui claquaient à deux mètres de lui, Yoru et Ariel tirèrent Moka en arrière qui semblait à la fois choqué et paralysé. Polochon s'était caché derrière Ayamé. Ils regardèrent le requin qui essayait d'entrer davantage dans le bateau sans y parvenir. Il sorti donc et nagea patiemment autour, attendant que ses prois sortent de leur refuge.

Moka retrouva ses esprits et confia le cristal à Ariel tandis qu'ils échfaudèrent un plan pour sortir de là. Moka et Yoru allaient sorti en premier pour faire diversion tandis que Ayamé, Polochon et Ariel s'enfuiyaient les premiers.

Les deux compères sortirent donc et s'amusèrent à provoquer le requin qui semblait non seulement affamé, mais aussi fou de rage. Tandis qu'ils l'entrainaient autour de l'épave, sur l'autre versant Ayamé perça une ouverture et sortit avec ses deux compagnons. Mais c'était sans compter sur le flair ud requin qui se tourna vers le trio.

'' Ho Ho!

Rapide comme l'éclair, le requin se rua sur Ariel. Ses crocs tranchants et pointus s'abbatirent sur sa fictime. Ils sentirent de la résistance mais le requin ressera l'étau entre ses croics jusqu'à… ce qu'elle cèdent. Et oui, les fière dents du requin étaient brisées à cause… de la carapace aussi dure que l'acier de Ayamée qui s'était jeté devant Ariel pour protéger. Dégoûté le requin prit la fuite.

Le groupe retourna à la cachette d'Ariel et Moka se tourna vers l'orifice saphir. Pas de doutes, le cristal correspondait, ce que les autres remarquèrent aussi. Sans perdre un instant de plus, Moka posa l'objet dans l'ouverture. Il le regarda fixement, mais soudain le roi triton entra dans la cachette d'Ariel.

'' Ariel, tu m'as encore désobéi ! Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas quitter le palais!

'' Papa ? Mais comment…

Mais la sirène eut tout de suite sa réponse : Sébastien se cachait dans un coin et regardait la scène.

Soudain son père aperçut l'emblème du trident et la fixe très en colère. Il leva alors son trident comme prêt à foudroyer, Ariel essaya de l'en empêcher.

'' Papa, non!

Mais il était trop tard, il brisa le cristal d'un coup de foudre dorée.

Il eut un silence puis Ariel se tourna vers son père, tout triste. Son père avait une fois de plus empêché la jeune sirène d'accomplir une chose à laquelle elle tenait. Elle prit la fuite sans dire un mot, sans regarder qui que ce soit. Une fois partie, le roi se tourna vers Moka.

'' Jeune fille! Tu n'es pas d'un autre océan mais d'un autre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Moka, Yoru, et Ayamé poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. Comment le roi Triton avait fait pour découvrir ça ?

'' Donc, tu dois être la Maîtresse de la Keyblade ?

'' Mais comment avez-vous deviné ? emanda enfin la fille.

'' Tu peux peut-être convaincre Ariel mais pas moi. Toi et tes compagnons n'avez rien de créature des mer, ça saute aux yeux.

Moka poussa un soupir. C'est vrai qu'il ne nageait pas aussi bien qu'Ariel et son petit aileron, aucun triton n'en avait. Quand à Yoru et Ayamé, en effet, ils ne pouvait tromper personne. Qui avait déjà vu une créature à moitié ninja et à moitié pieuvre ? Quand à ayamée, la question ne se posait même pas.

'' En tant que Maitresse de la Keyblade, tu dois savoir que nul ne dois s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres mondes.

Ça, pour sûr, Moka était au courant, et si ça ne tenait qu'a elle. Elle n'interviendrait pas, mais ce monde était menacé de destruction par les Sans-Cœur, elle devait intervenir, elle qui était la seule à savoir verrouiller le mondes.

'' Oui, je sais bien! Répondit Moka. Mais…

'' tu as enfreint ce principe, coupa le roi. Ta présence met la paix en péril et apporte le chaos, ainsi que les Ténèbres.

'' Oh, voyons, intervint Ayamé, Moka n'est pas comme ça. Les Sans-Cœur étaient apparut avant nous ici.

Mais le roi leur tourna le dos, refusant de les écouter d'avantage.

'' je te remercies d'avoir sauver ma fille, mais il n'y a pas de place dans mon océan pour toi ou ta Clé, dit-il en sortant.

Ariel s'était rendu au jardin aquatique qui était non loins d'Atlantica pour y pleurer à son aise, la tête contre une pierre sur le sol. Malgrès ses sanglots, elle entendit des voix qui s'éelvaient derrière elle.

'' Misère de misère ! La pauvre enfant traverse un grand désarroi.

Celui qui venait de parler était une anguille verte avec l'œil droit aveuglé, Flotsam.

'' Quelle tristesse! Commenta son frère jumeaux, Jetsam qui était borgne de l'œil gauche. Si seulement nous pouvions faire quelque chose…

Les deux anguilles tournaient autour de la sirène qui avait levé la tête pour les voir.

'' Attend, peut être qu' ''elle'' pourrait t'aider.

'' Oui, peut-être bien qu' ''elle'' pourrait te venir en aide.

'' Mais de qui parlez-vous? Demanda Ariel.

'' Oh, elle pourrait sûrement t'aider.

'' Elle pourrait réaliser tout tes rêves.

'' Ursula peut t'aider, conclurent Flotsam et Jetsam alors qu'une épaisse fumée noire surgit de nulle part.

'' tu m'as appelée, ma chère ? demande une femme qui apparut hors de la fumée, le teint vilet et un sourire aux lèvres, le bas de son corps en pieuvre noire.

'' Vous êtes Ursula ? demanda la jeune sirène… je… je me demandais si…

'' tout va bien. Aider les autres est ma raison de vivre. (vielle hypocrite). Laisse moi deviner. Tu souhaites voir d'autres mondes! Dit-elle en se tourna vers la surface où le soleil brillait. Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger. Car après tout, tes nouveau amis viennent d'un autre monde.

'' Quoi ? Moka viens d'un autre monde ?

'' Oui, mais seulement avec de l'aide. Cette mystérieuse Clé que cette fille se sert comme arme les conduits de mondes en mondes.

_Moka, Yoru et Ayamée… pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit ça ? _pensa tristement Ariel en baissant les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ursula.

'' Allons, allons, courage trésor. J'imagine que si ils ne te l'ont pas dit, c'était pour ne pas te faire du mal, dit-elle avec un ton qui ressemblait à de la compassion. Mais toi aussi tu possèdes quelque chose de spécial. Écoute-moi attentivement…

_Je pense que la Serrure qu'ils recherchent se trouve dans la palais, si tu réussi à me faire entré à l'insu de ton père, je pourrais t'aider à attendre ces mondes que tu souhaites découvrir._

Ariel se faufila dans le palais et entra dans la salle du trône où le trident était conservé, derrière le siège royal. Son père n'étant toujours pas revenu, la sirène s'empara du trident et la tendit à Ursula pour qu'elle réalise ses rêves. A cet instant précis, le roi Triton revint dans la pièce alors qu'Ariel donnait le trident à Ursula. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Triton ne réalise que la sorcière des mers, qui était dans son palais, tenait son trident.

'' Sorcière!

'' tu ne crois pas si bien dire, vieux Triton, hahahaha!

Tandis qu'elle riait. Elle pointa l'arme vers Triton et un éclair jaillit qui le frappa en pleine poitrine. Airel se précipita sur lui et l'assit sur son trône. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ursula, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

'' Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que faites-vous ?

Cette dernière leva son trophée au-dessus de sa tête en clamant haut et fort :

'' Le trident est enfin à moi! c'est bien ma chère, tu as parfaitement remplie ton rôle.

'' Ursula, non! Je ne voulais pas blesser mon père!

'' Et pourquoi pas ? tu n'en as pas assez d'obéri aux ordre de ton cher papa ?

''Aucun enfant ne souhaite la souffrance de ses parents!

Ursula se retourna et vit Moka, Yoru et Ayamée qui était revenus grâce à Sébastien et Polochon qui avait vu Ariel avec les deux anguilles de la sorcière des mers.

'' Tiens donc ! On dirait que nous avons de la compagnie! L'élue de la Keyblade et ses deux laquais. J'ai bien peur que vous arriviez trop tard, mes chéris, car je suis sur le point de faire un voyage.. dans le monde obscur des Sans-Cœur! Hahahaha!

Flotsam et Jetsam rejoignirent sa maîtresse après avoir fouillé la salle du trône. Ils avaient de mauvaises nouvelles.

'' On ne trouve pas la Serrure.

'' Elle n'est pas ici.

'' Quoi ? s'exclama Ursula.

'' On dirait que tes ambitions sont anéanties, nargua Yoru.

'' Il me reste tout de même le pouvoir de tous les océans ! Hahahaha!

Elle leva le trident et elle et ses deux anguilles disparurent dans un écran de fumée noire.

Ariel se tourna vers son père, inquiète mais celui-ci le devança.

'' Le trident! Nous devons le récupèrer.

'' Allons-y! cria immédiatement Moka, à Yoru et Ayamée.

Moka nagea vers la sortie du palais quand il fut dépassé par Ariel qui se mit devant elle.

'' Attendez, je viens avec vous! C'est ma faute si mon père a été blessé. Je dois arrêter cette sorcière.

Moka hésita mais hocha la tête, elle connaissait l'obstination d'Ariel, elle serait capable d'y aller tout de seule, mieux valait y aller ensemble.

'' Oui, vas-y!

Moka se retourna et vit avec étonnement que c'était Sébastien qui avait parlé.

'' je vient avec toi, Ariel.

'' Moi aussi, fit courageusement Polochon.

'' Non, je veux que tu restes auprès de mon père, s'opposa Ariel.

'' D'accord, fit-il à la fois soulagé de ne pas aller dans le repaire d'ursula et inquiet pour Ariel.

'' Une dernière chose, dit faiblement le roi. Ursula tient son pouvoir de son chaudron, il est la clé pour la vaincre.

'' Pas de problèmes! On y va!

Ils sortirent tous les cinq d'Atlantica avec un énorme problème : ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait le repaire de la sorcière des mers. Moka y réfléchit puis soudain, une idée lui vint.

'' Hé! Vous vous souvenez de ce dessin bizarre sur le rocher ?

'' Hein ?

'' Mais oui! À côté de l'épave ! s'exclama Yoru.

'' Vous croyez que… commença Ariel.

'' oui, ça pourrait peut-être être l'entrée!

Quelque minute plus tard, Moka tendis les bras de toutes ses forces pour atteindre l'objet mais il n'eut guère de résultats. Il se tourna vers ses amis et l'un d'eux attira son attention.

'' Sébastien! Tu es assez petit!

'' Heu…

'' tu peux essayer ?

''… oui, bien sûr.

Le crabe passa dérrière le canot.

'' Hé! Ça ressemble à un bouton.

'' pousse-Le, conseilla Donald.

Sébastien poussal e rectangle jaune, celui-ci s'enfonçça dans la roche. Les eaux se mirent à trembler lorsque le rocher sur lequel était déssiné le dragon s'abaissa, laissant apparaître un passage. Sans hésiter, Moka s'y précipita, suivit de près par Ariel, Ayamé, Yoru et Sébastien qui s'était accroché à la tête de la Ninja.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte noire faiblement éclairée par des lueurs rouges, ce qui rendait l'endroit plutôt effrayant. Moka pris sa Keyblade pour être prêt à faire face à de mauvaises surprises. Une des tentacules de Donald se leva et tendit au ninja-poulpe sa baguette de magicienne. Ils était fin prêt. Il ne renontrèrent personne cependant tandis qu'il francissaient la grotte. A peine sortis, Moka sursauta, vite imité par ses amis qui virent ce qu'elle lui avait fait peur : un immense dragon des mers. Ou plutôt le squelette de ce dernier. Sa bouche était rande ouverte, comme une invitation à entrer dedans. Nageant prudemment, elles y entrèrent et au bout de la gorge. Ils trouvèrent une grotte. Elle était visiblement aménagée, avec un miroir, des flacons sur un coin du mur, une chambre improvisée au fond et un chaudron en plein milieu de la pièce. Ursula se terra dans sa chambre mais sa silhouette était facilement reconnaissable.

'' Sors de là! Provoqua Yoru. On tient!

'' Ton heure est venue! Clama Sébastien, perché sur la tête du ninja-poulpe.

La femme-pieuvre descendit de sa chambre et les toisa avec un regard on ne peut plus assassin, ce qui effraya autant Yoru que Sébastien qui poussèrent caquètements et gémissements.

Sans attendre, Ursula lança un flacon rouge dans le chaudron, qui eut pour conséquence de rendre l'eau qui se trouvait dedans rouge. Flotsam et Jetsam se lancèrent sur le point faible du groupe, Ariel. Celle-ci, voyant les deux anguilles se jeter sur elle, se lança sur ces dernières en nageant en vrille. Les deux affreux se prirent une tournade de coups de poings et se replièrent aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, la chaudrons se mit à briller et à avoyer de grosses boules de feu dans toute les directions. Moka se précipita sur Ursula pour lui donner un coup mais celle-ci nageait plus vite qu'elle, ce quila rendait insaisissable malgré son corps volumineux. Moka leva la Keyblade vers le ciel.

'' Foudre!

Des éclairs apparurent au plafond et se jetèrent, mais celle-ci les évita aisément.

'' Moka ! cria ôt. Pendant ce temps, la chaudrons se mit à briller et à avoyer de grosses boules de feu dans toute les directions. Moka se précipita sur Ursula pour lui donner un coup mais celle-ci nageait plus vite qu'elle, ce quila rendait insaisissable malgré son corps volumineux. Moka leva la Keyblade vers le ciel.

'' Foudre!

Des éclairs apparurent au plafond et se jetèrent, mais celle-ci les évita aisément.

'' Moka ! cria Yoru. Regarde! Le chaudron réagit!

En effet le chaudron se mit à briller intensément. La couleur de l'eau contenue dans le chaudrons était jaune, ce que le trio n'avait pas remarqué.

Affolée, Ursula jetta une autre fiole dans le chaudron dont la couleur de la misture vira au bleu.

Moka comprit! Il fallait jeter un sort d'attaque au chaudron. Jaune pour Foudre, Rouge pour Feu et bleu pour…

''Glacier!

Yoru et Moka lancèrent à l'unisson leur cristaux de glace sur le chaudrons qui se mit à briller. Flotsam et Jetsam se lancèrent sur eux pour les empêcher de faire des dégâts mais Ariel et Ayamé se dressèrent devant eux. Si sous l'eau, Moka ne pouvait pas utiliser ni Aquillon ni Diskobols. Ayamé, lui pouvait faire le Ayamé-ressengan, ce qu'il n'hésita pas à faire sur les anguilles, suivit par Ariel avec sa brille.

Pendant ce temps, Ursula s'apprêtait à lancer une autre fiole.

'' Foudre!

Les éclair de Yoru empêchèrent la sorcière d'accomplir ces méfaits tandis que Moka en profitait.

'' Galcier!

Le chaudrons se mit à briller avec plus d'intensité.

'' Encore une fois!

Ursula, folle de rage, se précipita sur Moka mais trop tard.

'' Glacier!

Une collone de lumière jaillit du chaudron.

'' Vite, regroupons-nous !

Les quatres autres ne se le firent pas répéter tandis que la colonne de lumière se mettait à tourner sur elle-même.

'' Rafale! Fit Yoru.

Tout le monde fut entouré d'un vent tandis que la colonne se transforma en tournade des main, balayant tout le repaire d'Ursula.

'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN! Fit-elle avant être emportée.

La violente bourrasque prit fin et le bouclier du Vent de Yoru avait résisté.

'' Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est fini, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le trident et…

'' je ne pense pas, ma mignon! Fit rageusement une voix menaçante.

Le groupe se tourna vers la voix qui n'était autre qu'Ursula, folle de rage, le trident entre ses mains.

''A cause devous, Flotsam et Jetsam ont été balayés!

'' C'est bien, ça fait des ordures en moins, ricana Yoru.

'' Rends-toi Ursula ! ordonna Moka.

'' Vous me le payerez! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant dans sa chambre, ouvrant un passage et le scellant derrière elle.

'' Zut!

'' Moka ! viens voir!

La fille se tourna vers Yoru qui avait trouvé quelque chose dans la commode d'Ursula. Il s'agissait d'un coffre cadenassé. Moka y pointa sa Keyblade et le verrou disparut. Il l'ouvrirent et découvrirent à l'intérieur… une feuille de papier. Moka, Yoru et Ayamée regardèrent le titre de la feuille : Rapport d'Jasmina numéro 4

'' Super! On en a trouvé encore un ! se réjouit Yoru.

'' Et si on le lisait ? proposa Ayamée.

'' On n'a pas le temps! Intervient Moka. Nous devons retrouner à Atlantica.

'' C'est vrai! S'affola Sébastien. Avec le trident, elel va détruire toute la cité!

'' Dépêchons-nous!

Après avoir fait tout le chemin en sens inverse, le groupe de Moka parvint aux porte d'Antlantica.

Soudain, une silhouette imposante apparut dans un nuage de fulée noire, Ursula, tenant fermement le Trident dans sa main.

'' Espèce de pauvres fou ! Je règne sur les océans à présent!

Sa voix raisonnait en échos tandis qu'elle tournoyait sur elle-même en brandissant son arme. Le sol sableux fut peut à peu recouvert de fumée noire. Les cinq amis échapèrent à ce brouillard en nageant vers le haut et lorsqu'ils émergèrent, ils virent la pire des choses que les océans n,aient connus : La sorcière des Mers. Ursula devenue gigantesque! Elle devait égaler la taille de Moby dick elle-même. Elle avait un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, regardant ses futures victimes.

'' Et maintenant, vous aurez beau me supplier, je n'aurais plus aucune pitié! Mouhahaha!

'' Comme si t'en avait eu au moins une fois dans ta vie! Lui cria Yoru.

'' On va voir si vous faites encore les insolents dans les secondes qui vont suivre!

Aussitôt, un éclair s'abattit sur Yoru qui nagea à toute vitesse pour éviter. Mais Moka s'aperçut bien vte que de nombreux éclairs apparaissaient et s'abattaient à la verticale. Il fallait voir où les éclairs apparaissaient et s'écarter pour les éviter, c'était plutôt facile. Mais le problème, c'était qu'une approche sur Ursula était plutôt risquée.

'' Alors ? Qu'avez-vous ? Vous êtes moins téméraire que tout à l'heure, nargua Ursula. Un peu de courage, venez vous battre!

Moka, qui maintenant maîtrisait ses nageoires, se précipita vers Ursula à grande vitesse, se faufilant entre les éclairs, cherchant à attendre en priorité le visage, la partie la plus exposé de son ennemie. Dès qu'elle fut à quelque mètre de son visage, elle sourit de plus belle.

'' Imbécile! Tu es si prévisible!

Sur ces paroles, Ursula inspira et souffla de grosses bulle d'eau qui explosèrent sur Moka.

'' Soin!

Moka fut instatanément guérit par Yoru.

'' Merci! Au moins grâce à toi, on sait ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire! Dit la ninja-poulpe.

Mais moka, l'ignorait, il se lança à nouveau à l'assaut, en zigazaguant, suivit par Ayamé et Ariel tandis que Yoru leur lançait des sort de Vent. Ursula n'était pas impressionnée le moins du monde par cette charge.

'' Je vais vous griller! Ça ne va pas être beau à voir, fit elle en inspirant à nouveau.

Elle souffla, non pas de bulle mais un éclair doré qu'elle dirigea vers Moka. cette dernière nagea en hauteur, puis à gauche pour éviter le rayon lorsquil entendit quelqu'un crier. Il se retourna et vit Yoru évanoui, vicitme du rayon d'Ursula. Moka se tourna vers elle avec un regard emplie de haine.

'' Grosse vache!

Elle chargea avec Ariel et Ayamé, qui était aussi ne colère mais pas autant que Moka.

'' Maintenant que vous n'avez plus personne pour vous soigner, vous écraser me sera d'autant plus facile ! Hahaha! Finissons-en ! Le rideau-Éclair! Cria-t-elle en levant le Trident, lui aussi devenu gigantesque, au-dessus de sa tête.

Une dizaine d'éclair tombèrent autour d'elle, lui offrant une véritable rideau défensif.

La fille triton levant les yeux mais trop tard, un éclair le foudroya. Il se snetit griller de l'intérieur avant de perdre connaissance et tombé elle avait mal, elle soufrait, mais ce n'était pas que physique.

_C'est fichu! On a aucune chance. Comment faire pour battre ce monstre ? On ne peut même pas l'approcher et je ne peux pas utiliser Diskoblos sous l'eau… que puisse faire ? _

Moka plongeait très lentement vers le sol, enveloppé dans le broullard noir.

_Une attaque à distance… à distance… à distance…_

Moka repensa à ça, il renvoyait son combat contre Naruto, rien, son combat face à Clayton, rien, Contre Tsukuné, rien, face à jafar, rien… cette fois-ci, tous ses combats ne servaient à rien, à rien… le vide envahi la tête de moka quand un rayon de lumière bleuté apparut dans sa tête, d'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux.

_C'est ça !_

Moka! Moka !

Ses amis l'appelaient depuis trois minutes et toujours aucune nouvelle.

'' Hahaha! Que les mers se postèrent devant la Reine des Océans! Clama Ursula.

'' Pas encore !

Une silhouette émergea du brouillard qui se précipitait sur Ursula à grande vitesse. Yoru, Ariel, et Ayamé savaient de qui elle s'agissait.

'' Moka! dirent-ils en chœur.

Ce dernier s'arrêta à bonne distance d'Ursula. Ses amsi eurent vite fait de la rejoindre.

''Yoru, Ariel, occupez-là, Ayamé, fait lui ouvrir la bouche. Mois je me charge du reste.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Ursula eut beau à faire appel à ses éclairs, le trio pénétra sa défense.

'' Glacier! Fit Yoru.

Son sort atteint les yeux de la ''Reine des Océans'' qui les couvrit avec ses mains, cirant des jurons. Ayamé et Ariel se chargèrent sur sa gorge, qui lui fit ouvrir grand la bouche pour respirer.

'' C'est l'heure de te montré ou se trouve ta place Ursula, voici ma nouvelle attaque : Rayon Céleste!

Un rayon bleuté jaillit de la Keyblade, comme pour verrouiller les Serrure saut que celui-ci servait d'arme qui entra dans la bouche d'Ursula. Celle-ci s'était débarassée du givre sur les yeux mais se tortilla, rétrécissant à vue d'œil et tombant dans le brouillard noir et disparut.

Les groupe leva les yeux vers l'éclat éblouissant du Trident d'or qui flottait librement au-dessus d'eux. Ariel le prit dans ses mains et retournèrent à Atlantica sans plus s'attarder.

'' Papa, je suis désolée, s'excusa Ariel lorsqu'il furent retournés au plais.

'' Ne soyez pas fâché contre elle, intervint Moka. c'est nous les responsables. Nous n'aurions pas du mentir.

'' Non, dit le roi, c'est ma faute. Tu n'aurais pas suivit Ursula si je... t'avais laissé suivre ton cœur, Ariel. Et quand tu as trouvé le cristal, je me suis mit en colère et je l'ai détruit par égoisme.

'' Mais…, dit Ayamé, pourquoi l'avoir détruit ?

'' Ce cristal avait le pouvoir de faire apparaître la Serrure que vous recherchiez.

'' Hein ? s'exclamèrent les trois compères.

'' Il n'en était pas question, la Serrue était dangereuse pour mon royaume, surtout avec les Sans-Cœur rôdant parici. Il n'était pas question que ma fille l'approche.

'' Papa…

'' Élue de la Clé, j'ai une dernière requête : scelle la Serrure de ce monde.

''Heu… j'aimerais bien, c'est même pour ça que je suis là mais… vous avez dit vous-même que sans le cristal.

'' Ne t'en fait pas, mon trident aussi à le pouvoir de la faire apparaître.

'' D'accord!

'' Mais papa, sais-tu où est la Serrure ? demanda Ariel.

Le roi eut un petit rire.

'' tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Elle est dans ta cachette.

'' Elle était sous notre nez depuis tout ce temps! S'exclama Yoru.

Allons-y, Moka, proposa Ayamée.

Une fois revenus à la cachette d'Ariel, cette dernière leva le tridant face à l'orifice. Le trident se mit à briller, flottant dans l'orifice. Ce dernier réagit en diffusant une lumière bleue. Cette lumière forma un carré translucide avec un trou de serrure à son milieu. Moka pointa la Keyblaide en sa direction et le même rayon qui avait vaincu Ursula vérouilla la Serrure du monde.

'' Dis-moi, Moka, à quoi ressemble ton monde ? demanda Ariel.

'' Oh! A ce propos, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti.

'' Ce n'est pas grave, affirma-telle en souriant. Et puis, si tu peux explorer les mondes, peut-être que moi aussi.

La sirène s'éleva dans l'eau et tournoya en regardant les rayons du soleil traverser la mer pour éclairer sa cachette.

'' Il y a tant d'endrotis que je veux découvrir! Je sais que je les verrai un jour, affirma-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Un jour, je trouverai un moyen, j'y arriverai.

'' Ouais, bien si tu le trouves, rends-moi service, laisse-moi en dehors de ça! Dit Sébastien dans son coin.

Il était temps pour Moka, Yoru et Ayamée de reprendre leur apparence une fois retournée dans leur vaisseau, bien sûr. Ils le regagnèrent et Yoru retransforma tout le monde.

'' Et voilà ! Encore un monde à l'abri! Se réjouit Moka. Et en plus, nous avons un rapport D'Jasmina!

'' Heureusement que le papier est imperméable. Voyons voir…

« Les Sans-Cœur se multiplient rapidement. Je les ai confrontés à différents sujets, vivant, ou inorganique, mais j'ai constaté qu'ils ne réagissaient qu'aux sujet vivants, ou vampire. Ils semblent en tirer quelque chose pour se multiplier, mais sur les vampire était 10 fois plus rapide, et leur victimes disparaissent littéralement.

Que peuvent-ils voler aux être vivants?

Je pense qu'ils leur prennent leur cœur. Ces créatures naissent d'êtres ayant perdu leur cœur, et se reproduisent en volant celui d'autres être vivant ou éternel comme les vampire.

Je n'ai aucune prueve, mais j'ai foi en ma théorie. Je vais tenter de la vérifier en leur donnant plus d'être vivant en pâture.

Il faut également poursuivre l'étude de leur comportement. Bien qu'ils ne semblent être dépourvus de sentiments, ils font preuve d'une certaine intelligence.

Mais il me vient tout à coup une idée : se pourrait-il qu'ils soient l'incarnation même des Ténèbres du cœur que j'étudie depuis tant d'années?''

'' On ferai mieux de l'envoyé à Aérith pour qu'elle le voit. Brrr… il fait froid ici.

'' C'est normal, Moka, tu es mouillé et toute nue.

La fille crut qu'elle avait mal entendu. Prit d'un affreux doute, elle regarda ses jambes redevenues normal et en effet.

'' AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NE REGARDEZ PAS! NE REGARDEZ PAS! NE REGARDEZ PAS!

Elle agitait dans toute les sens, cherchant ses habits avec des grands gestes, Yoru, elle s'approcha légèrement de Ayamé qui avait comme habitude les yeux fermée et lui murmrua :

'' C'est bein elle, la fille qui a vaincu la redoutable ex-reine des océans?

'' Ramen! Oui!

'' Tant mieux, parce que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu un léger doute.

Après s'être rhabillés, Yoru et Ayamé montrènt tranquillement l'échelle qui menait au couloir de la passerelle. Le vaiseaux était à présent en orbite. Hanabi se touran vers eux et fut surprise.

'' Où est Moka ?

'' Oh, elle est en bas en train de s'agiter dans toute les sens parce qu'elle ne retrouve pas ses vêtements qui sont dans l'armoire.

Bob et flavien éclatèrent derire.

'' Au fait, fini par dire, flavien, nous avons une bonne nouvelle.

'' Une nouvelle compétion est ouverte dans le Colisée. La coupe Pégasus.

'' Compétition ? Colisée ? Coupe ? une personne qui venait de rentré dans la passerelle.

'' tiens, tu as retrouvé tes affaires ? s'étonna faussement Yoru.

En effet, Moka était de nouveau habillé.

'' Hmmm, en plus elle sentent bon.

'' Bien normal, on allait pas laisser ses vêtements dans cet état fit Bob. Il étaient si sales qu'on a du les faire passer trois fois au lavage. Tu devrais prendre plus soin de tes affaires.

Moka sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au joues mais elle décida d'ignorer le pilote. Il s'installa dans son sièce et entra comme coorodonnées : COLISÉE. Puis bob appuya sur le bouton d'hyperespace, et le vaiseaux fila comme une fusée, mais juste avant, la fille avait réalisé que ses amis ne s'était pas attachés et jusqu'à Atlantica raisonna ce somple mot empli de colère :

'' !


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Meilleurs amis, meilleurs adversaires.

A peine le vaiseau romano posé, Moka s'élança en grimpant les marches en tout hâte. En un rien de temps, il fut devant les deux statues de bronze croisant le fer. La fille était très excité, il sentait qu'aujourd'hui, il se passerait des choses passionnantes. Il aperçut quelqu'un prêt de la double porte, le dos bien droit, les bras croisés. Moka le reconnt aussitôt.

'' Hercules!

'' Ah Moka ! je t'attendais, acceuillit-t-il en souriant chaleureusement.

'' Tu savais que je viendrais ?

'' En deux mots, reprit Hercules avec une voix plus grave, c'était i-né-vi-table!

Moka éclata de rire devant l'imitation de Phil.

'' Alors ? tu participes cette fois ? demanda la fille, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

'' Désolé Moka, aujourd'hui, je ne serai que ton supporter.

'' Mais pourquoiiiii? C'est vrai ça!

'' Entraînement intensif. C'est bien beau d'avoir des muscles, mais une force destructrice sans en avoir le contrôle total deviens un point faible.

'' J'imagine.

'' Au fait, où sont Yoru et Ayamée ?

Moka sursauta. Dans sa hâte, il avait complètement délaissés ses amis. Ceux-ci gravirent les marches et se dirigèrent vers eux.

'' tu peux prevenir au moins! Gronda Yoru.

'' Akyuk, ne sois pas en colère, c'est l'excitation qui fait ça.

'' C'est pas une raison!

'' Pardon, Yoru, pardon! Supplia Moka, les mains jointes, à genoux devant elle.

Il eut un silence gêné. La fille était-elle devenu docile face au colère de la Ninja ?

'' Attend… c'est une blague ? demanda cet dernière, abasourdis.

Moka se redressa et sourit de toutes ses dents en demandant :

'' Comment as-tu deviné?

Hercules et Ayamé se mirent à rire, bientôt rejoints par Moka et Yoru elle-même.

'' Bien, il est temps pour vous de devenir de vrais héro! Fit le Héro en leur montrant la grande double porte conduisant au Hall.

Une fois la porte franchie, ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où Phil était assis, inscrivant ou non les personnes présentes. A la vue de Moka, tout le monde s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Sentant ses joues s'embraser par un tel acceuil, la fille se dirigea vers Phil qui regardait son registre.

'' Combien dans le groupe, vos noms etl e nom de votre équipe ? demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

'' Nous sommes trois, répond Moka un peu plus confiant, Ayamé, Yoru et Moka, de l'équipe sept.

Phil leva brusquement les yeux vers eux lorsqu'il entendit leur nom.

'' Aaaah! Les Apprentis-Héros que j'ai entraîné! Je savais que vous alliez bientôt débarquer! Vous ne rateriez pour rien au monde la Coupe Pegasus!

'' Et comment! On est fin prêts! Assura Yoru.

'' Je l'espère pour vous. Les concurents sont de plus en plus balèzes, mais je ne me fait pas de soucis pour vous. En fait, reprit Phil. Une personne qui est arrivée tout à l'heure à demandé à vous voir.

'' Nous ? demanda le trio

'' Oui, elle dit qu'elle vous connaît bien.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Moka ? demanda Ayamée.

'' Ça doit être une fan ou quelque chose comme ça. Où est-elle ?

'' Dans la salle d'attente, première porte à gauche.

'' Elle attends depuis longtemps ?

'' Oh non, une demi-heure, même pas.

C'était plus la curiosité qu'autre choses qui posa Moka a entrer dans cette Salle, regardant si il y avait un visage familier. Et il y en avait un, qui, les voyant, sourit. C'était quand elle souriait qu'elle ressemblait le plus à un age, ses yeux pleins dedouceur et de tendresse tournés vers la fille. En voyant ce visage raideux, Moka se sentit très heureuse, Aérith était vraiment belle et chaleureuse.

'' Bonjour Moka.

'' Bonjour Aérith, répondit-elle, un grand sourire au lèvres.

'' Je suis venu vous encourager.

'' C'était génial! Naruto et Vincent viendront aussi ?

'' Ils sont un peu occupés pour t'encourager, vincent aurais bien laisser tomber ses truc pour venir.

'' Ah… ils n'ont pas pu venir…, fit Moka, légèrement déçu. Mais c'est pas grave, toi tu es là!

L'expression dAérith changea, elle semblait plus sérieuse.

'' Dis-moi Moka, est-ce que tu as vu Tsukuné ?

La fille fit non de la tête.

'' Tsukuné ? intervint Phil. Le type vampire qui vis a donné tant de mal ?

Tout à coup, Aérith devint excitée, presque intenable.

'' Savez-vous où il est ? demanda-t-elle en criant presque.

'' Heu… oui. Un de mes amis, le patron de l'auberge du village en bas, ma dit qu'il avait loué une chambre et qu'il s'y trouvait encore.

'' Merci Phil.

'' De rien petit. Bon, je dois annoncer les fin des inscriptions et le début du tournois.

'' Nous pouvons t'accompagner! J'ai hâte de le revoir moi aussi!

'' Pour le défier? Demanda Yoru.

'' Mais heu! Dit Moka en faisant la moue. Je ne pense pas qu'à ça!

'' Akyuk! C'est vrai, tu penses aussi a ton amoureux, à Mei!

'' Arrêtez! Je ne pesnes pas tout le temps à Mei!

Mais Aérith nota qu'elle rougissait en affirmant ça, ce qui la trahissait.

'' Ah? Vincent ne t'intéresses plus ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Il va être très déçu.

Là, Moka ne faisait plus que rougir, elle béguaiyait en tortillant nerveusement ses doigts.

''M…. mais… maisnonvoyonsmaisquestce que tu dis ? marmonna-t-elle.

'' Pardon ?

'' je… je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais attiré par Vincent … j'ai juste dit qu'il ressemblait à Mei.

'' Ouais, c'est ça, cherche des excuses, taquina Yoru. En tout cas, il est très amicale avec toi surtout depuis que tu a tenté de l'embrassé…

'' Bon, on y va! Clama Moka pour couper court à la discussion.

Soudain, une voix retentit et résonna dans tout le Colisée.

'' Les participants de la Coupe Pegasus sont priés de se rassembler dans le stade principal.

'' Zut! Fit Moka déçu. Désolé, on doit…

'' Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas grave, j'irais toute seule, affirma la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

'' tu es sûre ?

'' Oui, ne t'en fait pas, je ferais le plus vite possible pour revenir vous encourager.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Aérith arriva dans le paisible village. Elle accosta un passant :

''Excusez-moi, monsieur. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'auberge ?

''Des duellistes ? trosième rue à gauche, gente dame.

'' Merci beaucoup !

La jeune femme entra dans l'auberge et se dirigea vers le comptoir. L'aubergiste la salua en lui demandant si il pouvait l'aider.

'' Voila, je suis à la recherche d'un jeune homme du nom de Tsukuné Aono.

'' Ah! Vous parlez de l'adversaire le plus coriace de Moka ?

L'homme pointa du doigt une affiche représentant Moka, Keyblade à la main. Sous son nom, il était marqué '' La petite lionne''. Aértih ne fut pas surprise que Moka soit si célbère, gagner à la suite 2 coupes du plus prestigieux des tournois de l'espace ne passait pas inaperçu. À côté de son affiche était représenté une autre personne, le visage neutre, le regard noir mais brillant comme un ciel étoilé semblant distant, ces cheveux noir et rebelle pointant vers le ciel, Tsukuné.

'' De tout les match du Colisée, celui-ci a été mon préféré, précisa l'aubergiste. J'ai même la signature de Moka.

'' Hé hé, j'ai la chance d'être une de ses amies. Et pour Tsukuné ?

'' Il vient de partir pour le Colisée. Je pense que je vais y aller aussi, Moka y sera sûrement. En tout cas, ce jeune homme, Tsukuné, je pense pas qu'il ne vas pas tarder à s'inscrire aussi. Peut-être au prochain tournois, il semble attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, c'est assez louche.

Après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié, Aérith partit en direction du Colisée. Elle courrait plus vite possible, cherchant dans tous les sens son ami, car Tsukuné était son ami et ce, depuis longtemps. Son regard s'immobilisa. Était-ce possible ? Oui! Elle ne rêvait pas, à quelque mètre d'elle, lui tournant le dos, tsukuné!

'' Tsukuné! Appela-t-elle. Tsukuné!

L'intéressée s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna lentement pour voir la jeune femme qui courait vers lui, son brachelet Holy lock cliquetais du au mouvement du jeune homme pour voir la jeune femme qui courait vers lui. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Aérith remarqua que le jeune homme le regardait sans émotions.

'' Je suis heureuse de te revoir Tsukuné! Ça faisait si longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vus.

Elle se pencha vers lui, les mains sur les hanche. L'odeur de son sang était irrésistible pour lui, le jeune homme eut un moment de recul.

'' tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, je trouve, taquina-t-elle.

Mais Tsukuné ne répondit pas, en fait, elle la regardait avec peu d'intérêt même si l'odeur de sang humaine semblais l'intéressée, mais également comme une étrangère. Elle commençait à se poser des questions.

'' tu… tu te souviens de moi ?

Le jeune homme la regarda tristement avant de baisser les yeux._ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_ se demanda Aérith, triste que son ami ne lui parlais pas. Après un instant de silence, la jeune femme désespérée tourna les talons, regardant le sol.

'' Je…

Aérith se retourna immédiatement, il lui avait parlé ! Tsukuné détournait la tête pour éviter le regard émeraude de la jeune femme.

'' Pardon...

'' Pardon ? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

''… je ne vous est pas protéger. Je n'ai pas pu protéger Sensei.

Aérith savait mieux que quiconque que Tsukuné parlait du jour où Aro Volturi avait envahi leur monde, ainsi qu'un ami très proche des deux jeunes gens mais surtout de tsukuné qui avait disparue.

'' Ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

'' Si… je vous ai cherché, je me suis même entrée dans les Ténèbres pour avoir une chance de vous retrouver…

'' Tsukuné! Tu aurais pu y laisser ton cœur! Moi aussi je vous ai cherché, j'étais tellement inquiète quand Moka m'a dit…

'' tu connas Moka?

'' Oui, et tu as fait de ton mieux pour nous, je t'en remercies.

'' J'ai failli tuer moka en brisant mon Holy lock! Tout comme cloud la fait avant de disparaitre.

''Quoi?... tu as… mais tu ne l'as pas fait! Ne te blâmes pas, c'est moi qui doit l'être. C'est ma faute, si je t'avais mieux cherché… mais on ne peut pas vivre éternellement dans le passé.

'' J'imagine, répondit Tsukuné d'un air absent.

'' Dis-moi, tu te rendais bien au Colisée, est-ce que c'était pour voir Moka ?

'' Oui, mais pas vraiment pour l'encourager. Plutôt pour l'observer.

'' L'observer ?

'' Oui, il y a quelque chose d'intriguent chez elle. Je l'ai vu pendant notre affrontement, j'avais mis à terre deux de ses compagnion et elle-même. Il avait roulé sur le côté avant de se relever. Quad elle fut debout, il y avait quelque chose de différent... je crois que j'ai été la seul à m'en apercevoir, mais son regard n'était plus la même.

''… on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, sinon, ov va manquer tous les combats de nos amis. A part l'équipe de Moka, il y en a deux autres qui participent et ils seraient ravis de te revoir.

'' Galcier!

Le rayons glacial balaya le dernier Gros Bandit.

'' Vainqueur de la seconde demi-finale, qualifiés pour la grande finale de la Coupe pegasus, l'équipe Sept!

Il eu de véritables ovations dans les tribunes. Moka leva sa Keyblade haut dans le ciel en signe de victoire. Les match s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse aujourd'hui.

'' Et voilà, encore un match et on l'emporte, enjoua Yoru.

'' Oui, une pitoyable équipe de Sans-Cœur ne peut pas nous battre, affirma Moka en souriant. Je me demande qui sont les autre fina…oh!

Moka fit de grands signes de main vers les tribunes. Devant les regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons, le garçon pointa du doigt avec un grand sourire deeux spectateur, Aérith et Tsukuné.

Moka était tout excité. Elle n'avait jamais perdu quand il était encouragé par ses amis. Aérith et Tsukuné était présents, c'est comme si il était invincible… du moins, il le pensait.

Phil leur demanda si ils voulais avoir un heure de repos, ils répondirent qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin et qu'ils avait hâte d'en finir.

'' Bien, alors on va poursuivre, dit-il en faisant signe au présentateur.

'' Et bien voilà, maintenant la grande finale de la Coupe Pegasus va commencer ! d'un côté, une équipe qu'il est inutile de vous présenter, comptant trois membres, l'équipe sept.

Les spectateurs firent une véritable ovation pour Moka, Yoru et Ayamée.

'' Et face à eux, de nouveau venus, Moka se tourna vers les deux duelliste qui arrivaient et eu un choc, l'équipe Naruto.

La fille était ébahis. Face à elle se dresssait deux de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto et Vincent.

Dans les gradins, Aérith se tourna vers Tsukuné et lui dit en souriant :

'' je ne sais pas pour toi mais pour moi, ça va être difficile d'necourager qu'une équipe.

'' C'est une bonne chose, mumura le jeune vampire.

'' Hein ?

'' Naruto n'est pas n'importe qui, il est quelqu'un de redoutable, peut-être va-t-il pouvoir mettre Moka en difficulté. A ce moment, je serai fixé.

La jeune femme brune soupira, décidément, Tsukuné ne savait pas penser à autre chose que le soi-disant potentiel caché de Moka.

De retour sur le ring, Vincent sourie de toutes ses dents.

'' Enfin! Se réjouit-t-il.

'' Oui, enfin! Dit Moka en souriant, remit de sa surprise. Je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur Naruto!

'' Que la final commence! Annonça le présentateur.

Vincent pris son cerbère, l'arman de sa ceinture tandis que Naruto tint sa Gunblade des deux mains.

'' Ce combat promet être intéressant, se le jeune garçon. J'ai une idée! Héhé, tu vas vois Moka.

''Eh! Dit-il à voix faute. Avant qu'on commence, si on fixait des jeux ?

'' Des enjeux ? répéta Moka, confuse. Lesquels ?

'' Et bien… c'est très simple, si nous gagnons, Vincent leva le bras et l'abaissa magistralement, le doigt pointé vers la fille. Tu devras sortir avec moi!

Les réactions furent immédiates : Moka sursauta, Aérith posa sur main sur son cœur, Yoru fit un '' QUOI?'' tous les spectateurs à part Tsukuné qui ne réagit pas et Hercule eut un bref rire, sursautèrent aussi, les yeux grands ouverts.

Naruto se tourna vers son coéquipière et lui adressa un regard à la foix interrogateur et aussi colérique.

'' C'est bon! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça! Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ce que j'ai dit!

'' Vincent… fit Naruto en posant sa main sur son front. Moka est assez motivié pour se battre à fond, pas besoin de…

'' Tu as tort! Je ne fait pas ça pour qu'elle se battre à cent pour cent.

Il se tourna vers son aprtenaire et ajouta sérieusement :

'' Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu l'aime ? Non, bien sûr, tes pensées sont toujours tournées vers Elle! Pour Kakashi aussi, pour Aérith aussi. Je veux savoir ce qu'on ressent. Moka m'a dit que je ressemblait au garçon qu'elle aime, mais il ne sait pas si il ressent la même chose. Je veux tenter ma chance, je dois savoir si notre relation peut évoluer.

'' Vincent… dit Léon avant de lui sourire et de hocher la tête. Bon, alors nous allons gagner. A moins que Moka ne veuille annuler le pari.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers elle.

'' Moka, tu n'est pas obligé! Lui assura Yoru.

'' D'accord! J'accepte le pari!

Sans plus un mot, La fille se mit en garde. Après une dernière hésitation, Yoru et Ayamé firent de même. Au moins, ils étaient sûr que leur leader allait se battre à fond.

''Yoru, Ayamé, Occupez-vous de Naruto, à vous deux, vous arriverez à le battre, quand à moi, je me charge de Vincent.

Ses deux compagnons approuvèrent et se jetèrent sur Naruto tandis que Moka se planta devant la jeune fille.

'' Vincent...

'' Ne t'excuse pas, ça ne servirait à rien puisque aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais gagner, affirma-t-il.

'' Alors tout est dit, en avant!

Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Yoru et Ayamé avaient encerclé Naruto.

'' Ayamé-Charge!

Naruto bondit sur le côté pour évité ayamé lancé à tout allure sur lui. Presque aussitôt, il se baissa. Une boule de feu passa au-dessus de sa tête. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager le duo. Yoru lança un sort de glace. Naruto sauta en l'air pour l'éviter. Sans perdre de temps, Ayamé lança son bouclier comme un freesbee sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci dévia immédiatementl a trajectoire de l'arme d'un revers de lame. Mais à peine à nouveau sur le sol, un gros éclair tomba dans sa direction. Naruto décida de se jeter sur Yoru, mais son ami, ayant récupéré son bouclier en un instant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et chargea à nouveau vers osn adversaire. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, fit volte face et lança deux attaques d'épée sur Ayamé, puis pivota sur un pied et lui asséner un coup de l'autre. Mais le guerrier n'en fut que peu repoussé et Yoru en profita de cet instant pour bondit et abattre sa baguette sur le crâne de Naruto qui chancela, puis Ayamé profita de cette occasion pour charger à nouveau sur lui. Naruto fut violemment repoussé en arrière mais se débrouilla pour se retrouver un genou au sol.

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme resta immobile songeur pour enfin se relever.

'' Tu en veux encore ? demanda Yoru. Bien tu vas être servi!

_Ce n'est pas en gardant le niveau que j'avais face à Moka que je pourra battre Aro. Je vais montrer les résultats de mon entraînement maintenant!_

''… Naruto?

Moka donna un coup à Vincent mais cette derière bloqua la Keyblade, se servant de sa trochoneuse comme d'un bouclier, Vincent avais utilisa une de ses personnalité de monstre, mais était celle qui controlais le plus, celle du tueur a la tronchoneuse, se sevant de sa trochoneuse comme d'un bouclier une fois de plus. Depuis le début du combat, la fille ne faisait qu'attaquer. Le jeune garçon restait sur la défensive, guetttant sûrement le moment opportun.

Soudain, il sourit sous son masque fit un saut périlleux arrière et cria :

'' Allez! Tracheneuse en follie

Il fonçais a une de ses vitesse démara sa tranchoneuse en direction de Moka, longeant le sol, la fille attendit puis sauta, mais la trachoneuse s'éleva dans les airs, menaçant de la couper en deux, ou du moins, de lui faireu ne égratinure.

'' tu crois que j'avais pas entendu le nom de ton attaque ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune homme en lui renvoyant sa trochonneuse avec sa keyblade.

'' Oups!

Vincent bondit et son arme se planta dans le sol. Il se pencha pour le récupérer et se tourna vers la fille, une sourire narquoise aux lèvres. Elle rangea son arme dans sa ceinture, en éteignant bien sûr et sorti de son dos un énorme machette, noir et argent et bien plus grand que la trochoneuse. Elle était a double tranchant et ses son extrémité était pointue.

Snas cria gare, le jeune homme fonçais comme une furie sa machette géante sur Moka, ce dernier répliqua avec un Diskoblos, comme le Dingo-machette, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bouclier mais de la Keyblade. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent dans les air avant de revenir dans les mains de leur prorpiétaire. Moka jeta alors sur Vincent déchainée mais il se ravisa en voyant son adversaire préparé quelque chose. Il faisait tournoyer son arme au dessus de sa tête. L'arme se mit à briller d'une lumière rosé, Vincent était en train de lui transférer son esprit combatif.

'' C'est parti!

En effet, la jeune homme était parti. Sa machette tournant toujours au dessus de sa tête il se précipita comme une ombre sur Moka sans hésité. Puis elle sauta et s'éleva dans les airs.

'' Voici ma spéciale! Macheco-Attack!

La cape de vincent descendit en piquer son arme devant pour frapper son adversaire. Moka s'écarta mais son adversaire reprit de l'atitude, comme si il voulait sa machette géante lui servant d'élice, pour à nouveau plonger, la fille s'écarta à nouveau, se demandant comme contrer la maneace aérienne qu'était le jeune homme. Celle-ci fondit à nouveau. Il l'évita tant bien que mal en roulant sur le côté.

'' Foudre!

Vincent regarda au-dessus de lui affolée, un éclair jailit du cien et tomben en plein sur sa machette toujours en mouvement. L'arme agit comme un para-tonnaire mais étant en métal, l'électricité se répandit des doigts jusqu'aux pied du jeune homme qui tomba. Hereusement, il n'était qu'à trois mètre du sol, la chute aurait pu être plus lourde.

'' Ouille! Soin! Dit-il en lanânt une autre machette, minsucule cette fois, au-dessus de sa tête.

Le jeune homme se releva, toujours prêts à en découdre.

'' T'as eu de la chance! Ce n'était qu'un instant d'inattention!

'' Bien voyons, se moqua gentiment Moka.

'' Cette fois-ci, t'auras plus aucune chance! Je vais utiliser ma technique de limite la plus puissante, tu a déjà eut une apperçu en la combatant libéré mais cette fois c'est pas ma propre initative que je utilise.

Vincent avais repris sa forme humaine, sa limite avais cet defaut.

Moka sur immédiatement que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, il changea de position, les genoux et les coupdes piées. Les Spectateurs ritinrent leur souffle.

'' Ça y est! Cria la présentateur. Moka va enfin utiliser son attaque le plus efficace que lui a apporté la victoire tant de fois, L'aquillon.

'' C'est même grâce à moi qu'elle a pu l'inventer, précisa Phil, Grâce notamment à mon entraînement précis et sans faille.

Les deux adversaires se fixaient, aussi déterminer l'une que l'autre. Puis Moka se décida.

'' Aquillon

Elle se précipita sur Vincent à grande vitesse. La Keyblade décrivit un arc de cercle lorsque la fille fut assez prêt de son adversaire. Celle-ci sourit et se volatilisa. L'attaque de Moka donna dans le vide. Était-ce possible ? Vincent a pu disparaître en un claquemetn de doigt, dans un petit nuage de fumée grisâtre!

'' CHAOS !

Un coup de griffe tres puissant frappais Moka qui eut une terribe douleur dans son dos. Le monstre aile était réaaparu au dessus de son dos et avait abattu ses grffie derrière elle. Ce fut comme si une barre de plomb l'avait frappée. Heureusement que ses griffe était pas aiguisée

La fille fut repoussé et atterrit lourdement sur le sol dans un cri de douleur.

'' C'est incroyable! Jamais un Aquillon n'avait été contré aussi facilement.

Moka se releva péniblement et se lança le sort guérison.

'' Un partout, le dernier point sera décisif, mais si tu veut un conseil, abandonne.

'' Comment ?

'' Ça ne sert à rien, une fois que je fusionne concientement avec Chaos personne ne réussi à m,attendre quand utilise ma limite ultime, la dernière fois tu a réussi a le brisé a cause qui était affaiblie et incontrolable a cause de l'armure sans cœur, mais une fois que je suis avec lui je suis invincible, alors esprès que tu sera pas trop fachée a cause chaos a une petite tendance désagréable que je ne peut pas controlé,

'' Et quelque est ?

'' Il viole ses victimes, après il les tue mais je veut pas qui te tue je veut juste qui te viole a cause après tout tu sera ma copine et ainsi le jouet de chaos.

Ils recommencèrent à se fixér, comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux. Puis Moka prit la parole :

'' Pardon, je ne peux pas devenir ta petite copine ni son jouet, je suis désolé mais j'en aime un autre.

Sur ces mots, la fille s'élança, le coude replié, se repprochant à toute vitesse du Chaos. Ce dernier disparut à nouveau au moment ou Moka posa sa deuxième main sur le paumeaux de la Keyblade qui décrivit non pas un arce de cercle, mais un cercle complet. Moka se retrou d'un coup face au monstre qui était réaparu dans son dos. Il avait ouvrit grand les yeux tellement il était étonneé par le ''retournement''.

''Rayon Céleste!

Un rayon lumineux bleuté sorti de l'extrémité de la Keyblade pour fapper le jeune homme monstre en plein ventre et il tomba sur le dos. Moka réussi à freiner son élan pour viter de tomber en arrière, sous les acclamations de la foule.

La limite de vincent restais allongé sur le sol, se tenant le ventre et repris forme humain. Moka s'accoupit auprès de lui.

'' C'est joli, je suis déçu.

'' Merci et encore une fois, pardon.

Le jeuen homme eut un petit rire.

'' Pas la peine de t'excuser, puisque avec ou sans moi, tu va perdre, car Naruto est plus fort que toi.

Il s'évanouit d'épuisement en souriant.

'' Vincent est déclarée hors combat! Déclara Phil.

Soudain, tout le monde retint son souffle, les yeux fixé à présent sur l'autre côté du ring. Moka se tourna elle aussi et sursauta. Rêvait-il éveillé ou bien était-ce la réalité ? Non, aucun doute n'était permis. C'était bien Naruto, debout et lui tournant le dos. Et à ses pied… Yoru et Ayamé! Alors qu'ils étaient deux, ils avaient perdu ?

''Yoru et Ayamé hors de combat également, ajouta Phil. Faites venir les civières, le combat et momentanément arrêté!

Pendant que les infirmiers allongeaient précautionneusement Yoru et Ayamé sur les brancards, Naruto se tourna vers Moka qui n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer depuis tout à l'heure. Lorsque la fille vit le visage du jeune homme, elle écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'apparence de Naruto mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui! Ce jeune homme aux regard neutre mais froids et ses yeux bruns était glacials, plus que ceux de tsukuné quand il s'était affrontée.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, Moka ? demanda-t-il froidement.

En l'entendant, la fille ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Était-ce le vrai visage de son ami ?

Vincent fut aussi déplacée hors du ring, le match pouvait reprendre. Naruto pris la Gunblade de ses deux mains que Moka.. se mit tout de suite en position d'Aquillon.

_Il a raison, vu qu'il ne connaît pas encore mes nouvelles capacités._

'' Prêts? Que le combat REPRENNE!

'' Aiquillon!

La lame de Naruto croisa celle de Moka. La fille se retourna, le visage crispée, une main sur son bras avec lequel il avait attaqué.

Naruto posa sa main sur son avant-bras, une coupure étant apparut mais aussitôt guerisais tout d'un coup.

'' Bien, à mon tour.

Le jeune homme s'élança à une vitesse époustoufflante et donna trois coup d'épée que Moka bloqua avec difficulté.

'' Foudre!

Naruto bondit sur le côté pour éviter l'éclair et abaissa soudain son épée pour stopper net la Keyblade. Moka s'écarta immédiatement après avoir été contré. Il avait cru que l'éclair attirerait suffisemment son attention pour charger. Le jeune homme leva la gunblade et l'abaissa.

'' Braisier!

La boule de feu se précipita vers Moka qui réagit aussitôt.

'' Glacier!

Les deux magies explosèrent, jetant un mince écran de fumée, résolut à en finir, Naruto se précipita vers la fille, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

'' Glacier!

Cette fois-ci ce furent des cristaux de glace qui se précipitèrent sur son adversaire.

Tout à coup, Moka vit plusieurs traits lumineaux dans lui, c'était Naruto qui avait manié son épée avec une telle vitesse qu'il avait bloqué tous les cristaux. Puis le jeune homme donan un coup d'épée, que le la fille peina à bloquer, puis un autre en direction de ses jambes. Moka ne réfléchit pas et bondit. Naruto leva son épée ne diagonale, de bas en haut, ayant toujours les jambes pour cible. Son adversaire se protégea avec sa Keyblade mais malheureusement une entaille apparut à la fois dans son short et dans sa chair.

'' Braiser.

La garçon se releva le plus vite possible en coupant la boule de feux avec son épée, mais à peine éteint, il vit une autre boule de feu.

_Deux braiser consécutifs?_

P'tite, P'tite! Lui cria Phil. C'est bon, tu t'es bien battu, tu peux abandonner sans regrets.

Moka ne répondit pas, fixant le sol, toujours allongé. Pour être honnête, le satyre avait espéré entendre quelque chose du genre : ''Non! Pas question ! Je n'abandonnerais pas! Jamais'' mais le silence prolongé de la fille n'était pas bon signe. Peut-être que c'était mieux pour elle.

_Cette fois, je ne peux plus iren. Il est si rapide et ses blessure se guerri d'eux même… Vincent avait raison, quoiqu'il se passe, j'avais perdu à peine le combat avait commencé._

''_C'est fini, _se dit Naruto. _Elle ne veut plus combattre, elle est découragé. Tant mieux, plus vite ce sera fini et plus vite._

'' Le concourant Moka est hors combat, en conséquent, je déclare vainqueur de la Coupe Pégasus l'équipe l….

'' MOKA!

Une silhouette bondit hors des gradins et se tint devant le ring, face à Moka.

'' Depuis quand tu te traîne par terre, sous le pied des autres ? demanda la personne plus calmement.

La fille leva la tête et vit ses cheveux noir dressées, puis le visage de Tsukuné.

'' Naruto ne monte ce visage que face à de vrais adversaires. Même si c'est inconsciemment, toi aussi tu peux réveiller ce potentiel. C'est ce que tu as fait contre moi, non ?

Moka s'en souvenait, elle s'était relevée et avait sorti de sa Keyblade un véritable blizzard. Et si ce n'était qu'un apperçut de ce qu'elle cachait vraiment au fond d'elle ? Si c'était le cas, comment se faisait-elle qu'elle perdait ? Ça n'avait aucun sens… si elle s'était relevé, c'est parcequ'il avait pensé à Mei. Mei! Quelque chose réagit en elle. La fille ne put dire ce que c'était mais il se sentait soudain capable de se relever, il s'appuya sur ses main et essaya.

Phil, comme la foule était ébahis. Ce dernier ne voyait Moka que de dos, mais Tsukuné était devant elle, à l,extérieur du ring. Il lui murmura quelque chose que la fille ne soit totalement rélevé.

_Alors tu te bat pour ceux que tu aimes et non pour la puissance ? Bien. _Tsukuné lui avait murmuré ça pendant qu'il se relevait.

'' Soin!

La jambe blessée de Moka guérit en un instant, puis il se remit en position. Cette fois, elle tendait le bras vers l'arrière, la Keyblade pointa dans la direction opposée à l'adversaire. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer son arme sur Naruto. Il fallait finir maintenant. Même si sa blessure la plus grave était guérit, il n'en demeurait pas moins fatigué et affaiblie. Il devait gagner en un coup!

Phil sorti du ring le plus vite que ses sabots pouvaient. Puis il cria :

'' Bien, le match peut reprendre!

Tsukuné l'avait vu. Le regard de Moka, pendant un instant, n'avait plus été le même. A cet instant elle était devenu quelqu'un d'autre tout comme son némesis qui lui ressemblais. Mais juste pendant quelque secondes. Il avais vu la différence entre son némesis et elle, son némesis est assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir et elle est assoifée d'amour pour ses ami, voila quel était sa différence minime avec Moka Shuzen, Quoiqu'il ne soit, le jeune homme savait maintenant d'où la fille tirait une telle obstination : Ses amis.

Naruto ôta sa chemise noire en un instant et se concentra, la gunblade levée. La lame sembla en un instant s'être allongée. Moka regarda mieux, ce n'était pas la lame mais de la lumière blanche qui prit la forme d'une lame plus longue que celle de son adversaire.

_Il concentre son esprit, comme avec vincent._

Le regard de Moka fixait celui de Naruto. Tout allais se jouer en un instant. Chacun était résolut à finir ce duel maintenant. Et cet instant arriva en un éclair.

'' Diskoblos!

La Keyblade vola en direction de Naruto qui abaissa sa propre épée pour contrer mais elle disparut soudain, sous le regard surpris du jeune homme. Elle réapparut en un instant dans la main de Moka qui s'était déjà précipité sur son adversaire désarmé En un éclair, son coude fut plié et se déplia, arrivé à genou à terre et Naruto, quand à lui s'effondra. C'était complètement l'inverse de leur premeir combat, mais avant que Moka s'en aperçoive, la foule l'acclamait déjà, mais se tue bien vite. Pris d'un affreux doute, la fille se retourna et vit… Naruto debout! Mal en point mais debout! Il fit un pas vers elle et s'arrêta. Son visage semblait avoir changé, comme si il était redevenu comme avant. Il sourit, se tourna vers Phil et dit :

'' J'abandonne.

Après un moment de silence intense, Phil clama :

'' Le vainquer de la final de la Coupe Pégasus! L'équipe Sept!

L'information eut plus du mal à pénétré dans le cerveau brumeux de la fille que chez beaucoup de spectateurs, mais quand elle comprit enfin, elle se met a sourire de toutes ses dents.

'' J'ai.. gagné ? j'ai gagné ? J'ai gagné!

Oubliant sa fatigue, Moka bondit hors du ring et se mit à tourner face aux gradins en bondissant de partout, criant qu'elle avait gagné, sous les acclamations de la foule. Cela ne dura quelques minutes avant que la pauvre fille tombe la tête la première sur le sol inconsciente.

'' Elle ne peut pas se retenir décidément!

'' Oui, même fatigué, elle lui restera toujours la force de manifester sa joie.

Moka ouvrit lentement les yeux, les cligna et les ouvrit complètement. Il avait un gros pansement sur la joue et un bandage serré autour de la tête et à sa cuisse. Elle se redressa pour mieux voir ceux qui étaient auprès de lui, à son chevet, carl a fille avait remarqué qu'elle était allongé sur le lit. Elle vit Ayamé et Aérith lui sourire. Il regarda autour de elle et vit à sa gauche, Yoru, Tsukuné, et Naruto. Ce dernier avait l'avant-bras soignesuement bandé, il souriait lui aussi à moka.

'' Est-ce que j'ai gagné ? demanda confusément la fille.

'' Et tu oses en douter! Répliqua sévèrement Yoru.

'' Félicitation, Moka.

'' Merci, Aérith, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Moka regardait mieux autour de elle, il manquait quelqu'un.

'' Hé! Où est Vincent?

'' ici, Andouille!

Naruto s'écarta pour que la fille puisse voir un autre lit sur lequel était allons le jeune garçon. Bien qu'elle ai perdu, il souriait de toutes ses dents à Moka. il remarqua pour la première fois depuis qui se connais que Vincent avais pas de bandeau et son front était nu, sans son bandeau rouge, lui faisant découvrir cette parcelle de peau masqué par endroit par ses cheveux.

''Bon bon, ça suffit maintenant! Ces jeune gens ont besoin de calme et de repos! Intervint sèchement une infirmière.

'' C'est pas plus rapide de prendre un potions ?

'' Dans ton état, cinqu potions seraient inefficaces.

'' tu as vraiment du mal à faire ce qu'on te dit!

'' tu peux parler!

''Bon, je vous laisse, tâchez de vous reposer.

Une fois, sortie, Vincent se tourna vers sa voisine.

'' Te fais pas d'idées! Si Chaos a perdu, c'est parce que c'était un accident !

'' Bien sûr!

'' Exactement !

Elle interrompit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Phil s'éloigner de Moka et commence à parler à l'adresse du stade entier. Moka bougea la tête pour éviter l'attaque, ce qu'il fit avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de pied sur la joue qui envoya valser plus loin, atterrisant sur le ventre. Elle allait mal, avec une coupire à la cuisse et un vilain bleu au visage. Il voyait déjà le prochain assaut de Naruot et ferma les yeux, serra les dents et attendit. Mais rien. Dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, elle tenait la tête et vit son adversaire à quelques mètre d'elle qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il avait sans doute décidé de le laisser se relever, si il le pouvait, pour mieux le remettre par terre avec un nouvel enchaînement encore plus dangereux. Mais Moka ne put se relever. Elle pouvait même plsu bouger. Après un instant de silence, Naruto leva la tête. Yoru et Ayamé sursautèrent.

'' Comme si ça pouvait être vrai.

'' Et pourquoi pas ?

'' Parce que je suis plus fort et plus malin que toi!

S'en était trop! Vincent se leva de son lit, se jeta sur celle de Moka et se mit à chatouiller ce dernière au niveau des côtes.

'' Retire toi!

Entre deux rire incontrolable, la fille répondit :

'' Hahahah… non… hahaha… jamais!

'' Alors je continu!

Moka, subissant cette terrible torture, réussi à glisser ses mains sur les côte du jeune homme et se mit à la chatouiller aussi. Il fut aussi prise d'un fou rire.

'' Hahahaha non! Hahaha tricheuse!

'' Hahaha tu héhé a haha commencé!

Ils abandonnèrent en même temps pour reprendre leur souffle. Moka prit alors conscience que Vincent était à moitié allongé sur elle, s'en rendant compte lui aussi, la jeune homme s'assit convenablement sur le bord du lit.

'' Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être trois fois championne?

La fille prit son temps pour réfléchir avant de répondre :

'' Plaisir, Naruto a beau avoir abandonné, je suis sûr de l'avoir battu!

'' Attrape pas la grosse tête pour autant. Il y a toujours plus fort que sois.

Moka le regarda d'un air perplexe.

'' tu as de la fièvre? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son front.

'' Arrête! Tu sais parfaitement que je rougie quand un garçon me touche!

''oui, tu préfères que ce soit toi qui provoque le contact, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Il lui tira la langue croisa les bras et détourna son regard.

'' Dis…

'' Oui?

'' je me sens fatiguée.

'' Et bien retourne dans ton lit et dors. Dit moka.

'' J'ai la flemme…

''… oh non! Encore une manœuvre pour..

Mais il ne put rien ajouter, car Vincent s'était déjà allongée à côté d'elle.

'' C'est genti, j'accepte volontiers ta proposition!

'' Mais je n'ai rien dit!

Voyant son ami sourire, il comprit que tout négociation étaient perdue d'avance.

Enfin reposé, Moka et Vincent sortirent de l'infirmerie et entrèrent dans le stade où un podium avait été dressé. Yoru et Ayamé vinrent rejoindre la fille et tous les trosi se précipitèrent au sommet du monticule.

'' Ainsi, je vous discerne la Coup Pégasus, témoignant votre victoire éblouissante, annonça fièrement Phil.

Moka leva sa Keyblade vers le ciel et cria :

''Ouais! On est les champions!

Après le tournois, Aéris proposa à tout le monde de revenir à Konoha. Tout le monde accepta sauf Tsukuné qui prétendait avoir des choses à faire. Moka essaya de le convaincre mais le jeune homme faisait la sourde oreille, la fille n'insista pas.

Une fois retournés à Traverse, le trio se précipita au manoir des Phénix. Angelius les acceuilli à bras ouverts.

'' Et bien! Tu as vaincu Vincent et Naruto! Tu es devenue très forte.

''Dites Angelius, est-ce que Marraine est là ?

'' On m'a appelé ?

Moka sursauta, elle était apparut d'un coup derrière elle.

'' Heu… oui, j'ai besoin de votre aide, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le bracelet de Benoit et l'orbe verte d'Ariel.

''Ah! De nouvelles orbes d'invocation! Très bien! Bididi Babidi Bou!

Les sphères se mirent a briller, Moka pouvait à présent invoquer les esprit de l'eau et de la nature.

'' Bon, nous revenons Marraine et moi, annonça Angelius, veillez bien sur mes objets.

'' D'accord! Promirent-ils.

Une fois les deux partis, moka se tourna vers le livre qu'il avait livré à Merlin de la part de Kakashi. La fille le pritentre ses mains et l'observa.

'' Dites, si il est si spécial, pourquoi ne pas le lire?

Sans même se tourner vers ses amis pour avoir leur réponse, Moka ouvrit le livre. Soudain, il se sentit attiré par l'objet qu'elle tenait, mais ce n'était pas une impression, elle réellement apsiré à l'intérieur du avant même que ses amis se préipitent sur lui, tiré par un lasso. Les laissant sans voix.

Elle tombais a travers une écriture nommé Warner Brother et atterris dans un foret dans un grand boum a coté d'elle un lapin au grande oreille qui mangais une carotte s'approche et la regardais.

'' Emmm (croque la carotte) quoi neuf docteur.

'Aille…

Moka se relevait autour de elle. Il réalisais pas qui lui venait de lui parler tout ce qu'il voulais était un lapin qui mangais une carrote et il était au beau milieux d'une forêt. Le lapin le regardais avec un œil espiègle.

'' Vous allez bien docteur ? demande le lapin.

'' Ahaaaaaaaa vous parlez ? s'étonnais Moka.

'' Bien sur que je parle, je m'appelle Bugs bunny et vous comment vous appellez vous.

'' Euh Moka… juste Moka.

'' Et bien ravie de vous rencontré Moka juste moka… hahahaha.

Moka trouvais cet créature vraiment étrange mais très drôle aussi.

'' Je me demande ou son partit tout le monde se dit Bug reprenant un air normal.

'' Comment ça tout le monde est partie?

'' Nous habitons dans lonny toon land, nous fesons des histoire ensemble, et chaque jour, je mange des carotte et quand je rencontre quelqu'un je dit Quoi de neuf Docteur, mais sa fait des semaines que je n'ai plus vu personne, tes la première personne a qui je dit Quoi de neuf docteur. Habitude on est vendredi il a le bon vieux Elmer fudd qui me menace avec son fusil de chasse ou Daffy qui se prendre pour une meilleur star que moi tu comprend, mais la plus personne ne vient. Mais maintent tout mes amis et mon champs de carotte préféré sont partit. Moi aime bien cette endroit et je veut pas partir… alors je réfléchissais a comment les trouvé quand tu est disons tombé près de mon terrier. Mais qui sais peut-être que je vais aussi partir aussi.

Moka le regardait tenir sa tête ne ses mains. Mais soudain un cri grave et baveux rententi.

'' Au.. se…cours!

Ça venait du ciel, Bug et Moka leva levèrent la tête et vit un chat noir et blant se ligoté a un mur de ballon.

'' Hey le lapin tireeeee moi de làaa dit le gros minette.

'' tu a l'air de bien t'amuser sylvestre pourtant dit bug bunny.

Moka écarquilla les yeux. Manifestement, bug prenait plaisir a se moquer du pauvre minet .

'' J'arrive, me voila dit Moka.

La fille regarda autour de lui et vit un caillo. Il en saisit et le lança sur les ballon qui explosa pas.

'' Prend sa c'est plus efficace dit bug.

Il lui tendit une baton de dynamite et avant que moka réalise ce quelle tenais elle le lançais d'un cris terrifier sur le gros minet qui explosais et tombais au sol. (pauvre Moka elle comprendra pas que dans ce monde les objet dangereux son amusant a lancer)

'merci beaucoup madame. Et tes vraiment méprisant bug.

'' Désolé sylvreste, mais était quand même très drôle de te faire explosée.

'' Vous êtes vraiment cinglée tout les deux.

'' On est des dessin animée après tout docteur. On peut nous faire importe que quoi et sa nous fera rien. Exemple.

Un enclume tombe sur la tête de Sylvestre et le fit applatir mais il était toujours vivant. Moka finalement compris, était un monde de Lonny, les dessin animée de poursuite et de blague marrante.

'' Et si on allais chercher cette champs de carrote dit Moka.

'' Bonne idée, mon estomac de lapin approuve, je vous-même, un a qu'a suivre ma trace Moka vu que invite rarement des humain dans mon terrier.

Bug et gros minet conduisrent donc Moka a un champs de carrote avec un arbre dessus en hauteur se trouvais une cabane a moineau, un moineau jaune en sortie.

'' Je crois que j'ai vu un gros minet, Un lapin et une fille avec une clé sur le dos.

Elle regardait a nouveau.

'' Mais oui, mais oui, j'ai bien vu un gros minet, un lapin et une fille avait une clé sur le dos.

'' Quoi de neuf titi dit bugs bunny, sa ne te dérange pas je fait visité le village a notre amis Moka.

'' Ravis de te rencontré Moka.

Le petit canarie se posa sur son épaule, le gros minet entais de l'attraper pour le bouffer, mais Moka l'assome avec sa Keyblade.

'' oh désolé s'excusa t-elle

Bug bunny et titi éclatais de rire devant le visage confus de Moka.

'' c'est exactement ça qui fallait faire dit titi, ma maitresse la grand-mère fesais exactement sa mais ton épée est très original.

Tout d'un coup une vague de fumée arrive avec un Bip bip et un coyote qui arrive pour tenté de la poursuite mais s'assome sur l'arbre et lançais une pancarte : Ouch! Moka éclatais carrément de rire a cause sa était vraiment trop drôle, et bug comprenais quel style d'humour fesais rire Moka était les poursuite de Bip Bip et le coyote.

Tout d'un coup il avais remarquer que ses champ était vide de carrote et bug bunny venais de se rappelez qui avais caché la clé pour pas se le faire voler et il lavais cachée au sommet de l'arbre, tout ses carotte était dans le tronc fermer d'une porte.

'' je vais allez la chercher ta clé.

(moka a pas pensé que sa lame pouvais ouvrir tout les porte)

Moka grimpa a l'arbre qui montais et montait et montais et après une monté interminable elle se retrouvais en dans l'espace mais aucune trace de clé.

Un Martien passais a coté d'elle.

'' Pardonné moi c'est ça que vous chercher ?

Il tenais une clé dans ses mains

'' Oui merci beaucoup mr le MARTIEN.

Moka regardais en bas et vie la planète terre en dessous et la branche se brisa mais elle pu gagné la clé et tomba en plein vente dans une passine d'eau installée par bug mais tombais a côté en formant un troup en fome de sa silhouette en hurlant et sortit de sa poche sans aucune raison une pancarte Aille comme le coyote.

'' en dirais que tu a rencontré l'haut Marvin le martien. Dit bug dans le trou de moka, au fait jolie terrier. Sa fait déjà 5 qui sont revenue. Dit bugs bunny.

Tout d'un coup un fusil de chasse se fait pointé chez les oreille de bug.

'' Je te tien lapin de malheure. Dit un chasseurs.

'' Oup je me corrige c'est 6 qui est revenus, salut elmer vielle branche.

'' Pardonné moi dit Moka mais on est un peu occupée, vous viendrez chassez plus tard.

'' oh on a une invitée pardonné moi madame, cet que chaque fois que je vois ce lapin c'est plus fort que moi. dit elmer fugg. Tout rouge devant moka.

Alors que Moka ouvrir la porte de la réserve de carrote et que bug bunny était rassasier et se fait fesais poursuivre par elmer fudd, moka trouvais ce univers a la fois drôle et relaxant, il s'entendais plutôt bien avec titi le canari. Il organisais une chasse au trésor pour retrouvé les autres personnage principaux. Donc la liste était :

Bugs Bunny, un lapin (trouvé)

Daffy Duck, un canard

Elmer Fudd, un chasseur (trouvé)

Porky Pig, un cochon

Titi (Tweety Bird en anglais), un canari (trouvé)

Sylvestre le chat alias « Grosminet » (trouvé)

Mémé (Granny en anglais), la propriétaire de Titi, de Grosminet et d'Hector le chien

Bip Bip (Road Runner en anglais), un grand géocoucou (trouvé)

Vil Coyote (Wile E. Coyote en anglais), un coyote (trouvé)

Marvin le martien (Marvin the Martian en anglais) ennemi juré de Bugs Bunny, du cadet de l'espace et de Duck Dodgers (trouvée)

Speedy Gonzales (anciennement Rapido Gonzales), une souris

Taz, un diable de Tasmanie

Charlie le coq (Foghorn Leghorn en anglais)

Pépé le putois (Pepe Le Pew en anglais)

Sam le pirate.

Tout eux qui restais dans la liste fut retrouvé un peu partout dans la ville, mémé, daffy qui semblais être tombé amoureux de moka mais que était pas du tout réciproque, Pété le putois, bug avais fournie un masque à gaz a Moka et les ennemi des personnage comme sam le pirate et le chien ennemi de charlie le coq. Cette seule partie fut mémorable une fois réunis il fut tout réuni autour de Moka dans les derniere lueur du crépuscule, puis les étoiles dans la nuit.

'' Je suis si content que nous soyons tous réunis dit Titi. Sa nos manquais nos aventure, J'avais peur de me retrouver seul

'' Voyons, Titi tu dois être plus courageux.

'' tu ne t'es pas senti seul, toi ? demandais Moka.

'' S seul tu plaitsante? Je suis un gros minet mais j'avoue que c'est plus amusant avec de copin autours.

Moka regardait les étoiles, la plupart des personnage était endormie mais pas ses nouveau amis.

'' J'essye de pensé a un truc dit bug.

'' c'est quoi ton truc que tu a pensée.

'' Justement je suis en train de pensé c'est quoi ce truc.

Moka glossa, puis se relveva.

'' Bon… bien je vais y allez.

'' Où vas-tu allez Moka ? demandais Titi.

La fille commença à descendre de la petite colline et répondit :

'' Je pars à la recherche de mes amis. ils m'attend.

'' Revient nous voir quand tu veut dit bugs bunny, je te laisserais une carrote.

'' J'espère que tu retrouveras tes amis, lui dit titi.

Moka descendit de la colline et marcha en droit devant elle. Bug finit de penser et se leva pour marcher jusqu'au bord, ses amis derrière lui, la fille s'arrêta et se retourna pour les voir une dernière fois. Le lapin lui fit un grand signe de la main, tout souriant.

'' Moka, on est super ravis que tu sois venue nous aider, si tu veux revenir nous voir… nous serons toujours là!

Tout les amis levèrent les yeux au ciel, une magnifique étoile filante de couleur or passa dans le ciel, scintillant dans un grand éclat doré. ( je les pas fait tous quand même y comme une centaine de personnage dans les lonny toon)

Le livre s'ouvrit des mains de Yoru et Moka en sorti.

'' Enfin! Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que tu es parti!

'' Cinq minutes ? rien que ça ? s'étonna Moka.

'' Et oui, le temps doit passer plus vite chez eux que chez nous.

Le garçon se tourna et vit Angelius assit dans son fauteuil. Elle se gratta la nuque, cherchant une excuse.

'' Pardon.

'' Ne t'excuse pas! tu as bien fait. Car ta venue a permis a bug de retrouver ses amis et egalement ses ennemi.

'' Grâce à moi ?Waw!

Moka prit le livre et sourit un image apparut sur la couverture du livre, moka et tout les Lonny toon dis tout ensemble « That's all folks! »

_Un jour, promis, je reviendrai pour qu'on puisse jouer de nouveau ensembles a se jeté des enclumes._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : La machination de Freddy.

Le vaiseau gummi quitta l'hyper-espace pour se retrouver dans un nouveau monde. Le trio sortit du vaisseau une fois ce dernier posée et levèrent le pouce pour dire à Bob et Flavien que tout allait bien. Le vaisseau décolla donc, restant en orbite autour du monde. Moka regarda ses amis et sursauta. Il avaient disparut! A leur place, il y avait une petite momie et une créature de Frankestein! La fille bondit en arrière et saisit sa Keyblade.

''Qu'avez-avez-vous fait de mes amis?

''Quoi ? Moka ? fit la momie.

'' Yoru ? demanda moka.

'' Ayamé ! dit la créature en se pointant du doigt.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux avant d'éclater de rire. Leurs vêtemnts, ils ne savait comment avaient changé, Moka, quand à elle, curieusement elle est très belle en vampire, ses cheveux était devenu argentée et était costumée en jeune fille vampire. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, Ayamé regarda autour d'eux.

'' En effet, le ciel était rouge, la ville baignée de lumière d'un gigantesque feu follet en guise de soleil. Il remarquèrent qu'il souriait sadiquement. Il y avait un léger brouillard et tous les murs étaient en briques noirs.

''Bof, ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer, intervint Yoru, nous aussi on a l'air bizarres. Si ils essaient de nous faire peur, on ferait pareil!

'' tu sais comment faire peur ?

'' Évidemment! J'ai déjà effrayé mes élève quand un gorille s'était échapper du zoo un nuit d'orage. Mais ils ont vite découvert l'arnaque et se sont déguisés en gorille à leur tour. Mais j'ai su préserver mon calme et je les ai démasqués !

''Si tu le dis… fit Moka.

Le trio s'avança vers le portail qui s'ouvrit à leur approche. A peine furent-ils arrivés que dans une maison située au nord, en face de la place de la ville, d'où en son milieu coulait une fontaine, laissait une brusque explosion, de la fumée noire s'en échappant. La couleur de l,eau était verte, crachée par une statue de pierre de ce qu'il semblait être un dragon, comme si elle était radioactive. Mais ce qui surprit le plus le trio était la présence de fantômes Sans-cœur autour de la fontaine.

A leur vue, Moka, Yoru et Ayamé sortirent leur armes, prêts à les repousser… mais il ne firent aucun geste, restant immobiles, planant au-dessus du sol. Rassurés, il regardèrent mieux la ville. Une guillotine était posée en évidence. Spécial… pensa Moka. Prêt de cette guillotine, un petit homme vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir, ainsi qui chapeau aut de forme étroti et très haut, une badge rouge était posé sur sa poitrine, avec le mot « Maire ». Apparemment, c'était le maire de la ville. Il tenait dans sa main un mégaphone. Mais ce que qui étonnais cet qu'il était endormie, Et maintent, laissez-moi vous présenter le nouveaux maitre de la terreur. Le Dieux des cauchemars : Freedy Kreager.

Les fantôme Sans-Cœur s'écartèrent alors, petit à petit chacun leur tour, formant une haie d'honneur laissant place au loin à la fontaine dont l'eau était verte. Et soudain en sortie un épouvantail du moins ce qui semblais être mais en fait était un homme a l'a peau affreusement bruler et au doigt griffue de griffe. Il souriais sadiquement et en voyant le groupe il soufflait une sorte de poudre et Moka se sentit aussitôt très somnolente ainsi que Yoru et Ayamée.

'' Bienvenue dans votre pire causmard Halloween. Dit Freddy.

Moka se retrouvais seul dans ce qui semblais être un quartier humain et entendit deux petite fille chantée.

« Un-deux… Freddy te coupera en deux. Trois-quatre… remonte chez toi quatre à quatre… Cinq-six… Oublie tes ami… Sept-huit… surtout ne dors plus la nuit.. neuf-dix… avec bougiebougie tes fini.

'' Mais ou-je suis Yoru Ayamée ?

'' toi aussi tu tes fait pièger… dit une voix familière.

Moka se tournais et vie Jack skellington, l'entraineur de l'équipe des cullens, mais il semblais avoir perdu tout joie de vivre.

'' C'est vraiment toi Jack dit Moka ou je rêve.

'' C'est vraiment moi, ce monstre Freddy ma détronée, de mon trone de roi, certe j'étais content au début mais il s'est jouer de mois, il a endormie tout le village et il sont tous prisonnier de leur rêves a présent esclave de cette astucieux mais affreux monstre d'une autre monde. Il détient aussi tes amis Yoru et Ayamée, mais toi ta Keyblade a empêcher de te prendre.

'' On doit les sauvée, est-ce que Alice et Jasper sont pièger aussi.

'' Non, il ne sont pas venue, et il ont pas besoin de dormir vu que cet des vampire, non eux il sont fait capturée par ce maudit Ooogie boogie pour empêcher leur plan.

'' Sais tu ou ce freddy les détient.

'' Dans sa maison au causmard sur le 123 elm street. Et je suis assis juste devant.

Moka pris sa Keyblade et s'armais.

'' Je n'ai pas peur de ce monstre moi, c'est surement un des général sans cœur, ou même deux.

'' Bonne chance alors.

'' tu vient pas avec moi Jake?

'' Je ne servirais a rien.

'' C'est faux ça, tu est capable de vaincre cet imbécile de freddy, ensemble nous le pouvons.

'' Tu est sûr…

'' C'est toi qui est le roi de se monde pas lui allez courage.

'' Oui tu a raison, je dois libéré mes amis.

Moka venais de se souvenir d'où il avais entendu cette chanson comptine, était dans un film d'horreur que Mei avais trouvé dans son monde et on l'avais écouté avec elle, benoit et mei et il était vraiment drôle de combat vaincre se monstre de Freddy. Il suffisait de rire de lui et il perdais tout pouvoir sur le rêveurs.

Il entrais dans la maison de Freddy avec Jack et la porte se refermais tout seul et on entendais un rire sadonique, mais aussi un cris a l'aide de yoru.

'' Moka ! quelqu'un venez nous aider.

'' Sa vient du sous sol.

'' Mais arrivée au sous-sol il se retrouvais dans une anciene chauderie et il vie, yoru, Ayamé et une fille que Jack semblais connaitre attachée au dessus d'une cuvre de métal fondue.

'' Sally! Cria Jack.

La jeune catin se tournais vers le squellette.

'' Jack!

'' Haha tu vient nous rejoindre Jack dit une voix calme et cool

'' Boogie boogie… libère mes amis espèce de sac a pomme de terre.

Un gros sac parlant tenais un levier qui retenais les amis de Moka et l'amie de Jake.

'' Pourquoi je t'obéirais, tu est pas du tout dans ton monde mais dans le monde des rêves Jake, et c'est nous qui contrôlons tout. Comme exemple que tu perde la tête en voyant ta chère sally et les amis de l'élue fondre dans le métal bouillant Hahahahha.

'' Si bien sûr il s'agit bien du métal bouillant, les amis il faut que vous éclatée de rire, vous êtes dans un rêve, alors prenez le contrôle de votre rêve.

''Aimerais bien avoir un bol de ramen géant. Dit ayamée en entendant son estomac grondée

Tout d'un coup la cuvre de métal se transforme en un énorme bol de ramen.

'' Pour une fois dit yoru ton estomac et un vrai génie mon frère. Vent!

La tournade envoyais la bol de ramen géant sur boogie boogie et tout le monde éclatais de rire même sally.

Tout d'un coup la salle tout entier tremblant l'énorme monstre de freddy était gigantesque et totalement en colère.

'' IL EST INTERDIT DE RIRE CHEZ MOI.

'' Moka aide moi dit une voix que moka se pétrifiais.

Il vie Mei dans les mains griffu de Freddy Krueger.

Le cœur de Moka se mit a battre a une de ses vitesse, elle se sentais furieuse tout d'un coup.

'' LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE hurla Moka furieuse. MEI MEI.

'' Si tu veut que je laisse ton petit copin tranquille tu doit me donne ton cœur.

'' T'aurais jamais rien freddy Krueger hurla moka je veut que tu disparaisse dans la bol de ramen.

Freddy éclata de rire et se transformais en Benoit ce que Moka tremblais encore plus de rage.

'' Alors Moka, comment tu trouve ça de perdre ce que tu aime.

'' Benoit… mais que fait tu la, laisse le tranquille.

Benoit s'approche de Mei et l'embrasse devant Moka, et mei se tournais vers elle en disant.

'' J'ai fait mon choix, moka va t'en.

'' NON…

Moka s'écroulais mais Jack la secouais.

'' Moka… ne tombe pas dans le panneaux,

Mais moka semblais totalement annéanti.

'' c'est sa faiblesse dit Yoru, sa plus grande peur est de perdre Mei, ou qui chosis aimer Benoit.

Moka était paralysée par la scène, mais tout d'un coup la parole de tsukuné lui revient en mémoire.

_Depuis quand te laisse tu marchée sur les pied par tes ennemie._

'' Vous êtes pas vrai, PAS VRAI RAYON CÉLESTE.

Moka pointa sa Keyblade sur la vision de freddy et les fit explosé en frappant le général des ombre Feddy qui explosais et le monde s'écroulais en se réveillant tout dans le village d'halloween.

Le maire se réveillais comme tout le reste, freddy avais disparut et repris ou qu'il était.

'' Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenterl e maître de la terreur. Le prince des cauchemars…

'' Mr le maire, sa suffit ce sont mes amis dit Jack en souriant alors qui venais de sortir de la fontaine devant la haie d'honneur des fantôme sans cœur.

'' Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Excellente répétition! Ces fantôme remporteront un franc succès au prochain Halloween! Mais quelqu'il est passé.

'' Merci à toi moka, Merci pour ton aide! C'est se traitre de monstre griffue qui nous a endormie et enfermer dans le monde des rêves, on était en plein répétition quand s'est arrivée, alors pardonner le maire, il est un peu confus.

Mais moka était encore bouleversée par ce que ce monstre avais osée faire, mais elle se repris.

'' Que font ses truc ici se sont des sans-cœur.

'' Vous avez remarquer, il doivent encore travailler leur chorégraphie. Ce n,est pas assez effrayant. Je veux déclencher un terreur qui glace le sang en leur faisant faire une chose qui horrifie d'un regard : les faire danser ! s'exclamat-t-il d'un air pensif, tout en baissant la tête. Je vais aller consulté le docteur, a propos de ses cauchemar de freddy et pour eux autre aussi. Ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

'' Eh bien moi je vais m'occuper des décorations.

Moka et ses amis décidèrent alors de suivre leur ami Jake. Ce dernier monta les escaliers et entra dans une maison assez étrange. Moka entrouvit la porte et se retourva dans une immense intérieur avec un escalier sans marches qui tourbillonnait jusqu'au plafond. Après cette montée vertigineuse, le trio vit Jack avec un étrange homme assit dans un fauteuil roulant et un autre qui semblais être un docteur mais au yeux de Moka il vit tout de suite que était un vampire. Celle en fauteuil roulant avait un gros crâne chauve, de petit lunette noire et une longue blouse blanche, quand a l'autre il était particulièrement beau au grand étonnement de Moka.

'' Je ne comprends pas. Peut-être que le système de guidage a été endommagé durent l'explosion

'' Ridicule. Mes appareil sont toujours parfaits!

Le docteur vampire feuilleta son gros livre et soudain cria :

'' Ca y est, j'ai trouvé! Vient voir jack, écoute ça les Sans cœur ont besoin d'un cœur.

''C'est ça, génial docteur Cullen, Docteur fankestin, pensez-vous qu'on puisse ajouter un cœur à cet engin ?

Moka remarqua alors une longue table d'opération sur lequelle était allongée un fantôme Sans-Cœur.

'' Certainement! Faire un cœur n'a rien de compliqué surtout avec mon collègue le docteur Cullen. Allons-y mettons-nous au travail

'' Pour fabriquer un cœur, lut Cullen, sur un immense grimoire, prenez d'abord une boîte mue d'un cadenas.

Le docteur sorti une boîte qui palpitait. Il observa la serrure et vit bien qu'il manquait quelque chose, le cadenas était fermé, il ajouta alors :

'' Mais avant, nous avons besoin de la clé!

Moka eut alors une idée, il en fit part à ses amis.

'' tu vas vraiment l'ouvrir ? demanda Yoru.

'' Pourquoi pas ? s'ils réussissent nous n'aurons plus à nous battre ici. Et puis… j'aimerais bien les voir danser, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Pas vous ?

Mais après concertations, Moka s'approcha de la boîte et leva la Keyblade dant la serrure qui s'ouvrit, Caliste Cullen, étonnée, s'exclama :

'' Bigre! C'était formidable! Euh… vous êtes…?

'' Moka!

'' Ah oui, vous êtres l'amie de ma fille Alice très chère elle a dit que du bien de vous.

'' Bien joué, Moka j'aimerais que tu participes au prochain Halloween, on vire freddy et on t'engage.

Mais Moka était plutôt intriguer par ce Sans-Cœur inanimé, allongé sur la table.

'' Que fait ce Sans-Cœur ici ? demanda t-elle.

'' Les Sans-cœur viennent tout juste d'arriver en ville, je crois que c'est freddy qui les a emmener. J'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir les faire danser avec moi ! Donc, le Docteur flinkestein et le Docteur Cullen et moi essayons d'améliorer le système de guidage. Ce sont de véritable génie! Précisa-t-il en montrant les Docteur qui leur tournais le dos. Très bien, Docteurs, continuons. Reprit-il tout en suivant les instruction du livre. Les ingrédiens pour un cœur sont : le pouls, l'émotion.

Jack présenta une grenouille allongé sur la table.

'' La terreur, dit le docteur moche en montrant une araignée.

'' La peur! L'espoir et le désespoir.

Jack montra pour la peur une vitre qui grinça quand il l'effleura. Pour les deux derniers, Moka vit deux serpents, une bleu et un orange avec des rayure noires qui se mordaient à chacune une extrémité de leur queue, formant un cercle.

'' Mélangeons bien le tout et nous obtenons un cœur!

Le docteur flinkestin se guida avec son fauteuil jusqu'au levier qu'il abaissa. Des gerbes d'étincelles jaillirent. La machine fut parcouru de courant électrique bleuté, comme le Sans-Cœur. Ce dernier réagit en se redressant, les bras tendus devant lui comme un Zombie pour finalement retombé en arrière.

'' C'est raté! S'exclama le Docteur, dégoûté.

Jack, quand à lui, leva les yeux au plafond, de désespoir. Le Docteur revint alors devant son épais volume, les bras croisés.

'' Il manque peut-être des ingrédients… se demanda-t-il. Ajoutons un peu de mémoire.

L'étrange personnage ouvrit la moitiée de son crâne comme le couvercle d'une boîte, découvrant son cerveau qu'il gratta. Le sens propre du terme « se creuser la tête ».

'' Sally? Appela-t-il. Sally? Sally! Elle n'est jamais là quand il le faut! Quelle petite désobéissante! Mais pourquoi donc l'ais-je crée ? demanda-t-il en rebattant le couvercle qui lui servait de crâne. Sally a la mémoire dont nous avons besoin. Il faut absolument la retrouver!

'' Aucun problème, elle est problablement encore un peu perdu a cause du mauvais tour de Freddy Krueger. Moka, voudriez-vous m'accompagner tes amis et toi ?

'' Ouais! Répondit Moka avant que Yoru ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Ils sortirent du laboratoire et vire le maire qui avait un autre visage, blanc comme une craie, il criait :

'' Jack! Jack! Au secours! La situation est critique! Les Sans-Cœur sont incontrôlables! Nous n'arrivons pas à les arrêter!

Il s'avancèrent vers le maire. Jack se frotta le crâne.

'' Hmm… serait-ce la faute de notre expérience ? Mais ça va aller, Monsieur le Maire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous chargeons de tout.

Yoru tapa du pier pour signaler qu'elle n'était pas sspécialement d'accord mais Jack l'ignora et ouvrit le portail.

Les fantômes étaient en effet déchainées. Ils s'attaquaient aux habitant d'halloween, qui était tous des monstres. Une famille de Zombies, quatre frères vampire, un loup-garou, une petite momie, autant de monstres qui hantaient les cauchemars des enfants. Mais deux autres vampire que Moka reconnu semblais au contraire très amusé par le combat en aidant les habitant Halloween, Jasper et Alice Cullen.

'' Alllez les gars on y va! Colère ardente!

Jack chargea sur ses ennemis, un cercle de feu se formant autour de lui.

''Waou! Il assure ! Glacier!

'' Foudre !

'' Ayamé-boomerang!

En un rien de temps, les Sans-cœur furent repoussés.

'' Bien joué, les amis, maintenant, cherchons Sally, clama Jack.

Le trio suivit ce dernier qui se dirigeait vers le cimetières. Ils franchirent la grille qui les séparaient de l'endroit qui était divisé en plusieurs parties.

'' Bien, inspectons le cimetière.

'' il faudra d'abord chasser les Sans-Cœur, fit remarquer Moka.

En effet, de nouveaux fantômes apparurent et se ruèrent sur le groupe. Eux aussi furent vaincus. Moka s'approcha de la tombe et s'écarta aussitôt, d'autres Sans-Cœur étaient apparut, des momies. Ils n'était plus agiles que leur prédécesseurs. L'un d'eux bondit sur Moka mais Yoru lança un Brasier sur ce dernier qui disparut. Il y en avait deux autres.

'' Diskoblos!

'' Ayamé-Charge!

La Keyblade détruisit une des momies et Ayamée pourfendit l'autre avec son bouclier.

Pendant un moment, le cimetière redevint calme quand brusquement, le fantôme blanc d'un chien, ayant un feu follet en guise de truffe sortie d'une tombe où était marqué Zéro.

'' Zéro, aurais-tu vu Sally par hasard ? Demanda Jack à son chien.

Zéro se mit à zigzaguer parmi les tombes avant de plonger derrière l'une d'entre elles où un sursaute retentit. Une silhouette apparut derrière. C'était une poupée de chiffons plus grande que Ayamé, avec une robe déchirée, fait manuellement avec des bouts de vêtements pris au hsard, dirait-on. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouge et le teint grisâtre.

'' Il y a un problème, Jack ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

'' Non, tout va pour le mieux ! Freddy a été annéanti! Répondit Jack excité comme une puce, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Nous allons fêter le plus incroyable des Halloween! On a simplement besoin de ta mémoire.

'' Mémoire ? tu parles de ceci ? demande Sally en montrant des fleurs fanées avec seulement quelque pétale, le reste d'un myosotis. Jack, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi ne pas essayer autre chose ? Rien ne presse, Halloween n'est que dans quelque mois.

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait pas, il se contentait d'observer la fleur avant de dire, très anxieux :

'' rien ne pourra surpasser ce que j'ai prévu ! Malgré que le mauvais coup de Freddy Kreager a faillit de tout faire raté. Dès que nous aurons doté les Sans-Cœur d'un cœur, ils danseront comme je le voudrais!

Ce n'était pas ça qui rassurait Sally qui fixait tristement le sol, ce que Jack interpéta à sa manière.

'' Fais-moi confiance. Tu vas adorer ça!

Sally se tourna vers le trio.

'' Qui sont-ils ?

'' Mes nouveaux assocciés ! Ensemble, nous créerons une fête inoubliable!

'' Je m'appelle Moka, et voici! Yoru et Ayamée.

Sally les observa quelques instants avant de dire au squelette :

'' Jack, pourquoi ne pas plutôt prendre ses gamins pour le festival ? Ils sont effrayantes et très drôles aussi. Ils sont mieux que les Sans-Cœur.

Moka était plutôt flatté que Sally le trouve à la fois effrayantes et très drôle.

'' Justement! Combinés aux Sans-Cœur, ce sera un spectacle encore plus effrayant ! dit-il très satisfait.

Ils partirent tous ensemble du cimetière pendant que, derrière eux, une tombe s'ouvrait de l'intérieur avec des petits ricannements. Trois petites silhouette bondirent hors de leur cachette.

'' Am!

'' Stram!

'' Gram !

Un petit diable rouge, une petite sorcière rose et un petit squelette mauve.

'' Vous avez entendu ça ? Demnada Stram.

'' Ouais! Un cœur ! qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? dit Am.

'' Mais quel boulet ce crétin! C'est évident !

'' On le dit à Oogie Boogie et a Freddy Kreager.

Ils se remirent à ricaner.

Le groupe arriva au laboratoire et donna la plante au Docteur.

'' Oui, c'est ça. Il ne manque plus qu'un ingrédient : la « surprise » pour finir le cœur. Le maitre doit savoir où trouver ça.

'' Et justement, où peut-on le trouver lui ? demanda Moka.

'' Il m'a dit qu'il allait au cimetière dans la troisième partie.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'endroit le plus obscur d'Halloween, les trois garnements tremblaient, se tenant les uns aux autres face à deux personne qui éclatait de rire.

'' Un cœur ? Mouhahaha ! ce sac d'os de Jack fabrique vraiment un cœur ? Mouhaha! Ça me convient parfaitement.

C'était un immense sac de pomme de terre cousu, d'une couleur grisâtres, ayant la forme d'un fantôme avec une crête. Le général de l'Ombre qui se moquait souvent de ses collègues sauf un, Oogie Boogie. Quand a celui qui se tenais a ses coté, c'était un tueur des rêve, Freddy Kreager, il était silencieux dans la réalité, mais cette fois il se mit a parler.

'' Je me moque du cœur, je te le laisse, moi ce que je veut cet cette Garce de porteuse de Keyblade.

'' Oh yeah ! Quand je metterais la main sur… enfin je n'ai pas de main bien sûr, mais je vais quand même m'emparer de ce cœur et controler absolument TOUS les Sans-cœur pour qu'il n'obéissent qu'à moi! Mouhahaha! Et après… ciao mon beau Aro, c'est nous qui prendrons le pouvoir ! Hahahaha!

'' Moi tout ce qui m'interesse c'est les peur de cette jeune gonzesse.

Moka, Yoru, Ayamé et Jack prirent un autre passage pour accéder à la troisième partie du cimetière. Il y avait une immensse citrouille et à côté d'elle, le maire.

''Ah, Monsieur le Maire, nous voudrions votre surprise.

'' Et bien détruisez la citrouille.

Moka et ses deux amis restèrent perplexe.

'' Très bien! Pose triomphale!

Moka se rua sur la citrouille géante et la détruisit.

''Waou!

'' Fantastique Jack! Ton attaque est toujours impressionnate!

'' Regardez ! dit Moka en entrant dans les reste de la citrouille. Il y découvrit… une boîte à surprise.

'' Belle surprise, n'est-ce pas ? demande le Maire, satisfait.

'' Ramen! Oui! Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !

Une fois retournée au laboratoire et tous les ingrédients mélangés :

''Et voilà! Cette fois, ça devrait marcher.

Les docteur se dirigea tranquillement vers la table quand une silhouette surgit de sous la table et plongea sur les roues du fauteuil roulant. Désorienté, le Docteur lâcha « Le cœur » et fut récupéré par trois petite peste qui filèrent aussitôt.

'' Ces voyous ont voler mon œuvre ! Quel culot! Ce sont les larbins d'oogie Boogie!

'' Oogie Boogie ? demandais les trois amis.

'' La pire canaille après Freddy Kruger! Il a juré qu'un jour, la ville serait à lui! C'est le gros sac de pomme de terre dans le causmard piège de freddy qui a recu tournade de Ramen.

'' Hmmm. Et si c'était deux… commença Moka.

'' Deux général ? proposa Ayamée.

'' Il y a qu'une façon de le savoir ! Poursuivons les!

'' Il se dirigent sûrement dans son manoir, à l'extérieur de la ville.

'' Alors allons y!

'' Nous allons gentiment demander à Am,Stram et Gram de nous rendre le cœur, proposa Jack.

''… et si ils refusent ? demanda Yoru!

'' Nous le prendrons par la force ! s'exclama Moka en sortant précipitamment suivit de près par ses trois compagnons.

''Ah, on a perdu ces pestes! Se plaignit Moka.

Jack tapota sa longue jambe deux fois. Zéro survola les murs de la vie et se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

'' Zéro, poursuis-les! Vites!

Le chien fantôme approuva et partit à toute vitesse sillonner la vie, les quatre autres sur ses talons. Il prit la direction du cimetière et continua jusqu'à la limite, où une immense bosse dominait la colline. Cette colline déplis un long passage où une baignoire dotée de pattes marchait, les trois enfants à l'intérieur. Ils franchirent l'autre côté avant que le passage ne se replie et se ré-enroule sur la colline tel la trompe d'un éléphant.

'' Le Mont Horrifique! S'exclama Jack. En avant.

Ils empruntèrent le chemin le plus cour pour s'y rendre et y arrivèrent. Seulement, un comité d'acceuil les attendait. Des dizaines de momies et de fantômes.

'' Génial! Ils sont plutôt nombreux.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Ayamée.

'' Quelle question, on les bat! Ayaaaaaa!

Inutile de préciser que c'était Moka qui avait crié cette pharse avant de se lancer sur la horde de Sans-cœur.

'' Rafale! Fit Yoru juste à temps.

Au lieu d'être couper en morceaux par la dizaine de momies qui lui tombait dessus, Moka fut juste repoussé grâce au canard.

'' Aie aie aie!

'' Oh non! Comment on va faire ? il en vient de plus en plus! S'affola Ayamée.

Moka réfléchit à toute vitesse. Soudain, une idée lui vint, il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en tirer le bracelet à l'orbe bleue de Benoit. Le garçon le lança en l'air et leva sa Keyblade dans sa direction.

'' Cérature de l'eau, prêtes-moi ta force!

De la sphère jaillit une silhoeutte se matérialisa. Elle était plus petite que Moka mais plus volumineuse, il s'agissait d'un bébé éléphant. Ce dernier était doté de grandes oreilles, il se mit à les battre comme les ailes des oiseaux et s'envola.

'' Incroyable ! Un bébé élephant volant!

Ce dernier se posa prêt de Moka. de sa trompe, il montra un foulard qu'il avait autour du cou. La fille s'approcha et vit, brodé en lettres noires : Dumbo.

'' C'est ton nom ?

L'éléphanteau acquiesça.

'' Très bien alors en avant Dumbo! Cria Moka en montant sur son dos.

Les Sans-cœur se rapprochèrent mais Dumbo s'envola et lança un violent jet d'eau par sa trompe. Les ennemis furent noyées par la trompe que lançait le petit éléphant, il ne pouvaient absolument rien faire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le groupe monta au sommet du Mont Horrifique. Il déplia sa longue trompe pour les laisser passer. Ils arrivèrent sur un pont au-dessus duquel coulait une eau verdâtre. Jack précisa qu'un tunnel reliait l'eau à la fontaine. Ils franchirent le point et arrivèrent devant une immense arbre mais ce que Jack ne se souvenais pas c'est que l'arbre semblait avoir fusionné avec la maison ou il ont été piéger dans leur rêve.

'' Sa c'est pas normal, était pas comme ça la dernière fois que je suis venu par ici dit Jack.

'' Sa c'est surment un coup de l'autre général de l'ombre qui se sont alier dit Yoru

L'ensemble des deux endroit ressemblais a un manoir fusionnée avec un château fort, même une forteresse. Ils prirent le pont en bois qui se trouvait sous leur pieds et se retrouvèrent devant l'immense bâtisse. Ils franchirent la double porte pour atterrier sur un long chemin en bois à la forme de spirale. Il viollette qui pouvaient lancer des boules de feu noires et qui surtout savaient voler. Un combat au corps à corps était presque impossible, il ne restait plus que la Magie et Dumbo qui protégeait ses nouveau amis lançait de puissant jet d'eau sur les Sans-Cœur. Après un ascension difficile, ils arrivèrent enfin au grenier du château. Moka rappela Dumblo dans sa phère en le remerciant. Ils entrèrent pile au sommet où Am lança le cœur dans un passage. Les trois ganements se retournèrent alors et virent le quatuor. En voyant Jack, ils se rendirent aussitôt.

'' On ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres ! cria Stram. Oogie Boogie et Freddy nous a dit de voler le cœur, c'est de la faute à Gram! C'est lui qui a voulu parler du cœur aux chef.

'' Ouais, c'est vrai! Approuva Am.

'' Hé! Vous aussi vous avez…

'' Tu devrais avoir honte! Coupa Stram.

'' Ça suffit ! Intervint Jack. Où sont Freddy et Oogie ?

'' Désolée, on ne peut rien dire!

'' Oui, si on faisait ça, Freddy nous endormirais et nous tuerais par les rêves.

''Ouais! Approuva Gram. Il nous a interdit de vous le révéler! Il nous a aussi interdit de parler du levier.

'' Gram!

''Oups!

'' Le levier, hein ? dit Moka.

Il s'en approcha, entourée par ses trois amis. Il l'abaissa et un trou se forma sous leur pieds.

''Oh oh! Fit Ayamé.

Tous les quatre tombèrent dans une immense chute mais ils réussirent à la ralentir en utilisant le sort du Vent. Ils aterrirent en douceur dans ce qui semblait être le repaire de Boogie. En dessous d'eux, une vaste arène en forme de roulette de casino avec beaucoup de néons colorés. Freddy Kreuger et le gros Oogie se tenait face à eux, de l'autre côté de l'arène.

'' Oogie! Rends-moi ce cœur! Ordonna Jack.

'' Oh vous le voulez ? Héhé dans ce cas, venez le chercher ! dit-il en lançant a Freddy qui se transformais en guelle bénante pour l'avaler du trait, sous les regards sidérés des quatre autres.

'' HAHAHA! Bien! Testons tout de suite l'obéissance de notre nouvelle armée, Youhou, les Sans-Cœur!

Deux gargouilles apparurent sur chacun de ses côté.

''… C'est tout ? s'écria Freddy! Personne ne me manque de respect ou ne se moque de moi! hurla-t-il.

Il appuya sur une dalle située à côté de lui et un violent courant d'air chaud jaillit dans le dos des quatre compagnos, une petite explosion qui les projetèrent dans la roulette géante.

'' Héhéhé! Les Sans-Cœur! Je suis on est le maitre ici, je suis l'empreuve et l'autre le serviteur, je suis au top, je suis le roi! Et j'vous ordonne d'éliminer ces insectes nusibles! Mouhahaha!

Les deux malheureux Sans-Cœur furent acceuillis par un violent coup de Keyblade et un Brasier de Yoru.

'' Ah! Vous voulez faire vos petits mailin, hein ? Ok, on va jouer à ça! Oggie a toi!

'' Si le résultat est impaire, j'utiliserai mon arme 1 et si je sors un pair, vous serez sciés sur place! Mouhaha! Commençons !

Oggie jeta ses deux dés qui atterrient aux pieds du quatuor. Un trois et un quatre.

''Sept! On vous êtes trop veinards, mes potes! Faux circulaire!

Moka eut raison à cet instant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il put ainsi voir unel arme courbée qui s'abattait sur lui. Il plongea devant lui pour éviter d'être coupé en petite morceaux. Le problème était que la faux remontait pour s'abattre aussitôt tout en avançant. Le quatuor recula raisonnablement pour rester à bonne distance.

'' Mouhahah! Je ne crois pas! en joue ! dit Oggie et freddy ensemble.

Trois machines apparurent dans le mur tenant chacun un pistolet. Encore un pas en arrière et il serait dans le rayons des balles.

''Aloooors? Vous choisissez quoi entre trouée ou être hachés? Hahaha dit Oogie/Feddy!

Ayamé ce précipita sur la faut qui s'éelvait et ppassa dessus suivit de près par Yoru qui leva sa canne.

'' Foudre!

L'éclair atteinit Oogie sans ménagement mais curieusement l'électricité frappais également comme conduit a des lien visible a Freddy, ceux-ci vacilla. Pendant ce temps la lame remonta et s'abattit à nouveau mais trop tard, Jack et Moka était déjà passés.

'' Grr! Comment osez-vous nous faire du mal ? Ça vous allez le payer! Bitch! Oh oui ! Prenez ça! Ajouta-til en lançant deux dés lumineux. Les Dés Structeurs! Lançais Oogie/freddy.

Moka et les autres s'écartèrent à temps avant l'explosion des deux dés.

'' Mais arrêtez de résister un peu! Laissez-moi faire quoi! C'est plus marrant! Hop!

Oogie lança cette fois ci trois dés rouges, mais Moka avais remarquer que Freddy mimais le geste comme un marionettisme ou comme une ombre.

'' Désolé, mais je ne suis pas habitué à jouer le jeu de l'ennemi! Cria Moka en lui renvoyant un de ses dés à la figure.

'' Aie! Grr! Toi, gamine, tes pas réglo! Et si tu deviens insoutanable, les jeux son faits ça roule! Rapliqua-t-ils en se penchant pour voir le résultat de deux autres dés. Ah! 10! Un nombre pair! Comme promis vous allez être sciés sur place, mes potes ! Scie Circulaire!

Moka entendit un objet fendre l'air, il se retourna et vit avec horreur un cercle bleu et jaune dont les extrémités étaient taillés ocmme des scies qui se dirigeait tout droit vers eux.

'' Baisez vous!

'' Ah ah ah bitch!

Moka leva les yeux pour voir quelque chose d'étrange, les yeux de oogie était fermer et semblais dormir, et il compris, était Freddy qui controlais le corps endormie de Oogie comme une poupée de ventrilogue, quand on frappais la poupée le sorte le frappais aussi.

'' Toi! Cria la fille en pointant sa Keyblade vers Freddy. Brasier!

Une boule de feu jaillie, Freddy plongea de côté pour l'éviter mais le fil de son vêtement restait coinc.é ou il s'était tenu et prit feu, feu qui longea le fille pour attendre son pied.

'' Ah non! Ah non! S'affola Freddy en pétiniant le sol pour éteindre le feu. Tu va le payer salle teigne! C'est décidé je vous ferais souffirr lentement! Mais avant… hop

Il fait un nouveau geste des main et oogie lança des dès qui firent.

'' Hein? SEULEMENT TROIS?

Freddy ordonna un grand coup de pied dans le vide et oogie fit de même et le sol qui le fit trembler, au plus grand étonnement de tous.

'' Houlàlàa! Ils sont peut-être dangereux quand il perd son calme ! Pensa Moka.

'' DOUZE! Parfait!

En effet, sous l'impulsion, les dés s'étaient retournés et affichés deux six.

'' C'est un double, je fais appel à mon Joker!

Un immense engin descendit du plafond et s'arrêta à deux mètres du sol. Freddy se précipita exactemenr en dessous suivie de Oogie etu ne fumée violette en sortit. A vue d'œil, Moka savait ce qu'il se passait, leur adversaire se soignait. Il fallait l'en empeĉher. Mais comment ? il regarda ses ami et là, un éclair lui vint.

'' Jack, Yoru, Ayamé! J'ai une idée!

'' Fantastique! J'ai hâte de l'entendre! S'exita le squelette.

Un instant plus tard, Yoru visa la machine de Freddy avec Foudre. L'éclair entra à l'intérieur et le dérégla. Pendant ce temps, Moka courait vers le mur, Ayamé et Jack prêt de lui faire la courte échelle. La fille bondit sur les mains de ses amis et décola pour atteindre le haut de l'arène. Freddy se retourna et vit Moka se précipitait sur lui au lieu de Oogie. Il chercha à fuir et vit avec grande satisfaction la roule se mettre à tourner, poussant les trois autres devant les machines.

'' Feu!

Mais Jack bondit sur les pistolets eux-même avec une agilitté stupéfiante tandis que la scie revenait, visant le squelette. Celui-ci sauta au dernier moment et la scie coupa net les mains de ses pauvres machines.

Ogie courrait toujours a cause freddy le manipulait. Mais disposant de l'avantage du terrain les généraux s'appuya sur une dalle qui fti apparaitre un ressort qui le propulsa de l,autre côté de l'arène, juste devant la sortie et au-dessus de Jack.

'' au revoir Jack! Hahahaha dit Freddy.

'' Vas-y Jack! Cria Moka.

'' Hein ? fit Boogie et freddy en regardant Jack se saisir d'une corde.. une code ?

''Comment as-tu osé traiter mes amis ? réprimant Jack en tirant sur la corde qui reliait à Oogie… c'est une honte.

'' Heu… non! Jack non! Sois cool, c'est freddy le coupable, fait pas ça!

Mais Jack avait la ferme itnention de tirer sur la ficelle jusqu'à ce que… le sac brodé s'enlève, dévoila le corps de Boogie qui n'était en fait qu'un tas d'insecte muticolores.

Mais tout d'un coup une femme sortie d'on ne sais ou s'emprend a freddy et lui fait du mal.

'' Alors mon cher père comme on se retrouve dit la femme, rend ce que tu a volée.

'' Kathryn… non impossible les sans cœur t'on pris.

'' hey non elle a réussi a se sauvée dit une voix familière d'alice Cullen

Le groupe des cullens avais rammener cette femme qui semblais être ineffectée par les pouvoir de Freddy qui lui brisais la nuque et explosais en libérant le cœur crée. Quand Freddy explosais la voix d'ogie devint sur-aigüe, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu qu'il ne restait de lui qu'un cafard verdâtre qui tomba à la renverse dans la routette géante, dos au sol, incapable de se redresser.

'' Finalement, ce cœur était un mauvaise idée, réalisa Jack.

'' Regardez! Cria Yoru! S'écrièrent Moka et Ayamé.

'' Le rapport d'Amsem! S'écrièrent Moka et Ayamée.

'' Oui mais je propsoe de sortir d'ici! Cette endroit ne m'est pas sympatique!

Les trois autres approuvèrent et sortirent par la porte qu'Oggie et freddy allait emprunter mais que le groupe des cullen et cette femme ramener par Alice et Jasper leur bloquais sa retraite. Ils y retrouvèrent les trois gardnements qui s'excusaient encore affirmant que ce n'était pas leur faute si ils étaient tombés dans le piège de leur maîtres.

Tout à coup, un violent tremblement de terre se fit sentir, le pont céda, faisant chuter le groupe dans le vide. Heureusement, le pont de bosi avait cédé du côté du manoir et tous purent s'accrocher aux échelons tandis que ce dernier chutais. Quand il s'immobilisa, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres du sol. D'un saut majestueux, Jack atterrit sur le sol, Yoru s'accrocha au dos de Moka qui avait légèrement planté la Keyblade sur la falaise. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à se glisser tranquillement. Ayamé, quand à lui, appris le suf des roches, son bouclier servant de planche, Am,Stram et Gram accrochés à lui.

'' C'était tordant!

'' On la refait ?

'' NON! S'opposa farouchement Yoru aux trois enfants.

Moka, lui regardait le manoir, il avait changé maintenant, il était couvert de mailles brunes, ocmme celle d'ogie, et au sommet, c'était bien son visage mais derrière fusionner avec le visage de Freddy Kreager.

'' Ouah! Comment est-il devenu si grand ? se demanda Moka.

Il laissa aux autres le temps de répondre, tous, à part Jack et Kathryn, aussi abasourdis que la fille.

'' Alors ? On n'a pas la classe comme ça ? Vous auriez m'écrasser tout à heure! Ce jolie geste de comment ça s'apelle ? Ablation ? Ventilation ? Oh! Je retrouve pas mais pu importe! Maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus rien ! On est les plus fort! On contrôlera la vie d'halloween! Et surtout ,je vais vous manger tout cru hé hé!

'' Ça alors ? cria yoru et Kathryn, il dois se remplir du pouvoir des ténèbres qui ont permie de se fusionnée, a présent Oogie a le pouvoir de Freddy Kreager. Mais comment ?

''Il tire sûrement son énergie de cette curieuse masse noire, là. Fit remarquer Jack en pointant du doigt le front de D'oogie-Feddy.

'' Alors on doit le détruire, c'est ça ? demanda Moka. Laissez moi faire !

''Alors ? Lequel d'entre vous va… oh! La petite garce! Excellent choix, à quelle chose veut-tu être mangé dis-moi ?

'' Désolé de te décevoir, mais je vais me battre!

Oogie Kruager éclata d'un rire qui devait résonner de partout dans ce monde.

'' Me battre ? Nous? Et avec quel armée ?

''Aucune ! Juste avec cette arme!

'' Un vulgaire petit bout de métal! HAHAHAHA!

'' tu as oublié un détail, alors laisse moi corriger. Un Vulgaire petit bout de métal qui a le pouvoir de détruire les Ténèbres! RAYON CÉLESTE!

Un immense rayons laser bleuté partit de la pointe de l'épée pour atterrir sur le front d'oogie-kreugtesque et détruit la masse noir des Ténèbres. Ce fut le coup de grace. L'immense personnage se tortilla érectant de la fumée et explosa de l'intérieur, le manoir avec lui.

Un long silence suivit la destruction d'Oogie. Moka s'approcha de l'endroit où était l'arbre gigantesque qui supportait tout le manoir lorsque la Keyblade réagit. La Serrure apparut alors sur le sol, brillant d'une intense lumière. Un nouveau rayon sortit de la Keyblade et verrouilla la Serrure du monde d'Halloween.

'' Impressionnant ! Vraiment très impressionnant! Commenta Jack.

Moka se tourna vers les autres et leur sourit en leur disant :

'' Comment on fait pour remonter?

Tous les villageoies furent réunis autour de la fonaine. Une masse sombre en sortit alors lentement, celle d'une créature des Cullens et de Frankenstein. Ensuite une petite momie sortie à son tour suivie par un petit diable, une petite sorcière, une petite sequelette 3 jeune vampire et un monstre mutant femelle. La vampire clama;

'' Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter le maître de la terreur. Le véritable prince des cauchmars : Jack Squellington!

Ce dernier apparut à son tour au centre de la fontaine sous les acclamatinos de toute la ville.

Après la fête, Moka, Yoru, Ayamé et Jack revinrent chez les Docteur. Ils lui racontèrent tous ce qui s'était passé et lui rendirent le cœur. Jack avait aussi des choses à dire à une tierce personne.

'' Oh Sally… pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas écouté ? dit-il tristement en baissant les bras.

'' Jack ne soit pas triste consola Sally. Nous trouverons sûrement autre chose pour le prochain Halloween. Mais cette fois, ajouta-t-elle, mains dans les main de Jack, nous le ferons ensemble.

Le squelette sourit et se tourna vers ses quatre amis a cause Katheley Kreager était avec eux aussi très discret mais contrairement a son père elle était très amical.

'' Je crosi que nous n'avons pas le choix. On va devoir annuler le festival des Sans-Cœur, mais ce que nous avons présneté était bien plus attrayant! Reviens quand tu veux, Moka, le prochain Halloween sera le plus terrifiant de l'histoire! Se vanta Jack.

'' tu rcupères vite, constata Moka.

'' C'est incroyable! Fit le Docteur dans son coin. Nous avions pourtant mis tous les ingrédients… mais que diable faut-il d'autre pour faire un cœur ? Et puis c'est quoi d'abord ? Ça me dépasse complètement.

Moka souffla dans le sifflet et le petit Jimmy apparut en arrière de Katlyne était le dernier membre perdu de la famille de chance, Shadow et Chassie. Et enfile le brachet que Moka lui remettais.

'' ouf Le dernier membre de la famille. Allons vois la page 5 du rapport de Jasmina!

'' Après tout ce qu'on a lu, péparons-nous au pire! Commenta Donald.

_J'ai isolé un spécimen de Sans-Cœur afin de l'observer et d'étudiez son comportement. Il a agité ses anteinne quelque instants, puis, semblant avoir détecté quelque chose, s'est dirigé vers les profondeur du château, où il s'est de nouveau mis à scruter l'air de ses antennes. Soudain, une étrange porte a surgi de nulle part._

_Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence d'une telle porte dans mon château. _

_J'ai donc décidé de l'ouvrir…_

_Ce que j'ai vu derrière cette porte dépasse de loin tout mes connaissances. Que peut bien être cette chose dont émane une énergie incommensurable ?_

_De nombreuse étoiles fillante ont traversé le ciel, cette nuit. Cela pourrait-il avoir rapport avec le fait que j'ai ouvert cette porte ?''_

''… gloups! Si je comprend biens…

''… cette mystérieuse pluie d'étoile filante qu'on avait tous vu au château il y a environs 10 ans…, continua Donald.

''… celle que j'ai vu la nuit ou Mei est arrivé sur mon ile. Dit Moka.

''Cette histoire est louche… mais Jasmine a découvert la Serrure de son monde grâce au Sans-Cœur.

'' Mais réfléchit, si ça avait été le cas, le Sans-Cœur serait entré dans cette Serrure et aurait détruit ce monde.

'' Mais… Aro Volturi dans tout ca ? demanda Ayamé. C'est bien lui qui a dominé le monde de Naruto et des autres avec les Sans-Cœur sans pour autant le détruire.

'' Et Jasmine était la souveraine de ce monde.

'' Ça veut dire que si on trouve la planque d'Aro Volturi…

'' On trouveras du même coup l'endroti où les Sans-Cœur son nés! Si on verrouille cette Serrure…, enchaîna Yoru.

'' Il n'y aura plus de Sans-cœur! Moka. Alors mettons-nous en route tout de suite!

'' Avant j'aimerais savoir une chose. Kathryn comment avec réussi a survivre au sans-cœur de votre père.

La jeune fille riais.

'' A cause je suis la plus pire peur de Freddy, je suis sa fille comme vous avez du le persecevoir, et donc la seule qui peut le tuer dans le monde réel, je suis comme dirais une voyageuse des rêves comme lui l'était mais je ne suis pas une tueuse comme lui, je ne fait que voyager et sa fait des siècle que le poursuivais et quand je voyage dans les rêve, le corps physique me suit aussi comme sa les sans-Cœur ne m'ont jamais trouvée.

'' Logique… et que va tu faire maintent qu'il est mort.

'' Je crois juste a ce que vous réussissiez votre misions je vais resté ici, jack ma dit que je pouvais fêter Halloween avec eux et vu que dans mon monde je suis née le jour de Halloween, je suis un peu comme chez moi ici.

'' Au revoir alors les amis.

Le vaiseau romano fafare se posa quelque instant pour prendre ses passagers qui récupérent leur vêtement normaux et remonta sur orbite.

'' Alors c'est parti!

Moka, assis sur le son siège de capitaine a arrière de celui du pilote était toute excitée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il était de plus en plus proche de Aro et donc de plus en plus proche de la bataille finale. La fille serra ses deux bracelet contre son cœur, espérant plus que tout retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis avant le dénouement. Malgré tout ce que Benoit lui avait fait, Moka gardait sa foi en l'amitié qui les unissaient.

Pendant ce temps, dans une immense navire voguant dans l'espace, au sous-sol plongé dans l'obscurité, un garçon était assis à même le sol derrière des barraux. Il fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés. Il releva la tête et vie un homme vêtue de noir. Celle-cil le regardait avec un léger sourre satisfait.

'' Il fait noir, dit-il. Pourquoi n'allumes-tu pas les lumière ?

''… c'est reposant. Je suis bien ici, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

'' Fait comme tu veux. Après tout, tu fait pareil dans ta chambre. Je voulais t'avertir que ta précieuse chose que tu recherches a été retrouvé.

A cet mots, Benoit se leva et se dirigea à pas lents vers la sortie de cale. Juste après son départ, Kukuru apparut.

'' tu prêtes beaucoup d'attention à ce gamin, je trouves… que veut-tu en faire ?

Aro resta silencieux.

'' Enfin… c'est juste que j'ose espérer que tu nous cache rien. Pour changer de sujet, le gros Boogie et Freddy se sont fait exploser par le mioche et une femme qui porte le même sang que freddy.

''… c'était inévitable. A trop vouloir jouer avec une proie, elle finit par mordre.

''Ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecté tant que ça que cette gamine ait encore battu deux de non membres et pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que je reste dans ce bateau ? je m'ennuies

''Si tu veut partir à la recherche de la Serrure du Colisée, vas-y.

'' A enfin un peu d'action ! Et bien j'y vais.

Sur ce Kurkuru disparut, Aro restait un moment silencieux avant de remonter sur le pont du navire. Lui aussi allait bientôt partir, car Ils sentait que les gêneurs allaient bientôt croiser leur route…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre : dans une grande galère.

'' Oh! Regardez ! fit Ayamé. Il y a un grand bateau qui se rapproche derrière nous.

En effet, une immense navire à voiles blanches les dépassèrent. Il battait un panvillon noir.

'' C'est pas le moment de rêvasser, c'est un bateau pirate!

'' il nous fonce dessus! Accrochez-vous! Hurla Bob.

Le pilote vira debord mais le bateau fit une savante embardée pour atteindre le vaisseau…

Moka se retrouva seul sur le pont inférieur du bateau géant qui voguais à présent sur l'eau d'un monde. Il se demandait à qui il pouvait bien appartenir.

'' Je pensais pas que tu viendrais, Moka, fit une voix familière située sur le point supérieur.

L'intéressée se retourna, leva la tête, son cœur battant la chamade et vit un autre garçon avec des cheveux argentés.

'' Benoit?

'' Je suis content de te revoir. Surtout en ce moment.

''Heu…, fit Moka, ne sachant où son ami voulait en venir. Où sont Yoru et Ayamée ?

Benoit arbora alors un visage triste, comme si il été désespéré par les paroles que venaient de prononcer Moka.

''Sont-ils si importants à tes yeux? Plus que tes anciens amis ?

'' Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vous ai jamais oubliés toi et…

'' Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour eux, coupa Benoit en faisant un pas de côté, tu devrais plutôt… te soucier de lui.

Derrière Benoit, une silhouette assise apparut. Moka l'aurait reconnu entre mille avec ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux bleus qui fixaient le sol d'un air vide. C'était comme si mon cœur s'était remis à battre après des heures. Il cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas une illusion, ni un mauvais rêve, c'était bien lui, le seul qu'elle aimait, qu'il avait tant cherché pendant ces deux dernières et longues semaines.

'' Mei!

'' Et oui, confirma Benoit, Pendant que tu rêvassais, ce que tu sais si bien faire, j'ai fini par le retrouver moi.

Moka se précipita alors vers ses deux meilleurs amis. il voulait les rejoindre, il le désirait ardemment.

'' Pas si vite! Il n'y aura pas de manigances à bord de MON navire, petite.

Moka stoppa net sa course quand il vit le crochet se dresser devant lui. Ce crochet était en fait une main factice d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs à moustache. Il portait un chapeau à plume et une veste rouge, ainsi qu'une culotte du XVll ème siècle noir avec des souliers assortis et de longue chaussettes blanches. Une épée était fixée sur sa hanche et un sourire hautain arborait ses lèvres. A ses côtés, de petites créatures portant chacune un sabres, un badeau noir sur un œil, des foulards rouges et des pantalons oranges. Moka comprit alors qu'il s'agissait des Sans-Cœur en version pirates. Il leva les yeux vers son ''meilleur ami'' et elle dit :

'' Benoit, ne me dis pas que tu es avec les généraux de l'Ombre?

'' C'est exactement ça, Moka. Et c'est pour une raison évidente : Ils savent comment manipuler les Sans-Cœur, et maintenant il m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Je ne crains plus rien. Plus rien du tout, dit-il alors que son air désolé revenait sur son visage.

Moka regarda fixement Benoit avant de serrer les dents et froncer les sourcils.

'' tu es stupide! Il ne sont pas aussi manipulables que tu le prétends! A un moment ou à un autre, ils auront ton cœur!

'' Impossible. Mon cœur est trop fort pour être pris par ces créatures.

'' Benoit ! fit désespérément Moka. S'il te plaît, arrête. Je sais de quoi ces monstres sont capables.

'' J'ai aussi appris des nouveaux tours. Par exemple…

Benoit leva la main et soudain, l'ombre de Moka se leva d'elle-même. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, c'était elle mais tout en noir avec de grands yeux jaunes comme les ombres Sans-Cœur.

'' Maintenant que tu as eu un petit aperçu, tu peux aller retrouver tes amis, reprit Benoit en partant.

'' Attends! Cria Moka.

Malheureusement, une trappe s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et il tomba.

''_Pardon, Moka, mais il le faut, jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres enfinles yeux. _Benoit se retourna pour voir le Capitaine Crochet.

'' Nous pouvons appereiller. Évitez que Moka ne s'approche de Mei, jusqu'à ce qu'on accoste. Mais ne lui fait pas de mal, sinon, vous devrez en répondre devant votre chef.

Puis il souleva Mei, le portait dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui, prenant de multiples précautions pour ne pas abîmer le corps de cet ange qu'il était.

''_Mei, ne t'en fait pas, bientôt, nous retrouverons ton cœur et Moka se joindra à nous. Mais pour l'isntant, il vaut mieux que tu en restes éloigné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pourrais te faire ou te dire._

Le capitaine attendit que Riku eu disparut et se mit à se plaindre ouvertement à son fidèle lieutenant, un petit homme grassouillet avec des lunettes nommé Monsieur Mouche.

''Ce morveux s'imagine donc qu'il peut me donner des ordres ? Personne me me donnes d'ordres, même si il est le préféré de Aro.

''Qu'allons-nous faire, Capitaine ? demanda Mouche.

'' Rien du tout! Répondit-il d'un grand geste de sa main de chair. Après tout, ajouta-t-il d'un air sadique, la cale grouille de Sans-Cœur. Un accident est si vite arrivé…

'' Mais Capitaine, Souvenez-vous de ce que ce garçon…

'' je sais! Ils n'auront qu'à juste surveiller, ce rattes et ses amis.

'' Sûrement mais vous savez qui se trouve également dans la cale…

'' Chut! Fit soudainement Crochet. Tu… tu as entendu Mouche ? Ce son effroyable ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton tout à coup apeuré.

'' Non, Capitaine.

Ce dernier prit son lieutenant par les épaules et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

'' tu en es certain ? L'aurais-je imaginé ? Oh! Mes pauvres nerfs!

Pendant ce temps, dans la cale du navire.

'' C'était bien Mei cette fois ? demanda Ayamée.

'' Ouais, c'était vraiment lui, répondit Moka, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fixant le plafond. Mei! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé!

'' Génial! Ramen! Bien alors, montons lui parler!

'' Ouais! Dit Moka, l'air rêveuse.

'' Très bone idée, intervint Yoru. Mais avant ça… il faut vous lever!

En effet, Ayamé et Moka était allongé l'un sur l'autre et sur Yoru.

'' Oh, pardon, s'excusa Moka en gloussant légèrement.

La fille se leva et s'approcha du trou rectangulaire fixé sur la porte, quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Ce n'était ni Ayamée ni Yoru.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? vous aussi vous cherchez la sortie?

Soudain, un jeune homme a lunette, vêtue d'un pyjama fit un saut avant d'atterrir devant le trio avec un grand sourire timide. De près, Moka s'apperçut qu'il était a peu près de la même grandeur que lui, o; avait les oreille humaine mais une couteau fixé sur sa ceinture.

''Qui est-tu ? demanda Ayamé.

'' Je m'appelle Jean et je peut vous aidée, disais-t-il.

Yoru croisa les bras et tapa du pied tandis que ses deux amis restaient silencieux. Le nouveau venu sembla interpréter.

''Bon d'accord, si vous voulez pas de l'aide, faite comme vous voulez.

'' Ce n'est pas une critique mais toi aussi t'es coincé, non ? fit remarque Moka.

Il sembla avoir toucher un point sensible. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et détournais le regard.

'' Tss, non! J'attends quelqu'un, c'est tout.

''Qui ? demanda Moka avec curiosité.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, une sphère de lumière voleta autour de lui, le garçon la suivant du regard. Il faillit de voir le tourner à force de la regarder se déplacer à toute vitesse tout en tournant. Fianlement la sphère se dirigea vers l'inconnu.

''Clochette! Où était-tu passé ? Tu l'a retrouvée ?

La sphère se matérialisa. Moka n'en cru pas ses yeux! Une petite fée blonde, portant une robe verte venant d'apparaître. Elle avait des ailes transparantes et de petits soulieurs. Son corps brillait d'une auréole de lumière se répandant en poussière.

'' Beau travail! Alors ? tu a trouvé ma sœur et Peter ?

Clochette émit un bruit. Moka ne comprit absolument rien à ce qu'elle racontait mais ça semblait avoir un sens pour l'autre garçon.

'' Une seconde, dit-ils les sourcils froncés. Il y avait une autre garçon avec elle mais ce n'était pas Peter ?

Moka écouta avec plus d'attention. Il fit que la fille posa les mains sur les hanches.

'' Non mais ça va pas ? Il est hors de question que j'abandonne Ma sœur et Peter! S'exclama son frère. T'abandonnerais tu Peter toi ?

'' Aha! Intervient Yoru avec un grand sourire. Elle doit être drôlement jalouse!

La ninja se mit a rire, se tenant les côtes. Clochette se tourna vers elle et lui donnais donnais au coup de pied au menton. Yoru, surprise, se retrouva le manton en l'air avant de balance sa tête de haut en bas. Reprenant ses esprits, Yoru essaya de se contenir, croisant à nouveau les bras.

Clochette fini par s'envoler par le trou de la porte.

'' Attends Clochette! Dit Jean, Ouvre la porte!

Il eut un long silence, Moka s'éclaircit la gorge en se grattant le nez. Ayamé regardant leur nouveau compagnon de cellule.

'' Hum! Je suis Jean Monora Darling, dit-il en tendant sa main vers le garçon.

'' Et moi, Moka, répondit-il en tendant la main à son tour, mais Intimidée Jean en retira aussitôt.

'' D'accord! On fait équipe, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ma sœur Wendy, et Peter.

'' Pas de problèmes, fit Moka en sortant sa Keyblade.

Il la pointa vers la serrure de la porte qui céda.

'' Pas, pas mal, dit Jean, les amin sur les hanches.

Ils sortirent ensemble, Moka en tête et plongea soudain sur le côté, évitant un sabre de justesse. Les pirates Sans-Cœur chargés de surveiller la porte n'avait pas l'intention de leur laisser partir. Mais Moka, Yoru, Ayamé et Jean, eux, avaient la ferme intention de s'échapper.

'' Laissez-moi faire, je me charge d'eux, fit Jean.

Il étaient cinq pirates. Jean sortit le poignard et chargea sur eux, et étonnant a son air timide, il semblais plutôt bon combatant, problablement que ce Peter pan lui avait appris a se battre.

'' La dague furieuse!

Les Sans-Cœur furent vaincu un instant plus tard. Moka s'aperçut alors que si son nouveau compagnon était si agile, c'était parce qu'il volait! Il planait à cinquante centimètre du sol.

'' Et voilà mes cours d'escrime ne me sont pas si inutile finalement!

''… oui, c'est pas mal! Fir orgeuilleusement Moka, avant de se reprendre. Enfin… c'était plutôt génial!

'' Merci.

'' Mais dis donc, juste comme ça, tu as quel âge ? demanda Moka alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers et qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir.

'' Ma sœur a 14 ans moi en est 12 et mon petit frère a n'a 5 ans.

''Douze ans ? j'en ai quatorze et je suis plus petite!

''Ah bon? Comme ça ce fait?

'' Ici les enfant ne grandise jamais, c'est ce que nous a expliquer notre ami Peter quand il nous a emmener ici.

'' Hein ? et vos parents ?

'' Oh il ont sortit dans un soriée la nuit ou qui nous a emmener mais tout d'un coup une sorte de serrure a apparut sur la tour de big ben et on sais pas ce qui sont devenue a cause des ces ombres. Dit tristement Jean.

Moka devint silencieux. Jusqu'à présent, il avait tant pensé à Mei qu'il avait oublier la femme la plus importante de sa vie, sa mère. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle réalisa à quel point elle lui manquait. Toujours à lui bondir dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras. Toujours à rigoler avec elle, l'amuser quand elle était triste, l'encourager quand elle était hésitant… oui, elle aimerait tant la revoir elle aussi… mais… elle avait disparut, comme le monde d'où il venait. Peut être, son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre, peut-être ne la reverra-t-il jamais.

'' Et les parent de Peter. Demanda ayamé.

'' Ha lui il dit qui a 12 ans, mais que comme il voulais arrêté de grandir il s'est enfuit de chez lui. Il ne les aient jamais revus. Il se souviens à peine de sa mère d'ailleurs. C'est clochette qui l'a trouvée, elle l'a sauvé et l'a emmené ici, au Pays Imaginaire, le pays où l'on ne grandit jamais.

'' Mais… pourtant, tu es bien grand, remarqua Yoru.

'' Oui, mais je ne serais jamais adulte.

''Ah…

_Maman… -_ Heu Moka…

Maman... -Sora! Prends garde!

Maman... -Attention!

Moka sursauta et vit un poing noir se précipiter sur son visage. La fille eut à peine le temps de se reculer pour ne pas être atteint. Il regarda le Sans-Cœur qui se dressait devant elle, Shadow Moka.

'' Toi, lui dit Moka avec hostilité. Dégage!

Sur la figure noir et sans trait de Shadow, un sourire blanc lui cisaillait le visage de façon démesurée et effrayante. Aveuglé par sa colère, Moka se décida à frapper son alter ego des ténèbres, Keyblade droite en main, il fonça vers son adversaire, bien décidé de lui porter un coup sévere mais ce dernier se volatilisa au dernier moment, laissant la fille furstrée encore une fois.

'' Moka, intervint Yoru, garde tes forces, on doit aller chercher Mei.

A contre cœur, elle acquiesça et la troupe reprit sa recherche, chose plutôt amusant dans le cas de Jean qui lui flottait dans les airs. Au début, le trio regardait Jean d'un air béa, mais finalement ils s'étaient tous habitués à la singularité de la chose. Sauf Ayamé qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil d'incompréhension vers le garçon.

'' Euh, dit moi Jean… finit-il par demander.

L'intéressé daigna se retourner et la troupe stoppa son avancée qui durait déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure.

'' Comment tu fais pour voler? Demanda-t-il en désignant le sol que le jeune homme ne touchait pas.

'' Oh ça ? c'est gâche à Clochette bien sûr! Dit-il en désignant la fée qui volait fièrement au dessus d'eux, répandant une espèce de poussière dorée à chaque passsage qu'elle faisait.

'' Cet cette poussière qui donne le pouvoir de voler! Allez essyez! Ajouta le grand enfant avec entrain.

Yoru tenta l'expérience, elle agita furieusement ses bras dans le vide et essaya de décoller, mais la chute qu'il fit au bout de 5 centimètre, le mit dans une colère noire et elle commença à ronchonner.

'' Clochette ? s'exclama Jean indigner en voyant la fée prendre la fuite, se moquand du canard.

Moka elle, était en train de glousser du comique de la situation, accompagné par Ayamé. Mais Yoru leur jeta un regard assassin, les conseillant de se taire avant qu'elle soit tenté de les assommé avec son sceptre. Finalement, les deux compères se calmèrent et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la porte à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils débouchèrent sur une salle, visiblement vide, si ce n'était qu'une espèce de plancher en bois et une sorte de grilalge au plafond.

''Comment? Tonna la voix du capitaine Crochet en abattant violement son unique main sur un des mobilier de sa cabine.

'' Peter pan n'est pas un prince de cœur, reprit calmement Benoit les yeux fermés, plutôt irrité de l'attitude de ce vieux pirate complètement fou. Ils sont sept, ajouta-t-il, mais Peter n'en fait pas parti.

'' Quand je pense au temps que j'ai passé avant de le capturer! Se plaignit le pirate rouge qui se décolérait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que Aro complote donc ? Hurla-t-il au vent sans chercher de réponse.

'' Je m'en moque annonça le garçon, l'air hautain et fier, je veux retrouver le cœur de Mei, je me fiche des complot de Aro Volturi.

'' Il est sûrement perdu au milieu des ténèbres, dévoré par les Sans-Cœur, marmonna Crochet.

Lassé par les enfantillages de cet imbécile, Benoit se tourna vers la porte s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'une voix résonna dans la cabine :

'' Capitaine! Capitaine! Fit la voix de mouche, apeurée et semblant prêt à éclater en sanglot, les prisonnier se sont échappés échappé! Et le frère de Windy était avec eux!

'' Maudit soit cet enfant!

Ceux qui connaissait bien le Capitaine savaient qu'il détestait par-dessus encore plus que Peter pan était bien les enfant, qui avec Peter lui mettait toujours des bâtons dans les roues, surtout pour la conquête du Pays Imaginaire.

'' Dans ce cas, transporter les otages dans ma cabine, Mouche! Ordonna sèchement Crochet dans le tuyaux qui reliait leur communication. Dépêche toi!

Benoit, lui, se réjouissait de voir son cher ''frère'' mettre autant de cœur à la tâche. Elle pouvait se vanter d'en avoir un, mais elle, elle n'en avait plus.

'' Il n'y a rien ici! Déclara Jean visiblement déçu.

'' Jean ? c'est toi Jean ? résonnais soudainement une voix masculin, qui semblait soudainement rassurée, mais en même temps un autre voix se levais en demandant Peter ? Qui c'est ?

''Grande Sœur, s'écria l'interpellé qui cherchait de tout les côtés sa sœur, avant de se rendre compte que la voix provenait du trou au plafond, recouverte par une grillage, Grand Sœur ? tu vas bien ?

'' Oui je vais bien! Rassura la jeune fille brune, tout de bleu vêtue et au visage d'enfant rieur!

'' Bonjour, intervint Moka poussant légèrement son ami. Je suis Moka. Et-ce qu'il y a un autre garçon avec vous ?

''Et bien… fit Wendy hésitante, ma fois oui! Mais il n'a pas l'air bien, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que on est avec lui, dit-elle en fixant le garçon comateux devant elle.

Moka se mit sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à apercevoir le ditre autre garçon. Effectivement, c'était bien son chère et tendre, qui n'avait pas plus l'air en forme que depuis tout à l'heure.

'' Mei! Appela désespérément la fille avec une inquiétude sincère se lisant dans ses yeux bleus.

Il tendit la main vers lui comme si elle voulait l'attendre, ignorant les obstacles entre eux.

Bien évidemment, le jeune homme était dans l'incapacité de prononcer un seul mot, ses yeux était vitreux, il semblait fixer le parquet de bois devant lui. Pourtant, il remua légèrement une de ses mains à l'appel de son nom. Réaction sûrement inconsciente, mais c'était un espoir pour qu'il sort de son état de torpeur avancé. Voyant bien précisément la main bouger, Moka sourit avec bonheur. Mei n'était pas perdue, et elle l'avait retrouvée… lui! Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle le rejoingne. Un bruit de prote qui s'ouvre se fit entendre, Jean saisit rapidement les hanches du jeune fille qu'il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il fut tiré en arrière et des Sans-Cœur pénétrèrent dans la salles était la fille et les deux garçon retenues prisonnières et les amenèrent sans autre forme de procès, malgré les painte de Wendy qui tenait de se libérer de l'emprise des créatures pas vraiment gentleman à son gout.

'' il faut qu'on monte! Et vite! Dit Jean.

Après une escalade sur les meubles à leur disposition, le groupe monta à l'étage supérieur, non sans avoir ouvert le grilalge avec des coups d'épée.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir comptant trois portes, chacune gardées par deux Sans-Cœur.

'' Glacier!

Le sort Glace de Yoru gela sur place trois pirates.

'' Ayamé-Boomerang!

Les trosi autres Sans-cœur disparurent après avoir été fauchés par le bouclier de Ayamée

Tout d'un coup un homme habillée en vert surment celui qui s'appelais Peter Pan venait leur rendre un coup de mains, Jean lui lançais son couteau vu que moka avais remarquer que était a lui le couteau. Et il se précipita vers une porte au shard et se mit à la cogner.

''Wendy ! Wendy! Où es-tu ?

'' Peter! Jean ! Je suis là ! cria Wendy depuis la porte de droite.

'' Moka ouvres cette portes!

La fille pointa son épée vers la serrure de la porte mais il ne se passa rien.

'' Hein ?

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moka ? demanda Ayamée.

'' Ça… ça ne marche plus! La Keyblade… n'as plus de pouvoirs.

'' Quoi? S'exclama Yoru. Comment ça se fait ?

''… la dernière fois que ça c'est produit… Benoit était à proximité…

'' tu penses que la présence de Benoit influe sur la Keyblade ? demanda Ayamée.

''C'est fort possible! Répondit Yoru, se rappelant de l'épisode où ils durent se battre à l'intérieur de Moby dick. Mais alors! C'est terrible! Si on dois se battre et que Benoit est de la partie…

'' Benoit n'est pas stupide! Répliqua Moka. Enfin si, en ce moment, mais il va bien se détourner de Volturi! Il va bien s'apercevoir que ce que les généraux font est mal.

'' En attendant, tu ne sera à rien ! se plaignit Peter.

'' Merci! Répondit désagréablement Moka.

'' C'est pas le moment de se disputer! Intervint une voix venant du gilet de Moka.

Hanabi bondit sur l'épaule de la fille.

'' Vous aurez tout votre temps plus tard, pour l'instant, il faut trouver une moyen de monter.

Ayamé approuva. Il prit une autre porte au hasard et tourna sa poignée, sur le regard seceptique de Ayamé.

'' Ne me dis pas que tu crois pouvoir une porte…

Un ginceement retentit, interrompant la ninja qui, sans y croire, regarda son frère ouvrir la porte.

''… en la poussant.

Peter Pan et Jean en premier suivit par Moka, Yoru et Ayamé qui referma la porte derrière eux. Il y avait une échelle dans le centre de la petite pièce. Moka passa devant et la grimpa.

Une fois au sommet de l'échelle, il atterrit dans une vaste pièce et luxueuse, avec un tapis rouge, une table et des chaises qui brillaient comme de l'or. Le lit à baldaquin à sa gauche avait l'air assez confortable, mais la fille ne s'y arrêta et se précipita vers la porte et il s'arrêta à mi-distance, tendant sa main en criant :

'' Benoit! Attends!

Son ''ami'' était devant la porte, portant Mei dans ses bras, toujours endormi. Une homme se matérialisa sous Benoit qui fit un pas en arrière pour laisser apparaître shadow. Benoit poussa la porte avec son pied et parti, mais en disant un seul mot a l'adresse de moka.

'' A défaut avoir la vrai moka dans mon lit je me contente de son double dit Benoit en riant.

Shadow avait lui aussi une Keyblade toute noire, prêt à frapper. Moka se mit en garde, le combat était imminent… et promettait d'être rapide, car en effet, Shadow s'était mis en position d'Aguillon. Moka en fit autant et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne chargent en même temps l'un sur l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos en un éclar et Shadow s'écroula, vaincu. Moka, elle, était protéger par le sort rafale que Moka avait lancé, car les trois autres étaient restés silencieux une fois dans la cabine ud capitaine.

'' Bien joué! Commenta la Ninja.

'' Regardez! Une autre trappe, s'écria Ayamée.

Sans hésiter, Peter Pan la prit et entra, suivit de Jean , suivit de Ayamée et Yoru. Moka, elle, hésita entre suivre ses amis ou poursuivre Benoit. Finalement, elle décida de descendre avec les autres.

Peter s'agenouillait auprès d'un corps allongé vêtu d'une longue robe bleu pastel tout comme son frère Jean.

'' Wendy!

Clochette se mit à voleter au dessus d'eux.

'' Laisse moi Clochette! Pas maintenant !

La fée, vexée, s'envola par la trappe et disparut.

'' Moka, c'est ici que nos route se sépare. Je reste avec Peter et ma sœur dit Jean en aidant Peter a la prendre dans ses bras et en s'envolant. Et n'oublie pas, pour voler il faut y croire.

Puis Peter Pan et Jean sortit du vaisseau par la grande fenêtre de la cabine du capitaine. Moka, Yoru et Ayamée, quand à eux sortirent par la porte qui menait directement au point du navire où le capitaine crochet les attendaient de pied ferme avec son escouade de Sans-Cœur. Mr mouche swe trouvait derrière le capitaine, tenant une lampe a huile dans les mains. C'est vrai qu'il faisait nuit.

'' Tiens tiens, mes prisonniers! Je craint que votre exploration ne s'arrête ici, mes pauvre amis! Quand à ce Benoit, tss un malotru! Il s'est enfuit avec le garçon sans même dire au revoir. Je me demande comment a-t-il été élevée?

'' Où est-il passé? Demanda fermement Moka en brandissant sa Keyblade. Dites-le moi! Où est-il allé ?

_J'imagine que je peux bien lui dire, puisqu'elle va bientôt périr. Elle disparaîtra moins idiotes. _

'' Dans les ruine de la Forteresse de Voltera! Le quartier général de l'Ombre ou Aro Volturi règne en maître absolu.

Le Capitaine, en homme mondain, aimant plus que tout le théâtre, marqua une pause dramatique avant de reprendre.

'' Mais vous n'irez jamais là-bas, Mouche!

Le petit homme lui donna la lampe à huile. Le Capitaine la tendit pour mettre en évidence ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur, ou plutôt la personnes qui y était retenue prisonnière.

Moka, Yoru et Ayamée écarquillèrent les yeux, Crochet avait capturé Clochette.

'' Mais si vous avez l'intention d'abandonner votre petite camarade, soit, reprit le capitaine menaçant la fée avec son crochet qui lui servait de main.

'' On a clairement pas le choix. Il est sans scrupules, il n'hésitera pas. Moka soupira et lâcha la Keyblade qui tomba par terre.

'' Bien, tu deviens raisonnable.

'' Remets-moi la Keyblade et j'épargnerai vos vies. Après tout, je suis un homme clément, contrairement aux Sans-Cœur. Alors ? La Keyblade ou la planche ? Dit-il en désignant une planche de bois dépassant du navir, suspendue dans le vide.

_Tic Tac tic Tac tic tac… _ce sont… incessant et obsédant résonna dans la tête du Capitaine James Crochet. Il se tourna vivement vers la surface de la mer où une forme verte et compacte se dessinait comme étant la tête d'un crocrodile.

'' Argh! C'est lui! S'exclama le capitaine. Le crocodile qui m'a pris ma main! Mouche! Il veut l'autre! Je ne peux pas resté là! Va-t-en! Oh sa vue m'horripile! Mouche! Occupes-toi d'eux!

Sur ce, le Capitaine rendit la lampe contenant Clochette à son lieutenant et se précipita dans sa cabine.

Moka fut acculé par les Sans-coeur au bout de la planche, Yoru et Ayamée encerclés par huit autres pirates. Le crocodile semblait s'amuser de la situation. De plus, il n'aurait pas été contre de la bonne viande fraîche. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ouvrit grand sa gueule, attendant que son dîner se jette sur lui. Le garçon préféra lui tourner le dos, regardant ses amis.

_Moka! N'oublies pas! Pour voler, il suffit d'y croire. _Fort des paroles de Peter Pan, Moka ferma les yeux et bondit en arrière pour plonger. Il chutait pile vers la gueule du gros reptile qui en salivait d'avance. Mais au moment où il la referma, il ne sentit que le vide. Yoru, Ayamée et Mouche étaient sans voix, Moka s'envolait! elle planait au-dessus d'eux, les regardants tous avec un grand sourire. Le lieutenant, plus ébahis que les deux autres, ne vit qu'un éclair vert passer devant lui. Un instant plus tard, il se rendit compte que la lampe à huile avait disparut. Moka et Peter Pan, qui ouvrait l'objet pour délivrer Clochette, se posèrent sur le pont.

'' Merci Peter, dit la fille.

Celui-ci sourit à son tour.

'' oh, il n'y a pas de quoi ! tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser tomber, Clochette et toi après avoir aider Jean a retrouvé sa sœur ?

'' Non, bien sûr, gloussa Moka.

Ce dernier tendit la main et la Keyblade y apparut.

'' Allez! On a une bataille à gagner! Vous allez voir!

'' Oh… il me fait peur! Il me harcèle! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il dévore ma main ? se lamenta à voix haute le Capitaine. Résultat, il ne rêve plsu qu'une chose : manger le reste! Oh, mes pauvres nerfs!

Crochet releva la tête, quelqu'un venait de frapper deux fois à la porte.

'' Est-ce que c'est toi, Mouche? Tu t'es débarrassé de ces rats ?

La voix de Mouche résonna derrière la porte.

'' Oui, oui, Capitaine, je les ai tous fait passer par-dessus bord. A mon avis, le crocodile aura une indigestion qui dura assez longtemps.

Fou de joie, le Capitaine se releva immédiatement, ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors. Mais rien n'indiquait la présence de Mr Mouche dans le navire. James crochat regarda à sa gauche, à sa drotie et senti soudain une douleur aiguë au postérieur qui le fit sursauter. Ce fut comme si on l'avait piqué avec quelque chose de très pointu. Et en effet, lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une dague tenue par celui que le pirate détestait par-dessus tout, plus que les enfant et le crocrodile.

'' Peter Pan! Maudit sois-tu !

A ses côtés, Moka souriait, Amusée de voir cet ennemi se tortiller ridiculement.

'' T'es prêt à plonger vieux poisson pourri ? Demanda Peter. C'est à ton tour de passer par-dessus bord!

Nullement impressionné, Crochet sortit sa rapière de son fourreau et se mit en garde.

'' tout lem onde sur le pont!

De nouveau Sans-Cœur pirates apparurent, prêt au combat, mais Moka et Peter s'envolèrent.

'' Feu!

Soudain, un boulet de canon surgit de nulle part, tombant sur Yoru et Ayamée et explosa sur le pont.

'' Yoru! Ayamée! Cria Moka.

'' Deux de mois, plus que ceux-là! Clama le Capitaine.

Le boulet avait été tiré par un petit bateau doté d'élices qui lui permettait de voler, piloté par un Sans-Cœur.

'' Maintenant, Galion Sans-Cœur, détruit deux oiseaux de mauvaise augure!

Mais à peine le Capitaine avait fini sa pharse que le Galion tombait droit sur lui.

''Que fais-tu, sombre idiot ? cria Crochet alors que la galion s'enflammait dans sa descendre avant de faire un trou sur le pont. Qui a osé?

'' Lève la tête!

Crochet fit ce qu'on lui demanda et vit Yoru et Ayamée qui planaient dans le ciel.

'' C'est de la triche! Vils manants!

'' Ramen! C'est plutôt toi qui est trop terre à terre.

'' Tout le monde sur le pont! Répéta le Capitaine Crochet.

Cette fois-ci ce fut des pirates volants et un nouveau galion qui apparurent.

'' La partie est plus équitable tout à coup, se réjouit Peter Pan. Moka, Yoru et Ayamé, occupez-vous des pirates, je m'occupe du vieux poisson pourri.

'' D'accord!

Le trio se lança donc sur les Sans-Cœur tandis que Peter Pan chercha l'affrontement avec Crochet, toujours dans les airs.

'' Hé Hé Hé, si tu crois que voler t'aidera, tu te trompes! Bond de Terreur!

Le capitaine sauta très haut, son épée en avant. Peter s'écarta juste à temps pour l'éviter, puis son adversaire se réceptionna sur le pont.

'' Depuis quand tu sais sauter comme ça ? s'étonna Peter.

'' Hé hé! Alros le fafadet ? Oseras-tu m'affronter sans t'envoler ? Provoqua le capitaine. J'en doute, tellement tu es lâche!

'' Un lâche? Moi?

Peter était peut être un enfant, mais il était très fier et orgueilleux. Il ne vit donc pas que c'était une piège, il atterrit sur le pont du navire et se lança sur Crochet, poignard en main.

Les Sans-Cœur volant sont plus rapide mais pas imbattables. Moka, Yoru et Ayamée les avaient vite tous vaincu. Il se tournèrent vers le galion. Celui-ci leur envoya un boulet de canon mais ils l'évitèrent facilement.

'' Brasier! Firent Moka et Yoru.

'' Ayamée-Boomerang.

Les deux boule de feu détruisirent les canons latéraux tandis que le bouclier de Ayamé coupa net l'hélice. Le galion tomba dans la mer.

'' Il ne reste plus que le général, dit Moka au deux autres.

'' Il se bat avec Peter sur le pont! Informa Hanabi qui était dans la capuche du garçon. Mais… il ne vole pas !

'' Quoi ? allons l'aider!

Quelques instants plus tard, le trio atterrit sur le navire où une véritable leçon d'escrime s'offrait à eux. Même si Peter Pan ne volait pas, il restait souple et agile dans ses déplacements. Cependant, le capitaine avait clairement plus d'expérience.

'' Un coup de main ? Proposa Moka.

'' Non ! C'est entre lui et moi, fit l'autre garçon entre deux attaques.

Après une nouvelle parade, le capitaine bondit en arrière.

'' Alors tu abandonnes, Crochet ?

'' Pas du tout, maintenant que je me suis assez échauffé, nous allons passer à la deuxième manche.

'' Arrête de jouer au dur Crochet! Railla Peter Pan.

Moka remarqua que l'intéressé souriait.

'' Attention!

'' Estocade!

Le capitaine fonça, rapière en avant, droit vers sa cible toute désignée, le garçon en vert. Ce dernier fut violemment repoussé en arrière pour atterrir lourdement sur le plancher.

'' Hé Hé! Le pouvoir des Ténèbres offre de multiples opportunités, mais si pour ma part, je ne m'en approche pas autant que Jafar, mais suffisamment pour rendre mes attaques dangeureuses.

'' ne parles pas trop, poisson pourri.

'' Hein ? C'est impossible!

Peter pan s'était relevé, protégé par un bouclier d'air, son sort du Vent, l'Armure des Esprits indiens qu'il tenait évidemment de ses amis Peau-Rouge.

'' La seconde manche commence vraiment.

Moka regarda attentivement Peter. Il était sûr de lui. La fille se tourna vers le capitaine du navire. Celui-ci paraissait étrangement calme, préparait-il quelque chose ? Moka allait prévenir son ami mais trop tard, ce dernier se lança sur le capitaine avec sa spéciale que Moka avait déjà vu utiliser Jean, la gague furieuse. Son sourire de son adversaire s'élargit.

'' L'estocade est pour l'attaque, voici la défense! Rafale de Lame!

La rapière du capitaine se mti à tournoyer autour de lui, créant un véritable mur tranchant et Peter fonçait dessus à tout allure. Une fois de plus, le garçon rouqin fut repoussé en arrière, s'étalant de tout son lon sur le sol.

'' Cette défense n'a aucun point faible, précisa le Capitaine. Vous jours sont comptés, forbans.

_Il doit y avoir un moyen de briser cette défense… mais comment ? il n'y a aucune faille, il ne reste que le détruire directement, mais comment ? La Keyblade a aussi ses limites, comme la Gunblade de Naruto… Naruto ?_ Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Moka, il savait maintenant comment briser cette défense.

La fille s'avança. C'est deux amis était prêt mais Moka les retint du geste du bras.

'' Je peux gagner seul.

Ayamé, qui avait toujours confience en moka acquiesça, suivit de Yoru.

'' Allez, au suivant de ces mesdemoiselle!

Moka seprécipita tête baissée sur son adversaire.

_Aie! On aurait peut être pas du le laisser faire_, pensa la Ninja. Mais il était trop tard pour arrêter la fille.

'' Rafale de larme!

Ce même mur fait de mouvements rapides d'épée réapparut pour protéger le capitaine.

Moka se concentra, rassemblant tout son esprit dans la Keyblade. Soudain, elle se mit à briller d'une aura doré, il avait réussi la technique que Naruto et Vincent avaient utilisé contre lui en finale de la Coupe Pegasus. Puis, guidée par la force de son esprit. La Keyblade, toujours tenue fermement entre les mains de Moka, lança dix coups sur la défense de Crochet, dont les cinq premier firent voler en éclat sa Raphale de Lame, les autres le repoussèrent pour finalement l'électer du bateau.

'' Voici ma nouvelle attaque : Arcanes!

'' !

Plouf! La Tête du capitaine refit surface sur la mer.

'' Grrrr! Soyez maudites!

Je crois que c'est toi qui l'est, Crochet, s'amusa Peter.

'' Hein ?

Tic tac tic tac tic tac… Pris d'un affreux doute, James Crochet se retourna lentement et vit… le Crocrodile!

-NON! ! S'écria le capitaine en nageant si vite qu'il semblait marcher sur l'eau, le crocodile à ses trousses. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux à l'horizon.

Le navire retrouva son calme. Moka s'accouda au balcon, devant le poste de pilotage, il regardait le ciel d'un noir d'encre d'où brillait l'immense sphère argentée qu'était la lune. Ses trois amis étaient légèrement inquiets pour lui.

-Heu... Mei ne s'est pas réveillée, dit Dingo à Yoru, peut être qu'e a vraiment perdu son...

''Chut! Coupa Yoru. Après toutes ses émotions, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir en plus un Moka démoralisé.

'' Moka, lui dit Peter Pan.

'' Alors ça… j'y crois pas, murmura la fille. J'ai vraiment volé! Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, les yeux toujours fixé sur les étoiles. Faudra que je racontes à a Mei! Mais je me demande si il me croira… ça m'étonnerait.

Yoru et Ayamé soupirèrent, ce fut un grand soulagement. A un moment, ils avaient sérieusement cru que Moka n'avait plus la pêche, mais non, elle était toujours aussi en forme.

'' tu pourras le rammener au pays Imaginaire, proposa Peter, comme ça elle pourra essayer elle aussi.

'' Pour réussir, il suffit d'y croire, c'est ça ? Je retrouverais Mei! Je sais qu'un jour j'y arriverai! J'ai tant de choses à lui raconter sur nos voyages. Comment voler, vivre sou l'eau, la Lampe magique, les tournois et tout ce qui nous est arrivé.

Soudain, Clochette réapparut, voletant autour d'eux pour finalement s'arrêter devant Peter qui avait revêtu le manteau et le chapeau que Crochet avait laissé derrière lui dans sa fuite.

'' En avant les amis! Le Capitaine Pan a décider que notre prochaine destiantion serait l'arrbe du Pendu!

Même quand il surfait sur les arbres aux côtés de Tarzan o nageait avec D'ariel, Moka n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle sensation de liberté. Pouvoir voler au-dessus des nuages, plus vite ou pas, pouvant prendre encore plus d'altitude si il le désirait, était formidable. Ses deux amis pensaient sûrement la même chose, ce qui le rendait très heureux. Le Pays Imaginaire était une grande île où il y avait des indiens, des sirènes et surtout les Garçons Perdus, la Bande de Peter Pan. Ils étaient six et s'habillaient en animaux. Tous furent émerveillées de voir le vaiseau voler dans le ciel grâce à Clochette. A présent, le grand groupe se dirigeait vers le monde ''réel'' où habitant Windy. Ils survolaient une grande ville plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit à bord du vaisseau de Pan. Quelques réverbères dans les rues étaient allumés, projetant une douce lumière par endroits. Le navire se dirigeait vers le plus imposant des bâtiments, une immense horloge. Jane, l'amie de Tarzan, en avait parler à Moka, elle s'appelait Big Ben, elle était dans son pays natal, l'Angleterre. Il y avait d'immenses cadran. Ils se posèrent à cet endroit.

'' Clochette nous a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose ici.

'' Oui, j'ai vu une curieuse lumière.

'' Une curieuse lumière ? répéta Moka en sautant dans le vide et volant devant le cadran au-dessous du bateau.

Le Keyblade apparut tout à coup dans la main de la fille et une lumière bleu en forme de Serrure se mit à briller entre les heures deux et trois.

Moka n'eut aucune hésitation et pointa son épée vers la Serrure, un rayon lumineux s'en échappant et la verrouillant, sous les acclmations admiratives des garçons perdus, sans s'apercevoir que tout en haut de la tour, une silhouette au cheveux argentée, les observaient, lui et ses amis avant de disparaître.

''Hé, moka.

'' Ouais ? demanda le petit brun.

'' Quand on sera grand, on quittera cette île, d'accord? On vivra une vraie aventure, pas un truc de gamins!

A cette pensée, les grand yeux bleu de Moka se mirent à briller d'excitation. Ce détail était assez clair comme réponse pour Benoit. Face à face, tout souriants, ils scellèrent leur promesse mains dans les main, s'échangeant des regards pétillants et confiants.

'' Dis, demanda Moka à son meilleur ami, qu'est-ce qu'on fera en attendant ?

'' Et si on invitait ce garçon à jouer avec nous ? Celui que tu a trouvé sur la plage. Il est arrivée la nuit où il y a plus des étoiles filantes.

A ce moment, Moka était déjà sorti de la grotte. Benoit, lui, se retourna et vit qu'une serrure était sur la porte. Elle semblait appeler le petit garçon au cheveux d'argent…

'' Oh! Sursauta Moka. C'est bête ! Nous avons oubliés que ce type avait sûrement un rapport d'Jasmina!

'' Hé hé, ne t'en fais pas, Moka. Je commence à te connaître, se moqua Yoru en leur montrant à tous la page 7 du rapport de Jasmina. Elle était dans le coffre personnel du Capitaine Crochet, avec des pièces d'or et des pierres précieuses.

'' Eh! Ce n'est que la page 7!

'' Et oui, la page 6 doit être à un autre général.

'' Peu importe, ça en fait toujours une de plus, voyons voir…

Je suis en train d'étudier une matière qui semble provenir des météorites tombés la nuit où j'ai ouvert la porte.

Je n'avais jamais vu de telle matière.

Elle est très élastique et a la particularité de s'assembler aisément lorsqu'on en met deux morceaux en contact.

J'ai cherché dans tous les documents que je possède, mais aucun ne fait mention d'une telle matière.

Sa chute serait-elle vraiment liée à l'ouverture de la porte ?

Flotterait-elle ne grande quantité dans l'espace infini qui entoure ce monde ? Si je pouvais j'aimerais m'y rendre pour voir ce qu'il en est réellement.

Y aurait-il d'autre mondes quelque part dans des cieux ? Ce serait magnifique de pouvoir les visiter. Mais ne rêvons pas….

A ce jour, il n'existe aucun moyen de quitter ce monde minuscule dont nous ne sommes que les prisonniers…''

'' Cette matière élastique, c'est sans doute '' les romanos!

'' Oui! Mais bon, on est pas aussi avancés sur les Sans-Cœur que je l'aurai souhaité.

Pendant que le trio discutaient entre eux, Wendy demanda à Peter Pan :

'' tu vas vraiment retourner au Pays Imaginaire ?

'' Hélas oui, répondit le garçon avec une pointe de regret, mes amis ont besoin d'un chef. Mais on pourra toujours se revoir, tant que ut n'oublieras pas cet endroit, ajouta-t-il en prenant les mains de Wndy dans les siennes.

'' il sont mignons, remarquèrent Ayamée et les Garçons perdus.

'' oui, vous avez raison, dit Moka avec amusement.

Yoru, lui, ne se gêna absolument pas pour éclater de rire au nez et à la barbe de Clochette, mais quand celle-ci se tourna vers la ninja, son regard semblant lancer des éclairs, elle se fermais la trappe de ses mains. La fée se remit à voler autour de Peter et Wendy avant de se mettre derirère Moka.

'' Oh non! Fit Peter. On dirait qu'elle s'est encore vexée!

Puis le garçon roux ajouta avec un grand sourire :

Puis le garçon roux ajouta avec un grand sourire :

'' Rends-moi un service avec un grand sourire :

'' Hein ? demanda Moka, mal à l'aise.

Mais il sourit et tourna vers deux amis qui étaient aussi d'accord que lui pour qu'elle fasse parti de leur compagnons.

'' Génie, je t'invoques! Fit Moka en brandissant la sphère orange du sable.

Une véritable brouillard bleu apparut avant de prendre la forme du génie, abordant toujours son grand sourire malicieux.

'' Mokaaaaaaaaa! Tu m'as appelé ? demanda le grand bleu. Oh je vois que tu t'es trouvé une super bande de copains!

En effet, avec tout ces nouveau amis, ils étaient dix et ils ne comptaient pas Hanabi et Clochette.

'' Peux-tu transformer Clochette en orbe ?

La fée acquiesça sûre d'elle.

'' C'est vraiment du gâteau! Dit-il en claquant des doigts.

La fée se transforma en sphère jaune que Moka prit et rangea dans sa poche.

'' Merci Génie.

Le grand bleu lui fit un clin d'œil et se retransforma en sphère.

Windy s'approcha de Moka et lui tendit un objet mauve.

'' J'ai trouvé çadans une boîte de la cabine du Capitaine Crochet.

'' Mais c'est… un demi Naviromano!

'' On va pouvoir améliorer notre vaiseau! Se réjouit Ayamée.

'' tu retrouveras ton ami, Moka. n'abandonne pas, encouragea Wendy. Tant que je n'oublierais pas Peter, je le reverrait, c'est la même chose pour toi.

'' Pour moi ?

'' Oui, si tu n'oublies pas Mei, tu la reverra.

'' Oui, je n'abandonnerai jamais! Merci Windy.

'' En fait, Moka, mon invitation teins toujours si tu veux revenir un jour au Pays Imaginaire, rappela Peter. Comme ça nous pourrons voler de nouveau tous ensemble, et si tu retrouve amis perdu il peut venir mais pas l'autre le sombre qui la emmener lui je ne l'aime pas.

Moka compris qui parlais de Benoit évidement.

La fille regarda la ville d'Angleterre illuminée, un sourire vint à ses lèvres.

'' Ouais, je reviendrai un jour, avec lui et pas l'autre je te le promet.

Le trio monta dans le vaisseau gummi vu qui avais retrouvé la famille au complet de shadow chance et sassie et Bob et Flavien leur apprirent une grande nouvelle :

'' Un nouveau tournois au Colisée va commencer ! La Coupe Héraclès!

'' Hercula lui-même y participera! Précisa Flavien.

Moka se mit à bondir de joie, c'était en effet une merveilleuse nouvelle. Alors sans plus attendre, Moka alluma les réacteurs, mit en direction du monde Olympe et curieusement Bob laissais sa place a Moka qui bouclais leur ceinture et eu l'honneur d'appuyer sur le bouton. Le vaisseau disparut alors dans l'immensité de l'espace.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Une finale Herculéenne.

La Forteresse Oubliée, le monde où sont nés les Sans-Cœur, le monde où règne Aro et ses généraux, et enfin, le monde le plus inconnu de l'Univers! En effet, la Forteresse de Volterra, ne figurait sur aucune carte spaciale.

Pour l'instant, le mieux était de se reposer après tout ces voyaage, mais Moka n'était pas raisonnable. Elle se leva de son lit et sortit de la chambre qu'elle avaient pris, elle, Yoru, Ayamé, et Hanabi. Ils étaient dans le monde d'Olympe, en Grèce. La réputation des champions n'était plus à refaire. L'aubergiste fut enchanté de les loger gratuitement.

Moka sortit de l'auberge, Keyblade en main. Elle se dirigea vers le lieu d'entraînement de Phil, dans un parc près du stade où il était sûr que personne n'y serait à cette heure tardive. Les étoiles brillaient encore et le faible éclairage dont Moka disposait était la pleine lune.

Moka pointa son épée vers un arbre.

'' Rayon Céleste!

Un laser bleuté sortit de la Keyblade et traversa l'arbre.

Pas mal, mais je sais que je peux faire mieux! Pensa la fille. Il faut que je trouve une nouvelle attaque.

''Arcanes!

Moka concentra son esprit dans la Keyblade qui se mit à briller d'une lumière d'or. Ce fut comme si la Keyblade était guidée par l'esprit de la fille, quoiqu'un peu maladroitement, car elle avait du mal à ne pas lâcher la Keyblade. Un instant plus tard, l'arbre s'écroula, coupé en dix morceaux. Il n'en restait plus que le tronc, mais le garçon n'était pas en reste.

'' Diskoblos!

Moka lança la Keyblade qui tourna sur elle-même en directions d'un nouvel arbre. La fille s'élança, courant derrière elle, au moment ou arme allait trancher l'arbre, Moka tendit la main, la Keyblade réapprut.

'' Aquillon!

En un éclair, Moka passa à côté de l'arbre, l'épée levée. Un instant plus tard, l'arbre tomba, coupé en deux. Les jambes de la fille flanchirnet tout à coup et elle s'agenouilla à terre, fatigué. Il profita de cette pause pour reprendre son souffle.

Quatre attaques physiques et cinq sorts, les Flammes, la Glace, la Foudre, la guérison et le Vent… mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Je sais que je peux mieux faire, il y a des attaques que je peux améliorer, comme en combinant aquillon et Diskobolos.

'' Tu t'entraîne bien tard, humaine ?

Moka sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de parler. Il vit un jeune homme au cheveux noir au cheveux rebelles.

'' Tsukuné! Tu m'as fait peur!

Le jeune vampire s'approcha pour mieux voir les dégât causés par Moka.

'' Tu as bien progressé, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

'' Je… je cherche a créer une nouvelle attaque… tu peux m'aider ?

'' Désolé, mais il n'y a que toi et ton esprit vif qui peuvent t'aider.

'' Ah, fit Moka, un peu déçu.

Une forte odeur de sang provenais du jeune vampire, mais il semblais pas être blessée.

'' tu sens le sang…

'' Je venais de chassée, Je sais contrôle mes soif durent les combat mais sa ne m'empêche pas de chassé durent la nuit quand je suis au repos. J'ai essyer de faire comme tes amis les cullens mais je ne suis pas capable d'avaler le sang d'animal cet si fade et sans gouts. Mais revenons a nous mouton, c'est Gentil de me l'avoir demandé, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Moka, reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux, est-ce que parfois, quand tu es sur le point de perdre, tu ressens subitement une force inconnue circuler en toi ?

'' Hein ? Une force inconnue ? Demande la garçon en clignant des yeux et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

'' Par exemple face à Shinji… Pardon, Naruto.

Moka sursauta, oui, c'était vrai! A chaque fois qu'il était à deux doigts de la défaite au Colisée, il pensait à Benoit et à Mei et tout à coup, il sentait que quelque chose en elle le faisait se relever et lui redonnait des forces.

'' Comment ça se fait? Il n'y a que lorsque je suis ici que ça m'arrive.

'' Peut-être est-ce l'atmosphère qui stimule cette force inconnue à se manifester.

'' Mais je ne m'en aperçoit même pas! Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout à coup, je me sens reboosté.

'' Et bien cette force, ne t'en sers plus, ordonna Tsukuné de but en blanc.

'' Hein ?

'' Tu ne sais pas d'où provient cette force, ni ce qu'elle peut faire, comme s'emparer de toi.

'' S'emparer de moi ? Répéta Moka en tremblant. C-comment ça ?

'' Ce pouvoir est peut-être celui des Ténèbres, comme le mien.

'' Quoi ? S'affolla Moka. Mais… mais..

'' Ne t'en fait pas, c'est peut-être une erreur de ma part, peut-être que je suis complètement dans l'erreurs, mais sois prudente quand même.

'' Oui! Promis!

'' Bien, je rentre, rendez-vous demain.

'' Oui, Demain! Dit Moka, des flammes dans ses yeux, car il savait que Tsukuné participera à la Coupe Héraclès.

Tsukuné prit congé de elle, La fille partit aussi vers l'auberge sans voir la colonne de lumièr qui jaillit au loin, au centre de la Mer.

Jamais les tribunes n'avaient paru aussi remplies. Tout le monde était impatient de voir Moka et se équipiers combattre des adversaires de plus en plus forts. Après les matchs éliminatoire, les phases finales! Trois équipent se distinguaient entre les autres : Celle de Moka, celle de Hercules et celle de Tsukuné.

''L'équipe sept est qualifiée pour la demi-finale!

Moka, Yoru et Ayamée s'agitèrent sur place pour manifester leur joie, soutenus par les acclamations de la foule.

'' Félicitations, leur dit Phil, vous avez bien progréssé, peut être avez-vous une chance face à Hercules.

'' Eh! Comment ça ''peut-être''? On va le battre, oui! Affirma Ayamée.

'' Voici les finaliste de cette superbe compétition! L'équipe Sept, comptant trois membres que vous connaissez tous ! Moka, Yoru et Ayamée!

Tous les spectateurs applaudirent debout les trois apprentis héros.

'' Leur adversaire les a déjà affronté par le passé, La chauve-souris Sanguinaire, Tsukuné!

Les acclamations étaient toujours autant enthousiastes mais moins nombreuses.

'' Les deux autres équipes qui s'affronteront sont : Les Ténèbres fatales!

A leur présentation, plus aucun spectateur n'appaludit, il y en avait même quelques uns qui huaient. Cette réaction froide était peut-être liée au fait que les trois membres des Ténèbres fatales étaient tosu des Sans-Cœur.

'' Et… notre Champion en titre, Hercules !

A ct instant, ce fut comme si le stade entier se déchaînait. Tous acclamaient le demi-dieu, à part Vincent qui fit du mieux qu'il put pour faire entendre ses huées. Moka savais que vincent avais était récement très larconique sauf pour encouragée Moka mais pour les autres combat il était glacial avec tout le monde. Pour lui, les vrais héros étaient dans une autre équipe. Herculs remercia le stade entier en levant les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

''Et maintenant, annonça Phil, que les adversaires de la première demi-finale s'avancent sur le ring!

Moka, Yoru, Ayamé et Tsukuné s'avancèrent au centre du ring.

'' Montre-moi ce que tu as appris, dit Tsukuné en serrant la main à Moka qui hocha la tête en souriant.

'' C'est un moment que beaucoup ont attendu! Le match retour entre la petite lionne et la chauve-Souris Sanguinaire! Et enfin, les revoici en face à face!

''Allez, Tsukuné! Aquillon!

'' Je t'attends, Rage-éclair!

'' Mesdames et messieurs, merci pour cette attente, la grande finale de la Coupe Héraclès va bientôt commencer!

De formidables ovations firent trembler les gradins, les adversaires étaient prêts du ring. Moka et Hercules se faisaient face.

'' Je vous félicites d'être arrivés jusqu'ici, une fois de plus en finale! Maintenant, c'est moi que vous devrez affronter. Montrez-moi ce que vous valez!

'' Ayamée, Yoru, etes-vous d'accord pour que j'affrontes Hercules seul à seul ? demanda Moka d'un ton assuré, comme sil il avait toujours eu cette idée.

'' Quel frimeur! Commenta Donald. Alors ? On fait quoi ?

'' Ben… on les laisse tous les deux.

''Oui, laissons la faire ce qu'elle veut.

'' Bonne chance Moka !

'' Je te ferai pas de cadeau, annonça Hercules.

Moka et le champion montèrent donc sur le ring.

'' Commencez!

Moka se mit en garde tandis que son adversaire resta immobile, les bras croisés, évaluant la fille. La fille lança son arme sur le Champion qui l'évita d'un bond de côté.

'' Glacier!

Un rayon glacé sortit de l'extrémité de la Keyblade que Hercules évita tout aussi aisément, mais Moka l,avait prévu et s'était précipité en même temps, mais Hercules tapa du pied sur le sol, soulevant grâce à son incroyable force un pan du ring. La fille le reçut et tomba en arrière.

'' Moka ! Oh non ! s'exclama ayamée.

'' Il le fait tourner en bourrique, on dirait que pour lui, Moka n'est qu'un bébé, constata Yoru.

Moka se rleva le plus rapidement possible et fit une roulade pour s'éloigner de son adversaire.

'' On s'amuse bien, hien ? demanda Hercules.

'' Et comment ! Brasier!

La boule de feu jaillit de la Keyblade et fut éteinte d'un revers de main du champion, mais Moka n'abandonna pas, elle continua de lancer ses sorts de Flammes sur Hercule pendant cinq minutes.

Après avoir éteint une nouvelle boule de feu, Hercules prit son élant et chargea sur Moka. La fille plongea sur le côté pour éviter et lança sa Keyblade sur son adversaire.

'' Le Diskoblos? Il va falloir innover, conseilla Hércules en se positionnant bien en face pour arrêter l'arme.

Soudain, cette dernière disparut et Moka filant vers lui comme une étoile entran dans son champ de vision. Un instant après, la fille croisa son aîné dans un Aquillon sortant de l'ordinaire. Puis elle s'écarta à grands pas, suffoquant le champion, qui s'était protèger en positionnant ses bras en croix, était peut-être affaiblit mais pas vaincu. En effet, ce dernier se retournant avec un grand sourire bien qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle lui aussi et curieusement, ce dernier était à présent entouré d'un halo de lumière dorée.

'' L'Aura Divine me protégera de tes attaques désormais.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'ombre, Kukuru regardait le combat avec grand intérêt, attendant le meilleure moment pour provoquer un nouvel ''accident'' à une échelle infiniment plus haute que Cerbère. Elle frémissait d'impatience, ça allait être une belle journée, tout se déroulait selons ses plans.

Moka ne cessait d'attaquer avec son épée, Hercules se défendait avec ses poings, toujours enveloppé de cette lumière et sembant oublier que lui aussi avec un glaive à sa centure.

'' Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton arme ?

'' Le combat ne serait plus équitable si je faisais ça, déjà qu'il penche en ma faveur.

Cette affirmation fut suivit d'un bruit sourd, le choc de la Keyblade sur le thorax du champion.

'' Très bien, puisque tu insistes, finnissons-en! Clama ce dernier en sortant son glaive.

'' Le combat est fini, affirma Phil aux deux autres.

'' Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Moka est loin d'être KO! S'exclama Yoru.

'' Elle le sera bientôt, si elle a la chance de ne pas finir en morceaux.

''Qu'a-t-elle de si spéciale, cette épée ? demanda Ayamée.

'' C'est une épée frabriquée par un des frères d'Hercules, le dieu Héphaistos, le meilleur forgerons de l'univers.

'' QUOI?

Hercules planta son épée ans le sol et la remonta avec, planté dessus, un immence bloc de roche du ring.

'' Voici la pluie de pierre! Clama Hercules en voyant le grous morceau de terrain en l'air puis bondit et donna un coup d'épée à ce dernier qui se sépara en des milliers de pierre, toutes tombant dans la direction de Moka.

'' Moka! bouge! Reste pas planté là ! cria Yoru.

'' Rafale!

La fille se mit à courir partout autour du stade, patiellement protègé par la pluie de pierres. Le déluge se termina et Moka reprit position face à son adversaire, le corps maculé de terre et de sable.

'' Ça alors ! Voilà ce que lui permet son épée ? s'exclama Yoru.

'' Et tu n'as pas tout vu, p'tite! Ce n'était qu'un échaffement, prévint Phil.

'' Je me suis bien amusé Moka, mais chaque chose à une fin, clama Hercules en se penchant, les genoux fléchis, son glaive orienté vers le bas, l'aura doré l'entourant toujours, j'espère que tu es prêt pour mon Assaut Foudroyant!

'' C'est la plus puissante attaque d'Hercules! S'affola Phil. Si Moka n'abandonne pas maintenant, elle va y passer! Hercules va se précipiter sur elle à une vitesse phénoménale comme l'Aquillon de Moka mais en mille fois plus puissant!

La tension se faisait sentir, les deux adversaires fixaient du regard sans broncher, tous les spectateurs les regardaient anxieusement, tous retenant leur souffle. Puis tout à coup, Hercules s'élança, le visage paisible, Moka fit de même, le visage tendu. Un choc métallique raisonna dans le stade, Hercule et Moka étaient à présent dos à dos.

'' tu te débrouilles bien, félicita Hercules.

Moka se retourna et vit que le champion n'avait plus son aura. Quelques instants plus tard, le garçon s'écroula et son adversaire tomba à genoux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

''Bien, c'est maintenant ou Jamais! Clama Hadès en claquant des doigts.

Soudain le stade entier se mit à trembler. Cinq monstre gigantesques et effrayants apparurent et au-dessus d'eux, un char trainé par un cheval noir et ailé La personne assise confortablement à l'intérieur, se délectant du spectacle n'était que Kukuru la succube la fille d'Hadès.

'' Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais! Clama Kukuru en claquant des doigts.

Le premier des monstre était fait de roche noire et possédait deux têtes, le second était un immense squelette taillé dans la glace, le troisième était un immense tas de lave, le quatrième, une tournade noire et le cinquième, plus petit que les autres était un géant cyclope. Ces personnes était les légendaire Titan qui avait été enfermés au milieu de la méditérannée par Zeus, mais hier soir, à la pleine lune, un phénomène se produisit, les planètes étaient en parfait alignement, affaiblissant le sceau de leur prison. Kukuru lies libéra et elle attendit avec impatience le moment où Hercules et la gamine seraient le plus fatigués pendant leur combat pour passer à l'action. Désormais, rien en pouvait plus l'arrêter, elle vaincra son cousin, la porteuse de la Clé et deviendra la maîtresse du Cosmos et elle aura une armée d'exclave sexuelle a volontée. A cette pensée, elle éclata d'un grand rire démoniaque, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide des Sans-Cœur finalement, encore moins de Aro Volturi.

Soudain, un bruit sourd rompit le rire de la déesse de la luxure des enfers, elle se pencha et vit avec horreur que le Titan de glace était à terre. Que diable se passait-il ?

Dans le stade, Yoru et Ayamé entouraient Moka, Naruto et Tsukuné étaient sortit des tribunes pour se mettre face aux Titan et Hercules tapa dans ses poings avec un grand sourire.

''Je m'attendais que cette grosse vache laitière de Kukuru préparais un de ces coup tordue, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait semblant d'être épuisés.

''C'est pas grave, Assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait semblant être épuisés.

En effet, Moka et Hercules avaient simulé de manière si convainquante que même Kukuru s'y est laissé prendre.

Vincent, Aéris et la bande des Cullens descendirent sur le sable de l'arène a leur tour dans sa poche toutes ses orbes et leva sa Keyblade en l'air.

'' Cératures des éléments, prêtez-moi vos forces!

Un instant plus tard, les six orbes colorés firent place à Simba, Genie, Mushu, Clochette, Dumbo et un faon brun qui bondissait sur ses pattes. Moka s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

'' Comment t'apelle-tu ?

'' Bambi!

'' Enchanté Bambi, je suis Moka, quels sont tes pouvoirs ?

'' Moka, attention cria Yoru.

La fille leva les yeux et vit une stalactique de glace se précipitais sur elle, Bambi bondit devant Moka et une barrière de lumière verte apparut stoppa net le projectile.

'' Je me sers de la protection de la nature, répondit-il.

'' Super, tu resteras avec moi, Yoru et Ayamée. Comment on va organiser nos équipes?

' Vous trois, occupez-vous de la montagne, dit Tsukuné en sortant de sa poche une fouet que Moka ressentais étrange énergie, était la première fois que Tsukuné utilisais une arme physique, alors que habitude il utlise son energie pour se battre. Moi, armée du Belmont et Naruto de l'iceberg.

'' Le belmont c'est la première fois que je te vois armée d'un arme Tsukuné. Dit Naruto.

'' C'est une arme ancienne mais très puissante, je ne l'utiliser que en cas d'urgence, elle me permet de me transformer en monstre sans enlever mon Holylock.

'' Moi et Aéris, on se charge du tas de lave embulant, s'excita Vincent.

'' Bien, nous on s'occupe du cyclope, informa Alice et Jasper et Renesmée.

''Clochette et Bambi, restez avec Yoru, Ayamée et moi. Génie, va aver Hercules, Simba avec Alice et Jasper, Mushu avec Tsukuné et Naruto, et Dumbo avec Aéris et Vincent.

Une fois les équipe reparties, chacun s'employa à combattre chacun des titans.

Moka et Ayamé frappait les pieds du Titan Roche, ce dernier essyait tant bien que mal de les écraser avec ses poings de la taille d'une maison mais il était trop lent et les deux amis avaient largement le temps de s'écarter, continuant de le harceler. Clochette tournait autour du géants et Bambi protègeait Yoru des pierres que l'adversaire envoyait.

''Arcanes!

'' Ayamée-Ressengan!

Le deux multi-attaques continuaient à lacérer les pieds géants de la montagne jusqu'à ce que l'adversaire se mit à planer à quelques centimètres dans les airs grâce à Clochette. Le trio n'attendit pas plus longtemps et fonça sur le Titan qui tomba en arrière, rasant dans sa chute une partie des tribunes.

Dumbo, hors de portée du titan de Lave l'arrosa abondemment pour l'immobiliser. Aéris lui lançait des sorts de Glace et Vincent utilisait son cerbere pour dispersé la lave en tirant.

''Enfin! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? s'exclama Kukuru. Vous êtes des titants et eux ne sont que des mortels! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous faire mater aussi facilement?

''Oh, mais tu m'as l'air d'être de mèche dans l'histoire, fidèle cousine boivine, fit remarquer malicieusement Genie. Mais ne t'excite pas trop vite, nous nous sommes à peine échauffées!

''Arrête de faire des allusion au boivin espèce de génie à la manque! S'écria Kukuru en lançant sur lui une boule de feu, mais le génie disparut avec son éternel sourire malicieux.

Pendant ce temps, Hercules avait saisit le titan tournade par la queue de l'ouragan a deux avec Jesper et tout les deux le fit tournoyer avec une force impressionnate. Il le dirigea ensuite vers les autres tittans qui furent aspiré par le cyclone. Le champion fit tournoyer le tout plusieurs fois avant de les envoyer au ciel, bien loin dum onde d'Olympe, puis dans l'espace, il eut une gigantesque explosion, tous les titans étaient vaincus.

Les spectateur étaient revenus, certes, il y avait des gros trou dans les gradins mais cela ne les gênaient aucunenement. Kukuru s'était enfuit juste après la défaite des titans, quand à Moka et Hercule ils étaient de nouveau face à face sur le ring.

'' Votre attention s'il vous plaît! Merci d'avoir patienté, la finale va pouvoir reprendre ! Annonça Pill

'' Pas trop fatigué ? Demanda le Champion.

'' Un peu, et toi ?

'' un peu aussi, finissons-en rapidement alors, dit-il en se remettant en position, l'aura divine recommençant à briller autour de lui.

'' Ça a été un plaisir de t'avoir affronté, assura Moka en se positionnant. Rafale!

Tu ne sais pas d'où provient cette force, ni ce qu'elle peut faire, comme s'emparer de toi. La voix de Tsukuné raisonnait dans l'esprit de la femme, si il n'utilisait pas cette force mystérieuse, elle ne lui restait plus qu'à tout donner dans ses propres forces.

'' Ça y est, c'est la fin, la p'tite va se retrouver KO et Hercules gardera son titre, assura Phil.

'' Je ne crois pas, dit Yoru, à chaque fois que Moka endure une attaque, elle réussit à la déjouer par la suite, elle va sûrement réussir à contrer l'assaut Fourdroyant maintenant qu'elle l'a vu une fois.

'' J'en doute, p'tite mais si elle réussi, je lui tire mon chapeau.

'' Mais Phil, tu n'as pas de chapeau, fit remarquer Ayamée.

'' Attention, reprenez !

Tout se passa en un éclair, les deux adversaire se précipipitaient l'un sur l'autre à une vitesse Phénoménale mais l'Assaut Fourdroyant allait prendre le dessus sur l'Aquillon, c'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'innatuendu, Moka donna son coup dans le vide, juste devant Hercules, il allait prendre de plein fouet l'attaque du champion mais la fille pivota sur elle-même décrivant un cercle, l'épée d'Hercules passant à côté de elle sans la frôler.

'' Voila le revers de l'Aquillon, Cyclone!

La Keyblade fappa violemment le dos d'Hercules qui fit un vol plané avant d'atterir lourdement sur le ring, car en effet un cratère se forma à l'endroit de sa chute. La foule retint son souffle, le champion allait-il se relever ? Le combat allait-il continuer ? Renesmée allait-elle arrêter de se goinfrer de friandise ? Phil monta sur le ring et observa son premier poulain et déclara bien haut et fort :

'' Hercules n'est plus en mesure de combattre, le vainqueur et Moka !

Après remise de la coupe et un bain de foule qui dura jusqu'à la tombée du jour, le trio retrouva Phil et Hercules dans le Hall.

''Ouais! Bravo! Et je ne me suis même pas retenu!

'' Maintenant, je sais ce que tu entends par la force du cœur. La mienne vient de Yoru et Ayamée.

'' C'est-à-dire ? Demande Phil bouche bée.

'' Si on reste ensemble, on est invincible, c'est que j'ai compris durent tout ces voyages. Personne ne pourra jamais nous battre. Même Hercules n'aurait aucune chance. Avec mes amis à mes côtés, je suis prêt à tout affronter!

''Mais… c'est pas exactement ce que…

''Oui, oui, je vois, coupa Hercules en riant. Tes amis te donnent de la force, n'est-ce pas, Phil? Tous les trois réunis, vous êtes de grands héros. Et en équipe, je suis sûr qu'en effet, vous pouvez tout affronter, ajouta l'ex champion en tenant la main de moka.

Cet dernière la serra, preuve d'une grande amitié envers les champions. Vous avez l'âme des Héros.

''Oui! Maintenant, il est temps de réaliser ma… enfin je veux dire notre promesse.

'' Un promesse ? s'interrogea Phil.

Moka se tourna vers le gros bloc de pierre qu'elle avait essayé de posser seul la première fois qu'elle était venu au Colisée.

'' Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-elle à Yoru et Ayamé.

'' Et comment ! Ramen!

'' On peut y aller!

Moka et Ayamé se mirent a pousser ensemble le bloc tandis que Yoru poussais son amie et son frère. Contre toute attente, le socle bougea, mais pas que d'un milimètre, ils réussirent à le déplacer d'un mètre en avant. Sous leur pieds, une lumière les aveuglèrent durant un instant avant qu'ils ne purent voire la source : Une nouvelle serrure!

Sans hésiter, Moka tandis la main devant elle et la Keyblade y apparut d'elle-même. L'épée et la Serrure scintillèrent à l'unisson avant que la nouvelle Serrure ne disparaisse.

'' Et voilà, le Colisée ne crains plus rien, dit Yoru.

'' Ouais, quand à nous, nous devons trouver le moyen de nous rendre à la forteresse de Volterra.

'' Moka ! Moka !

Le trio se tourna vers le jeune garçon surexcitée qui bondissait sur place en agitant la main.

'' Que se passe-t-il Vincent ?

'' Kakashi à trouver un nouveau romano-navifafare, si tu en as un, il pourra encore modifier votre vaisseau.

'' C'est le cas, clama Moka en sortant de sa poche le demi-romano violet que Wendy avait prise dans la cabine de Crochet.

Sans attendre d'avantage, le trio prit la route pour la ville de Traverse, accompagnie par son groupie Vincent, D'Aéris et de Naruto.

Dans un immense salle circulaire baignée dans l'obscurité faiblement éclairée au plafond par des statues de dragon crachant des flammes vertes, Benoit était un genou à terre, suffoquant , la main crispée sur son cœur, cherchant à reprendre son souffle comme si elle avait parcouru de dizaines de kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Aro se tenait devant lui.

'' C'était imprudent de faire ce que tu as fait. Rammener ton ami ici sans utiliser de vaisseau. Si tu es seul, le déplacement peut être envisagé mais si tu es avec quelqu'un, l'énergie nécessaire devient le double de ce qu'il te faudrait seul. N'oublie pas, mon garçon, s'en remettre entièrement au pouvoir obscure pourrait te coûter ton cœur.

Benoit reprit peu à peu son souffle. Mei était en sécurité dans une salle spéciale, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il se redressa lentement, c'est alors qu'une cri de femme raisonna, elle venait de l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas seulement une cri de femme, mais c'était également un cris de désespoire sauvage.

'' QU'est-ce que c'est ?

'' Une âme perdue, répondit Aro.

Benoit le regarda d'un air interrogatif et méfiant.

'' Bien que son monde ait disparu, reprit le vampre, son cœur a elle a survécu. Quand nous avons enlever le Prince de son monde, elle l'a suivit jusqu'ici grâce a sa force inébranlable de vampire et sa volonté de retrouvé son âme. Mais ne crains rien, elle ne te fera aucun mal, elle a beau être puissante, ton pouvoir est largement supérieur a la sienne, désormais.

'' Mon pouvoir ? répéta Benoit sans comprendre.

'' La ofrce qui sommeille en toi, mon enfnat. A présent éveille cette puissance et montre-nous ton vrai pouvoir!

Le corps de Benoti se mit à nouveau de briller de mille feu d'une mystérieuse lumière verte. Que se passe-t-il ? Oui, je le sans! Ce pouvoir qui dort depuis si longtemps en mois s'éveille, oui, je suis fort, terriblement fort!

Pendant ce temps, à la ville de Traverse, Kakashi s'occupait des modifications sur le vaisseau tandis que le trio attendait dans un coin. Le Romano-navi de Kakashi était ne fait celui qu'avait trouvé Hachi, le père de Hinata et de Hanabi, lors de son voyage pour retrouver sa fille. Il tenait une boutique d'horloge et également de jouet à Traverse à présent, il fut heureux de recevoir la visite du trio, sa fille aussi d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant que l'instant des retrouvailles fut passé, Moka ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tristement le sol.

'' Eh, Moka! appella Yoru.

'' Hein ? Demanda la fille, sortant de sa rêverie.

'' N'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dit, sans bouder et pas de visage tristes, récita Ayamée.

'' Mais… comment faite-vous pour rester si confiants? Malgré tous les monde que nous avons traversés, il n'y a jamais eu de trace de votre roi. Vous n'êtes pas inquiets ?

'' Nous ? Jamais, répondit simplement Yoru.

'' Le roi nous a donner pour mission de trouver le Porteur ou porteuse de la Clé pour l'accompagner, c'est ainsi que nous t'avons rencontrés. Et Tant que nous resterons ensemble, je peux t'assurer que tout ira bien, affirma Ayamée. Aie confiance en toi, c'est tout. Ca devrait pas t'être difficile, tu as vaincu à toi tout seule le grand Hercules.

''Avoir confiance ? répéta Moka en fermant les yeux.

'' J'ai confiance en toi, murmura la voix de Mei dans sa tête.

Soudain, Moka se retrouva dans un endroit totalement inconnu, une vieille dame était la et racontait une histoire à un petit garçon aux cheveux flamboyants.

'' Jadis, la paix régnait et les peuples vivaient dans la chaleur de la lumière, tout le monde l'aimait, mais les gens ont commencé à se battre pour se l'approprier. C'est ainsi que les Ténèbres sont apparues dans leur cœur. Elles se sont propagées, engloutissant la lumière et de nombreux cœurs. Elle finirent par tout recrouvrir et le monde disparut. Cependant, des fragments de lumière avaient survécu, dans le cœur des enfants. Et grâce à cela, les enfants ont pu reconstruire le monde disparu. C'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons mais la vrai lumière sommeille, cachée au plus profond des Ténèbres, le monde s'est alors divisé en des milliers de petits mondes. Mais un jour, la porte qui mène au cœur des ténèbres s'ouvrira et la braie lumière reviendra. Souviens-toi que même plongée au cœur des Ténèbres, il y aura toujours une lumière pour te guider. Si tu crois en la lumière, les Ténèbres ne te vaincront jamais, car ton cœur brillera intensément de ce pouvoir et repoussera les Ténèbres. Comprends-tu, Mei ?

'' Mei ? s'exclama Moka en regarda le petit garçon. Mei!

Tout devint blanc puis Moka rouvrit les yeux.

'' Ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Ayamée.

'' Non, ce n'est rien.

Mei, tu m'as appellé?

'' C'est bon, j'ai fini! S'écria une voix triomphante.

C'était Kakashi qui vint auprès d'eux. Il regarda tour à tour Ayamé, Yoru puis Moka et n'ajouta qu'une seule chose :

'' Faites attention, c'est certainement l'endroit le plus dangeureux de l'univers.

Sur ces mots, Kakashi rentra dans sa boutique, laissant le trio perplexe regagner le vaisseau.

''Kakashi a entré dans l'ordinateur les coordonnés de la Forteresse de Voltera! S'exclama Yoru.

'' Il savait qu'on cherchait à y aller et comme il vient de ce monde, il nous a donné les moyens d'y parvenir.

''Ce qui nous attends là-bas sera sûrement différent de tout ce qu'on a rencontré jusqu'à présent, dit anxieusement Yoru, le quartier général des Sans-Cœur et des généraux de l'Ombre!

'' Il nous faudra être très prudent, dit Hanabi.

Moka leva le poing, surexcité.

'' Nous vaincrons Aro et nous fermerons la Serrure, les Sans-Cœur ne réapparaîtront plus!

Tous acquisèrent en levant le poing et le vaisseau rouge en forme de boite de conserve s'envola et disparut dans l'immensité de l'espace, en direction du monde natal adoptif pour Tsukuné mais natal pour Naruto et des autres pour la bataille finale.


	16. Demande d'aide traductrice

Demande d'aide traductrice de gamescript KH1

Je demande tout aide possible d'une personne capable de me traduire pour ma fiction Girl KH le gamescript a partir après la final hercule, incluant le château de ou on voir le héro se transformé en sans c?ur et incluant aussi le combat contre sephiroth. Juste les dialogue et les scène de combat, je m'arrangerais mais vu que les gamescript du jeu sont en anglais aurais besoin d'une traductrice anglais-français pour les traduire en français.


End file.
